Monstre?
by blackcatty
Summary: Un monstre? Lui, vraiment? Il valait mieux entendre ça qu'être sourd! Il était humain lui au moins... Oui enfin bon presque quoi! Et il ne mangeait pas les gens. De toute façon même si ça avait été le cas il leur aurait gentiment demandé LUI! (attention, humour noir et ironie)
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Drago Malfoy n'était pas à proprement parler quelqu'un d'observateur. Enfin pour être tout à fait exact, Drago Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait attention aux autres ou à ce qu'ils pensaient. Il savait qu'il était beau, on le lui avait suffisamment répété, mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris la différence entre "beau" et "normal". Donc dans la vie de tous les jours, il avait décrété que tout le monde était moche, ça lui facilitait grandement l'existence.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il avait un problème.

Planté devant sa glace depuis une demi-heure environ il ne cessait de se regarder sous toutes les coutures…

Bon de toute évidence il s'était passé quelque chose durant la nuit.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le miroir il pivota vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. Finalement il se remit face au miroir et attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux pour l'observer de plus près.

Même en louchant il était indubitable que quelque chose avait changé.

Bon, pas de panique. Le jeune sorcier recula de quelques pas et regarda son image dans la glace…

Il supposa que ça aurait pu être pire, au moins il ne lui avait pas poussé de nouveaux membres pendant la nuit…

Il poussa un long soupir avant de s'asseoir par terre les jambes croisées, le menton appuyé sur son poing et les yeux dans les yeux avec son reflet.

Bon clairement il y avait un problème…

Ça faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'il était assis par terre, son dos le faisait déjà souffrir et le reste de son anatomie commençait à protester en solidarité. Il était en train d'envisager de s'allonger par terre lorsqu'un 'pop' caractéristique retentit juste à côté de lui.

Fièrement vêtu d'un vieux rideau à carreaux écossais et d'un couvre théière en guise de chapeau, Miki l'elfe de maison, venait d'apparaitre à quelques centimètres de son jeune maitre.

Il y eut un court instant de silence durant lequel chacun prit conscience de la présence de l'autre et des implications d'un tel état de fait.

- Maitre Malefoy?

Finit néanmoins par demander l'elfe pas sûr à cent pour cent de l'attitude à adopter compte tenu du fait que premièrement : son maitre était assis par terre, ce qui était fortement inhabituel, et que deuxièmement, ledit maitre avait subi quelques modifications physiques mais aussi magiques, ce qui était encore plus inhabituel.

De son côté Malfoy Junior hésitait entre paniquer ou faire semblant que tout allait bien…

- Ho, Miki, justement j'avais quelque chose à te demander…

- Maitre Lord Malfoy Junior, monsieur?

Ah parfait, l'elfe multipliait les titres de noblesses, signe qu'il était au bord de la panique. Merveilleux c'était tout simplement merveilleux, Drago n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux! Le matin de son anniversaire il allait joyeusement faire une crise d'hystérie avec son elfe de maison!

- Est-ce que tu trouves que quelque chose a changé chez moi?

La question plongea Miki dans un abime de réflexion. Comment dire, le jeune Malfoy avait toujours était une personne particulièrement belle. Il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs qu'il plaquait au gel, des yeux gris acier, une peau très pâle et un visage fin et aristocratique. Il n'avait jamais été bien haut mais avait une musculature relativement développée. De l'avis de Miki son jeune maitre avait toujours été trop maigre, mais bon…

Sauf que ce matin-là il y avait du changement, c'était subtil d'une certaine manière mais il était impossible de passer à côté.

Sa silhouette était désormais tout en finesse, de même que son visage. Ce qui était réellement perturbant, en fait, c'était ses cheveux devenus d'or blanc ainsi que ses yeux, désormais argentés. Malfoy ressemblait à un mélange astucieux entre le petit prince et la fée bleu. Dans l'esprit de l'elfe de maison Miki, c'était assez dur à formuler.

Parce que son maitre n'était pas un petit prince de conte de fée, ou en tout cas pas comme on s'attendrait.

Parce que son maitre ne voulait _pas_ être un _petit_ prince et encore moins en avoir l'air.

Et enfin parce que Miki l'elfe de maison avait déjà du mal à _penser_ que son maitre était un _petit prince_ alors il n'oserait jamais le dire à haute voix.

- Hé bien c'est-à-dire que maitre monsieur Malfoy maitre monsieur…

Désespéré, Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Bon apparemment le changement ne passait pas inaperçu.

- C'est bon laisse tomber Miki j'ai compris va… et t'as une idée de ce qui pourrait expliquer ce changement?

Apparemment la simple idée de ce à quoi avait pensé l'elfe le mit dans un tel état qu'il voulut s'étrangler avec sa propre langue. Ce fut seulement une fois que Drago lui ait juré que rien ne le fâcherait, que oui il pouvait tout dire et que non ce n'était pas la peine de se jeter du haut de la tour, que l'elfe consentit à dire son idée.

- Hé bien maitre Malfoy maitre, peut-être que le maitre Lord Malfoy Maitre, et je dis bien peut-être monsieur maitre… et bien peut-être que vous avez des gènes Vélane…

S'attendant à des hurlements de fureur outragés le pauvre elfe s'était déjà protégé la tête, mais rien ne vint. Par dessous son couvre-chef l'elfe-de-maison vit son petit maitre faire la moue. Nom d'un gobelin voilà que son maitre faisait la moue!

- J'y ai déjà pensé Miki et j'ai fait plusieurs fois le test avec une potion de révélation mais c'est négatif. Je n'ai pas le plus petit brin d'ADN Vélane…

Dépité le jeune sorcier se laissa tomber sur le dos et se plongea dans la contemplation du plafond… Et maintenant? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire? S'il avait subi de telles transformations c'était que de toute évidence il n'avait pas le sang aussi pur qu'il l'avait espéré jusqu'ici. Apparemment il avait bel et bien des gènes autres qu'humains. Son père allait très certainement le tuer…

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour réduire encore un peu plus son espérance de vie!

- Ho Merlin!

Plus pâle encore qu'à son habitude, le seul héritier de la colossale fortune des Malfoy se tenait la tête à deux mains et se retenait à grand peine d'hurler.

Les yeux hagards il se tourna lentement vers son elfe de maison qui avait prudemment reculé de quelque pas.

- Je suis désolé monsieur Malfoy, maitre monsieur lord seigneur Malfoy monsieur….

- Dis-moi Miki, comment penses-tu que mon père prendra la nouvelle?

La grimace de douleur de l'elfe valait tous les discours, en effet il y avait peu de chance que Malfoy Senior accueille la nouvelle avec le sourire… c'était sûr il allait le tuer, non l'écarteler puis le tuer, voir le torturer, l'écarteler puis le tuer!

Bien, il était donc dans une merde noire.

* * *

><p>Oui, alors tout d'abord bonjour.<p>

Je suis nouvelle alors je ne suis pas tellement au courant de ce qu'il faut faire. Heureusement on m'a fait remarqué que j'avais _légèrement, _oublié certaines choses donc :

Les personnages et le cadre magique de l'histoire ne sont pas de moi (vous vous en doutiez surement), ils sont de J. K. Rowling. Après j'ai prévu que ce soit un HP/DM mais bon c'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite! Enfin, même si les personnages sont travaillés pour coller à l'original le plus possible je dois avouer que je développe les caractères d'une façon bien personnelle en fonction des problématiques de chacun. Il est donc possible que ce soit un peu OOC, ça m'arrangerait que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez...


	2. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. De plus, non contente de les utiliser comme bon me semble et de les maltraiter outrageusement, je les pervertis. Car oui mesdames et monsieur ceci et un slash (une romance entre homme quoi) et HP/DM, en plus!

Il y aura (surement) d'autres couples mais je vous préviendrai en temps voulu parce que je trouve que c'est plus drôle comme ça.

C'est tout, je pense, donc il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1:**

Aujourd'hui n'était certainement pas un bon jour. En fait aujourd'hui était certainement le pire de tous les jours qu'il ait vécus. C'était un jour qui n'avait même pas bien commencé, du début à la fin ça serait une journée de merde. Allongé par terre, les bras en croix et les yeux vides, il était lui-même une métaphore de la décadence. Draco Malfoy ferma les yeux et poussa un long, un très, très long soupir. Merlin qu'il en avait marre de cette journée! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la gauche, Merlin qu'il en avait marre de cette année. Un regard sur la droite lui fit détester la vie dans son ensemble.

Sur sa droite se trouvait un jeune homme, avachi contre le mur, et qui regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance le sol entre ses deux jambes tendues devant lui. Enfin… Draco _supposait_ que le jeune homme fixait le sol. En fait il l'espérait. Car l'autre alternative était que le brun apathique avec qui il partageait actuellement une cellule de treize mètres carrés se regardait les couilles avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Voilà, c'était dire à quel point sa journée était pourrie : il y avait une probabilité non négligeable de chance pour que son codétenu soit un pervers fétichiste.

Draco décida qu'il était temps de pousser un autre soupir désespéré. Se faisant il tourna la tête sur la gauche afin de vérifier si son autre codétenu était encore en vie. M. Twister avait cela d'avantageux, pour un codétenu, en ce qu'il ne prenait pas beaucoup de place. Il n'avait pas de mérite, M. Twister était un gnome. En sus de cela il avait eu une altercation plutôt violente avec une des lames de la tante Bellatrix. Depuis il tentait de survivre avec un poumon perforé et deux côtes cassées. Quand Draco l'avait vu arriver avec son trou dans la poitrine et son ADN se répandant sur le sol, il avait d'abord pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux l'achever. Ensuite le jeune serpentard avait pris le cas de M. Twister comme un entrainement au soin sans baguette, sans compétence et sans bon sens. Finalement M. Twister avait survécu et se nourrissait même tout seul. Une victoire pour le camp Draco Malfoy &co! La semaine venait de s'éclaircir de façon tout à fait inattendue, pour un peu il en aurait souri.

Puis, Harry Potter était arrivé.

Pas de trou dans la poitrine ni même de bobo aux doigts mais des yeux d'un rouge inquiétant. La vie pourrie de Draco Malfoy s'était impitoyablement dégradée avec l'arrivée impromptue de son ennemi d'école, le non moins célèbre Harry Potter. Non seulement le jeune blond était enfermé dans les geôles de son propre manoir depuis bientôt deux mois avec pour seule compagnie un gnome tuberculeux mais en plus il devait désormais se fader Harry Potter! Le même Harry Potter qui devait tuer le Lord Noir, celui qui _en théorie_ allait tous les sauver.

Malheureusement, Draco était bien placé pour savoir que lorsqu'on était enfermé dans les prisons du Lord il fallait considérer que ses plans de sauvetage avaient échoué. Or, l'échec des plans de Draco Malfoy pour sauver sa peau – et plus particulièrement celle de son bras droit – n'avait pas de retombées mondiales. En revanche celui des plans de Potter posait quand même un sérieux problème. Enfin, sur un plan plus égoïste Draco avait vu l'arrivée de Potter comme une punition karmique qui aurait dégénéré.

D'accord il était prêt à reconnaitre qu'il méritait probablement de se retrouver enfermé avec son pire ennemi pour lui faire la morale. D'accord!

Mais avec son pire ennemi transformé en vampire? En vampire mort de faim qui plus est? Non fallait pas pousser mémé dans le chaudron! Il avait donc tous les droits du monde d'avoir les boules par la barbe d'un Boggart!

Ne serait-ce que parce que depuis qu'il était tout petit son père s'était donné pour mission de faire de son fils un "homme". Concrètement ça consistait à le persuader qu'il n'y avait pas pire nullité que lui sur terre et peut-être Neville Londubat. _Neville Londubat! _Essayez de grandir en étant persuadé que vous devez mériter l'amour de vos parents pour voir ce que vous devenez. Pour sa part Draco avait décidé de devenir parfait! Et ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'on pourrait le croire.

L'amour est une chose bien étrange en cela que plus une personne se refuse à nous en donner, plus on s'accroche à cette personne, spécialement quand il s'agit de vos parents. En plus, Draco en savait quelque chose, c'était extrêmement douloureux.

Et sa mère! Tellement à l'ouest que Christophe Colomb serait arrivé aux Indes sans même la croiser! Cette femme ne vivait pour ainsi dire pas dans la même dimension que les êtres humains, y compris son fils. De tout façon, même si elle avait les capacités cérébrales pour comprendre ce qui se passait, elle ne se souciait que de sa petite personne alors…

Enfin bon ça encore depuis le temps il s'y était habitué. De toute manière il n'avait pas franchement eut le choix…

Malgré les carences affectives et les… heu… "attentions" assez brutales de son père il avait continué plus ou moins bien sa vie. Plutôt moins que bien d'ailleurs, au vu de ses rapports déplorables avec la quasi-totalité des êtres humains.

Mais bon nul n'est parfait parait-il. À l'adolescence il avait dû faire un choix soit se rebeller, se faire de vrais amis et vivre sa vie telle qu'il l'entendait, soit souffrir pour l'éternité en faisant ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Draco était alors un jeune garçon de quatorze ans avec un cœur et des sentiments. En bref, c'était un être humain et donc pas quelqu'un à même de prendre des décisions rationnelles. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un parfait crétin. Donc il avait fait le choix numéro trois.

Celui qu'on fait quand on doit bouger rapidement soit en avant soit en arrière pour éviter la voiture dont les freins ont lâché. Il avait fait celui de ne pas bouger d'un millimètre et de mourir. C'était ce qui s'était passé, enfin métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr. Il avait rejeté toutes émotions, arraché son cœur et l'avait piétiné pour ensuite le jeter aux rébus. Pas de cœur, pas de sentiments, pas de souffrances. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre!

Bref il aurait très bien pu continuer à vivoter comme ça si le pire mage noir de la création avait consenti à être mort et surtout à le rester.

D'accord, Draco était prêt à reconnaitre que finir sa carrière de mage noir terrassé par un "terrifiant et colossal"… nourrisson, c'était pas top. Mais nom d'un chaudron quand on est mort on est mort, faut se faire une raison merde!

Or donc, Voldemort, pire-mage-noir-de-toute-la-création de son état, accessoirement serial killer psychotique et âme damnée à ses heures perdues était revenu d'entre les morts. Ce n'était certes, pas uniquement pour le faire chier lui en personne, mais tout de même, Draco trouvait qu'il y avait de l'abus!

Sans cœur et sans reproches, la vie de Draco n'était pas allée pour s'améliorer.

A la fin de sa cinquième année, face-de-revenant avait fait son coming-out officiel et lui, Draco Malfoy, avait plus ou moins été désigné volontaire pour l'aimer et le servir jusqu'à ce que _sa_ mort les sépare. Youpi, en voilà une chouette perspective d'avenir ! Enfin c'était pas comme si le blond espérait encore quelque chose de la vie donc il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour se sortir de là. Seulement, il y avait eu de sérieuses complications. Par un bien désagréable coup du sort, un gène récessif dans sa famille depuis des générations entières avait choisi de s'activer pile au pire moment qui soit. Le matin de son seizième anniversaire, Draco s'était réveillé avec un tout nouveau patrimoine magique.

Ça n'avait pas trop plu à son père. Au Lord non plus.

Et à tout prendre Draco, n'en était pas un grand fan lui-même. Malheureusement, son père, le Lord et probablement tous ses Mangemorts avaient pris cette différence pour une offense personnelle. De la haute trahison, une rébellion inacceptable.

Voilà, tout était dit, le plus grand acte de rébellion de toute sa vie aura été de ne rien faire du tout. Si, _naitre_. C'était brillant! Épique même, pour sûr des gens écriraient des chansons sur lui.

La vie et la mort de Draco Malfoy en dix pages de biographie, le mec qui ne fit absolument rien de sa vie. Super.

Et maintenant Potter-vampire mort de faim à moins de cinq mètres en train de loucher sur ce lui ? Quelqu'un quelque part chez les puissances cosmiques avait dû merder dans les grandes largeurs, c'était pas possible autrement. Potter ne pouvait pas devenir fou à cause de la soif pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait sauver le monde! Potter ne pouvait pas non plus le manger parce que pour sauver le monde il faut être un héros. Et les héros ne _mangent pas_ les gens!

C'était vraiment pas une bonne journée. Potter était arrivé une heure plus tôt et n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis. Ce qui, en y pensant bien, était probablement une bonne chose. Il grognait de temps en temps… Ce que Draco ne trouvait pas du tout rassurant. Telle était la situation. Harry Potter contre le mur de droite, Draco Malfoy au milieu et un gnome nommé agonisant lentement sur la gauche.

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois pour se donner du courage et obliger sa bouche à formuler ce à quoi ses connexions synaptiques étaient arrivées comme solution.

- Il va falloir que tu me mordes Potter.

Voilà c'était dit, que Merlin lui vienne en aide!

De son côté le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier essayait visiblement de ne pas se mettre à baver. Apparemment il n'y aurait pas de longue discussion sur le comment du pourquoi. Le brun commençait déjà à se rapprocher, il était donc probable qu'il n'attendrait pas non plus l'équinoxe d'hiver.

Draco n'avait pas peur mais il était peut-être bien un peu terrifié. Potter passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules et le tira doucement vers lui. _Depuis quand un seul bras de Potter suffisait pour l'enlacer? _Un léger gémissement, très embarrassant, lui échappa quand les crocs de vampires frottèrent contre sa jugulaire et un très inopportun frisson le traversa en sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Dans un sursaut de lucidité le blond gémit un misérable et pourtant assez raisonnable :

- Essaye de ne pas me tuer.

Puis plus rien. Le noir intersidéral. Draco s'était évanoui.

Quand il se réveilla il eut la bonne surprise d'être encore en vie et d'avoir des yeux verts braqués sur lui comme des baguettes bouillantes de magie. Pour une raison ou une autre Potter lui en voulait à mort.

Parfait, cette journée ne faisait qu'empirer d'heure en heure. Bienvenue dans la vie de Draco Malfoy.

Laissant de côté le regard meurtrier de Potter, Draco entreprit de vérifier si tout son corps répondait de façon satisfaisante. Mains, bras, pieds, jambes, tête. Je pense donc je suis. Merveilleux il ne lui manquait pas d'organes non plus! Il le savait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il les sentait tous parfaitement, chacun d'entre eux essayant visiblement de le torturer à mort. Sa nuque le lançait horriblement et dans un mouvement de solidarité sans précédent tout le reste de son corps protestait vigoureusement aussi. Il lui semblait avoir la tête clouée sur le sol à cause d'un dérèglement de l'apesanteur particulièrement bien localisé.

Draco était tellement fatigué qu'il envisagea quelques instants de ne plus jamais bouger un seul muscle de toute sa vie afin de récupérer. Malheureusement pour lui, les yeux de Potter lui paraissaient trop agressifs pour laisser ça de côté.

- Ça faisait partie du plan hein!

He oui, rendre son corps aussi résistant et énergique que celui d'un bulot neurasthénique faisait partie de son plan diabolique pour dominer le monde. C'était évident.

Merlin, Draco était tellement fatigué qu'il n'eut même pas la force de lever les yeux au ciel. Potter dut donc se contenter d'un grognement interrogatif et pourtant indéniablement sarcastique.

- Tu voulais me rendre dépendant pour que Voldemort puisse me manipuler!

Quoi? À quel moment exactement il avait fait ça? Y avait-il eut un moment de l'histoire que Draco avait manqué? Merlin ce qu'il aurait donné pour avoir la force de protester vigoureusement! Au lieu de ça il sentait ses yeux se fermer malgré lui, comme si ses paupières pesaient des tonnes. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le visage déformé par la rage de Potter se pencher vers lui alors qu'il sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'il emporta avec lui fut : "Mais t'as perdu sale Mangemort, et je te promets que tu vas me payer ça. " sifflé sur le ton de la menace de mort. Et avec ça faites de doux rêves mister Malfoy.

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il faisait nuit. Chose plus perturbante encore, il _voyait _qu'il faisait nuit. À travers une fenêtre de quinze centimètres sur trente il pouvait apercevoir ce qui lui sembla être la queue de la Grande Ourse. Pour une raison encore inconnue il n'était plus dans la cellule numéro trois du manoir Malfoy. Honnêtement, Draco n'était pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne nouvelle que ça.

Ce qui lui permettait d'affirmer une telle chose était sans conteste le bâillon qu'il avait sur la bouche ainsi que le fait qu'il ait les pieds et les poings liés. Sinon il allait bien. Les liens le serraient un peu et entaillaient légèrement sa peau mais franchement, si c'était l'inconfort le pire qu'il ait à subir, il voulait bien signer tout de suite.

Sa nouvelle prison était plus petite que la première mais il l'avait pour lui tout seul et comble du confort il y avait même un lit! En tendant l'oreille il put entendre qu'il y avait de l'activité et des discussions à l'étage du dessus. C'était incontestablement différent de ce à quoi il était habitué avec le Lord Noir, ce qui l'amena à la conclusion qu'il n'était plus chez le Lord. Selon toute vraisemblance les amis de Potter étaient venus le sauver et, pour une raison ou une autre, avaient jugé opportun de l'embarquer. La question étant, pourquoi?

Un sentiment écrasant de gratitude de Potter envers celui qui l'avait nourri était à écarter. Draco se rappelait très bien de ses derniers mots. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était étouffé par la reconnaissance. Non, la seule raison qu'il voyait pour qu'ils le prennent avec eux était qu'ils espéraient pouvoir faire pression sur son père. Ce qui démontrait de façon indiscutable leur absence totale et complète de bon sens. S'il était en prison il était évident qu'il ne représentait en aucun cas un sujet d'inquiétude pour ses parents. Ou pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Ce qu'ils feraient de lui une fois conscient de son inutilité n'était pas un sujet fait pour le rassurer. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire et il n'allait certainement pas appeler pour mettre fin à son moment de paix. Draco se cala plus confortablement et se laissa bercer par le sentiment qu'il était en sécurité. Un sentiment complètement irrationnel et faux compte tenu de la situation mais un sentiment reposant tout de même.

Ce qui fut moins reposant par contre ce fut la joyeuse bande des gentils gryffondors qui débarqua en fanfare quelques minutes plus tard.

Dans la position qu'il était Draco n'avait pas une vue sur toute la chambre mais ce qu'il vit lui suffit largement. Ron Weasley le foudroyait du regard depuis le pied du lit tandis que Granger le fixait comme s'il était un texte de loi interdisant à quiconque de lire des livres. Bon il avait donc déjà deux amis. Ensuite il aperçut son ancien professeur de défense contre les force du mal, Mr Lupin si sa mémoire était bonne, qui le regardait avec des yeux fatigués. Appuyé sur le mur du fond, il n'avait pas l'air plus hostile que ça, mais bon, Draco pensait qu'il était peut-être juste trop fatigué. À côté de lui se trouvait de façon totalement inattendue son cousin, Sirius Black. Ex-détenu d'Azkaban, ex-tueur psychotique et traitre de la famille Potter et apparemment ex-mort. Bon, pourquoi pas après tout. Enfin venaient, telle une paire mal assortie, Mme McGonagall et Mme Weasley. McGonagall, les lèvres pincées et les bras fermement croisé sur sa poitrine, le toisait avec son air strict alors que Mme Weasley semblait être à une demi baguette d'exploser, tant sa figure était rouge. Il y avait peut-être d'autres personnes mais Draco ne chercha pas à le savoir.

Un silence pesant s'installa et s'étira quelques instants. Puis un départ silencieux fut donné et alors la chambre ne fut plus qu'un concert de cris, de questions, et de quelques insultes. Allongé sur le lit Draco les regarda s'agiter et vociférer d'un œil septique. Ils le voyaient bien qu'il était bâillonné, non?

Il ne pouvait _pas_ répondre aux questions. De plus en plus abasourdi, il les vit bientôt le soulever et le descendre par des escaliers étroits et mal éclairés. Malgré cela, le blond resta persuadé qu'il s'était fait cogner "accidentellement" contre le mur un peu trop souvent. Arrivé en bas il eut à peine le temps de voir de nouvelles têtes avant qu'on le colle sur une chaise toujours ligoté et bâillonné.

Encerclé par ce qui lui sembla être des milliers d'yeux accusateurs, le jeune serpentard affronta impuissant le flot de questions qui l'assaillirent. Comptaient-ils seulement lui enlever son bâillon à un moment donné ou était-ce une forme de torture inédite?

Alors que Mr. Lupin lui demandait d'une voie d'outre-tombe ce qu'il faisait au juste dans la cellule numéro trois, Ron Weasley lui hurla un :

- C'est quoi ton plan sale traitre? en postillonnant.

Plus maîtresse d'elle-même, Granger tentait de calmer le roux d'une pression de la main sur l'épaule tout en l'interrogeant sur ce qu'il savait de "l'état de Harry".

Ce qu'il en savait? C'était en vampire! Voilà ce qu'il en savait, et un vampire pas très reconnaissant en plus! Malheureusement, derrière son bâillon, le serpentard ne put qu'émettre un "hum" désespéré. McGonagall le fixait de ses yeux de chat, rigide comme une Baguette en chaine et Mme Weasley avait disparu de la scène. En revanche d'autres voix se mêlaient maintenant à la cacophonie ambiante, si bien que très vite Draco ne comprit plus rien du tout. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal et sa nuque était raide. Ses blessures au dos le brulaient et en plus il s'inquiétait un peu pour M. Twister.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il regretterait les calmes et silencieuses prisons du Lord.

* * *

><p>Ps: J'ai bien peur de ne pas être quelqu'un de très organisée ni de très assidue au travail donc, bon, mes publications risquent d'être relativement irrégulières. Désolé. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose n'est pas compréhensible ou pas clair. Je suis débutante alors il faudra me pardonner mes erreurs.<p>

Voilà à bientôt j'espère.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes, voici un nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de J.K Rowling. Il s'agit toujours d'une histoire où il y aura une romance homosexuelle (voire deux ou trois… Quatre, cinq, six?).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**« Chapitre 2: »**

Après l'arrivée de Potter dans ce qui était apparemment la cuisine, Draco put savourer quelques instants de calme. Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui et identifier ses nouveaux geôliers. Il reconnut Nymphadora Tonks, sa cousine, ou quelque chose d'approchant, qui pour l'occasion arborait des cheveux d'un rouge vif. Étrangement, celle-ci semblait moins en colère contre lui que contre le professeur Lupin. De loin il aperçut également Alastor Maugrey dardant sur lui son faux œil parfaitement terrifiant. Il y avait aussi une multitude de roux, qui à la grande horreur du blond, paraissaient appartenir à la même famille.

Il finit néanmoins par concentrer toute son attention sur ce que faisait Potter. Depuis son arrivée, il s'entretenait essentiellement avec le Pr. Lupin bien que d'autres y mettaient leur grain de sel. Et doucement le ton montait.

- … Je me fous de savoir ce qu'il a à dire! De toute façon cette sale fouine ment comme elle respire et comme tu veux pas qu'on le torture… Disait Harry Potter au professeur Lupin tout en jetant des regards haineux au sujet de discorde : le bien mal parti Draco Malfoy.

Super! Quel changement de mode de pensée _drastique _il y avait entre les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du phénix! C'était le jour et la nuit, vraiment… Dans l'Ordre on ne faisait que _vouloir _le torturer tandis que chez le Lord il n'en valait même pas la peine. Heureusement qu'il savait qu'il était chez les gentils ! Autrement, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Entre le "Sauveur", buveur de sang frais, le professeur amateur de chairs fraiches les soirs de pleine lune et l'homme robot avec son œil maléfique, Draco avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. En plus de tout, cette joyeuse petite bande avait l'air aussi dégourdie que Londubat avec une potion. C'était tout bonnement magnifique, il était passé du camp des génies du mal à celui des crétins barbares.

En parlant d'eux, la discussion avait l'air de dégénérer et déjà Potter montrait les crocs.

Ça c'était de la discussion civilisée ou il ne s'y connaissait pas…

- Harry! On a besoin de lui, TU as besoin de lui! Argumentait le pauvre Lupin, tentant de convaincre un Harry en rage.

- J'ai besoin de personne! Et certainement pas de ce sale rat d'égouts de Malfoy! Je sais même pas pourquoi il est ici! Hurlait le vampire toutes griffes dehors prêt à envoyer Draco _ad patres, _le plus vite possible.

Hermione et Ron scandaient des "Harry", tantôt scandalisés tantôt réprobateurs. Tandis que Maugrey marmonnait : "mais qu'on le laisse faire ce p'tit, verra bien s'qui s'passe".

- Harry, pourrait en souffrir. Rajouta Sirius de l'autre bout de la table, alors que Mme Weasley visiblement morte d'inquiétude essayait d'apaiser tout le monde à coup de : "allons, allons".

En fait, s'il n'avait pas s'agis de sa vie, Draco aurait trouvé la scène plutôt comique. Néanmoins, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il était clair que les membres de l'Ordre ne voulaient pas l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange, alors que foutait-il là?

Là, pour être plus précis, était certainement la cuisine la moins bien décorée de toute l'Angleterre. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire lorsqu'il s'agissait des gouts de la population de Grande-Bretagne. Dans le cas présent, la grande majorité de la pièce était recouverte d'un des plus affreux papiers peints mis en vente dans les années trente. Quelque chose à mi-chemin entre les petites fleurs et les arcades d'un temple romain en 2D. Ça avait été jaune à un moment déterminé dans un espace-temps fort lointain, maintenant c'était grisâtre. Les rangées de bocaux en verres contenant d'improbables graines, alignés sur le mur en face de lui étaient recouverts d'une épaisse pellicule de graisse.

Un antique four à bois en fonte à côté d'un double évier en porcelaine écaillée ainsi que d'inimaginables armoires en bois mal conçues encombraient le mur de droite. Celui de gauche n'avait rien à envier au reste de la pièce et ce serait trop en rajouter que de parler des tomettes fissurées ou décelées au sol.

Non il allait arrêter de parler déco, ça lui donnait des envies de suicide. Le vrai problème était déjà posé, pourquoi était-il encore en vie?

Pas qu'il était d'accord avec Potter pour ce qui s'agissait de "l'égorger, le vider de son sang et jeter sa carcasse aux poubelles", pour ne citer que ça. Mais le jeune homme reconnaissait la rationalité de la démarche à défaut d'autre chose. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, tous agissaient comme s'il ne fallait surtout pas le tuer et plutôt le garder enfermé ici? Au cours des discutions, il avait pu comprendre qu'entre la morsure, l'évasion et la cuisine moisie, il s'était écoulé deux bonnes semaines. Deux semaines de sa vie qu'il avait perdues, mais deux semaines où l'Ordre s'était occupé de lui. Ce qui, outre le fait d'être terriblement humiliant, était parfaitement incompréhensible.

Draco avait entendu parler de l'âme chevaleresque et légèrement conne des gryffondors mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit à ce point. Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour amener son ennemi dans sa base secrète et l'y laisser. Vivant en plus! Une telle façon d'agir ne pouvait que mal finir!

Pas étonnant que le Lord Noir gagne, dans ces conditions!

La dispute prit fin avant de virer au drame grâce à l'intervention fort sèche d'une McGonagall dans un mauvais jour.

- Merlin, Potter reprenez-vous! Cela suffit, vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard, vous m'avez habituée à plus de jugeote.

La diatribe jeta un tel froid que personne n'osa plus intervenir. Seul Potter signala son désaccord par un grognement que Draco jugea légèrement effrayant.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Potter cessez de grogner, vous n'êtes pas un chien que je sache! S'exaspéra la vieille professeure en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un "Hé" indigné de Sirius Black acheva de détendre l'atmosphère, bien que le blond ne sut pas dire pourquoi. Gêné, Potter se frotta la nuque et adressa un sourire d'excuse au Pr. Lupin.

- D'accord, désolé de m'être emporté, vous avez raison, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, puis se reprenant il ajouta de façon plus belliqueuse, désignant Draco du doigt, Mais je veux pas voir sa face à moins d'y être obligé!

Hochant la tête, ravi d'être arrivé à un compromis, le loup-garou s'empressa d'accepter.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, on le laissera enfermé dans la petite chambre et c'est moi qui le surveillerai. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas à t'en occuper.

Apparemment satisfait par l'arrangement, le jeune homme signifia son assentiment d'une bourrade dans l'épaule de son ancien professeur et d'un grand sourire.

Étonné de s'en tirer à si bon compte Draco, acquit la certitude qu'il lui manquait un bout de l'histoire. Tout le monde commençait à s'éparpiller pour vaquer à leurs occupations quand Potter se figea à quelque pas de la porte comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'une chose capitale.

- Et par Merlin! Qu'il prenne une douche! Il empeste toute la maison, c'est insupportable!

Mortifié par ce commentaire complètement inattendu et les rires qui le suivirent, Draco ne put rien faire d'autre que rougir de honte. C'était sa faute, à lui, si les concepteurs du manoir Malfoy n'avaient pas jugé utile de mettre des douches dans les cachots?

* * *

><p>Une fois dans la salle de bain et planté devant le miroir, il ne put réprimer une grimace. Effectivement, une douche était indispensable, il faisait véritablement peine à voir. Regardant autour de lui Draco ricana en voyant le nombre impressionnant de sorts qu'on avait lancé sur la seule et minuscule fenêtre pour l'empêcher de s'évader. Ça en devenait ridicule!<p>

Avant de l'enfermer ici, Lupin l'avait d'abord ramené dans la petite chambre pour qu'il prenne, disait-il, "des dispositions". Une heure plus tard le loup-garou était revenu avec des vêtements propres et l'avait escorté sous bonne garde jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé il lui avait jeté plusieurs sorts de localisation et de fouille et lui avait répété pour la cinquantième fois "ne fais rien de stupide" avant de finalement lui retirer liens et bâillon.

Tout ce cirque donnait l'impression à l'ex-serpentard d'être un animal dangereux, hautement nocif et incroyablement stupide. Quand enfin il s'était retrouvé seul il n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

"Je reviens te chercher dans une heure." Avait dit le professeur et c'était tant mieux. Par acquis de conscience, Draco écouta quelques instants à la porte pour vérifier que personne n'allait surgir à l'improviste en criant "J'T'AI EU!" bien que le nombre impressionnant de sorts sur la porte invalidait complètement ce cas de figure.

Certain d'être seul et relativement à l'abri Draco se permit un léger moment de détente. Après tout, depuis combien de temps rêvait-il d'un bain? Bon ce ne serait qu'une douche, mais franchement c'était plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer il y avait encore une semaine. Prenant son temps il entreprit tout d'abord de se débarrasser de son pantalon puis de ce qui lui tenait lieu de veste. Se retrouvant en slip et chemise, pieds nus sur le carrelage, le jeune blond frissonna. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vulnérable depuis bien longtemps.

Avec d'infimes précautions il commença à retirer sa chemise tout en se guidant grâce à un miroir permettant de voir son dos. Ce n'était pas un spectacle très plaisant mais il s'obligea à regarder. Le morceau de tissu était imbibé de sang coagulé et des morceaux de peau vinrent en même temps que la chemise. Certaines plaies se rouvrirent et bien vite le sol de la salle de bain fut maculé de gouttes de sang.

L'opération lui sembla durer des heures, le laissant tremblant et fébrile. Bon le plus dur était passé. Repoussant la nausée, Draco regarda la large plaie qu'était son dos. À son grand soulagement, il ne détecta aucune trace d'infection. Pour tout dire, après tout ce qui s'était passé, son dos était dans un état étonnamment bon.

Pour un peu le jeune homme se serait dit qu'il avait de la chance. Rassuré sur les risques d'infection, il prit le temps d'observer le résultat d'un mois de "travail acharné". Car s'il était vrai que le Lord n'avait pas jugé utile de le torturer, en revanche, il ne s'était pas privé pour tenter quelques _expériences. _Draco savait ne pas avoir été le seul cobaye du maitre et se félicitait d'être encore en vie. Contrairement à tous les pronostics.

En effet Voldemort n'était pas un idiot, il était beaucoup de choses mais pas un idiot. Quand il trouvait un nouveau sort, une nouvelle potion ou n'importe quoi d'inédit et de potentiellement destructeur, il le testait d'abord. Si le sujet mourait, il avait une nouvelle arme, s'il vivait un, nouvel instrument de torture. Dans le cas de Draco, le Lord n'avait non pas testé des armes mais une éventuelle source de puissance. Malheureusement le procédé pour l'acquérir était fort périlleux et douloureux. Draco en savait quelque chose puisque durant tout le mois écoulé, le Mage noir avait enchainé interventions sur interventions afin de tester sa découverte. Il avait fini une semaine avant l'arrivée de Potter et Draco savait qu'il n'avait survécu que parce que le Lord attendait qu'il ait assez repris de force pour qu'il puisse utiliser la magie. Tout compte fait, Potter était arrivé à point nommé.

Par contre le jeune blond n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était censé apporter ce qu'il avait dans le dos. Il le considéra d'ailleurs d'un œil perplexe dans le miroir en se demandant quoi en penser. Un dragon en colère, serpentait sur toute la surface de son dos.

Ah!

Il ne s'attendait pas tout à fait à ça en fait… Il fallait reconnaitre que le Lord avait fait du bon travail. Le dragon donnait l'impression de voler tout en se retournant contre un ennemi invisible. Il avait la gueule grande ouverte dirigée vers l'extérieur si bien que la tête triangulaire de l'animal prenait quasiment toute son épaule gauche. Ensuite le corps fin et sinueux était tourné de trois quart, passant par la colonne et descendant sur son flanc droit. Enfin la queue était recourbée vers le haut passant au-dessus de ses fesses pour aller se finir à gauche de son bassin. Deux grandes ailes se déployaient sur son omoplate droite tandis qu'une griffe puissante semblait vouloir scalper quiconque s'approcherait de trop près.

Pour être honnête, Draco le trouva magnifique malgré le sang et la peau encore à vif et boursouflée. Il se prit à penser que ça méritait toutes ses heures de souffrances. Sursautant à cette pensée, le jeune homme examina plus attentivement le dessin. C'était certes un joli tatouage, mais pourquoi avait-il pris tant de temps et tant de souffrance? La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, en fait d'un tatouage, le dragon tenait plus de la gravure.

Effectivement, chaque trait et contour n'était pas fait à l'encre mais taillé dans sa chair et recouvert d'une matière argentée qui faisait penser à du mercure. Une couleur dont Draco se rappelait très bien, puisque chaque intervention du lord s'achevait en apothéose par l'arrivée de flacons argentés. La procédure avait toujours été la même, il était attaché sur le ventre pendant que le lord lui tailladait le dos avec une lame de cérémonie. Entre les moments de « taille » à proprement parler et les formules à réciter, il y en avait pour environ une heure après quoi le Lord lui versait le contenu d'un flacon de matière argentée sur le dos. La suite était un peu floue, compte tenu du fait qu'il finissait toujours par s'évanouir de douleur.

Voilà donc ce que fabriquait le Lord dans son dos : un dragon. La formulation de cette constatation lui arracha un rictus. Merlin, voilà qu'il faisait de l'humour. Sans plus se poser de questions, l'héritier Malfoy se mit sous la douche. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait qu'il ait un dragon dans le dos ? C'était toujours mieux que d'affreuses cicatrices. Il n'avait pas d'infection et il allait pouvoir être propre. Le reste attendrait qu'il ait dormi.

Bon son dos continuait à le torturer mais mis à part quelques plaies et des boursouflures d'une couleur pas toujours rassurante il allait bien. Sa peau repousserait, ses plaies se refermeraient, il n'y avait pas de quoi se prendre la tête.

Tout à sa douche, il se délecta du jet d'eau brulante et frotta vigoureusement ses mains et son visage meurtri avec un gant de toilette. Ajoutant du savon liquide, il attaqua ensuite ses bras et ses jambes, puis son corps et ses pieds. Il se frottait si durement qu'il rouvrit des écorchures encore mal cicatrisées. Puis il mit la tête directement sous le jet et la secoua pour s'assurer que tous ses cheveux étaient bien mouillés. Utilisant une bonne dose de shampoing, il les frotta vigoureusement, les rinçant et les re-frottant jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente satisfait. Puis il revint à son corps grattant la crasse jusqu'à ce que sa peau lui fasse mal tout en épargnant au maximum son dos. C'était comme une purification rituelle, destinée à enlever bien autre chose qu'une crasse superficielle. Le luxe de la propreté lui procurait un plaisir confinant à l'extase. Il avait eu l'impression de passer bien plus qu'une vie enfermé dans ce cachot.

Enfin satisfait que son corps soit aussi propre que le permettait une longue douche, il prit le temps de savourer l'effet bénéfique et presque divin de l'eau sur lui. Il sorti à contrecœur, peu désireux de se voir rabroué pour avoir pris trop de temps. Prenant grand soin de son dos, il s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette et avec une autre sécha au mieux ses cheveux. Le miroir embué ne lui permit pas de juger du résultat mais le seul bonheur d'être propre le contenta. Il prit les vêtements, savourant leur douceur sous ses doigts ridés par l'eau. Il enfila le boxer et la chemise d'un blanc passé. Elle était ample et trop grande mais la sensation bien connue du tissu sur sa peau nue lui procura un plaisir voluptueux.

Soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention il nettoya les traces de sang avec ses anciens vêtements dont il ne restait que des haillons. Les fourrant ensuite dans la poubelle, trop heureux de s'en débarrasser. Il vérifia également que les serviettes ne soient pas trop souillées et épongea comme il put l'eau qui restait.

Enfin il enfila le pantalon, et s'assit sur le bord de l'évier en attendant qu'on vienne le délivrer. _Comme une princesse dans sa tour. _Souriant à cette pensée Draco Malfoy se laissa même aller jusqu'à émettre un léger gloussement. Merlin, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas gloussé!

* * *

><p>Bon voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon j'en avais vraiment marre de le lire et le relire. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois… enfin j'espère.<p>

Merci pour tous les commentaires très gentils que vous m'avez laissé ainsi que les conseils! J'essaye d'en tenir compte mais j'avoue que quand j'écris je pars dans mon monde et j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire attention.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu.

Bye, bye.

PS: J'ai complètement oublié mais j'ai _vitalement _besoin de quelqu'un pour me relire et me "botter le cul" de temps en temps... Bon, en tout cas quelqu'un pour me donner son avis éclairé. Merci d'avance!


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous (et plus probablement à toutes), voici donc la suite des pérégrinations bien malheureuses de ce pauvre Draco. Comme précédemment je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling. De plus ceci est une romance (bien que longue à s'installer, j'en suis désolée) entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Il y aura d'autres couples (pas tous homosexuels) mais je garde la surprise.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3:**

Remus Lupin était ennuyé. Cela pour deux raisons. Premièrement il avait dit à Harry qu'il s'occuperait de Malfoy mais n'avait pas franchement la tête à ça. Deuxièmement, sa tête justement, quelqu'un la lui prenait sérieusement. Ce quelqu'un était Tonks, une jeune métamorphomage, qui pour une raison incongrue et fortement inappropriée avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Si au début l'attention lui avait semblé flatteuse il se demandait désormais s'il n'allait pas la bouffer à la prochaine pleine lune, qu'on en parle plus.

Tel était l'état d'esprit du loup-garou quand il alla chercher le prisonnier dans la salle de bain. Ce qui, pour ceux qui le connaissait un peu, démontrait sans l'ombre d'un doute que la situation était réellement critique.

L'esprit plongé dans ses sombres ruminations, il leva les sorts sans vraiment y penser et entra sans frapper… Pour ressortir immédiatement après.

Dire qu'il avait été surpris était sans conteste une manière bien légère de dire les choses. Le front collé contre la porte de la petite salle de bain, l'homme de trente-six ans qu'il était tentait, bien laborieusement, d'analyser ce qu'il venait de voir. Pour le coup sa tête était incroyablement vide et ses ruminations remises aux calendes grecques. Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées il tourna avec beaucoup de précaution la poignée et entra une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain. Plus doucement ce coup-ci.

Assis sur le lavabo, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort le regardait en levant un sourcil interrogatif. Le garou cligna des yeux, cherchant à dissiper une éventuelle illusion. Pourtant tout était réel. Aussi perturbant que cela pouvait être, le cousin de Sirius était entré dans cette salle de bain sous forme de loque humain et maintenant… Et bien maintenant il avait de toute évidence affaire à une créature magique. Une très _jolie _créature magique.

Quelque chose lui disait que Harry n'allait pas aimer ça.

Le jeune homme le regardait avec les yeux les plus hypnotisants qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Comment avait-il pu ne pas les remarquer plus tôt? Ils étaient immenses et aussi purs que l'argent! Deux immensités pures et brillantes.

Pris dans sa contemplation, l'homme ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que son prisonnier lui parlait.

- Vous ne devriez pas me regarder dans les yeux, Professeur Lupin.

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, le garou ne put que croasser un :

- Quoi? Puis se reprenant légèrement compléta d'un : Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont tendance à avoir un curieux effet sur les garous. Répondit Draco, sautant de son perchoir et détournant les yeux. Après tout il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'accuse de quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il avait encore en mémoire le regard complètement vide qu'avait eu Louis, un jeune garou dont il avait accidentellement croisé le regard un peu trop longtemps. Il n'oubliait pas non plus l'horrible douleur qui l'avait traversé quand le Lord, fou de rage, l'avait tué d'un coup de baguette.

Prenant garde à ne pas croiser le regard de l'ex-professeur, Draco vérifia que celui-ci avait retrouvé des yeux normaux. Il constata avec soulagement que c'était le cas, même si l'homme lui jetait un regard indéchiffrable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es? Claqua comme un fouet, l'interrogation du professeur.

Soupirant pour maitriser son angoisse, le jeune Malfoy secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé un matin et j'étais comme ça. Je suppose juste que mes parents n'ont pas le sang aussi pur qu'ils ne le voudraient.

La réponse laconique transpirait l'honnêteté, ce qui plongea le loup-garou dans une profonde réflexion. Il n'avait pas du tout envisagé ce cas de figure. Quand ils avaient trouvé quelques jours plus tôt le jeune Malfoy dans la même cellule qu'Harry, ils avaient tout de suite pensé à un piège. Le Lord Noir savait que le vampire, enfermé plus d'une semaine dans la même cellule que le fils de son bras droit, serait obligé de se nourrir. Cette histoire puait d'autant plus que pour une raison ou une autre, les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient retrouvés liés.

Aux dires d'Harry, Malfoy avait sombré dans un demi coma après la première morsure et ne s'était réveillé que sporadiquement pour se nourrir. Le garou avait pu observer le phénomène lors des jours qu'il avait passé inconscient au manoir. Il suffisait que Harry lui ordonne quelque chose pour que Malfoy le fasse. Le jeune vampire jurait corps et biens n'avoir _absolument _rien fait pour mériter "une telle infamie". Aussi avaient-ils tous conclu à un piège.

Mais la découverte de Lupin remettait sérieusement en doute lesdites conclusions. Si Draco était une créature, comme pouvait désormais l'affirmer l'ancien maraudeur, alors la "situation" était peut-être totalement accidentelle. Remus grimaça, il le savait : Harry n'allait pas aimer ça.

D'un œil, il vit que le jeune homme à ses côtés s'endormait littéralement débout aussi décida-t-il de remettre ses questions à plus tard. Il ramena donc le captif à sa chambre et en condamna magiquement l'entrée. Bien, maintenant il allait devoir demander quelques éclaircissements à son ami Sirius et (pour son grand déplaisir) à Tonks. Les Black auraient sa peau.

Draco se réveilla avec l'impression que la vie n'était pas si pire tout compte fait. Il avait pu dormir tout son soul dans un lit et se sentait extraordinairement bien. Mieux que depuis longtemps en tout cas. Tranquillement allongé sous des couvertures rêches, les mains croisées sur la poitrine il appréciait à sa juste valeur le fait de ne pas souffrir. La sensation de faim devenu familière le laissait en paix pour le moment et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum. Les paupières closes il écoutait tous les bruits que faisait la maison.

Bruits de pas, paroles indistinctes, discussions lointaines, déplacements d'objets ou meubles. Tous ces sons qui lui avaient tant manqué, le calmaient et apaisaient ses angoisses. Dans les cachots du Lord il n'y avait pas de bruits semblables. Juste le silence oppressant que confèrent les vieilles pierres et parfois le lointain murmure d'un filet d'eau qui s'enfuit. Draco avait haï cet isolement et cette solitude plus que toutes autres choses.

Il avait été habitué très jeune à être seul et s'y était fait. Draco Malfoy n'avait besoin de personne pour tenir debout. Il était seul et l'avait revendiqué comme quelque chose dont on pouvait être fier. Seulement agir seul était une chose, vivre tout seul en était une bien différente, il l'avait compris dans les cachots du Lord. La morsure de la vraie solitude pouvait rendre un homme fou, il en était désormais persuadé. Être seul ne voulait pas dire ne pas avoir besoin des autres. Être seul signifiait n'avoir personne. Seul avec lui-même il s'était alors aperçu combien il était douloureux de ne pouvoir parler à personne, de ne pouvoir se reposer sur personne, même partiellement.

Être seul voulait dire être tout seul sans retour en arrière possible, sans personne pour ne serait-ce que se plaindre. Il lui avait fallu garder tout en lui, souffrances comme petits bonheurs, et c'était ça qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Il avait ressenti cette solitude _physiquement. _C'était comme être enterré vivant, être écrasé, broyé par les pierres invisibles de sa propre conscience.

Souriant cyniquement, il rajouta qu'en sus de tout cela, il n'y avait eu personne non plus pour le noyer de viles flatteries. Bon ce n'était peut-être pas ce qui lui avait le plus manqué mais, n'est pas Malfoy qui veut, par Merlin!

Mais sans rire, vivre ainsi, isolé de tous, lui était apparu comme la pire des tortures Aussi les sons de ce vieux manoir lui faisaient un bien fou. Entendre des gens vivre le faisait se sentir moins seul au monde et il n'était pas sûr de tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour conserver ce confort. Beaucoup, sans aucun doute. Peut-être même se raser les cheveux… Peut-être, il fallait qu'il y songe sérieusement.

Enfin prêt à affronter le monde, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il était temps pour lui de réfléchir à sa situation et pas seulement à ses cheveux. Tout d'abord, il était prisonnier de l'Ordre du Phénix mais la raison lui en était inconnue. Selon toute vraisemblance cela avait à voir avec Potter et donc à son état de vampire. Sans trop avoir à extrapoler Drago pensait pouvoir être sûr que son "don de sang" était au cœur de l'énigme. De la même manière, il était raisonnablement sûr que d'une façon ou d'une autre Potter était tombé accroc à son sang. Le comment et le pourquoi de la chose restaient malheureusement inconnus.

Le jeune blond se redressa en position assise dans son lit et croisa les jambes. Que Potter ait besoin de son sang n'était pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle à court terme. Il l'avait bien vu hier, tant que Potter aurait besoin de son sang il resterait en vie. Ce qui par les temps qui couraient n'était pas une information négligeable. Non, les problèmes commençaient à se poser sur le long terme. De quel genre d'addiction soufrait le vampire exactement? Allait-il devoir fournir le suceur toute sa vie? À quelle fréquence les "prélèvements" s'effectueraient? Y avait-il un risque pour sa santé?

L'ex-serpentard n'aimait pas la direction vers laquelle l'entraînaient ces questions. De ce qu'il savait, les vampires ne dépendaient pas d'un seul humain à part dans certains cas : si il y avait un lien de Calice, si le vampire avait lié un humain en particulier ou si la source avait lié un vampire à elle (s'entendait ici la source de _nourriture, _car oui, les vampires ne donnaient pas tellement dans la métaphore_)_. Ce dernier cas de figure dépendait bien évidement de la nature de la source. En règle générale les vampires restaient éloignés des sources capables de les lier. Ceci étant, Potter n'était définitivement pas un cas à ranger dans les "règles générales". En vérité ce crétin pouvait tout à fait ignorer totalement le sens du mot règle ou de générale, voir même le simple fait de penser.

Ceci mis de côté, ce qui ennuyait surtout Draco, était que dans chacun de ces cas de figure il y avait un lien. Un lien _magique _et donc un lien extrêmement dur à rompre. Le jeune blond mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Cette histoire n'augurait rien de bon. D'après les réactions qu'il avait pu voir la veille, quel qu'en soit la nature, ce lien n'était pas une volonté de Potter.

Draco serra les poings et se leva pour se mettre à arpenter la petite chambre. En suivant cette logique il était clair que cette situation était de son fait. D'une manière ou d'une autre il avait lié Potter à lui. Et ça, _ça, _ce n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle. Posant son front contre les barreaux de la minuscule fenêtre Draco s'invectiva au calme. S'il l'avait fait il pourrait surement le défaire… Normalement.

Ce qui l'amena à son second problème : qu'était-il au juste? Une créature magique sans aucun doute, mais quoi? Si son père ou le Lord l'avaient deviné ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de lui dire et la tête du professeur Lupin la veille ne lui laissait que peu d'espoir de ce côté-là. Or s'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était, il ne voyait pas bien comment il allait pouvoir briser un lien.

Soupirant un grand coup, il regarda son souffle se condenser sur la vitre. Il aurait surement du s'abstenir de penser à tout cela en définitive. Mais bon, serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours. Il était intrinsèquement incapable de ne pas penser! Une facilité qu'il enviait parfois aux gryffondors.

Soupirant de plus belle il laissa son regard errer par-delà la vitre. Il était en vie. C'était déjà ça de pris.

En vie _et_ avec un dragon qui s'étalait sur tout son dos. Ce qui était tout de même un peu perturbant en y pensant bien. Surtout qu'à chaque jour qui passait il avait l'impression de le sentir devenir plus fort. Comme si ce dragon avait une vie propre et une conscience. Draco n'aimait pas tellement cette idée. Il sentait le dragon à chaque fois qu'il utilisait les muscles de son dos, il avait presque l'impression qu'on lui avait greffé un nouveau membre. Il fallait aussi qu'il apprenne ce que c'était. Depuis cette chambre ça allait être difficile, mais moins que depuis les cachots du Lord. Statistiquement parlant en tout cas.

Pour résumer, il devait découvrir ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait à Harry Potter et ce qu'on lui avait collé dans le dos. Oui, et survivre au milieu de cette troupe de crétins potentiellement dangereux de gryffondors. Magnifique! Tout était parfait et sans le moindre problème ! Sa vie tournait _littéralement _en un bordel sans nom mais tout allait bien!

Le jeune homme interrompit ses ruminations en entendant plusieurs personnes se diriger vers sa cellule. Trois, peut-être quatre et pas particulièrement de bonne humeur s'il en jugeait par le boucan qu'ils produisaient en levant les sorts sur sa porte. Ils devraient faire plus de bruits au cas où il était en train d'essayer de s'échapper ou de tendre un piège ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas eu le temps de tout cacher avant qu'ils rentrent! Ces crétins étaient pires que lamentables dans l'art délicat qu'était l'emprisonnement d'autrui!

Quelques secondes plus tard le loup-garou, escorté de Sirius Black et de Potter, débarquèrent en le fusillant du regard.

Enfin, ils commencèrent par tenter de l'assassiner avec les yeux puis, prenant conscience que _quelque chose_ n'était pas comme prévu, leurs expressions mutèrent en une espèce d'ahurissement intersidéral. Finalement différentes émotions propres à chacun reflétèrent à la perfection leurs caractères respectifs ainsi que leurs états d'esprits.

Lupin prenait bien garde à ne pas croiser ses yeux et affichait un air plutôt neutre. Sirius avait toujours un air passablement étonné que ses sourcils froncés au maximum changeaient en suspicion agressive. Enfin Potter était clairement méprisant mais ses yeux, légèrement rouges, trahissaient un début de fringale. Draco, lui, déglutit et tenta de garder le visage le plus impénétrable possible. La tâche n'était pas aisée surtout que, de manière totalement indépendante de sa volonté, son corps réagissait au lien de vampire. Sa nuque le picotait agréablement et son instinct lui soufflait de présenter son cou.

C'était très perturbant et Draco s'en trouva extrêmement humilié. Être rejeté par les siens, mis en prison, torturé pendant un mois ne suffisait donc pas? Il fallait qu'en plus il se fasse humilier par la seule personne qu'il respectait. C'était parfait!

Serrant les dents à s'en faire exploser les molaires pour ne pas hurler, Draco s'astreignit à ne pas faire un seul mouvement vers le vampire.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, attaqua Lupin en premier, en désignant le blond d'un coup de tête.

Grognant, Potter se détourna du jeune homme pour se tourner vers son ami. Seul Sirius continuait de le regarder obstinément et pour tout dire, de manière légèrement perturbante.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable Lunard, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement pour réfléchir.

- Mais ces yeux-là me disent quelque chose… Ça à forcement à voir avec son coté Black.

Potter se renfrogna encore plus, jetant au prisonnier un regard meurtrier.

- Et après, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il ait des yeux de pétasse!"

S'interdisant de répondre quoi que ce soit, Draco sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement. Il avait la vie la plus naze de Grande-Bretagne.

Jetant un œil aux réactions du garçon blond, Lupin tenta d'expliquer à son presque fils ce que "ça pouvait faire qu'il ait des yeux de pétasse". Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure et un nombre incalculable de soupirs exaspérés. Entre temps Draco était allé se pelotonner dans son lit et avait les yeux dans le vague, comme pris dans un ennui mortel. Ce qui en toute honnêteté était le cas. Probablement que _lui, _avait déjà compris tout ça, pensa Lupin. Sirius quant à lui avait abandonné la partie vingt minutes plus tôt, lançant un rapide "bon faut que j'me renseigne".

Maintenant que tous les problèmes étaient posés, Remus regrettait un peu son absence. Harry avait une sale tête. Pas dans le sens malade mais dans le sens "je vais tuer quelqu'un". Les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, Harry Potter n'était pas de bonne humeur.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, disait-il obstiné, c'est toujours un Mangemort pourri! Un monstre!

Draco roula des yeux. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre! Un vampire qui l'avait quasiment vidé de son sang le traitait de monstre. Il retient de peu sa remarque acerbe mais seulement au prix d'un léger tic à l'œil. Tout ça n'aidait pas son futur ulcère.

- Il était tout de même dans les cachots quand on l'a trouvé. Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas si Mangemort que ça. Offrit un Lupin fatigué de dire la même chose pour la cinquième fois. Draco devait lui reconnaitre une patience admirable face à un Potter têtu comme un hippogriffe vexé.

- Ça ne prouve pas que ce n'était pas un piège!

- Harry! Bien sûr que ça ne le prouve pas mais ça le remet en question! C'est une créature magique, c'est évident qu'il était en prison pour ça!

Le ton commençait à monter et Draco se demanda un instant s'ils n'allaient pas finalement décider de se transformer et se battre à coup de crocs. Chaque remarque de Potter attaquait comme de l'acide la belle maitrise du professeur. Pas que ça lui aurait tellement déplu, mais dans cette minuscule chambre, il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, lança d'ailleurs ledit Potter avec une incroyable mauvaise foi.

- Ce que ça change? hurla un Lupin en rage, Mais ça change qu'il n'était pas dans cette cellule pour toi mais parce qu'on l'y a jeté! Ce que ça change, c'est que ce n'est plus un meurtrier mais une victime!

Cette dernière réplique jeta un froid dans toute la chambre, aussi bien Harry que Draco n'en revenaient pas. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy était une victime? Une victime? Mais Draco Malfoy était tout sauf une victime! Il était cruel! Il était terrifiant, mystérieux et intelligent! C'était un dragon en colère! Un sorcier des ténèbres! Il était le diable en personne! Il était… Il était plein de trucs! Mais il n'était _pas_ une victime!

Mortifié par cette répartie, le blond avait bien envie de tous les envoyer se pendre. Heureusement, son bon sens avait le dessus, il était clair qu'il valait mieux pour lui être considéré comme une victime. Aussi humiliant que cela puisse être.

Potter, quant à lui, se retenait à grand peine d'hurler mais devait reconnaitre que son professeur avait raison. Il y avait une chance pour que Malfoy n'ait pas intentionnellement provoqué cette situation. Il y avait une chance pour que ce soit _lui_ le méchant de l'histoire. Ce qui, non seulement ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure, mais en plus le faisait atrocement chier. Draco Malfoy était la dernière personne sur terre qu'il avait envie de sauver.

En fait il considérait le sauvetage du blond plus comme un dommage collatéral que comme une bonne action! Il jeta un regard vers celui-ci et le trouva en train de somnoler sur sa couchette. Les bras serrant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, le dos contre le mur et la tête appuyée sur son épaule gauche dévoilant parfaitement sa nuque. Harry retint un grognement. Et voilà maintenant il avait faim. Se détournant brusquement, il tomba sur le regard plein d'ironie de Remus, semblant lui dire _grillé. _

Grognant pour de bon cette fois, le vampire décida que lui et sa fierté avaient besoin de faire un tour. Aussi, sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour et sortit en claquant la porte. Il savait qu'il allait devoir revoir le statu de l'ex-serpentard, il savait que rien n'était tout noir ou tout blanc, blablabla… Mais c'était une chose de le savoir, une autre de l'appliquer et pour une fois il aurait préféré faire _comme si. _Draco Malfoy avait surement plein de très bonnes raisons pour être le connard fini qu'il était… Surement. Ceci étant, Harry n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il le détestait et n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout, d'être juste. Qui avait dit que la vie l'était de toute façon?

S'arrêtant pour respirer un bon coup, Celui-qui-a-survécu se mit à sourire. Très bien, il _redéfinirait _le statut de Malfoy comme le lui avait demandé Lupin mais par Merlin, ça ne serait certainement pas en mieux.

Heureux de sa décision, le vampire qu'il était se mit à courir en direction des bois. Il avait besoin de se défouler et avait senti trois cœurs de rôdeurs à moins d'un kilomètre qui ne demandaient qu'à être transpercés. Souriant de toutes ses canines, Harry Potter se mit en chasse. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas de sa transformation c'était ça. _La chasse._ Ce moment, cet état, les sens en alerte et le corps penché en avant prêt à bondir. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de plus vivifiant que la chasse et l'adrénaline qu'elle procurait.

_Avant _il pensait qu'il détesterait ça. Chasser, se nourrir. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans. Comment quelque chose d'aussi _naturel _aurait pu être mal? Non! Certainement pas, d'autant plus qu'il ne tuait presque jamais ces proies. En parlant de proies d'ailleurs, celles qu'il était en train de chasser ne le nourriraient pas. Il le savait. Elles ne suffiraient pas à étancher la soif. Tout au plus à la calmer. Désormais il aurait besoin de Malfoy pour ça. Grognant de frustration le vampire brun accéléra. Quelle pitié que ce lien! Rien qu'à y penser il en écumait de rage.

Depuis sa transformation il ne supportait pas bien les contraintes.

Apparemment c'était normal, Hermione lui avait expliqué que les vampires étaient bien plus près de leurs instincts et pulsions que ne l'étaient les êtres humains. Il le savait avant d'être transformé. Il ne regrettait rien. Tout cela avait été pour le mieux, il était devenu vampire en toute connaissance de cause. En fait il aimait bien cette liberté et ce sentiment de force que lui conférait son nouveau statut. Plus fier, plus sûr de lui et plus puissant! Il était vampire et tout aurait été parfait s'il n'y avait eu cette stupide erreur et cette sale fouine de Malfoy!

* * *

><p>Draco s'écroula dans son lit comme un arbre centenaire frappé par la foudre tombe à terre. Il était épuisé. Non, il était au-delà de l'épuisement. Chaque foutu muscle de son corps le tiraillait. Il s'en était même découvert des nouveaux dans des endroits improbables. Geignant comme un animal à l'agonie, le blond se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait même pas la force de tirer la couverture sur lui. Tout son être tendait au repos. Pourtant, dans un effort qui lui sembla titanesque il tourna la tête vers le mur contre lequel était collé le lit. Clignant des yeux pour se concentrer, il s'obligea à compter les traits qu'il y avait gravés pour chaque jour passé. Vingt-huit. Cela faisait presque un mois que l'ordre du phénix avait révoqué son statut de prisonnier pour celui de "Mangemort en réhabilitation". Un terme poli pour dire esclave.<p>

Depuis un mois, on le réveillait aux aurores et à peine son petit déjeuné – un morceau de pain et un verre de lait – expédié, on lui donnait une liste de tâches à effectuer. Celles-ci allaient du ménage complet du manoir, au jardinage, en passant par la cuisine, la vaisselle ou le rangement. Sa situation était pire que celle d'un elfe de maison vu qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de faire de la magie. _"Ce ne serait pas une punition sinon". _Une punition pour quel crime, ça personne ne le lui avait dit.

Pour être honnête, Draco avait tout d'abord trouvé la sentence bien légère. Et il aurait probablement mieux supporté son activité intensive s'il n'y avait pas eu les "prélèvements". Car cela ne suffisait pas qu'il travaille du matin jusqu'au soir comme un vulgaire elfe de maison, il fallait en plus qu'il nourrisse sa sainteté Potter. Invariablement, chaque jour, à quatre heures pile, Mme Weasley l'emmenait dans sa petite chambre et lui prélevait du sang.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait expliqué que Potter n'allait pas le mordre il avait été extraordinairement soulagé. La mère Weasley lui avait appris qu'au lieu des crocs acérés du vampire, elle allait lui planter une aiguille dans le bras et prendre de son sang pour le mettre dans des petites poches transparentes. _C'était plus civilisé._ Que l'invention soit moldue ne l'avait même pas fait tiquer. En vérité, sur le coup, il leur avait été reconnaissant. Malheureusement, la suite s'était avérée bien moins idyllique.

Durant toute l'heure que durait ces "prélèvements" Draco avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son âme. Chaque goutte de sang pris par la "perfusion", comme disait Granger, lui était quasiment insupportable. Il y avait pensé plus tard mais cette souffrance, qui n'avait rien de naturelle, devait provenir de son lien de vampire.

En théorie tout lien de vampire reposait sur un marché simple : du sang contre la protection. En donnant son sang de cette manière, c'était comme si Draco ne respectait pas sa part du marché. Même si indirectement le sang était bien pour Potter sa magie n'en avait rien à faire. Il était en transgression, il devait souffrir.

Et pour le coup il dégustait sacrément. L'aiguille plantée dans son bras lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir été chauffée à blanc et sa magie l'épuisait pour retenir son sang. Les prélèvements étaient devenus un tel supplice que le blond en faisait des cauchemars presque chaque nuit. Il se réveillait en sueur, tremblant comme une plume et ne retenait qu'à grand peine un cri de désespoir au fond de sa gorge. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été si heureux d'être capable de retenue! Souffrir d'accord, mais il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il soit en plus humilié!

Récemment il s'était même surpris à regretter les prisons du Lord, au moins là-bas il savait qu'il y aurait une fin à ses tourments. Alors que dans le manoir de l'Ordre il avait l'impression de perdre peu à peu l'esprit. Il n'était pas rare qu'il ne se rappelle plus de certaines choses en se réveillant. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Était-ce le moment de dormir ou de se réveiller? Qu'avait-il mangé la veille? Une fois, il lui avait fallu presque dix minutes pour qu'il se souvienne de son nom.

A un moment il avait bien pensé à expliquer que ces prélèvements étaient tout simplement insupportables mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne servirait à rien. Après tout, tous le considérait comme un Mangemort, et ce, malgré l'absence de tatouage. Sa parole n'avait aucune valeur, on le lui avait assez fait comprendre, et sa vie ne valait pas bien plus qu'un poulet qu'on égorge. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr que les membres de l'Ordre soient ignorants des effets néfastes de la "perfusion". Ce n'était pas exactement comme si, Maugrey-fol-oeil, Remus Lupin et toute la clique étaient de parfaits crétins.

Oui enfin bon, pas à ce point-là quand même! Gryffondors ou pas, ils avaient tout de même fini Poudlard.

Ainsi, chaque nouvelle journée de travail, chaque nouveau prélèvement, lui enlevait lentement son esprit, le laissant dans un brouillard de fatigue et de douleur permanent. Confondant les moments de veille et de sommeil, Draco s'obligeait chaque soir depuis une semaine à compter les traits sur le mur et à en rajouter un. Ce soir-là il ne dérogea pas à sa règle et il marqua la fin du vingt-neuvième jour avec le manche de sa petite cuillère.

À peine sa tâche effectuée, il sombra dans le néant d'une nuit qu'il espérait sans rêve. Avec un peu de chance demain il se réveillerait, confortablement installé sur le sol des cellules du manoir Malfoy.

* * *

><p>… Houla la la, il est moyen marrant ce chapitre maintenant que je le relis. Désolé j'avais pas tellement prévu que ce soit aussi pire. Surtout que le prochain n'est pas hilarant non plus! Enfin je vous rassure je n'aime pas particulièrement me complaire dans l'horreur donc ça ne durera pas c'est sur!<p>

Je vous remercie également pour tous les messages que vous m'avez laissés! J'essaye de tenir compte de ce qu'on me dit et d'éclaircir au mieux les zones d'ombres mais bon… Je suis encore débutante.

Merci de me lire et à la prochaine fois j'espère!


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Un chapitre de plus et encore mille mercis pour les commentaires qu'on m'a laissé!

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça: **J'ai urgemment besoin de quelqu'un pour me corriger les fautes!** J'ai eu plusieurs messages où on me le reprochait et je peux tout à fait le comprendre malheureusement je suis vraiment nulle en orthographe. C'est dommage et ça me gêne vraiment de poster des textes bourrés de faute donc **svp aidez moi!**

Sinon comme toujours les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et cette histoire contiendra un jour ou l'autre une romance homosexuelle.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci.

**Chapitre 4:**

En se levant ce matin-là, il eut l'intime conviction qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Pourtant rien ne le laissait présager et la journée commença comme toutes les autres avant elle : par une liste de tâches longues comme le bras. L'ex-serpentard n'arrivait pas à comprendre où la mère Weasley trouvait toutes ces choses à faire. N'y avait-il pas un nombre limité de choses à faire dans une maison? Aussi grande soit-elle?

Apparemment non, puisque ce jour-là il commença par une tâche encore inédite : le rangement et le classement de tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Draco n'était pas entré souvent dans cette pièce de la maison mais il en avait vu assez pour dire qu'il en aurait surement pour plusieurs jours.

D'environ cinquante mètres carrés, la pièce s'élevait sur deux étages et correspondait en tout point à l'idée que l'on peut se faire des vielles bibliothèques privées. Cérémonieuse, poussiéreuse et avec ce côté sentencieux qu'ont les lieux saints. Les rayons en bois foncé et lustré avaient de tout évidence été fabriqués sur commande, tout particulièrement pour cette pièce. Disposées en arc de cercle autour de quelques tables et fauteuils, chacune des lourdes étagères étaient en outre finement travaillées et sculptées. Enfin, tout au centre se trouvait un poêle en fonte auprès duquel d'imposants fauteuils-clubs en cuir rouge trônaient avec toute la majesté des vieux meubles.

Sur la droite un escalier en colimaçon permettait d'accéder au second étage, un balcon ouvert donnant une vue impressionnante de toute la salle. La rambarde était recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'or qui s'était oxydée et avait bruni avec le temps. Vu du dessus, la bibliothèque avait des airs de labyrinthe à la française et en constatant cela, Draco espéra avec ferveur ne pas se perdre entre les différents rayons. Ç'eut été, probablement, une des pires humiliations que de devoir appeler à l'aide pour qu'on vienne le chercher, perdu dans l'espace "potions et sortilèges".

Secouant la tête afin d'écarter cette déplaisante éventualité (compte tenu de son sens de l'orientation déplorable) Draco revit son évaluation à la hausse. Il lui faudrait surement _des mois_ pour ranger tout ça!

Ne pensant même pas à en profiter pour se renseigner ou lire un peu, il s'attela directement à la tâche. Les rares fois où il avait pris sur lui de faire autre chose que ce qu'il lui était demandé, il avait vu surgir la mère Weasley qui ne l'avait plus lâché de toute la journée. D'une manière ou d'une autre le blond se savait sous haute surveillance et si le regard de la petite femme rousse sur sa nuque n'était pas douloureux, il n'était pas agréable non plus.

Aussi s'attela-t-il à établir un pré-classement afin d'être le plus efficace possible. À midi, il commençait seulement à sortir les livres des étagères pour les trier selon le plan qu'il avait établi.

Il était perché tout en haut de l'échelle pour atteindre les derniers livres de la rangée quand le loup fit irruption dans l'allée. Il semblait fou de rage et fonça directement dans l'échelle sans y prêter attention. Bien évidemment le choc de la collision fit dégringoler l'infortuné bibliothécaire du jour. Etalé de tout son long et enseveli par la collection complète des _"encyclopédies des plantes de nos campagnes", _Draco pensa un instant qu'il venait peut-être de toucher le fond. Au-dessus de lui, Lupin grognait, les lèvres retroussées et les dents découvertes, dans une mimique de pure rage. Son souffle était haletant et ses ongles bien trop pointus et grands pour être humains. Draco décida immédiatement que c'était le moment rêvé pour se faire oublier. S'appliquant à ne pas faire le moindre mouvement, le jeune homme priait pour que Lupin parvienne à son contrôler.

De toute évidence quelque chose l'avait mis hors de lui et ce, alors que la pleine lune n'était pas loin. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que l'ancien professeur avait un mal fou à retenir son loup d'aller égorger quelqu'un. Pour sa parts Draco aurait parié sur celle que tous appelaient Tonks. Cela dit, il était raisonnablement certain que le loup de Lupin saurait se contenter du fils d'un Mangemort reconnu. Figé comme un lièvre dans les phares d'une voiture, le-dit fils Malfoy ne voyait pas bien comment s'en sortir.

Soudain la loup-garou poussa un hurlement à vous cailler le sang dans les veines, puis tourna son regard injecté de sang droit dans les yeux de son ancien élève. Pétrifié de terreur, Draco n'eut même pas le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Le regard plongé dans celui du garou en furie, il fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit. Les mains tendues devant lui il projeta sa magie.

Chose inattendue, cette tactique désespérée fonctionna au-delà de toutes espérances.

Les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux du loup, l'esprit du jeune sorcier ce retrouva soudainement dans celui de son professeur. Abasourdi, le petit blond se retrouva debout dans ce qui lui semblait être l'anti-chambre de l'enfer. Il était dans une grotte sombre au fond de laquelle se trouvait un énorme loup gris écumant de rage, les yeux fous et injectés de sang.

Ceci étant, le moins que l'on put dire était que le loup de Lupin était dans un sale état. Car mis à part sa fureur l'animal faisait peine à voir. Extrêmement maigre, il avait le poil terne et trainait la patte. De nombreuses plaies mal entretenues suintaient et il avait plusieurs griffes brisées. Dans ce contexte, Draco comprenait que Lupin ait du mal à se contrôler. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre ce loup dans un état si pitoyable? Oubliant pour un temps sa situation _légèrement_ extraordinaire, le jeune homme observa son environnement.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour une grotte était en fait une cage avec d'épais barreaux pour condamner la sortie. Ceux-ci étaient lardés de coup de griffes et déformés de l'intérieur. Comme si _quelque chose, _avait tenté de sortir en enfonçant les barreaux. Comprenant peu à peu la situation, Draco s'approcha des murs pour mieux les observer. Tout comme les barreaux, ils étaient couverts de coup de griffes jusqu'à hauteur de… Et bien de loup. Pour une raison que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas bien, Lupin avait apparemment enfermé son loup dans une cage. Ça n'avait pas de sens!

Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait enfermer son frère d'âme dans une cage? C'était aberrant et complètement contre nature. Lupin ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir toute la cruauté qu'il y avait à faire une telle chose.

Se tournant vers le loup qui grognait toujours le jeune sorcier se demanda s'il avait été enfermé dans cette cage depuis le début. Blêmissant à cette idée, Draco se détourna et chercha du regard un moyen de sortir. Pourquoi Lupin s'infligeait-il ça à lui-même comme à son loup? Personne n'avait-il pris la peine de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas _du tout_ comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment qu'il était aspiré ailleurs.

Lançant un dernier coup d'œil au malheureux loup, il se fit la promesse de dire sa façon de penser au professeur. Qu'il ne veuille pas être un garou était une chose, qu'il torture son loup en était une autre!

Légèrement nauséeux, il se retrouva une fois de plus au milieu de la bibliothèque face à un Lupin aussi surpris que lui. En revanche, des spectateurs s'étaient invités, et un en particulier ne semblait pas heureux du spectacle. Harry Potter le regardait toutes canines sorties et étonnamment, lui s'en fichait royalement.

Pour le moment.

Encore horrifié par sa découverte, il regardait le loup-garou comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et que, par Merlin, il aurait préféré ne jamais le croiser. Tremblant autant de colère que de fatigue il mit sa main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer un hoquet de dégout. Les images du loup malade lui revenaient par flashs successifs accentuant de plus en plus ses tremblements. Incapable de se contrôler le petit blond avait les bras serrés autour des jambes et pleurait désormais sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

La vision d'un Malfoy en pleine crise d'angoisse en surprit plus d'un dans la bibliothèque. Au court du mois écoulé, chacun s'était habitué à la présence de fils de Lucius Malfoy mais ils ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme un véritable être humain. Comme Ron se plaisait à le dire, c'était plus un "_rébus d'être humain, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre l'homme et le serpent". _

Sauf que là, _là, _il avait quand même _vachement _l'air d'un être humain. Hoquetant et pleurant tout à la fois, Draco Malfoy n'avait plus trop l'air d'un prince des ténèbres. Un "lapinoux des ténèbres" à la rigueur. Tous se retrouvèrent donc comme deux ronds de flan, incapables de savoir comment réagir.

La situation aurait pu durer éternellement, coincée dans une éternelle stupéfaction. Si le principal intéressé n'avait pas attrapé le professeur par le col et commencé à le traiter de tous les noms. Tout en pleurant et reniflant, il secouait l'ancien professeur le sommant de s'expliquer. La scène laissa tout le monde interdit jusqu'à ce que Lupin se ressaisisse et tente de le calmer. Le tenant fermement par les épaules, il chercha de l'aide auprès de ses compagnons. Peine perdue, chacun d'entre eux étaient encore sous le choc. Harry ceintura le jeune homme qui avait commencé à frapper le pauvre professeur en pleine incompréhension.

Serrant son lié contre son torse, le vampire se fit la réflexion qu'il avait maigri de manière inquiétante.

Tout le mois passé, il s'était appliqué à oublier Draco Malfoy et à l'éviter au maximum. La technique avait extraordinairement bien fonctionné et il n'avait eu à croiser son ancien ennemi qu'une dizaine de fois en tout. Il ne s'était alors pas rendu compte de l'état déplorable dans lequel était le blond. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait contre lui, il ne pouvait passer à côté de ce que lui soufflait son instinct.

Son lié était épuisé et à un cheveu de craquer. Fronçant les sourcils, il baissa le regard vers le jeune homme en pleurs dans ses bras. Que s'était-il passé pour le mettre dans cet état, c'était Draco Malfoy tout de même, pas une douce et sensible jeune fille! Interrogeant Remus du regard, le vampire n'eut pas plus de réponse quand son ami lui renvoya son regard plein d'incompréhension. Apparemment il allait falloir le demander directement à Malfoy. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs calmé et avait cessé de pleurer et de trembler.

"- C'est bon t'es calmé, attaqua Harry avec son tact habituel.

Loin de se braquer comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, le blond se contenta de hocher de la tête. Ce détail plus qu'un autre acheva d'inquiéter Harry. Il lança un regard ahuri à Lupin lui demandant silencieusement de prendre la suite, incapable qu'il était de gérer un Malfoy humain.

- Malfoy? Demanda le loup garou le plus doucement possible, Malfoy, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil?

Un regard furieux fut la seul récompense pour ses efforts. Le petit blond s'accrochait aux bras de son vampire comme un alpiniste à sa corde entrain de lâcher. Pas découragé pour autant, le professeur tenta une approche moins ciblée. _Comme pour un petit animal blessé. _

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dis-nous, on ne peut pas comprendre tout seul. _Le mettre en situation de contrôle devrait le calmer._

Grave erreur de considérer Draco Malfoy comme un petit animal blessé, ces derniers mots avaient achevé de le mettre en rogne.

- Ce qui m'arrive? Ce qui m'arrive à _MOI_? Éructa-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question! C'est à vous! Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de faire un truc pareil! Vous êtes quoi, une espèce de sadomaso pervers?"

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que Remus Lupin ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on le traite de "sadomaso pervers". Pas plus que Harry ou quiconque dans la pièce. Aussi, chacun traduisit sa pensée par un cri du cœur unanime : "Quoi?"

Rudes furent les explications. Entre Lupin qui ne voulait rien entendre, Black qui accumulait les questions et les cris choqués du reste de l'assemblée, Draco avait bien du mal à se faire entendre. Pourtant il continua jusqu'à ce qu'on l'écoute.

Draco Malfoy ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de sympathique. Il n'était certainement pas un héros qui volerait au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Pourtant il y avait une différence entre ne rien vouloir savoir du monde en dehors des murs de sa maison, et ne pas intervenir quand on tuait quelqu'un devant ses yeux. Il ne connaissait pas le Pr. Lupin plus que ça et ne l'appréciait pas plus mais il avait vu son loup. Alors non, Draco Malfoy n'était pas un "bon samaritain" mais par Merlin, quel genre de personne serait-il s'il laissait une tel chose advenir sous ses yeux.

La douleur de ce loup l'avait touché de plein fouet et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus trouver le sommeil s'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider. De la même manière, il était bien conscient que cette brusque bouffée d'empathie n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec sa personnalité originelle. La créature qu'il était appartenait surement à une espèce douée d'une grande sensibilité.

Pour le moment Draco ignorait s'il devait s'en sentir vexé.

Malgré ce nouveau… don, il se sentait lui-même. Il n'aimait pas les moldus ni leurs enfants ignorants et dangereux. Il aimait la pointe de douleur que pouvait faire naitre certaines de ses paroles dans les yeux de ses ennemis. Il avait aimé son confort et le prestige que lui avait apporté sa famille. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il avait fait, parce qu'après tout, c'était _ses_ choix. Certains avaient été mauvais et il en avait payé les conséquences mais il était fier de chacun d'entre eux. Il faisait ce qu'il faisait par choix, personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça.

Le fait qu'il soit une créature magique avec des capacités particulières ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Sa personnalité restait, pour lui, inchangée. Il avait juste une nouvelle vision du monde à sa disposition, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était obligé d'en tenir compte!

Draco Malfoy allait dans la vie comme partout ailleurs, droit dans ses bottes et fier de qui il était. Il avait son intégrité pour lui, parce qu'il faisait des choix et s'y tenait. Il était fier parce qu'en faisant ses propres choix il contrôlait son destin. Personne ne déciderait jamais pour lui et ses erreurs il les assumait. _Droit dans ses bottes, allant par des chemins que lui seul peut voir. _Voilà ce qu'il était et qu'il serait toujours.

Ce soir-là, malgré les grognements de son vampire et les hurlements de Lupin, il avait fait le choix d'aider ce loup et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il l'aiderait d'autant plus qu'il en avait besoin pour lui-même. Draco avait besoin de se souvenir de qui il était, de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seulement un jouet aux mains de ses bourreaux. Il n'était pas que le traitre/cobaye enfermé dans les cachots jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'était pas que le fils d'un Mangemort dont il fallait se méfier comme la peste.

Il était Draco et toute sa vie avait été un combat entre lui et le monde. Toujours seul pour se battre et décider de son destin. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de ça car s'il faisait le calcul, en fin de compte, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Ce minuscule fil qui le rattachait à la vie et qu'il était bien déterminé à ne pas lâcher. Il allait sauver ce loup et lui-même, vu qu'apparemment personne n'allait le faire à sa place.

De toute façon il n'était pas du genre à se lamenter des heures sur son sort ou accuser l'univers des tous ses maux. Non pas son genre. Ce qui lui arrivait était en grande partie sa faute après tout donc il n'y avait pas matière à s'apitoyer. Il était au courant depuis le début que les Mangemorts n'étaient ni des gens bien, ni des gens très appréciés! _Il devait s'agir là, de la litote du siècle!_

OOOoOOO

Remus Lupin n'était pas content. Il tournait en rond depuis une semaine en grognant et vitupérant. Sirius ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu comme ça. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était même pas sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu ainsi. Le fils maudit de la famille Black bailla un grand coup et se replongea dans la contemplation, _ô combien passionnante_, de son ami en plein débat intérieur. S'il avait trouvé la situation amusante au début, Sirius la trouvait maintenant insupportable.

Il avait trente-six ans, était passé près de la mort bien trop souvent à son gout et avait été enfermé douze ans à Azkaban. Tout cela n'avait pas contribué à le rendre très patient. Pour parler vrai c'était plutôt l'inverse. Donc voir son ami en prise avec un dilemme cornélien n'était pas son passe-temps favori. D'accord il était prêt à reconnaitre que la sensibilité du loup-garou avait été mise à rude épreuve ces derniers jours. Sans parler de "l'incident", il y avait d'abord eu Tonks, ensuite la pleine lune puis Tonks à nouveau.

Sirius n'était pas loin de penser que toute cette histoire n'aurait pas été si terrible si la jeune femme s'était abstenue d'harceler le lycanthrope. Ceci dit, ce ne serait _certainement_ pas lui qui irait parler à la jeune femme. _Par merlin non! Merci bien._

Néanmoins cette histoire de traque mise à part, les révélations de son cousin avaient fait des vagues.

Sirius s'arrêta un instant pour goûter ce mot nouveau avec plus d'attention, "cousin". C'était ce qu'ils étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute, pourtant Sirius ne savait rien de jeune homme blond qui avait retourné la tête de son ami. Se promettant d'y penser plus tard, l'animagus regarda sans réel intérêt, Remus se prendre la tête à deux mains et tenter de la presser comme un citron. Avachi dans un des vieux fauteuils près de la cheminée, l'ancien détenu retint un rictus.

On pourrait dire ce qu'on voudrait Lupin était surement la personne la plus marrante à regarder quand elle était troublée. Ce qui était moins drôle en revanche était la cause de son trouble. Tous rictus potentiels désertèrent le visage anguleux du fils Black, pour sûr le petit cousin avait fait fort!

Le pire étant, probablement, qu'il avait raison, une telle situation n'aurait jamais du exister. À qui la faute maintenant? À Remus certainement mais pas plus que la sienne ou celle de James. Tout deux venaient de vieilles familles sorcières, pas Remus. Black serra les poings. Oui, c'était sa faute à lui aussi et il avait honte de son comportement. Il avait encore plus honte que c'était un Mangemort qui le lui avait fait remarquer. Quoique, _Mangemort, _n'était peut-être pas si évident, n'en déplaise à Harry.

Il résista furieusement à l'envie de se lever pour aller frapper quelque chose, _n'importe quoi._

La situation était pourrie et elle devait impérativement changer. Pour cette histoire de loup d'une part mais aussi pour son cousin. _Cousin. _Si aux premiers abords Sirius avait abondé dans le sens de Harry, désormais il le regrettait. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Derrière ses airs bravaches le fils de Malfoy commençait à l'inquiéter. Sirius s'en était aperçu le jour de "l'incident", le jeune homme faisait véritablement peine à voir. Il avait terriblement maigri et, on pourrait dire ce qu'on voudrait, un Malfoy en larme était un Malfoy en mauvais état. Sacrément en mauvais état même.

Les yeux dans le vague, l'animagus se remémora le fameux jour du drame.

Une fois de plus, Tonks avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin et ce, malgré la pleine lune de la veille. Lunard avait craqué, ce qui – compte tenu du fait que le harcèlement remontait déjà à plusieurs mois – était un véritable tour de force. À sa place Sirius n'aurait pas tenu une semaine. Enfin bref, le loup avait commencé à prendre le dessus et afin de préserver l'espérance de vie de la métamorphomage, Remus s'était enfui.

La suite était plus complexe, cinq minutes à peine après le départ précipité de son ami, Sirius avait entendu un boucan d'enfer en provenance de la bibliothèque. Le temps de s'y précipiter, il avait juste eu le temps de voir Harry secouer Draco Malfoy comme un prunier. Le malheureux semblait en pleine transe, de même que Lunard. Tentant de comprendre la situation, Sirius avait demandé à tout le monde de reprendre son calme sur quoi Malfoy s'était réveillé.

Et quel réveil! Le petit cousin s'était alors mis à agonir d'insultes et de reproches le pauvre Lunard, laissant tout le monde abasourdi.

Sirius n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait le plus choqué : un Malfoy pleurant et tremblotant ou la révélation dudit Malfoy?

Par un procédé qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même le fils de Lucius s'était projeté dans l'esprit de Remus et d'après ses dires, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Black ne savait pas quels crédits accorder au récit de son cousin mais il ne pouvait pas dire non plus que ça l'avait étonné. En revanche, il aurait mis sa main au feu que Malfoy l'était lui, étonné.

De fait il avait été totalement choqué. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre de tels actes et l'avait clairement fait comprendre en des termes plus que colorés. Sirius ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur, après tout Draco Malfoy était un vrai sorcier, pour ainsi dire. Il était tombé dedans quand il était petit et pour lui la magie n'avait rien de… _magique. _Le descendant de la famille Black pouvait comprendre ça et surement que les Weasley aussi. Dans leur empressement à défendre les nés-moldus ils avaient oubliés à quel point ces derniers pouvaient être dangereux.

Pas par méchanceté évidement, mais par ignorance.

Black poussa un long soupir. En vérité tout cela était plus de sa faute que celle de Lupin, Draco lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre à coup de : "Et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous brassiez triples crétins? Vous le savez tout ça! Pourquoi personne ne lui a jamais rien appris! Pourquoi il ne sait toujours rien?"

En effet, _pourquoi_?

Sirius aurait volontiers dit que la situation était _compliquée, _ce qu'elle était sans aucun doute, mais… Non, ce n'était certainement pas une excuse. Quoi alors? Pour être honnête il n'en avait aucune idée, il avait juste trouvé ça plus facile, il avait préféré oublier. Il avait fermé les yeux, au lieu de se battre, il avait fait comme si de rien était. Alors, certes, de ce point de vue là, il n'avait aucune excuse. Pourtant… Pourtant c'était la guerre par Merlin! Il avait le droit de ne pas avoir envie de toujours se battre contre quelque chose non? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours _lui_? Et puis, ce n'était qu'un loup! Il n'avait rien fait de _mal! _Ce n'était pas _sa faute_!

Mortifié par ses pensées, Sirius se figea dans son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Pas sa faute? Non pas vraiment de sa faute, néanmoins…_ "Le mal triomphe par l'inaction des gens de bien"._

La célèbre maxime fusa dans son esprit comme une gifle. Si, c'était de sa faute en quelque sorte. Remus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque. Remus n'avait pas eu d'éducation sorcière, il n'avait pas su et surtout n'avait pas voulu savoir. Les seules personnes à même de lui faire entendre raison avaient choisi la facilité, donc oui c'était sa faute.

Si Remus avait torturé son frère d'âme. Si son loup était dans un état aussi déplorable que l'avait dit Malfoy. Si Lupin n'avait jamais pris la peine de travailler son lien. Si tout ça avait été possible, c'était parce que personne ne s'y était opposé.

Les nés-moldus ne connaissaient pas les liens d'âmes, pas plus que les créatures magiques, c'étaient aux sorciers de leur apprendre. Sirius se redressa dans le fauteuil, il n'allait pas non plus se mettre le rate au court bouillon, pas plus que ne rien faire.

Remus avait été traumatisé par son agression et il n'avait jamais voulu être un garou, très bien. Cependant il avait grandi, il était temps qu'il accepte ce qu'il était. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait renforcer ce bon sang de lien! Sirius n'allait pas lui laisser le choix! Foi de Black, son ami allait devenir un vrai garou que ça lui plaise ou non!

Maintenant restait à trouver un plan et convaincre le principal intéressé. La démarche s'annonçait périlleuse, il allait non seulement devoir convaincre son ami d'accepter "le loup qui était en lui" mais aussi le persuader de demander de l'aide au fils Malfoy. Or depuis ses révélations, on ne pouvait pas dire que Remus le portait dans son cœur. En fait il avait plus ou moins essayé de le bouffer la dernière fois dans la bibliothèque.

Une fois de plus la situation était compliquée et si en plus on ajoutait l'élément Harry à la potion, ça devenait carrément un vrai merdier.

Parce que Harry, tout comme James, avait toujours été très têtu et depuis sa transformation, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était allé en s'améliorant. Ils savaient que cette transformation amènerait des changements de personnalité plus ou moins perceptibles chez son filleul. Il l'avait su depuis le départ, Léonard le leur avait bien expliqué. Un lien de vampire éveillait l'égoïsme des individus mordus ainsi que leurs instincts primaires.

C'était, selon le vieux vampire, une conséquence du développement des sens. Lorsqu'on se savait plus fort, plus rapide et quasiment immortel on avait fatalement tendance à prendre la grosse tête. Comme il l'avait dit "_l'invulnérabilité a un curieux effet sur l'intelligence des mordus, surtout pour les plus jeunes. J'ai bien peur que votre sauveur traverse une phase de débilité profonde après sa transformation. Heureusement, tout fini par passer". _

La question était de savoir quand, pensa amèrement Sirius, qui commençait sérieusement à saturer.

Comme plongé dans une une seconde crise d'adolescence, Harry était dans une sorte de colère perpétuelle doublée d'un sentiment d'incompréhension et d'invulnérabilité et un horripilant complexe de supériorité. Le tout servi avec d'une volonté à sauver le monde entier. Harry était devenu quelqu'un d'assez imputable dernièrement…

Enfin c'était l'avis de Sirius qui l'aimait malgré ça de tout son cœur. N'empêche qu'une bonne claque derrière les oreilles pour lui remettre les idées en place n'aurait fait de mal à personne… Enfin bon à part à son égo quoi.

Sirius soupira, sa tâche n'allait pas être aisée. Non Pas aisée du tout.

OOOoOOO

Et voilà c'est tout pour le moment. Je suis navrée d'avance mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire comme je l'aurais voulu ce chapitre donc il y aura surement plus d'incohérences qu'à l'accoutumée. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler.

Encore une fois : **J'ai besoin d'aide pour corriger mes fautes et avoir un avis éclairé sur mes chapitres! svp aidez-moi!**

Bon, he bien à la prochaine fois


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toute.

Nouvelle qui à de son importance (bien qu'elle ne va probablement pas révolutionner votre monde): J'AI TROUVER UNE BETA! Gloire aux Dieux, gloire à elle je ne publirait plus d'horrible textes bourrés de fautes. En plus dans sa grandeur infinie elle a aussi corrigé les anciens chapitres!

Cher lecteurs nous sommes à l'aube d'un jour nouveau et il est de mon devoir de remercier celle sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible:** Jayisha! **(.net/u/1773992/) Vous pouvez l'acclamer bien fort merci.

Comme pour les autres chapitres les personnages ne sont pas de mon invention mais de J.. Ensuite ceci bien une romance en Harry et Draco (uiq sont, je le rappel tout les deux des hommes) même si pour l'instant on dirait pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong>

Draco commençait à se dire qu'il était peut-être mort dans les cachots du Lord tout compte fait. Il était en enfer et il ne s'en était pas aperçu voilà tout. Un enfer ou tous ses geôliers étaient de la famille Weasley et sa punition une humiliation constante. Une ironie du destin en quelque sorte. Hilarant vraiment, Dieu ou qui que ce soit avait un foutu sens de l'humour!

Depuis "l'incident", comme tout le monde se plaisait à l'appeler, sa vie était devenue un véritable calvaire. Si avant il avait pensé que c'était déjà pénible, maintenant il ne résistait qu'à grand peine de tomber à genou et de demander grâce. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait l'impression d'être dans ce manoir depuis toujours. Il lui fallait fournir des efforts considérables pour ne recevoir qu'un écho lointain de sa "vie d'avant".

Désormais il se contentait de l'essentiel et se le répétait en boucle tel un mantra toute la journée. _"Je suis Draco Malfoy, je suis un sorcier, je dois m'enfuir d'ici". _Le reste n'était que des images et des flashs flous, à quoi bon se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait perdu? Il était Draco Malfoy, voilà d'où il venait. Il était un sorcier, voilà ce qu'il était. Il devait s'enfuir d'ici, voilà ce vers quoi il allait. Le reste attendrait, le reste s'était perdu derrière la fatigue et la douleur sourde qui vrillaient tout son corps.

Parfois il se souvenait du loup et il tentait de se projeter vers lui mais c'était impossible. Pas sans Lupin, pas dans cette état. Depuis la bibliothèque, tout se passait comme s'il avait tué un nourrisson en le jetant par la fenêtre. Et que chaque personne dans la maison s'entendait à le faire payer. La liste de corvées ménagères s'était transformée en taches aussi fatigantes qu'inutiles et pour finir, les prélèvements devenaient proprement infernaux.

Draco avait d'ailleurs abandonné toute fierté et se mettait à supplier pour que cela cesse. Chaque jour il se disait que cette fois ci il serait fort et chaque jour la simple vue de l'aiguille le faisait trembler comme une feuille. Il haïssait cette aiguille de tout son être et il haïssait encore plus la mère Weasley qui le piquait.

Il avait beau pleurer et la supplier de ne pas faire ça, la petite femme rousse était intraitable. C'était piqure obligatoire. Alors même qu'il poussait des râles de désespoir en sentant son sang se faire aspirer elle restait à le regarder froidement. Il haïssait cette bonne femme, il la haïssait de tout son être et de toute son âme. Il la voulait morte, il ne voulait rien autant que ses doigts autour de son petit cou grassouillet. Et serrer, serrer encore et toujours.

Il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un de la sorte. De fait, il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait haïr avec autant de force. Dans un sens c'était la mère Weasley qui le tenait en vie, c'était la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle qui le faisait tenir. Il n'avait même pas haï le Lord autant qu'il haïssait cette bonne mère de famille. Il la détestait d'autant plus qu'elle se considérait comme une bonne personne. Pour elle c'était lui le monstre, lui qui faisait mal aux autres, lui qui méritait de mourir. Elle, elle ne faisait que faire ce qu'on lui disait et puis il l'avait bien mérité!

Cette garce, par Merlin ce qu'il la détestait elle et ses bons sentiments et ses bons petits plats. Une bonne personne? Elle? De quoi qu'on l'accuse, Draco n'avait jamais torturé personne. Pour rien au monde! Il n'était pas plus monstre qu'elle n'était quelqu'un de bien!

En position fœtale dans son lit, le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de calmer ses tremblements. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, une autre journée allait commencer. Cette seule idée le terrorisait. Qu'allaient-ils encore inventer? Tremblant d'angoisse, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir. Il aurait besoin de toute son énergie. Aussi terrifié qu'il pouvait l'être, le sommeil ne tarda pas et ce fut avec délice qu'il plongea dans l'oubli d'un repos sans rêves.

Contrairement à d'habitude ce ne fut pas la mère Weasley qui vint le secouer. Il se réveilla tout seul et resta choqué en s'apercevant que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. L'avait-on oublié? C'était peu probable. Perturbé par ce brusque changement de rythme et encore trop étonné pour s'inquiéter, Draco entreprit de se lever et de s'habiller. Puis assis en tailleur, il attendit que son bourreau vienne le chercher. Qu'est-ce qui, à part une exécution, pouvait justifier un arrêt de son activité? Étrangement calme, le fils de Lucius Malfoy se sentait presque heureux de la tournure des évènements. Pas qu'il voulait mourir, mais soyons clair il ne voulait pas vivre non plus!

Il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps pour entendre des pas se diriger vers sa cellule. Nonobstant, il ne s'attendait pas à la personne qui apparut sur le pas de la porte. Sirius Black, toute canine en vue lui souriait, un grand plateau dans les mains. Le dernier repas du condamné? En tout cas ils ne s'étaient pas moqué de lui, ça sentait les œufs et le beurre fondu ainsi que le thé chaud et le lard grillé. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche et dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter, sans autre forme de procès, sur le plateau que Black venait de poser sur son lit. Il resta quelques instants à regarder son "cousin" qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête vers le repas. Sans se faire plus prier, le jeune homme savoura la sensation du toast chaud sur sa langue.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé chaud? Une éternité sûrement. Bien conscient que son estomac ne vivrait pas bien ce brusque changement de régime il s'obligea à prendre son temps. La brulure du thé chaud sur ses lèvres fut quasiment cathartique et les œufs au bacon étaient les meilleurs qu'il n'ait jamais mangés. Sans plus se soucier de Black qui le regardait, il mâcha consciencieusement tout ce qui passait à sa portée. En une demi-heure il avait nettoyé le plateau et il se demanda un instant s'il pouvait simplement se rendormir comme un bienheureux.

Cependant Sirius Black était encore là à le fixer, il avait probablement quelque chose à lui dire. Draco n'était pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

" - Je voudrais te poser quelques questions si tu veux bien, entama rapidement son vis à vis.

Ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il avait le choix pensa-t-il tout en hochant la tête, un air circonspect au visage.

- Bien, déjà est-ce que tu sais comment tu t'es retrouvé dans l'esprit de Remus? Est-ce-que ça a à voir avec ton heu… tes yeux?

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune blond haussa les épaules. Ils lui avaient déjà posé ces questions la dernière fois dans la bibliothèque. À quel moment exactement, aurait-il eu le temps pour faire des recherches dessus?

- Bon, continua Black, et est-ce-que tu pourrais le refaire?

Se tendant comme un arc Draco figea ses yeux dans ceux de l'animagus. À quoi rimaient ces questions de toute manière? Avec angoisse il hocha néanmoins la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Il était presque sûr de pouvoir le refaire… S'il le fallait vraiment.

Le sourire de Black s'agrandit encore et il se leva souplement de la chaise où il était assis.

- Bon c'est parfait parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi!

Clignant des yeux sous le coup de la surprise, Draco chercha sur le visage de son cousin un indice montrant qu'il avait mal compris. L'aider? À quoi et pourquoi? Pourtant Black semblait mortellement sérieux malgré son sourire en banane.

* * *

><p>Toujours pas convaincu Draco regardait son cousin s'agiter dans tous les sens. Ses longues jambes lui permettaient de faire le tour de la petite chambre en quelques pas seulement et pourtant, il ne semblait pas se lasser d'en faire le tour. En vérité, le blond s'était fatigué avant lui. Ils attendaient l'arrivée du Professeur Lupin depuis un bon quart d'heure et si Sirius refusait de l'envisager, Draco pensait, lui, qu'il ne viendrait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait avancé l'hypothèse d'un travail sur son lien, le lycanthrope avait essayé de le bouffer.<p>

Dans ce contexte, un revirement à cent-quatre-vingts degrés comme lui promettait Black était au mieux une utopie… Au pire de la folie. Toutefois, il se garderait bien de le dire, des fois que la mère Weasley l'attendait cachée quelque part, sa liste de tâches à la main.

Non, il était bien mieux là, assis dans son lit à attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendrait jamais. Ce n'était pas du temps perdu pour lui, mais du temps de gagné sur l'affreuse mère Weasley. S'installant plus confortablement, il reprit son mantra mental : _Je suis Draco Malfoy, je suis un sorcier, je dois m'enfuir d'ici. _Le rythme ternaire de ses ruminations eurent tôt fait de le plonger dans un état léthargique qui lui allait très bien.

Déconnecté de la réalité, il fut surpris quand Sirius le secoua afin de le réveiller. Finalement Lupin était venu. Dans le coin du fond, le garou dardait sur lui ses prunelles pleines de méfiance. Par Merlin, c'était à lui d'être suspicieux! D'eux deux ce n'était pas lui qui avait tenté de manger l'autre! Que les Fondateurs lui viennent en aide, eux seuls savaient à quel point l'apprivoisement du loup de Lupin serait difficile. S'accrochant à son mantra comme à un fil d'Ariane, le jeune homme releva la tête.

"- Vous avez une idée de ce que l'on va tenter de faire? amorça-t-il le plus neutralement possible.

Venant se ficher dans les siens, les yeux lupins du Professeur le sondèrent à la recherche du moindre piège. Ce qu'il vit dut le satisfaire puisqu'il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant d'enchainer :

- Pas la moindre, Il y a quelques heures je ne voulais même pas en entendre parler.

He bien, ça promettait!

Draco prit sur lui de ne pas se jeter en arrière de dépit. Fermant les yeux pour se donner quelques instants, il respira un grand coup. _Courage Draco, Courage. _

"- Bien, je suppose que vous ne savez rien tout court.

Au moment où la phrase sortit de sa bouche, le jeune homme sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Déjà Lupin s'était renfrogné, faisant mine de se lever et dans son coin, Sirius roula des yeux exaspérés.

- Calme toi Lunard, intervint-il, Il voulait dire : rien "sur ta condition", et ça c'est vrai. Puis se tournant vers le plus jeune, pas vrai Draco?

Ce dernier s'empressa d'acquiescer en se traitant intérieurement de crétin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'énerver Lupin, pas si il voulait sauver ce loup. De plus, sur un plan plus égoïste, ces "cours particuliers" lui permettraient aussi de se reposer un peu. Plus calmement il continua.

- Bon normalement ce devrait être à votre père-loup de vous expliquer tout ça. Mais comme votre morsure a été un peu… Non conventionnelle je…

Silencieux et buté, le professeur ne semblait pas vouloir desserrer les lèvres. Planté, sur sa chaise comme un seigneur dans son château assiégé, il commençait doucement à le mettre mal à l'aise.

- … Heu donc votre père-loup, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, est celui qui vous a mordu, votre _alpha _en quelque sorte. Un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur et il enchaina directement. Donc, bon, heu… en théorie votre lien d'âme ne devrait pas _du tout_ être comme ça. Le loup est votre frère d'âme, une partie de vous, je veux dire c'est…

- Cette… chose n'a rien à voir avec moi! Le coupa brusquement Lupin, bouillant de rage, debout et dardant des yeux furieux sur lui, le mettant au défi de dire le contraire.

Dans son autre vie Draco n'aurait pas insisté. _Avant_ il aurait tout simplement haussé les épaules. Seuls les imbéciles s'énervent lorsqu'on leur dit la vérité. Il n'avait rien à dire aux imbéciles. Cependant la fatigue et la douleur avaient dramatiquement affaibli ses capacités de réflexion ainsi, apparemment, que son instinct de survie. Aussi fit-il ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel crétin, il s'énerva également.

Comment _osait-il_? Cette chose? Rien à voir? Que Morgane ait pitié de cet abruti, il allait lui arracher la tête à coup de griffes!

Sans qu'il en ait conscience une aura magique l'entoura tandis que dans son dos le dragon n'avait jamais été aussi vivant. Enivré par la sensation de puissance, Draco se redressa et toisa son ancien professeur de toute sa hauteur.

- Assis!

L'ordre claqua dans l'air comme un fouet et il mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il venait de lui. Abasourdi, Lupin s'était exécuté, ce qui le conforta dans son idée : tout ce qu'il fallait au loup-garou c'était, une éducation pour l'homme et des limites pour le loup.

- Bien, écoutez-moi attentivement Mr. Lupin. Je ne suis pas un gentil! Vous me l'avez assez reproché! Alors je ne vais pas prendre de gants : Vous êtes un crétin fini! Ce que vous faites à votre loup c'est en-dessous de tout! La _chose_ c'est vous! C'est peut-être pas votre faute mais je ne suis pas assez bon pour vous plaindre. Non pas assez bon.

Reprenant son souffle après cette tirade totalement improvisée, il eut la satisfaction de voir que ses mots avaient fait mouche sur son interlocuteur.

- Je peux vous aider, continua-t-il donc, mais il va falloir vous faire à l'idée que dans l'histoire le monstre c'est vous. Pas le loup, pas votre père mais vous. C'est vous qui avez rendu votre frère d'âme ainsi et il va falloir que vous vous excusiez à genoux! Donc si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable c'est pas la peine de me faire perdre mon temps. Si vous ne voulez pas faire quelque chose, ne venez pas couiner parce que je n'ai aucune sympathie pour vous! Pas après ce que j'ai vu!

Ménageant un court temps de silence dans son discours pour laisser à ses mots le temps d'atteindre leur cible, Draco se demanda confusément d'où tout cela lui venait. Il avait les connaissances bien évidement mais il aurait juré ne plus avoir assez de force pour les ordonner aussi clairement. Sans compter qu'il ne se serait jamais permi, un tel éclat _avant. _L'énergie qui le parcourait de la tête aux pieds lui était inconnue. Était-ce dû à son confinement? Il faudrait qu'il revienne là-dessus mais pas tout de suite.

- Après si vous voulez changer je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, promit-il. Je renforcerai votre lien et ferai de vous de vrais frères d'âmes. Ça devrait faciliter de beaucoup les soirs de pleines lunes ainsi que votre vie de tous les jours. Il y aura des concessions à faire mais ce n'est rien à côté des avantages reçus en retour. Croyez-moi, vous avez tout à y gagner. C'est à vous de voir Mr. Lupin mais n'oubliez pas que si la plupart des transformations sont volontaires, c'est qu'il y a une raison à ça!"

Un long silence suivit la fin de son monologue. Anxieux, il regardait Lupin avachi sur sa chaise en plein débat interne. De l'autre côté de la pièce le cousin Black paraissait inquiet également. Dans l'expectative, Draco aurait juré que même les puissances cosmiques avaient retenu leurs souffles.

* * *

><p>Depuis deux jours qu'il donnait des cours de "soutien" au professeur, Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils progressaient. Tout au plus ils ne régressaient pas. Ils étaient tout deux allés voir le loup dans sa cage et on ne pouvait pas dire non plus que ce fut une réussite. En fait le loup s'était mis a grogner et à pleurer en même temps. Chaque tentative pour faire approcher Lupin virait au drame si bien que Draco seul pouvait s'en approcher.<p>

De plus si le loup y mettait de la mauvaise volonté ce n'était rien par rapport à son humain. L'ancien professeur consacrait beaucoup de son énergie à nier en bloc tout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire.

- Mr. Lupin, je vous ai déjà expliqué que le loup n'est qu'une création de votre esprit! répéta-t-il pour la millième fois, il n'existe pas _vraiment! _C'est vous qui vous le représentez ainsi! Mais ce n'est pas un loup, c'est votre magie, votre magie de garou!

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Draco ne résista que de peu à l'impulsion qui lui disait d'arracher les yeux de ce crétin et qu'on en parle plus. Comment ça _je ne suis pas d'accord _? Mais par Merlin il ne lui demandait pas d'être d'accord! Ce n'était pas un gentil débat d'idées! C'était une réalité point à la ligne. Le loup était une _représentation _faite à partir de la magie de garou. Il n'y avait pas à être d'accord!

Inspirant un grand coup pour se calmer le petit blond fit appel à son arme secrète. D'un regard en biais vers son cousin il le supplia de faire quelque chose. _N'importe quoi! _Celui-ci leva un sourcil et acquiesça.

De toute façon quoi que puisse dire Draco, Lupin le rejetait jusqu'à ce que Sirius confirme. Alors seulement il acceptait de travailler le concept. C'en était épuisant pour les nerfs.

"La magie garou est une vielle magie de la terre qui permet de se transformer en un animal. À l'origine il s'agissait d'un grand honneur, il y avait des cérémonies magiques et les garous était vus comme des sortes de prêtres de la terre. Vous avez entendu parler des druides qui se transformaient en animaux?" "C'est des conneries". _N'est-ce pas Sirius? _

"Nan, tous les garous ne sont pas tous des loups, avant il en existait de toute sorte. Des chouettes, des félins, des taureaux…" "Impossible". _N'est-ce pas Sirius?_

Par Merlin, mais pourquoi ce crétin ne voulait pas le croire? N'avait-il jamais lu de mythologie ou quoi? En Egypte les garous étaient même vus comme des dieux!

Pendant que son cousin intervenait en sa faveur Draco se laissa aller à quelques rêveries. Depuis deux jours il était dispensé de tâches ménagères et avait ainsi récupéré un peu de sa santé mentale. Il avait pu réfléchir sur ce qui lui arrivait et honnêtement c'était bizarre.

Déjà cette énergie qui l'avait parcouru quand il s'était mis en colère, ensuite le dragon et enfin le fait qu'il puisse se projeter dans l'esprit de Lupin. Quelque chose lui échappait et il n'aimait pas ça. Ce dragon n'était pas ce qu'il avait cru de primes abords.

En tout cas pas seulement. Une arme peut-être mais autre chose également. D'une manière ou d'une autre ce dragon faisait partie de lui au même titre que le loup faisait partie du professeur. C'était lui qui lui donnait cette énergie il en était pratiquement sûr. Il sentait également qu'il avait encore d'autres choses à découvrir.

Pour ce qui était de la projection par exemple, il était raisonnablement certain que cela venait de ça aussi. Mais quelque chose clochait. À quoi aurait pu servir ce dragon au Lord? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà ce genre de pouvoir. Il y avait aussi le fait que les marquages magiques n'étaient pas de banals tatouages. Ils ne prenaient pas à tous les coups, parfois la magie contenue dans l'encre et celle du sorcier se rejetaient l'une l'autre. Les conséquences d'une telle incompatibilité n'avaient rien d'enviables et virait presque systématiquement au drame pour le sorcier et son espérance de vie.

Dans d'autres cas les magies étaient compatibles mais la peau, elle, ne l'était pas. Une fois de plus le résultat laissait alors franchement à désirer. Toutefois, la magie utilisée pour ce genre de marquage n'avait rien de mauvaise. Bon la technique de liage n'était pas terrible …Un rien primaire peut-être.

Enfin, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle.

Bon de toute façon il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire là maintenant c'était de mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de ce crétin de Lupin.

D'un œil fatigué, il regarda son cousin faire capituler le crétin en cinq minutes là où lui n'avait rien pu faire en une heure de temps. Parfois cette méfiance constante à son égard lui était presque aussi douloureuse qu'une blessure ouverte. Cette fois ci ne fit pas exception et il sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement. Cette étrange dépendance envers les autres était nouvelle elle aussi.

Avant il n'en aurait même pas tenu compte, désormais il ne faisait que faire semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire. C'était peut-être dû à son trop long isolement ou encore à son court passage du côté de la folie, mais il n'oubliait pas non plus son héritage magique. Il avait changé physiquement et magiquement et il était devenu une créature magique, il avait forcément hérité d'un pouvoir particulier.

- Bon si ce loup n'est qu'une représentation de mon esprit pourquoi il me déteste?

Tiré de ses ruminations par son "élève" Draco cligna rapidement des paupières pour s'éclaircir les idées. Expliquer au professeur Lupin les arcanes de la psychologie n'allait pas être une sinécure et il aurait besoin de toutes ses capacités intellectuelles. Retenant un soupire de lassitude qui aurait à coup sûr titillé la sensibilité du bon Pr. Lupin, il rassembla son courage.

- Professeur, il vous déteste parce que c'est une partie de vous que vous haïssez. Vous avez projeté tous ce que vous détestez dans ce loup, c'est normal qu'il vous le rende bien.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit…

- Professeur! s'exclama Draco excédé, Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance mais il va y avoir un moment où vous devrez me croire sur certaines choses.

Et voilà, il fallait que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre, il n'avait jamais été connu pour son tact ou sa patience de toute façon. Sirius camoufla du mieux qu'il put un gloussement en toussant, ce qui n'était pas tellement réussi. Lupin de son côté paraissait avoir avalé de travers quelque chose de vraiment dégoutant.

- Allons Moony, il a pas tort.

Courroucé, Lupin fusilla du regard son soit disant meilleur ami.

Le sale traitre aurait pu le soutenir, tout de même. Ceci étant, il devait reconnaitre que son ami avait raison, le jeune blond faisait de son mieux… Et contre toute attente ses conseils étaient tous de bon sens. Sans parler du fait que quelque chose chez le jeune Malfoy l'inquiétait. La façon dont son regard se perdait dans le vide parfois ou sa nervosité grandissante dès qu'on approchait de quatre le cachait remarquablement bien, mais il aurait fallu faire mieux pour tromper ses sens de loup-garou. La perfusion le terrifiait et le fatiguait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Sirius aussi se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenaient à mettre le doigt dessus. Remus soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son "jeune professeur". Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes bien trop marquées.

Si ça avait été Harry voilà belle lurette qu'il lui aurait demander ce qui clochait mais ici il s'agissait de Draco. Draco Malfoy, on ne pouvait pas exactement dire qu'il était le genre de personne à se confier facilement.

- D'accord, d'accord je vais faire des efforts!

Aussi surpris que Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco releva si brusquement la tête qu'il s'en fit craquer les cervicales. Est-ce qu'ils étaient entrés dans un univers parallèle sans s'en rendre compte?

- Et donc on fait quoi du coup? Enchaina l'ancien professeur, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le temps de se remettre du choc, Draco prit quelques instants avant de se jeter sur cette opportunité inattendue.

- Je, he bien, on pourrait retourner voir votre loup, il faut absolument que vous vous réconciliez avec… Et bien avec vous même avant la prochaine pleine lune.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Coupa Lupin, Si ce loup n'est qu'une représentation de ce que je déteste, est-ce que...

- Est-ce-que si vous vous réconciliez le loup va disparaitre? Proposa Draco, qui s'attendait à la question.

- Oui.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je sais que dans certains cas le loup et… Et bien, disons le sorcier, se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Ils deviennent qu'un en quelque sorte, mais c'est très rare et en général ce sont toujours des Alphas…. Heu vous n'êtes pas un alpha monsieur…

Le professeur hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il s'en doutait et qu'en toute honnêteté il s'en foutait pas mal. Rasséréné par la non vexation de Lupin, Draco continua simplement.

- Oui, enfin en tout cas, la plupart du temps, la magie de garou et la magie du sorcier ne se fondent jamais complètement. Alors le loup va rester pour toujours dans votre esprit…

- Mais…

- Oui, je sais à quoi ça sert dans ce cas, l'arrêta-t-il immédiatement dans sa lancée, si vous vous entendez mieux avec votre loup en vérité c'est avec votre magie de garou que vous tissez des liens. Du coup vos transformations seront grandement facilitées et vous aurez probablement accès à d'autres dons de garou. Je veux dire, déjà rien que le fait de vous laisser aller lors de la transformation devrait être… Mais bon il faudrait déjà que vous vous supportiez et pour ça il faudrait…

S'arrêtant brusquement, il prit conscience que le professeur Lupin le regardait les yeux grands ouverts et mouillés de larmes. Paniqué, il se tourna vers son cousin qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

Bon, si Sirius le disait il voulait bien faire semblant de ne pas voir qu'un adulte était en train de chialer comme un gosse juste en face de lui. D'abord, il n'aurait pas eu le début d'une idée sur la façon de procéder pour le consoler. En fait il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment on consolait quelqu'un. Il était plus que ravi qu'on lui ait signifié de faire comme si tout allait bien.

Ça, il savait faire, ça, il pouvait très bien le prétendre : Tout allait bien. Il recula sur son lit et se cala dos au mur, _Je suis Draco Malfoy, je suis un sorcier, je dois m'enfuir d'ici. _Comme il le disait, tout allait pour le mieux. Les yeux fermés il laissa le sommeil s'installer doucement, bercé par les sanglots inexistants du professeur Lupin… Tout allait bien.

* * *

><p>Trois semaine plus tard et la situation s'était améliorée de manière inespérée. Oui, enfin bon… le loup de Lupin l'adorait. C'était l'amour fou. Une fois qu'il avait réussi à le mettre en confiance et à le soigner, il s'était avéré que le canidé était très câlin. À chaque fois qu'ils venaient dans la cage, le loup lui faisait la fête. Jappant et sautillant de partout avant de lui sauter dessus et lui lécher énergiquement le visage. Un vrai bonheur de le voir aussi heureux.<p>

Le problème était que s'il était content de voir Draco, il chantait une toute autre histoire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'approcher Lupin. Il avait arrêté de grogner et d'essayer de le mordre mais ce n'était pas le grand amour non plus.

Pour parler vrai, le loup refusait purement et simplement de se laisser approcher ce qui mettait Lupin dans un état d'intense frustration. Draco pouvait le comprendre mais ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Si le loup avait été véritablement effrayé aux premières rencontres, il s'était petit à petit habitué à son sorcier. Maintenant Draco trouvait très drôle de voir le loup le faire tourner en bourrique. C'était d'autant plus hilarant que le pauvre Mr. Lupin culpabilisait autant qu'il jalousait la relation que Draco entretenait avec son Loup.

Il passait beaucoup de temps à se lamenter, dans le manoir, sur sa condition d'homme le plus malchanceux de la terre. Sirius n'en pouvait plus de glousser à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, attirant sur lui les yeux de chien battu de son meilleur ami.

Draco, n'imaginait certainement pas quelques semaines plus tôt que sa vie allait s'arranger à ce point. Les horribles listes de la mère Weasley étaient désormais ponctuelles et allégées. Il avait trois repas chauds par jour et dormait huit heures par nuit. C'était le bonheur sans nom. Pour comble du bonheur, il s'entendait assez bien avec son cousin et le Pr. Lupin commençait doucement à lui faire confiance.

Il n'avait bien évidement rien oublié des semaines passées mais à quoi bon bouder? Il n'était pas sûr que, mit dans une situation similaire à celle de Sirius, il n'aurait pas agit de la même manière. Il était plus aisé de condamner des actes en pensé que d'agir directement, ça Draco le savait bien. Il n'était pas passé loin de devenir un mangemort après tout. De toute façon il n'avait jamais été un sanguin, comme on dit.

Préférant, et de loin, les subtilités d'un langage acerbe ou l'art de la démolition orale il n'était pas de ceux qui ruminait des années sur leurs malheurs. Il saisissait l'opportunité là où elle se trouvait voilà tout. Sirius et Lupin constituaient une distraction bien venue et même, pourquoi pas, d'éventuels aliés unnjour prochain. Il aurait été le dernier des imbécile de ne pas en profiter afin de pouvoir remacher à loisir son cafard.

Quand on pouvait lier l'utile à l'agréable après tout.

Le reste des habitants du manoir faisait toujours comme s'il était un bacille extrêmement virulent de la peste bubonique mais ce n'était pas un vrai problème pour le moment. Non, le seul point noir dans ce tableau de rêve restait les atroces perfusions qui venaient ponctuer chaque jour, comme un rappel de l'enfer sous ses pieds. Il ne pleurait plus et ne suppliait plus mais il était clair que la mère Weasley n'oubliait rien de ses crises précédentes.

C'était humiliant, pourtant Draco ce serait bien gardé de faire la moindre remarque.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui lors de cette terrible semaine où il avait frôlé l'anéantissement mental, tutoyant la folie et la saluant par son prénom. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, d'être terrifié à l'idée de retomber dans cette spirale de désespoir.

Et d'un autre coté il avait le dragon. Du fait de son entente avec deux membres de l'Ordre du phénix, il avait eu accès à la bibliothèque. Pour le moment il n'avait rien trouvé mais au moins il s'était enfin mis à chercher. La vie n'était donc pas si atroce compte tenu que c'était la guerre dehors. Sinon la sixième année de sa scolarité avait commencé sans lui et il ne pensait pas remettre les pieds à Poudlard un jour.

La bonne nouvelle était que la rentrée avait sonné le départ d'une bonne partie de la fratrie Weasley, de Granger et surtout de son Vampire. Sans mentir, savoir les crocs de Potter à des kilomètres de sa nuque n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Enfin, pour un élève de Poudlard Potter passait quand beaucoup de temps au manoir et pour une raison qui lui échappait encore semblait plus enclin à le rencontré "fortuitement" dans les couloirs.

Grattant distraitement entre les oreilles de "Moony junior", comme l'appelait Sirius, Draco secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser les dernières bribes de rumination. Il restait moins d'une semaine avant la prochaine pleine lune. Il sentait bien qu'il fallait absolument que Lupin sente la différence sans quoi il y'avait de fortes chances pour qu'il abandonne. Il était temps pour Moony junior d'arrêter de jouer. D'une légère poussée sur les flancs, Draco l'encouragea à aller vers son sorcier. Une paire d'yeux dorés se plantèrent immédiatement dans les siens, une interrogation muette au fond des prunelles.

L'ancien serpentard sourit, il s'était vraiment attaché à ce loup. Pour le rassurer, il lui caressa le museau. Comme attendu il reçut un regard accusateur et un léger jappement.

Au cours des semaines, Draco s'était aperçu qu'il communiquait facilement avec la magie de garou de Lupin. En vérité il communiquait même plus facilement avec le loup qu'avec le sorcier. Le langage du garou était basé sur des images mentales et des sensations que l'on projetait directement dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. À cela s'ajoutait une multitude de positions du corps et petits grognements qui affinait et nuançait le message.

Dans ce genre d'interactions, le mensonge devenait impossible et le message allait à l'essentiel. Le jeune blond s'était découvert un véritable talent pour cette discipline et avait hâte de tester cette nouvelle apptitude sur d'autres créatures magiques.

Seulement, il devait d'abord jouer les médiateurs entre Remus Lupin et Moony junior. Or, _Moony Junior_ ne semblait pas motivé à mettre fin à son petit jeu.

Le blond pouvait le comprendre, le loup n'avait même pas eut un mois pour se venger des traitements de son sorcier. Néanmoins il était temps qu'il montre lequel des deux était le plus intelligent. Tandis qu'il faisait part de son point de vue au loup, celui-ci se contenta de battre de la queue comme pour balayer l'argument. Cela dit, Draco savait que ses mots faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit du loup. Après un quart d'heure de bouderie, Junior finit par rouler les yeux et trottiner vers son sorcier qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il fallut encore quelques interventions de Draco mais dans l'ensemble, ils commençaient à bien se comprendre. La communication étant, comme ils l'avaient découvert rapidement, la partie la plus importante de ce que la littérature appelait "le liage".

Draco n'en avait eu qu'une intuition avant de lire plus sur le sujet, mais la magie de garou se passait en deux étapes. Une première, celle de la morsure et une deuxième celle dite du liage, celle où sorcier et loup apprenaient à vivre ensemble et donc à communiquer. Ce double liage expliquait en grande partie pourquoi les moldus devenaient toujours fous quand ils étaient mordus. N'ayant pas de magie de sorcier au départ ils n'avaient naturellement pas accès à la magie de garou.

D'une telle inégalité face à la morsure, le ministère avait voté une loi interdisant le liage des moldus et le temps passant, cette loi s'était développée d'elle-même. Toutes les sortes de liages furent interdites et leurs buts et spiritualité oubliés. Il ne restait plus que quelques vieilles familles de sorciers pour se souvenir des vieilles traditions et beaucoup de techniques de liage s'étaient perdues.

Draco sourit en voyant le loup et son sorcier communiquer en exagérant trop leurs images mentales et leurs sentiments. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient trop comment s'y prendre mais au moins, ils y mettaient un peu de bonne volonté. Si tout se passait bien, lors de la prochaine pleine lune il pourrait juste ouvrir la cage et laisser Junior prendre les commandes. Ça ne devrait pas être douloureux ou le rendre fou et après ça il n'aurait plus qu'à apprendre à Lupin comment rendre visite à son loup sans son aide.

Souriant plus franchement Draco s'accorda une petite dose d'autocongratulation. Tout n'était pas encore joué mais tout de même, arriver si loin en partant de si… bas. Non il pouvait vraiment être fier de lui-même.

Perdus dans leur monde, le loup et Lupin se racontaient leur vie et leurs rêves à grand coup d'images mémorielles de Poudlard et de scènes de chasse au lapin.

Le loup ayant été enfermé dans sa cage depuis sa formation ne connaissait l'extérieure que par ses trop brèves incartades, ce qui limitait de beaucoup sa vision du monde. Ainsi il fut délicat pour Lupin d'expliquer des concepts aussi abstraits que celui de la chambre à couché, ou pire, de la salle de bain à son loup plein enthousiasme mais particulièrement peu attentif.

De son coté le loup aimait à partager ses sensations et envies, de sorte que le pauvre professeur pouvait se retrouver Soudainement avec une le nez en l'air à humer une odeur suspect au yeux de son canidé intérieur. De même, étant resté loin des instincts primaire de son compagnon jusqu'à lors Lupin se découvrait nantie d'impulsion soudaines et incontrôlé, voir pas toujours très appropriés.

De fait les incursions de Junior dans la vie de son sorcier ne lassait pas de faire mourir de rire Sirius, ravis de surprendre son ami en pleine nuit avec des envie de viande rouge.

Pour le moment Junior était en train d'expliquer très consciencieusement comment il fallait s'y prendre pour chasser, égorger et finalement manger un lapin. Alors que Lupin, légèrement pâle, hochait la tête en lui caressant le flan proposant à demi-mots de tenter l'expérience _un de ces jours. _

_Si ça ce n'était pas une victoire!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bon, c'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que ça vous plais toujours... N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarque etou idées, j'adores ça! Je sais que le comportement de Draco peut paraitre un peu.. Et bien disons qu'on peut avoir l'impression qu'il pardone vite mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais peur que ce chapitre donne cette impression donc si c'est le cas dite le que je me ratrape.

En tout les cas mercie de me lire. Et encore merci à toi, **Jayisha** pour tes corrections!

cordialement.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonsoir à tous et à toute!

C'est impardonnable ça des mois que je vous laisse dans l'attente d'une suite... Le pire c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses si ce n'ai que je vous avez prévenu... Oui c'est nul comme comportement mais j'ai vraiment eu pas mal de déboires c'est dernier temps. Je ne peux que vous promettre de faire des efforts et vous assurez que la situation c'est assez apaisée pour me laisser plus de temps à moi (et à écrire).

Et pour me faire pardonner un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres...

Comme pour les autres chapitres les personnages ne sont pas de mon invention mais de J.K Rowling. Ensuite ceci bien une romance en Harry et Draco (qui sont, je le rappel tout les deux des hommes) même si pour l'instant on dirait pas (que c'est une romance hein, pas des hommes).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Aujourd'hui était un jour étrange. En grande partie parce qu'il était actuellement à cheval sur le dos d'un énorme loup gris. Un loup gris aux yeux jaunes qui avait la langue sortie comme un labrador diabétique la tête par la fenêtre d'un espace familial. C'était n'importe quoi! Le professeur Lupin n'avait cessé de hurler à la mort jusqu'à ce qu'excédé, Sirius vienne aux nouvelles. Après plusieurs minutes de délibérations avec l'Ordre au complet descendu voir ce qui se passait, il fut décidé de laisser sortir le "gentil Lupin". Le contenu de la dite discussion n'était pas le plus stimulant auquel il n'avait jamais assisté. En vérité il y avait eu plus de cris que de discussion. Draco avait supposé qu'il s'agissait là, de la seule manière _civilisée _que connaissaient les gryffondors pour communiquer. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui avait été _communiqué. _Mais il avait surtout été question de la sécurité des moldus et du contrôle sur la "bête". Le terme l'avait juste fait lever les yeux au ciel tout en se gardant bien d'intervenir. Quoi qu'il aurait pu dire, de toute façon, ça aurait été mal interprété. Il resta donc dans son coin, attendant qu'une décision soit prise et qu'on le ramène dans sa chambre.

Sauf que non.

Une décision avait bien été prise, mais alors qu'ils avaient ouvert la porte de la salle de transformation, le loup l'avait chopé par la chemise et l'avait entrainé dehors.

Bien sûr, il ne se faisait aucune illusion, tout ceci lui serait imputé comme étant sa faute.

Sa _seule et très grande_ faute. Les représailles le fatiguaient d'avance. Aussi pour le moment s'efforçait-il de ne surtout pas y penser… Ce qui s'avéra ne pas être une idée si brillante que ça, au mieux bancale. Car, rappelons-le, c'était la guerre là dehors et lui Draco Malfoy n'était pas M. Tout-le-monde. Il était même plutôt l'homme à abattre! Du côté de la lumière il n'était qu'un vil Mangemort essayant de pervertir leur monstrueux buveur d'hémoglobine de sauveur. Ce qui entre parenthèses, avait quelque chose d'ironique, vu que celui qui se faisait sucer (sans mauvais jeu de mot) c'était quand même lui! Qui pervertissait l'autre on se le demande! Ensuite, du côté du Lord, il n'était qu'un vil déserteur, traitre à son sang avec dans le dos un dragon potentiellement dangereux. Non, mais le pire dans tout ça c'était probablement qu'il _voulait _s'enfuir! Sauf que là, _là!_ Il n'avait pas prévu de s'enfuir à dos de loup-garou. Mais alors pas du tout…

Non mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence quelqu'un, quelque part chez les puissances cosmiques, lui en voulait à mort ! Mais, pour le moment il ne voulait pas y penser, non ce qu'il voulait c'était descendre du dos de son ancien professeur. Requête on ne peut plus raisonnable de son point de vue, qui pourtant tardait à se réaliser. Une fois sortis du manoir, ils avaient foncé en ligne droite à travers une rangée de maison toutes semblables. Par miracle ils ne croisèrent personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en rase campagne. Il y avait de l'herbe, un arbre tout rabougri, et quelques cailloux et encore de l'herbe. Des collines d'un vert passé et délavé par la pluie à perte de vue. Le vrai problème se poserait probablement au moment de rentrer. Car Draco pouvait bien l'avouer, trop préoccupé par sa survie et à rester en place sur le dos de Lupin, il n'avait pas particulièrement prêté attention au chemin. Sans le moindre doute, sa vie était magnifique! Il était perdu quelque part en Angleterre avec un loup-garou surexcité et certainement en pleine chasse au lièvre.

Comme la vie était bien faite, vraiment.

Sans le moindre avertissement préalable, Lupin stoppa sa course pour renifler avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à un caillou comme tous les autres. Preuve que ce n'était pas le cas, Lupin remuait la queue de bonheur. Draco lui ne remua _rien du tout_ de bonheur. Le freinage l'ayant pris complètement au dépourvu il avait fait un magnifique vol plané par-dessus la tête de sa monture. La réception en semi-roulade qu'il effectua ne fut salvatrice que dans le sens où elle épargna son nez, mais pas son dos. Les plaies avaient toutes plutôt bien cicatrisé, cependant, il jugeait inutile de trop en faire tout de même. Une roulade dans les cailloux et lancé à trente kilomètres heures n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré de mieux.

Le souffle coupé et la tête lui tournant encore un peu, il avait toutefois une vue imprenable sur la pleine lune. Pour être pleine elle était pleine. En penchant la tête en arrière il eut le privilège de voir le loup gris en pleine extase devant le même caillou. La truffe collée dessus et la queue en constant allez retour, il était probablement tombé amoureux. Draco abaissa la tête et poussa un long soupir. Bon au moins il était dehors.

Perdu au milieu de nulle part avec un loup-garou frappé d'amour pour un caillou mais dehors sans l'ombre d'un doute. Souriant doucement, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et savoura le bonheur de sentir le vent sur son visage. Bien, il était temps de se bouger!

Campagne paumée ou pas, libre ou pas, il ne pouvait pas rester à contempler les étoiles indéfiniment. Il devait se lever, examiner ses options et agir au mieux de ses possibilités.

Bon déjà il n'avait pas sa baguette, ni de veste, ni d'argent, ni de chaussures maintenant qu'il y pensait. Bien, donc ça c'était "le mieux de ses capacités". Ensuite que pouvait-il faire?

Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit qu'il pouvait aller à peu près n'importe où. De toute façon il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Bien, de toute façon que ferait-il une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son chemin? Retourner dans le monde magique n'était pas envisageable. Le monde moldu donc… Pour quoi faire? Partir de Grande-Bretagne en premier lieu. Pour ça il aurait plus que probablement besoin d'argent.

Ça c'était ses options… Honnêtement, c'était un peu minable.

Un petit pas à la fois. Il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve une ville et après seulement il aviserait! Pas la peine de se passer la rate au chaudron non plus.

Maintenant qu'il avait un but, Draco se remit debout et par réflexe épousseta son pantalon tout miteux. Au hasard, il décida de partir droit devant. Un coup d'œil au loup lui apprit qu'il aurait un compagnon pour quelque temps. En effet, le garou avait laissé de côté son caillou pour le regarder de ses longs yeux jaunes qui auraient pu être bien plus effrayants sans cette langue rose qui pendait sur le côté droit de sa mâchoire. Il lui faudrait se débarrasser du loup avant le lever du soleil mais pour le moment, le blond ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à un peu de compagnie. D'un sourire et d'une tape sur la cuisse, il appela son ancien professeur à lui et lui flatta le flanc une fois cela fait.

En avant toute! Il avait une évasion intempestive à réussir!

Il y avait pas mal d'inconvénients attenant au fait de marcher pieds nus de nuit dans la campagne. Déjà on ne voyait pas où on mettait les pieds mais aussi parce qu'il faisait froid et humide. Les petits cailloux pointus, les chardons et autres trucs non identifiés le faisaient trébucher tous les dix mètres. Le plus frustrant était surement que le loup à ses côtés, trottait lui, comme s'il marchait sur de la moquette. C'était injuste, le canidé aussi était pattes nues. En plus, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se rendait en marchant ainsi ou même s'il se rendait quelque part tout simplement.

Il marchait depuis une petite heure quand une fois de plus sa vie vira en une désespérante succession de problème. Surgissant de nulle part dans leur si théâtrale fumée noire, trois Mangemorts lui tombèrent dessus. La chose était parfaitement grotesque.

Habillées tout en noir et cachées derrière leurs masques en tête de mort, les trois silhouettes avait omis un léger détail au moment de programmer leur atterrissage. En pleine campagne et de surcroît un mois d'octobre, les champs étaient imbibés d'eau et à moins de rester sur le chemin, on avait vite fait de s'embourber. Pour sa part, Draco en avait fait l'expérience un peu plus tôt avant de trouver le petit sentier sur lequel il se tenait. En revanche, les trois tueurs étaient tombés en plein milieu d'une tourbière et peinaient à conserver leur aura de terreur en pataugeant dans la boue jusqu'aux genoux. Celui que le jeune sorcier identifia comme était tombé à quatre pattes et jurait comme un charretier. À ses côtés, un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas gardait le plus de dignité en restant immobile la baguette braquée devant lui. Malheureusement, les bruits de succion produits par la terre autour de lui devaient gêner sa concentration puisqu'il ne pointait pas dans la direction du blond. Le troisième homme, quant à lui, marchait avec la robe retroussée jusqu'à la taille en faisant de grand pas et en pliant les genoux. D'où il était, Draco eut l'impression de voir progresser quelque étrange animal qui peuplait la terre et qui, par leur seule existence, démontrait que le Créateur avait beaucoup d'humour.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Bien que pathétique, l'arrivée de ces trois Mangemorts raccourcissait de façon dramatique l'espérance de vie de Draco. Sans plus réfléchir, il partit en courant, prêtant à peine attention à Lupin qui lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou, trop heureux de se mettre à courir.

Derrière lui, les bruits de succions et les injures se multiplièrent. Tout en courant, le jeune sorcier se demanda brièvement s'il devait se considérer comme chanceux ou pas. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'on le retrouve en moins d'une heure dans ce coin paumé? Quelles étaient les chances pour que le trio envoyé pour le capturer tombe dans un bourbier?

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre les probabilités étaient minces.

Tout en tentant de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible, Draco découvrit que s'il était déjà hautement difficile de marcher pieds nus la nuit, ça l'était encore plus en courant. Au bout de quelques mètres il boitait déjà et malgré les jappements encourageants, ou joueurs, de Lupin il fut vite obligé de ralentir.

Derrière lui, l'étrange bête avait réussi à se dégager et avait commencé à se déplacer en grognant dans sa direction. Dès qu'il put, Draco obliqua vers un bois sur sa gauche espérant pouvoir se cacher parmi les arbres. Le problème principal fut qu'en pleine forêt il lui devint encore plus difficile de faire un pas sans se blesser la plante des pieds. En sus de cela, le loup-garou qui l'accompagnait avait mystérieusement disparu. Cette évaporation n'inquiétait pas Draco quant au sort du professeur canin… Non sur (« pour »(?)) l'instant, son sort lui importait beaucoup plus et il fallait bien avouer qu'un garde du corps garou n'aurait pas été du luxe!

La poursuite virait lentement à la traque pure et simple. Soufflant et jurant, son poursuivant gagnait du terrain et à part (sans) un miracle Draco ne voyait pas bien comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Oh, comme il regrettait sa petite cellule tout d'un coup! De désespoir, il se baissa dans un petit massif, essayant au maximum de se faire discret.

Et soudain le ridicule de sa situation le frappa. Il était pieds nus dans une forêt en pleine nuit, perdu dans ce qui devait tenir du trou du cul du monde et un personnage physiquement proche du croque-mitaine lui courrait après. C'était parfaitement ridicule! Comment avait-il pu passer du fils arrogant et pourri gâté de Lucius Malfoy à Oliver Twist?

À plat ventre dans des buissons, couvert de boue et de feuilles en décomposition et le nez planté à deux centimètres d'une preuve bien odorante de la présence de mammifères dans la forêt, Draco sentit monter un fou rire nerveux. Un mille-pattes en vadrouille passant justement par-là acheva de déclencher son hilarité malvenue et il se vit contraint de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas se trahir.

Il ne parvenait même plus se rappeler à quel moment exact sa vie avait tellement viré au grand n'importe quoi, qu'il se retrouvait à se bidonner tout seul dans un buisson.Métaphore humaine de la déchéance, Draco faillit définitivement passer la baguette à gauche lorsqu'une main décharnée le saisit par la cheville. Comme dans un cartoon il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur bondir hors de sa cage thoracique. Pris de panique, il se mit à se tortiller comme un beau diable et à ruer de toutes ses forces. L'esprit obnubilé par sa fuite, il mit plusieurs minutes à enregistrer un fait important : le grognement poussé par son assaillant avait quelque chose de familier. De très familier même.

Cessant ses gesticulations, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Couvert de boue et de quelques bleus, le croque-mitaine prit soudainement les traits passablement désappointés de Severus Rogue. Pour une surprise, c'était une sacrée surprise.

Le professeur de potions avait l'œil peu amène et le brushing salement malmené. De même, ses robes avaient connu des jours meilleurs… _Il y avait de ça quelques dizaines d'années. _Face à un tel spectacle, l'hilarité qui l'avait déserté quelques instants plus tôt sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur, fit son grand retour.

Tandis qu'il rigolait à s'en fêler les côtes, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était en pleine crise de nerfs. Incapable de s'arrêter, l'air de profonde indignation qui s'était peint sur le visage de Severus ne fit qu'aggraver son état. Son parrain avait un potentiel comique totalement inattendu et inexploré.

Il allait véritablement de surprises en surprises ce soir!

Face à lui, Rogue roula des yeux exaspérés, son crétin de filleul ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche on dirait. Un coup d'œil à la ronde lui apprit que par chance Goyle et McNair ne s'étaient pas encore dégagés ou tout du moins ne les avaient pas retrouvés. _Pas encore. _Et cet abruti de Draco qui décidait brusquement de s'en payer une bonne tranche! Bien, son plan se passait donc à merveille.

Bien, donc la situation s'était sensiblement améliorée pour Draco Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas exactement comment les choses avaient tourné ainsi mais sans conteste, il y avait là matière à se réjouir. Confortablement assis dans un fauteuil à dossier large, un thé chaud dans les mains, il aurait été difficile de se plaindre. D'autant que Severus était aussi doué en préparation du thé qu'en potion. Un vrai délice. Avec une économie de mouvement frisant la paresse, il porta la tasse de porcelaine finement ouvragée à ses lèvres et frissonna de plaisir. La sensation de chaleur de la boisson descendant dans son organisme entier l'amena aux portes de l'extase. La douceur du peignoir qu'il portait endormait ses sens, lui laissant penser qu'il touchait du doigt l'illumination divine.

Son parrain ne revenait pas avant une bonne heure d'après le petit mot laissé en évidence sur la table basse. Ce n'était franchement pas plus mal, Draco appréciait à sa juste valeur ce moment de plénitude qu'il était loin de penser vivre quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il avait reconnu son ancien professeur des potions, et avait mis fin à sa crise de nerfs, le jeune homme n'avait pas pensé que ça tournerait si bien. Un brin de cynisme lui fit admettre que les derniers évènements n'avaient pas contribué à lui donner foi en sa chance ou en l'avenir en général.

Aussi quand Rogue lui avait chuchoté qu'il était là pour l'aider tout en brandissant un portoloin, Draco n'y avait pas cru. Mais une fois propulsé dans les appartements bien connus de ce cher Sev', il avait bien dû admettre qu'il avait eu de la chance.

Quelques temps plus tard, le potionniste était passé en coup de vent juste pour le prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard et lui demander, avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait, de se mettre à l'aise. Pour une fois, le blond n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et s'était écroulé dans le premier lit venu juste après une rapide douche.

À son réveil, Severus était déjà reparti et une tasse de thé fumant lui faisait de l'œil depuis un plateau chargé de quelques viennoiseries, tartines et fruits. C'était royal et même un peu exagéré mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Une fois rassasié, Draco prit le temps d'analyser plus en détail sa situation. Il avait réussi à s'échapper des cellules du Lord noir puis du manoir de L'ordre. Il avait pacifié les relations entre un loup et son sorcier, sauvé un gnome qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis et lié un vampire à lui. De plus son héritage magique ou quelque chose dans le genre, s'était éveillé et un dragon aux pouvoirs étranges occupait tout son dos. Actuellement il était chez son parrain préféré, officiellement sous les ordres de son mage noir le moins aimé. Probablement que ce partenariat était mis à mal, vu que Severus n'avait pas hésité à lui sauver la mise.

Après, quelle était l'ampleur de ladite "mise à mal", il ne pouvait pas encore se prononcer. De toute façon il s'en tapait le coquillart par terre du moment qu'on le laissait en dehors de tout ça. Des problèmes il en avait déjà assez comme ça,_ merci bien_.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter, était désappointé et pour reprendre une citation célèbre : <em>S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était d'être désappointé<em>! Encore moins quand la source de son désappointement s'avérait être Draco Malfoy mais aussi sa seule source de subsistance actuelle. Double désappointement donc, la situation était critique. Remus était rentré quelques heures plus tôt, complètement nu, mais surtout complètement seul.

Le fils de Mangemort s'était fait la malle. Et Lupin de se répandre en excuses tout en étant bien incapable de cacher sa joie suite à cette nuit de transformation exceptionnellement agréable. Il n'en avait pas vraiment gardé de souvenirs, si ce n'était une sensation diffuse de liberté et de bonheur ainsi que quelques flashs.

Un caillou portant l'odeur très récente d'un lièvre, de la gadoue plein les pattes qui entravait sa course, Draco qui lui flattait le flan et enfin une mauvaise magie qui l'avait poussé à prendre la fuite. Cette dernière information apportait bien des questions ainsi qu'une constatation : Junior n'était ni courageux, ni agressif, ni même utile si on demandait l'avis de Harry.

Il grinça des dents et se renfrogna encore un peu plus sous l'œil de plus en plus alarmé des membres de l'Ordre. La "mauvaise magie" ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute sur l'apparition de Mangemorts lors de la petite balade de Lupin et de Malfoy. Toute la question était de savoir s'ils venaient en amis ou en ennemis. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre le vampire allait encore grincer des dents.

Il avait faim, très faim même, et pas seulement de nourriture. Le fils Malfoy était _son_ lié et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Ce qui, outre l'inévitable malaise qu'il ressentait à être lié à un Malfoy, signifiait qu'une séparation trop prolongée pouvait amener des conséquences fâcheuses. Le serpentard ne devait pas en avoir complètement conscience mais quand Harry avait dû s'éloigner pendant plusieurs jours pour se renseigner sur les loups-garous, après la crise de la bibliothèque, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Sans compter que s'il ne se nourrissait pas, il risquait une nouvelle crise de démence.

La dernière ayant eu pour conclusion son incarcération dans les prisons de Voldemort, il ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience. Surtout que cette fois-ci il n'aurait certainement pas autant de chance.

La dernière fois n'avait été qu'un heureux concours de circonstances doublé d'une situation politique floue. Son statut de vampire n'avait certes pas manqué d'étonner les Mangemorts qui l'avaient capturé. Mais plus que cela, C'était l'absence du Lord et les accords passés avec les vampires qui lui avaient sauvé les canines.

Léonard le lui avait expliqué, le Lord avait passé un pacte de "non-agression" avec les vampires. C'était pourquoi, lors de sa capture, on n'avait pas osé le tuer de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la communauté de la nuit. Sans compter que Léonard n'était pas n'importe qui non plus, en tout cas il avait été quelqu'un.

Son père vampire s'était retiré de la vie politique vampirique mais n'avait pas pour autant perdu toute son influence. Ça, plus le fait que Voldemort n'était pas dans les parages et que de toute façon seul ce dernier devait être capable de le tuer, il s'était retrouvé dans les geôles du manoir.

Ceci dit, il y avait très peu de chance que cela se passe aussi bien si l'expérience se répétait. En fait, il n'y avait _aucune_ chance que ce soit possible. Particulièrement si face-de-serpent se prenait d'intérêt pour sa transformation. S'il commençait à se demander _pourquoi_ Harry s'était prêté à une transformation magique, alors là il y aurait de sérieux problèmes. Sûr que cette vieille branche rabougrie ne prendrait pas bien le fait qu'Harry ait bazardé un bout de son âme pourrie grâce à un lien d'âme particulièrement possessif.

Au début l'idée était plus de le transformer en garou, nonobstant, Lupin s'y était violemment opposé et en _sus_ de ce désaccord, la transformation en garou ne garantissait rien. Léonard avait donc été la solution la plus envisageable.

Vieille connaissance de Dumbledore, le vampire avait considéré cette solution avec le cynisme propre à son espèce. Harry ignorait comment le vieux directeur avait réussi à le convaincre et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Il l'avait rencontré un soir au mois de mai et ne l'avait pas trouvé particulièrement pittoresque. En vérité, il avait été passablement déçu.

Il avait beau avoir vécu six ans dans le monde sorcier, il était toujours surpris quand celui-ci s'avérait, une fois de plus, imprévisible.

En l'occurrence ce jour-là, Léonard n'était ni vêtu tout en velours, cape et catogan, ni en émo sexy et dépravé. De fait, le vampire s'était présenté au rendez-vous en jeans-même-pas-délavé et en pull-complètement-démodé.

Ses cheveux grisonnants, son nez légèrement tordu, et même son visage rond, lui conférait une aura d'une telle banalité qu'il en frôlait l'insipide. Son impression avait alors dû se lire sur son visage car le bonhomme avait lâché l'air de rien :

- La normalité, M. Potter, tutoie en amie la sécurité. À mon âge c'est une leçon qu'il est bon d'avoir apprise. Je vous invite à y penser sérieusement. ajouta-t-il en fixant sa cicatrice avec cette étincelle de malice au fond des yeux que Harry avait appris à associer à son créateur et à sa sagesse séculaire. Le court stage qu'il avait passé avec ce personnage avait achevé de convaincre Harry qu'il n'était _absolument _pas quelqu'un de banal. Sous ses airs de M. Tout-le-monde, se cachait un esprit vif et aiguisé comme une rapière. Il fallait dire que depuis le temps qu'il trainait ses nippes sur terre il en avait vu pas mal.

_Dans ces conditions, vois-tu, même le dernier des imbéciles en vient à apprendre certaines choses. _avait-il dit un jour.

Devenir vampire n'avait pas été le sacrifice odieux qu'il s'était imaginé de primes abords. Grâce à l'avancée des découvertes magiques, il pouvait sortir au soleil et son régime alimentaire lui garantissait de garder la ligne pour toujours.

_Pour toujours_, cette expression avait pris une dimension bien particulière depuis sa transformation. Léonard l'avait prévenu, l'immortalité était une chose très difficile à appréhender, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait de la sienne.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ce sujet hautement philosophique et par trop compliqué pour ses pauvres petits neurones fatigués, Harry se remémora le début de toute cette affaire.

Sirius était encore mort à l'époque et d'ailleurs officiellement, Voldemort l'était aussi. Dumbledore venait de faire une découverte pour le moins perturbante.

_Pour le moins, _en effet Harry en avait été légèrement perturbé. Non seulement face de serpent faisait une fixation morbide sur sa personne mais en plus il l'avait ortruxisé!

Il se tapait la causette avec des vipères et vivait encore chez les Dursley à cause de ça! Sans parler du _léger _dégoût attenant au fait d'avoir un bout de la pire âme damnée du siècle en train de se balader quelque part dans son cerveau. Non mais franchement, il y avait une limite à tout!

Enfin, en passant sur les détails de la crise de nerfs puis de rage, de dépression et enfin de nerfs à nouveau, il avait bien fallu trouver une solution. Il n'y avait pas tellement de possibilités en vérité il n'y en avait plus qu'une : la mort.

Alors sans mentir cette solution ne l'avait pas particulièrement enchanté de prime abord. Son cerveau encore largement pollué par l'esprit moldu de sa _tendre _enfance, il avait naïvement interprété la partie « mort » d'une seule manière. La fin de l'échéance de lui-même. Pourtant, il existait d'autres manières de se tuer bien moins violentes dans le monde magique. Entre autre, la transformation magique.

Pour la formation de certains liens magiques, il fallait en passer par la mort symbolique du corps. Oui, enfin pas si symbolique que ça pour ce qui était du lien vampirique mais il y reviendrait. Toujours était-il que suite au refus catégorique de Lupin, il avait fallu improviser.

Pour faire simple sa transformation en vampire avait été un exorcisme sous sa forme la plus belliqueuse. _Le feu par le feu, _comme avait dit Léonard, son sourire plein d'ironie plaqué au coin des lèvres.

Ainsi fut fait, nul n'était besoin d'attendre. A quoi bon de toute façon, c'eut été reculer pour mieux sauter. À la mi-mai, il était transformé et fin juin, il savait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir pour survivre par lui-même. _Dans la mesure de tes capacités initiales, naturellement. _avait cru bon de rajouter son mentor dégoulinant d'humour noir comme à son habitude. Harry en était d'ailleurs venu à penser que ce côté désenchanté que transpirait le vampire équivalait plus ou moins à la sagesse qu'apporte le grand âge.

Ce souvenir lui arracha un rictus tandis qu'il prenait finalement conscience de l'insulte sournoise qu'avait glissée son professeur vampirique. Pas qu'il ait eu tort de douter de sa capacité à éviter les ennuis, preuve en était : un mois plus tard il se retrouvait à croupir dans les oubliettes de son pire et mortel ennemi! Si sa bêtise s'était arrêtée là il aurait éventuellement pu avoir quelque chose à redire. Malheureusement, il s'était non seulement retrouvé contraint de se nourrir sur Draco Malfoy – Non mais Draco Malfoy quand même! – mais en plus, il l'avait lié à lui puis l'avait perdu dans la nature.

Non, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le Sauveur était un crétin accompli sur lequel le monde entier portait ses espoirs.

Dépité, Harry grogna autant pour se donner contenance que pour calmer sa magie vampire qui n'appréciait que modérément les remises en question. La situation était critique, aussi le jeune vampire obligea ses neurones, contre leur tendance naturelle, à s'activer dans le but de s'essayer à l'exercice délicat de la réflexion.

Harry avait peut-être changé mais il était encore capable de se rendre compte quand il agissait comme un gros con. Certains signes ne trompaient pas, il était en phase terminal. Aussi, pour sauver son cerveau de la débâcle et d'une atrophie irréversible, il s'assit bien droit dans un fauteuil et réfléchit sérieusement.

Il était un vampire, ce qui faisait de lui un buveur de sang et accessoirement un insupportable arrogant. Au-delà de ça, il s'était lié accidentellement au mec le plus antipathique qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il s'était avéré par la suite, même si ça lui arrachait les canines de le reconnaitre, que le sus nommé Malfoy s'était avéré ne pas être si Mangemort que ça, ni si humain.

S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il devrait reconnaitre que la version 2.0 de Malfoy était pas trop mal… En fait, s'il n'avait pas été lui (s'entendait l'abominable connard qui lui avait pourri une grande partie de sa scolarité) il aurait été très, très appétissant. Et pas que dans le sens vampirique du terme.

Ceci dit, il était définitivement lui et s'était même arrangé pour se faire la malle.

À grand coup de vagues de frustrations, son côté vampire lui signifia, à sa manière, qu'il l'avait prévenu. Cette histoire de sang en pochette n'avait enthousiasmé que Mme. Weasley. Ni lui, ni sa magie, en avaient été transportés.

Seulement l'autre option était de mordre la nuque blanche de Malfoy et même si son instinct lui hurlait que c'était la seule chose à faire, il s'y refusait catégoriquement. On ne mordait pas la nuque d'une personne à qui on refusait de serrer la main! C'était de la logique élémentaire!

Sans compter que le donneur, connaissant l'animal, ne risquait pas d'être des plus dociles.

Franchement un scénario où il se retrouvait à lutter contre Malfoy pour le mordre de force… Hé bien pour faire court Harry n'était pas persuadé que cela reste purement alimentaire très longtemps. Malfoy avait beau être chiant, une fois immobilisé sur un lit, il y avait de forte chance pour que le vampire oublie ce trait de caractère au bénéfice d'autre chose de plus plaisant.

Ses cheveux fins étalés en halo autour de sa tête ou ses yeux mercure brillants de rage, voire sa peau d'albâtre légèrement plus exposée que d'habitude, par exemple. Non franchement mordre son lié n'aurait pas été très raisonnable, d'autant plus à la lumière de ses récentes découvertes concernant la sexualité.

La sexualité et surtout ses multiples applications très diverses. En ce qui le concernait, Harry s'était particulièrement laissé émouvoir par la beauté du geste ainsi que par sa répétition. Sans devenir obsédé, le jeune homme avait tout de même réitéré l'expérience un nombre de fois tout à fait honorable.

Surtout que son nouveau charisme n'entretenait pas une atmosphère de saine retenue auprès de la gente féminine que lui aurait procuré un physique plus banal.

Ce fut aussi au court de ces pérégrinations du côté du plus doux des sept péchés capitaux qu'il apprit que l'amour (physique tout du moins) ne s'arrêtait pas aux frontières du genre. Bien au contraire.

Ivre de nouvelles connaissances, le Sauveur s'était donc laissé tenter par l'expérience et pour tout dire, y avait pris goût. Il n'avait pas pour autant renoncé à la douceur des rondeurs féminines mais un peu de fermeté ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.

Ainsi donc, Harry Potter s'était-il découvert une bisexualité des plus florissantes. La chose allait à bien et aurait pu le demeurer si le fils Malfoy ne s'était pas pointé avec ses jambes fines et son corps parfait. Dès lors, Celui-qui-avait-survécu n'en pouvait plus de vouloir planter autre chose que ses crocs dans le corps si appétissant de son ennemi intime.

De frustration en ressentiment (?), il avait tout reporté sur le dos de son lié qui avait alors probablement décidé que l'herbe été plus verte ailleurs et avait donc mis les bouts. Ce qui était non seulement inconscient mais aussi particulièrement stupide. Du fait de leur lien, ils ne pouvaient rester séparés trop longtemps.

Même sans cela, il valait tout de même mieux laver trois assiettes que finir empaillé vivant et intégré dans la collection de Voldemort.

En tout cas c'était ce que pensait Harry et bien que soupçonnant Malfoy d'être assez snob pour refuser de laver par terre, il le voyait mal mettre sa vie en danger pour pareille broutille. Il y avait donc quelque chose de louche là dessous.

Pour que Malfoy ait préféré risquer sa vie dehors plutôt que de rester avec l'Ordre il fallait que ça n'aille vraiment pas au pays des dindons magiques.

Supportant mal l'immobilité, il bondit de son fauteuil et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair. Réfléchir en profondeur sur une situation n'était pas à proprement parler dans ses habitudes et en fait il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Devait-il retrouver Malfoy et lui demander directement? Chercher à comprendre par lui-même? Essayer de reconstituer le puzzle à partir de ce qu'il savait? Mais par où commencer?

Toute cette histoire accentua encore sa faim et sa mauvaise humeur. Les vitupérations de son estomac eurent tout de même l'avantage de trancher dans le vif. Il lui fallait retrouver Malfoy sans quoi il ne saurait être maitre de lui très longtemps.

Non, il fallait qu'il mette la main sur son lié, après quoi il le plaquerait contre la première surface plane venue pour le pomper de sa si délicieuse substance vitale. La suite, et bien la suite serait alors laissée à leur propre jugement.

Enfin, essentiellement au sien et au recouvrement éventuel de son sang-froid.

Il avait donc un plan… Bon une ébauche de plan.

* * *

><p>Le nez plongé dans un bouquin sobrement intitulé <em>"créatures magiques de nos contrées", <em>Draco n'entendit pas Severus arriver par transplanage. Autour de lui s'étalaient pèle mêle de nombreux grimoires tout aussi vieux et poussiéreux les uns que les autres, traitant tous du même sujet : les créatures magiques. La bibliothèque du professeur n'était pas aussi fournie qu'aurait pu l'être celle de l'Ordre ou même celle de Poudlard mais Draco s'en contenterait. Il s'en satisfaisait d'autant plus que, pour une fois, il pouvait la consulter.

Bien décidé à découvrir ce qu'il était avant la prochaine catastrophe, il avait entrepris une recherche de grande envergure.

Une tasse de thé froide reposait sur la couverture de _"1000 créatures pour des millions de potions"_ et les restes de son petit-déjeuner s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Face au spectacle, Rogue fit la grimace. Le désordre systématique que Draco avait instauré dans son salon n'était pas tout à fait ce dont il avait rêvé pour sa soirée.

Retenant une réplique bien sentie, l'homme laissa son regard tomber sur le jeune homme blond assis au milieu de ce capharnaüm.

Il avait toujours considéré Draco comme son neveu voir même son fils et se plaisait à penser que le garçon le lui rendait bien. Il se rappelait encore du petit garçon silencieux qu'il avait été. Une magnifique poupée de porcelaine que Lucius se plaisait à exhiber dans ses soirées. Il revoyait ces yeux gris voilés de fatigue à fixer le vide alors que son petit corps de cinq ans restait debout et bien droit aux côtés de sa mère.

Ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant, un petit garçon qui ne souriait pas. Ce n'était pas naturel, comme une fausse note dans une partition, un bouton sur le menton d'une jolie fille. Ce n'était pas choquant mais ça attirait l'œil, ça vous travaillait la conscience en quelque sorte. Rogue avait détesté ces titillements de culpabilité puis il avait haï ces yeux vides et finalement méprisé sa propre impuissance.

Draco était loin d'être un ange ou même quelqu'un de bien mais il était l'incarnation de ses erreurs ainsi que de ses joies. Sa famille donc. Il était temps de parler, il était temps de s'expliquer.

Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer et n'étant pas exactement un grand orateur, le professeur se contenta d'un raclement de gorge.

Il y avait des moments dans la vie où l'on ne savait pas quoi dire. Pire il y avait des moments où il fallait absolument parler mais les mots restaient coincés dans la gorge. Comme si brusquement chaque phrase paraissait dérisoire et chaque mot soit trop lourd soit trop léger. Draco le comprenait très bien et c'était pourquoi il attendait depuis près de quinze minutes que les mots de Severus se décoincent un peu. Il n'était pas à quelques minutes de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Voilà, à suivre comme on dit.<p>

"Sadique ! è_é TT_TT", dixit ma béta mais bien sur je vous laisse seul juge. N'hésitez pas à m'engueuler pour mon retard ou pour tout autre chose... J'accepte néanmoins les compliments et les conseils avisés.

Bien à vous et avec l'assurance de mes sentiments distingués.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abords désolé pour tout ce retard d'autant plus que je n'ai pas franchement d'excuses... Heu à moins bien sur que vous considériez la paresse chronique comme une excuse. Ce dont je doute sincèrement.

Enfin me revoilà, avec de bonnes résolutions et mes plus plates excuses!

Donc je prévois de devenir quelqu'un d'un tant soit peu organisée et donc d'être en mesure de publier tout les mois (environ) j'aimerais être plus rapide mais soyons sérieux il n'y a aucune chance que j'y arrive...

Sinon ceci est toujours une histoire pleine de sarcasmes et qui se veux un minimum drôle où il est question d'amour entre deux hommes. Donc oui il est préférable de s'y préparer mentalement!

Les personnages et le cadre de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (je ne suis responsable que des dérives romantiques ainsi que peut-être quelques ajustement caractérielles), bref le véritable génie est J.K Rowling!

Tant que j'y suis ce chapitre contient peut-être des propos _légèrement _calomnieux, donc âme sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre 7<strong>

Harry James Potter avait donc un plan.

Ce qui était assez rare pour mériter d'être mentionné et ce, même si le plan en question ne consistait, qu'en une simple constatation de l'évidence. Retrouver sa _seule et unique _source de subsistance.

Draco Malfoy donc.

Comme pour beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il était encore en vie, le jeune vampire n'était pas homme à s'attarder sur de vaines fioritures. "Trouver Draco Malfoy" était donc son unique ligne de conduite et il ne comptait pas approfondir le sujet. Le plus extraordinaire dans cette façon de faire des plus hasardeuses était probablement qu'elle fonctionnait… La plupart du temps.

Aussi rien de bien étonnant à ce qu'une fois sa décision prise il soit parti immédiatement en chasse. Rien de surprenant non plus à ce qu'il n'ait aucun mal à retrouver sa proie, après tout Malfoy était son lié et il l'attirait comme un papillon de nuit l'était par une lumière.

Il n'était donc pas à proprement parler extraordinaire que Harry Potter, vampire de son état et sauveur du monde sorcier à ses heures perdues, déboule dans le salon de Severus Rogue à l'heure du thé.

Rien d'extraordinaire, peut-être – dans l'univers bien particulier et sujet à caution du survivant. En revanche, Severus Rogue et son invité ne virent pas les choses sous cet angle, somme toute inédit.

* * *

><p>Les informations qu'avait pu lui fournir Severus n'étaient rien de moins qu'extrêmement décevantes. Ce qui, considérant tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, n'était pas loin de remettre en cause son génie naturel.<p>

Car suite à l'arrivée tant espérée du potionniste, Draco avait bien cru enfin toucher du doigt la vérité.

Malheureusement son ancien professeur s'était contenté de rester planté au milieu du salon sans dire un mot. Quand finalement celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour proposer du thé.

Une fois de plus le blond avait pris sur lui.

Après tout Severus Rogue était anglais jusqu'au bout de ses ongles trop longs. Dans son esprit, en situation de crise le thé était de toute évidence la meilleure des solutions.

S'en était suivi le traditionnel échange de platitudes, censé amener en douceur les sujets fâcheux. Quoiqu'en l'occurrence, Draco voyait mal quelle transition pouvait amener le sujet : _"Et sinon en parlant de créature magique et de dragon, tu connais pas la meilleure!"._

Il prit cependant plaisir à cette parenthèse de civilités si profondément anglaise.

Probablement que la mère Weasley aurait considéré cela comme une tragique perte de temps… Ceci étant, la mère Weasley considérait également la torture comme un hobby acceptable en temps de guerre. L'un dans l'autre, Draco Malfoy estima que les considérations de Mme. Weasley étaient nulles et non recevables.

Pour rester politiquement correct.

Afin d'en revenir à l'heure de thé, Severus Rogue avait finalement abordé la question _héritage magique,_ par un très diplomatique "Comment se porte ta magie ces derniers temps?"

Laissé légèrement étourdi par une telle entrée en matière, Draco avait gardé quelques instants le silence pour finalement poursuivre d'un ton tout aussi dégagé. "Oh tu sais la routine, à part cet héritage dont j'ignore la nature, tout va bien."

Vous pensiez impossible d'aborder le sujet juste après _: "La température se rafraichissait ces derniers temps non?"_ et le tout sur le même ton?

Vous rêviez d'une discussion parfaitement hallucinante où même la fin du monde est traitée comme un fait divers?

Severus Rogue l'a fait, le tout avec un flegme à toute épreuve et le petit doigt levé.

Parfaitement, on est anglais ou on ne l'est pas.

Bien malgré lui pris au jeu des bonnes manières et rattrapé par son éducation aristocratique, Draco se laissa entrainer. Ainsi cette discussion, qu'il s'était imaginé profondément dramatique et probablement rythmée de phrases chocs, laissa place à un concours de litotes.

Quelque part, il aurait dû s'en douter, les évènements avaient tendance à lui échapper ces derniers temps.

Si seulement Rogue avait au moins pu répondre à toutes ses questions.

Mais non, Draco avait tout au plus eu droit à un résumé superficiel de ce qu'il avait lui-même déjà deviné ainsi que quelques présomptions.

Une tasse de thé et trois gâteaux plus tard, il avait appris que sa mutation provenait du sang Black et était probablement liée à la capacité de métamorphomage de Tonks. De là partait une arborescence des plus touffues de suppositions sur sa nature exacte. En fait, il s'avérait qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'une créature magique ce qui le plaçait dans la situation délicate des espèces à MNI, Magie-Non-Identifiée.

Les inconvénients des espèces en voie de disparition sans les avantages.

Tout ce qu'il y avait de certain, c'était que sa magie avait des vertus d'adaptation.

Le fait intéressant était tout de même qu'aux dires du Pr. Rogue, le Lord noir savait ce qu'il était et qu'à défaut de l'enthousiasmer, ça l'avait fortement intéressé.

Intérêt qui avait suscité moult recherches et entrainé les désagréments dorsaux que Draco connaissait.

Ironiquement, c'était ce même intérêt qui lui avait évité l'application de mesures plus létales, préconisées dans ce genre de situation d'après le _Manuel du parfait petit Mangemort_. Cette information ouvrait bien sûr un champ de possibilités très varié mais laissait tout de même entendre que le dragon était directement lié à sa nature très particulière.

Cette hypothèse cadrait parfaitement avec la nature adaptable de la magie du jeune homme et, pour tout dire, lui plaisait bien.

Pour finir avec les révélations renversantes de celui qu'on surnommait la chauve-souris des cachots, le dragon en lui-même était censé être une sorte de croisement bâtard entre le lien magique et une baguette.

Ne sachant trop que faire de l'information, Draco fronça les sourcils et dut se répéter plusieurs fois la phrase pour comprendre où Severus voulait en venir.

- J'avoue que cette histoire de croisement baguette/lien magique n'est pas très claire, professeur. Pourriez-vous expliciter votre propos?

Prenant une gorgée de thé, Rogue ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Que son élève comprenne tout jusqu'ici l'avait quelque peu vexé.

- Voyez-vous , il me faut pour cela en revenir à l'origine même de la magie. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que toutes les formes de magie viennent à l'origine d'un contrat de réciprocité.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, tous les enfants de sorciers connaissaient l'histoire.

Il y avait fort, fort longtemps la magie et les dieux régissaient le monde. Aucune règle ne limitait l'utilisation des sorts et les dieux étaient trop orgueilleux et égoïstes pour intervenir. Chaque jour les sorciers payaient le prix de leurs inconséquences et mourraient bien souvent du fait même de leurs contrats.

Il existait des milliers d'histoires racontant les mésaventures de sorciers qui avaient utilisé la magie sans se protéger suffisamment avec leurs contrats de réciprocité.

Il y avait par exemple cette sorcière qui, pour pouvoir utiliser la magie, avait passé un pacte nécessitant le sacrifice de jeunes enfants à chaque nouvelle année. La pauvre femme était devenue folle, transformant sa maison en gâteau géant, pour finir par se suicider en se jetant elle-même dans son four!

Il y avait aussi cette autre sorcière qui, pour devenir belle et plaire à l'homme qu'elle aimait, avait passé un pacte magique où le prix était d'aspirer la beauté d'une autre. La jeune femme avait cru contourner le problème en ne prenant qu'un peu de beauté sur plusieurs femmes et s'était effectivement mariée avec son grand amour.

Malheureusement l'homme avait une jeune fille et le pacte n'avait pas de fin. Du coup sans le vouloir la sorcière avait complètement vidé la jeune fille de sa beauté la faisant tomber dans le coma.

Furieux son mari l'avait alors reniée et elle s'était retrouvée sur les routes devenant chaque jour un peu plus belle. À la fin de l'histoire elle se sacrifiait pour sauver la jeune fille en se transformant en cercueil de cristal régénérant.

Et, l'histoire que Draco préférait, était celle d'un roi qui avait cru trouver un sort sans contrainte pour transformer tout ce qu'il touchait en or. Effectivement, il avait_ tout_ transformé en or, nourriture et boisson comprises. Le sorcier était ainsi mort de soif et de faim, seul dans son château d'or.

Il y avait encore beaucoup d'histoires semblables dans le folklore sorcier et toutes avaient la même conclusion : On a rien sans rien.

Alors était arrivé Merlin! C'était le sorcier le plus puissant qu'on ait jamais vu mais aussi le plus sage. Il réussit à réformer la magie et bannit les dieux de la terre.

Merlin avait assuré grave, d'autant qu'il avait fallu les faire passer ses réformes!

Quand on sait qu'à l'époque n'importe qui pouvait utiliser la magie, l'enchanteur avait réussi le tour de force d'en limiter l'accès. Désormais les seuls sorciers seraient ceux _incapables_ d'utiliser la magie par eux-mêmes.

Ça semblait contre intuitif mais en fait cela relevait du génie. Utiliser la magie nécessitait un sacrifice c'était un fait acquis. Jusqu'ici le sacrifice arrivait après l'utilisation de la magie et l'idée de Merlin était de faire qu'il intervienne avant. Ainsi il n'y aurait plus "d'effets secondaires" catastrophiques. Cette solution limitait énormément les utilisations magiques mais garantissait la survie des utilisateurs.

C'est ainsi qu'on inventa les potions, les runes, les incantations et pour finir, innovation ultime, les baguettes. Celles-ci permettaient non seulement une utilisation dynamique de la magie, c'est-à-dire qu'elles ne demandaient pas des heures de préparation, mais aussi une grande liberté dans les sorts jetés.

Tout cela grâce à un procédé qui liait la magie d'une créature magique à un morceau de bois.

Dans le cas des baguettes, le contrat de réciprocité se passait au niveau de la force de vie du sorcier. Autrement dit pour utiliser la magie de la baguette, le sorcier n'avait qu'à fournir de l'énergie. De l'amour, de la joie, de la colère, de la tristesse, de l'espoir… N'importe quelle énergie.

Voilà pourquoi lorsqu'on trouvait _sa_ baguette le moment semblait si… Magique! C'était simplement le contrat de réciprocité qui s'activait.

- Tous les enfants de sorciers savent ça!

- Hum, pas tous non, le contredit son professeur, la plupart des jeunes sorcier de votre génération l'ignore en fait. Enfin, cela facilitera mes explications. Les baguettes sont donc, comme vous le savez, des vecteurs entre le sorcier et la magie pure.

Hochant de nouveau la tête Draco marqua son assentiment.

- Aussi pour les sorciers, le « sang-pur » n'apporte pas vraiment d'avantage par rapport au sang mêlé. Le _vrai _sang pur, et par là j'entends plutôt un lien avec de la magie pure, ça n'existe pas chez les sorciers. Nous sommes une espèce magique qui a évolué en parallèle avec la magie, si je puis dire, puisque nous utilisons des moyens de médiations comme les baguettes ou les potions.

- Tout cela est très bien, interrompit Draco avec dédain, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne ou même m'intéresse.

Rogue souffla un bon coup, Ce jeune blanc-bec avait le don pour agacer son monde, ce n'était pas un nouveauté.

- J'y viens M. Malfoy, certifia-t-il d'une voie doucereuse, décidant subitement de prendre tout son temps. Tiens et pourquoi pas un petit gâteau.

- Je disais donc, les baguettes sont une manière bien particulière d'utiliser la magie. Ceci étant, ce n'est pas la seule. Pouvez-vous m'en citer quelques-unes ?

Surprit pas sa soudaine mise à contribution, ledit Malfoy, prit quelques instant pour faire le point.

- He bien je dirais, qu'il y a la magie garou, proposa-t-il avant de faire une pause et de conclure, la magie liée à un contrat de créature magique en général en fait.

- Exactement, on peut créer un contrat directement avec une créature magique. Celles-ci, contrairement aux sorciers sont en contact direct avec la magie et doivent donc en subir les conséquences.

N'attendant pas d'être sollicité, Draco intervint de lui-même.

- La magie garou, par exemple et soumise aux variations de la lune, et celle de vampire contraint à boire du sang.

- Dix points pour Serpentard, se réjouit le professeur, pourriez-vous me citer d'autres formes de magie ?

- Les potions?

- Non, celles-ci sont du même ordre que les baguettes. Autre chose.

Pris au jeu de l'élève et du professeur, Draco se concentra, les sourcils froncés et les yeux dans le vide.

- La magie de rune je suppose, et j'ai entendu parler d'une magie d'âme, ajouta-t-il après une petite hésitation.

À l'entente de la dernière proposition le professeur tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que le jeune homme connaisse l'existence d'une magie aussi malsaine. Pourtant il acquiesça.

- Tout à fait. Nous sommes donc d'accord pour dire que ce que nous appelons couramment _faire de la magie_ est en fait la mise en place d'un type de contrat particulier.

Une fois encore Draco marqua son approbation d'un mouvement de tête.

- Bon, et pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse ici, je pense que votre dragon est une autre sorte de contrat. Les sorciers n'ont jamais arrêté de chercher un autre moyen plus efficace d'utiliser la magie que le baguette. Jusqu'ici ça n'a jamais vraiment marché. Pourtant je pense que ce dragon et un mélange du lien de créature et du contrat de baguette.

- Vous voulez dire que ce que j'ai dans le dos me permet d'avoir accès plus directement à la magie qu'une baguette sans pour autant que j'ai à boire du sang pour survivre ?

- Pour faire simple oui.

Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, voilà que le Lord se prenait pour Merlin maintenant… bien, bien, tout était parfait : il était donc une innovation magique! Parfait, parfait. Grande nouvelle le Draco 3000 bientôt en vente sur le Chemin de Traverse!

Au vu des désagréments attenant à son implantation, Draco ne pensait pas que le procédé connaisse un franc succès malgré l'avantage qu'on pouvait en tirer.

Il était une innovation inutile. P.A.R.F.A.I.T!

Après quelques essais avec la baguette de son professeur, il s'avéra qu'effectivement le jeune Malfoy était incapable de canaliser la magie à travers le petit bout de bois. Le dragon ne semblait pas tolérer qu'il aille promener sa magie ailleurs.

À moins que le phénomène soit lié à sa nature magique.

Merlin, tout ceci lui donnait une migraine atroce.

Dépité, Malfoy D. Junior s'était laissé aller contre le dossier du canapé s'y étalant avec toute la grâce d'une vieille guimauve.

Il en était au point où sa vie ressemblait tellement à un champ de ruine qu'on aurait pu croire à une guerre civile! Son esprit était carrément devenu une zone sinistrée, crevassée et tortueuse. C'était bien simple, il ne pouvait pas penser deux minutes sans tomber dans un trou. Et encore, il n'avait toujours pas sondé le plus profond de tous, la question _"Potter"_ ayant été soigneusement laissée de côté jusque-là.

Plein de sollicitude, son hôte lui avait resservi une tasse de thé.

Draco en avala une longue gorgée avec gratitude, se brulant la langue au passage.

Toujours de son ton détaché, Severus Rogue, illustre maitre des potions et certainement jeune dandy lors de ses heures de gloire, mit les pieds dans le chaudron.

- Pour ce qui s'agit de Potter j'ai bien peur qu'une seule solution ne s'offre à nous.

Acceptant l'évidence bien malgré lui, Draco n'offrit, quant à lui, qu'un silence hostile pour toute réponse.

Que dire de plus? Il n'était parti du manoir de l'Ordre que depuis quelques jours et déjà le manque de son vampire se faisait sentir.

Qu'il le veuille ou non ils étaient liés et ceci avait des conséquences autrement plus contraignantes qu'un prélèvement régulier de sang. Les vampires, comme toutes créatures magiques, n'établissaient pas de lien à la légère.

Que le leur soit un accident n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, d'une façon ou d'une autre ils dépendaient l'un de l'autre pour survivre. Les vampires en bon parasites gardaient leur source de subsistance en vie mais pour cela ils modifiaient légèrement la structure organique de leur lié.

Le serpentard le savait mais n'en appréhendait tous les enjeux que maintenant. Il était la source de Harry Potter!

Or, si les vampires avaient besoin de leur source pour vivre, la réciproque était également vraie. Le contrat vampire-lié était basé sur la réciprocité et surtout sur un échange de magie. Donc, comme pour tous les contrats de ce type, c'était seulement à deux qu'il se sentait entier. C'était seulement à deux que leurs magies se réunissaient et se complétaient.

Jusqu'alors le jeune blond n'avait pas eu l'esprit assez clair ni assez libre pour se permettre de ressentir ce manque latent dû à l'absence de son vampire, cependant maintenant qu'il allait mieux ça devenait obsédant. Comme si ça vie n'était pas assez compliquée!

Poussé par le désespoir et peut-être par une petite dose d'auto-apitoiement il s'avachit encore un peu plus dans le canapé, régressant de la guimauve à la vulgaire flaque de glucose.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Harry Potter lui manquait! À ce niveau de déchéance Draco aurait tout aussi bien pu ouvrir une concession minière.

De plus, cette situation présentait le double désavantage d'avoir besoin de Potter et de devoir retourner au sein de l'Ordre. Rien qu'au souvenir de la mère Weasley, il avait mal au ventre.

Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que quelque part, cachée dans une pièce secrète du manoir de l'ordre, l'infernale mère de famille préparait des listes sans fin de tâches dégradantes et ingrates. Il se l'imaginait très bien, penchée au-dessus d'un parchemin de cinquante centimètres, ricanant comme une démente et trempant sa plume dans du sang de bébé serpent.

Si vous cherchez l'incarnation du mal regardez plutôt du côté des mères de famille obtues et soi-disant bien-pensantes.

_Pensées profondes, _par Draco Malfoy.

Laissant de côté cette partie du problème, le jeune homme s'attela à une autre facette de la situation. Car toute la question était de savoir comment, par Merlin, allait-il pouvoir revenir au QG de l'Ordre? Il se voyait mal frapper à leur porte, la bouche en cœur en disant qu'il s'était perdu et avait erré dans les bois ces deux derniers jours. D'autant qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait ladite porte exactement.

Toute cette histoire était une malédiction!

Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées que Potter déboula, au milieu du thé bergamote et des spéculos. Harry Potter et son sens inné de l'à-propos, pour vous servir. Il l'aurait fait exprès qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Choqué et énervé mais pourtant immensément soulagé par l'arrivée de son vampire, Draco hésitait entre lui jeter sa tasse au visage ou s'y jeter lui-même. Choix cornélien s'il en est : céder à ses pulsions ou à la raison. Shakespeare avait remarquablement bien résumé le dilemme en son temps par la maxime désormais célèbre _"to be or not to be, that is the question"._

Laquelle des deux actions relevait du désir ou de la raison n'entrait pour le moment pas en ligne de compte.

Potter donc, avait inopinément décidé d'user de son talent légendaire pour semer le chaos où qu'il aille. De surcroit, il avait jugé opportun de le faire dans le salon de Severus Rogue.

Dans le salon de Severus Rogue à l'heure du thé.

Le côté Gryffondor pouvait certes excuser une certaine lourdeur de pensée mais ne pouvait tout de même pas tout expliquer. Seule alternative possible, Potter était un crétin et c'était dans ses gènes à priori. Toute tentative pour remédier à la situation ne servirait vraisemblablement à rien, ou peut être seulement à creuser encore plus le trou sans fond que représentait son esprit, et uniquement dans la mesure où cela fût possible.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le Sauveur était un crétin accompli sur lequel le monde entier portait ses espoirs.

Perspectives déjà fort peu réjouissantes, Draco en convenait parfaitement, mais le monde entier n'avait pas à côtoyer ledit crétin d'aussi près que lui le devait.

Enfin, _Potter_ fit donc brusquement irruption dans le salon de Rogue les yeux rouges de faim, les crocs sortis et les cheveux… Bon les cheveux comme à leur habitude, c'est à dire en totale contradiction avec les lois de la physique et l'ordre des choses en général.

La scène resta quelques instants suspendue, comme le calme avant la tempête. Draco toujours sa tasse à la main à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche et Rogue penché en avant afin d'atteindre un gâteau sec.

Voilà, pour l'image des terribles et sanguinaires serpentards.

Il ne manquait en réalité qu'un gros chat en boule pour faire plus cliché. Potter quant à lui s'était figé dans une position à mi-chemin entre le prédateur, les yeux fixés sur son lié, et le jeune enfant qui surprend pour la première fois ses parents au lit. Le résultat faisait penser à un chat à qui on aurait coincé la queue dans une porte.

Le premier à reprendre pied fut Severus qui se contenta dans un premier temps de se redresser et de poser sa tasse, affectant une aura de professeur sadique. Tentant de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais été pris en flagrant délit d'activité non-effrayante. L'effet aurait été plus convainquant s'il n'avait pas omis de retirer de ses genoux le mouchoir brodé originellement placé là pour récupérer d'éventuelles miettes. Difficile dans ces conditions de paraitre ne serait-ce que sérieux.

Draco reposa sa tasse sans quitter le vampire des yeux tandis que celui-ci battait des paupières essayant de faire abstraction de son professeur de potion. La tâche s'avérait plutôt difficile.

Conscient que s'il ne faisait rien la situation risquait rapidement de dégénérer, le blond lança une tentative de communication.

- Potter…

Tentative qui avorta avant même de réellement commencer. Poussé par la faim et le manque, le vampire avait fondu sur son lié le clouant efficacement sur le canapé.

Allongé de tout son long sous Potter, Draco avait totalement conscience que cette situation était parfaitement inconvenante et qu'il fallait qu'il se dégage de toute urgence. Malheureusement, Draco Malfoy n'était pas réputé pour agir comme il le faudrait dans les moments clefs.

Cette fois-là ne fit d'ailleurs pas exception. Coincé sous son vampire, il ne prenait que plus conscience de la force du lien qui les unissait.

Il était irrémédiablement la source de Potter, il _devait _le nourrir.

Oui, enfin bon ça c'était la théorie, la pratique c'était un Harry Potter au top de son potentiel de séduction en train de l'écraser dans les coussins du canapé. Alors d'accord ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, d'accord Harry Potter était un détestable gryffondor plein de défauts.

D'accord.

Mais il y avait des choses contre lesquels un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens ne pouvait pas lutter. Les yeux hypnotisants d'un vampire ainsi que ses larges mains sur ses hanches en faisaient partie.

Après tout Draco n'était pas fait de pierre et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que Potter s'était indéniablement amélioré dernièrement. Dans ces conditions, repousser le vampire ne paraissait pas franchement envisageable...

Puis honnêtement il en avait tellement envie! Depuis son évasion le jeune homme avait très vite remarqué qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui prenne du sang. C'était comme une pression au niveau du cou, des fourmillements qui petit à petit devenaient insupportables…

Draco avait envie que le vampire le morde et de toute façon il n'était pas du genre à refuser de prendre du plaisir là où il y en avait. Et ici, indéniablement, il y avait du plaisir à prendre.

Doucement une des mains de Potter remonta le long de son flan avant de frôler son torse et finir pas venir se loger derrière sa nuque pour lui faire pivoter la tête vers la droite.

Les yeux fermés, Draco avait quitté son état de rationalité pour mettre son cerveau en pause. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter, qu'il était dans le salon de Severus, ou même les révélations de ce dernier. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps.

Il ne réagit pas le moins du monde lorsque le vampire posa ses lèvres sur son cou dénudé et bien au contraire il se cambra et étira son cou au maximum pour lui laisser le plus de marge de manœuvre. Quand ce fut au tour de la langue de son vampire de venir chatouiller sa peau sensible, Draco passa les bras dans le dos de celui-ci et poussa même un léger gémissement de contentement.

Ce bruit dut avoir raison du contrôle que Potter exerçait sur lui-même car aussitôt celui-ci plongea ses crocs dans les chairs tendres de son lié.

La sensation n'avait rien à voir avec la première fois ou même avec les perfusions de la mère Weasley. De façon contradictoire Draco avait l'impression de boire de l'eau pure après une longue traversée du désert.

Soupirant d'aise, Draco Malfoy se laissa complètement aller à l'étreinte d'un Harry Potter largement aussi dépassé que lui par les évènements.

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue n'était pas homme à s'émouvoir facilement, il était fier de posséder ce que d'aucun appelait le flegme anglais.<p>

Il était devenu Mangemort puis agent double dans la ligne directe de sa neutralité naturelle. En vérité, Severus Rogue ne se laissait pas émouvoir facilement et il en aurait fallu beaucoup pour le choquer.

Mais bon ça c'était avant Potter.

Ce sale gosse ne cessait de renchérir d'ingéniosité pour le mettre hors de lui. Il y avait eu le coup de la pensine bien évidement, ou la fois où il avait retrouvé ce sale cabot de Black dans la cabane hurlante.

C'était bien simple, au court de ces six années où il avait côtoyé le fils de James et Lily Potter, le professeur de potion avait le sentiment d'avoir vieilli de vingt ans.

Mais là, là! C'était trop! La goutte qui faisait déborder le chaudron!

Il était tranquillement en train de prendre le thé avec celui qu'il considérait plus ou moins comme son fils quand Potter avait débarqué. À l'heure du thé, rien de moins!

Et sans s'être préalablement fait annoncer!

Et là-dessus comme si la situation n'était pas assez inconvenante et dérangeante, Potter avait sauté sur Draco qui quant à lui ne semblait pas vraiment protester!

Non mais ça n'allait pas du tout cette histoire! Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas être en train de gémir allongé sur son canapé pendant que Potter, _Potter par Merlin!,_ lui faisait il ne savait trop quoi ! D'ailleurs, il ne tenait surtout pas à savoir. Tout ça n'était qu'un lamentable et méprisable cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller dans quelques secondes!

Toujours sous le choc, il bondit de son siège, attrapant la théière au passage et d'un geste déterminé, aspergea de thé tiède les deux jeunes sauvages sur son canapé. Et effectivement, son geste calma leurs ardeurs. Avec un rictus supérieur mais néanmoins moqueur, Le Pr. Rogue, se remémora avec nostalgie l'adage de sa grand-mère maternelle. "_Il n'est aucun problème qu'un bon thé ne puisse arranger". _

Bien sûr sa grand-mère Georgina n'avait surement pas envisagé les choses de cette manière mais au fond, l'idée y était.

Trempés et piteux comme des chatons tombés à l'eau, ses deux élèves reprirent peu à peu pied avec la réalité.

Harry cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Après avoir retrouvé Malfoy il se rappelait parfaitement ne pas avoir pu résister à la soif. Ensuite ça avait été le paradis puis ça avait été humide avec une drôle d'odeur de bergamote.

Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à retracer les derniers évènements afin de mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, sous lui Draco montrait des signes de forte contrariété. Il n'y avait nul besoin d'être médium pour comprendre que s'il tenait à son intégrité physique il avait plutôt intérêt à dégager du milieu. Ce fut dans la manœuvre que _ça_ lui revint. Rogue, Severus Rogue!

Par Merlin, il se trouvait dans le salon de son prof' de potion! Un salon qui donnait à penser qu'en 1924 le reste du monde avait continué à tourner mais que Rogue ne s'en était pas aperçu. Entre les canapés victoriens terriblement inconfortables, les coussins brodés ou les tapis imprimés Harry se sentait comme dans un mausolée érigé en mémoire du bon gout. Le salon de Severus Rogue donc.

Lourde de plusieurs tonnes, une boule de plomb lui tomba instantanément dans l'estomac.

Un regard vers son professeur lui apprit ce qu'il savait déjà : l'homme n'était pas de bonne humeur.

En fait, il semblait sur le point d'entrer dans une de ses crises de rage qui l'avait rendu célèbre et qu'Harry avait appris à essuyer depuis sa première année. Des crises que l'ensemble des élèves redoutait pour leur intensité et leur durée. Ces terribles colères qui étaient accompagnées (selon Harry) d'émission de laves, de nuées ardentes et de fumerolles méphitiques dont on percevait (toujours selon lui) les lueurs et les grondements assourdis dans tout Poudlard durant une bonne semaine.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un fou rire à cause du napperon blanc fermement serré dans le poing_ vengeur _de son professeur.

Par Gryffondor, est-ce que c'était de la _dentelle? _

Harry Potter donc, au milieu du salon de Severus Rogue, dégoulinant de thé. Image d'anthologie à n'en point douter. À ses côtés un Draco Malfoy guère plus fringuant et pour finir face à eux, plus raide que la justice, Severus Rogue.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche respirer.

D'ailleurs en parlant de respirer Harry avait complètement oublié de faire semblant.

En un mot comme en cent, la situation était quelque peu tendue. Ainsi Draco n'était pas en de bonnes conditions pour accueillir favorablement la remarque ironique et terriblement déplacée qui le tira de ses ruminations.

- He ben ça! Servillus! On peut dire que ch'uis foutrement content de tomber sur toi avec mon casse dalle! J'ai deux trois trucs à demander.

En temps normal, Draco Jr. Malfoy n'aurait même pas relevé la remarque sur son statut de "casse dalle".

En temps normal, il ne serait même pas en présence de cet individu et encore une fois, _en temps normal_ il n'aurait pas rougi (de colère ou de gêne, lui-même n'en était pas sur). Mais surtout, en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais – et pour rien au monde – répondu une telle chose :

- Mais je t'emmerde face de bite sans gland! J'ai rien à te dire que ton QI claqué de gryffondor puisse comprendre!

Un court silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Draco Malfoy, prince de Serpentard, ne put que réaliser, mortifié, ce qu'il venait de dire. De leur côté, Severus Rogue et Potter semblaient sur le point tourner de l'œil, ce qui n'empêcha naturellement pas le grand survivant de se remettre juste assez pour enchainer.

- Espèce de serpent mal baisé arrête de te prendre pour autre chose qu'une raclure de bidet turc! Tu vaux certainement pas mieux que moi!

Là-dessus, soit que les puissances cosmiques voulaient s'en payer une bonne tranche, soit que le bon sens avait décidé d'aller faire un tour, toujours était-il qu'un concours d'insultes débuta. Malfoy, tout comme Potter ayant définitivement dépassé le stade de l'énervement, avaient besoin de décompresser.

Ce fut en tout cas leur principale ligne de défense après coup.

- Mieux que toi?! Mais pauvre type, à toi tout seul tu amènes la somme du Q.I de tous les habitants de la terre à -100!

- Ch'uis p'têt pas un prix Nobel, mais je sais d'jà que t'as le trou du cul mal ramoné et qu'une p'tite visite rendrait service à tout le monde!

- T'es qu'une merde oubliée dans l'escalier d'un bordel!

- Et toi une vieille potiche masturbée à l'huile de vidange!

- Balloches pourries !

- Face d'hémorroïde !

- Usine à merde!

- Connard vérolée!

…etc.

Severus Rogue, avait connu la première grande guerre des sorciers et y avait survécu. Il avait également survécu à sa trahison du Lord et à l'époque ça voulait quand même dire quelque chose. Il était devenu un agent double et avait sauvé des vies sans épargner ses efforts. Severus Rogue, grand potionniste reconnu, était un roc inébranlable, un chêne centenaire qui enfonçait ses racines jusqu'au cœur de la terre.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'il pensait être, un dur à cuir. Malheureusement, il n'était pas aidé, entre les idées farfelues de Dumbledore et les vélites de devenir martyr des gryffondors ce n'était pas toujours facile.

D'ailleurs là maintenant, tout de suite, il n'était pas _du tout_ aidé.

Potter tout d'abord, un garçon robuste et sauvage, pour lequel il n'avait pas la moindre once d'affection mais qui avait quand même l'avantage certain d'être le seul en mesure de tuer Voldemort. Ce crétin donc qui avait tout de même réussi à mettre sa vie en danger chaque _foutue année_ depuis ses onze ans lui compliquait sérieusement la tâche.

Puis Draco, un jeune homme fier et droit qui n'était peut-être pas exactement disposé à sauver le monde mais qui au moins ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Enfin jusqu'ici tout du moins.

Ces deux abrutis qui se retrouvaient liés par un sinistre coup du destin étaient au milieu de son salon à se lancer les pires insultes à la figure.

De la part de Potter, passait encore, c'était un gryffondor et en plus il avait grandi dans un placard, il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Mais que diable pouvait-il bien arriver à Draco?

- Sale vieux bouc pervers!

- T'as été démoulé trop chaud ou quoi!

L'agent double s'était dit, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'il allait aider à relancer le dialogue entre son filleul préféré et Potter. Pas que la perspective l'enchante mais ils étaient liés, il faudrait ben faire avec. Peut-être qu'avec de la logique il parviendrait à les raisonner, il ne visait pas l'entente cordiale bien sûr. Non, mais une sorte de neutralité malveillante pourquoi pas?

Seulement ses beaux plans de réconciliations tombaient à l'eau avec ce spectacle des plus insolites. Ses deux meilleurs espoirs dans la catégorie "assez-mature-pour-mettre-nos-différents-de-coté-afin-de-sauver-le-monde", s'agonisaient d'insultes.

Severus, se pinça l'arête du nez, dehors la guerre faisait rage… Ou tout du moins menaçait de faire rage incessamment sous peu. Mais que faisait le sauveur du monde sorcier? Il se donnait en spectacle avec rien de moins que sa moitié magique! Et, _Putain de bordel de merde,_ il se donnait en spectacle avec Draco Malfoy!

À quel moment, ce foutu monde avait décidé de tourner à l'envers? Hésitant entre le fou rire hystérique ou le hurlement de rage, le seul adulte responsable dans les environs hésitait à faire un carnage.

De tous les supplices, pourquoi lui avait-on collé des crétins pareils? Personne ne méritait une telle punition! Sérieusement, Dieu en avait-il vraiment marre à ce point de la vermine, de la peste et des nuées de sauterelles?

Bon on se calme, on respire, on trouve sa paix intérieure, on visualise le bleu de l'esprit ou le vert de l'âme, des couleurs calmes et douces. _Je suis dans un champ de blé, et j'entends le vent jouer dans ses _putains_ de feuilles. _

Au fur et à mesure que Severus Rogue approchait du point de non retour la pièce s'emplissait de crépitement magique. N'importe qui disposant d'un minimum d'instinct de survie aurait déjà mis les bouts depuis longtemps. Force était de constater que pour l'instant la colère et l'aveuglement l'emportaient haut la main.

- Tu vaux pas un pet de mouche!

- Raclure à merde!

Le sourcil droit du professeur tressauta et il se racla fortement la gorge dans ce qui semblait être un grognement sourd. Le "cul de babouin" lancé par le blond resserra sa mâchoire d'un cran (que ses molaires ne pensaient pas pouvoir atteindre). Le retour de Potter : "Suce moi le gland", acheva de crisper son visage dans un masque de colère absolue. Au, "Comment tu peux être aussi con" de Draco il se ramassa sur lui-même. Mais ce fut le brillant "Trou du cul d'hippogriffe" du sauveur, qui fit déborder le vase.

- JE VAIS VOUS EN DONNER MOI DU TROU DU CUL D'HIPPOGRIFFE! TELLEMENT QU'A LA FIN VOTRE PROPRE MÈRE VOUS APPELLERA COMME ÇA!

Étrangement, après cette dernière réplique, le salon devint aussi silencieux qu'un caveau.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient, quant à eux, complètement figés dans leur mouvement (celui de se retourner vers l'importun qui les avait interrompus pour l'envoyer se faire voir).

La bouche légèrement entrouverte et le teint anormalement pâle. Les deux anciens adversaires affichaient désormais l'air de douce panique qu'ont les enfants pris la main dans le sac. Ils allaient très certainement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Un silence de plomb régnait et le temps lui-même avait retenu son souffle. Foi de puissances divines, la colère qui suivit fut de proportion épique et on allait en entendre parler pendant des générations et des générations.

* * *

><p>Bon ben la suite au prochaine épisodes... Qui devrait sortir dans environ un mois conformément à mes bonnes résolutions 2013...<p>

Mais si faites moi un peu confiance!

Enfin dans tout les cas merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire (enfin j'espères que c'est ce que certains vont faire...). Je vous invites bien évidement à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ou éventuellement d'insultes pour mon retard. C'est à vous de voir... (Un peu des deux serait probablement un juste milieu mais je ne veux influencer personne).

Bon eh bien, Bonne année et meilleur voeux!


	9. Chapter 8

He bien, bonjour, bonsoir à tous!

Étonnement et contre tout les pronostiques, je poste bel et bien un nouveau chapitre plus ou moins un mois après le dernier. Qui à dit que les bonnes résolutions ne tenaient qu'une semaines?

En tout cas, comme toujours les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire sont de J.K Rowling, le reste est de moi. Ceci est une ré-interprétation plutôt libre et résolument personnel du matériel de base la preuve en est, j'y ajoute une relation homosexuel (ou deux ou trois ou plus, en fait). Vous voilà donc prévenu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8.<strong>

Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Harry Potter avait appris beaucoup de choses. À titre d'exemple, il avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : un mec aristo' et froid comme un bout de granite pouvait sortir les pires insanités pourvu qu'on lui en donne l'occasion. Comment imaginer que Draco Malfoy puisse ne serait-ce que penser des mots comme : "_face de bite sans gland". _

C'était trop extraordinaire, en cinq années scolaires passées avec lui Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer. Draco Malfoy ne disait pas, _merde, putain_ ou _connard_, probablement que ça ne se faisait pas chez les Malfoy. Harry était d'ailleurs convaincu que ses lèvres si parfaites ne _pouvaient _pas formuler d'insultes.

La preuve que non, Draco Malfoy était non seulement capable de jurer, mais il s'avérait aussi être très créatif dans le domaine et ce même dans l'adversité.

De même il avait appris qu'un être humain suffisamment poussé à bout pouvait se transformer en démon à trois têtes crachant de la lave. Harry Potter avait aussi appris qu'on pouvait avoir suffisamment honte pour préférer l'immolation plutôt que soutenir un regard.

En vérité, aujourd'hui avait été riche en apprentissages, mais celui qui était - et de loin - le plus impressionnant était surement celui de l'humilité.

En effet, aujourd'hui marquait le jour où le Golden Boy comprit les bienfaits d'un silence absolu et d'une mine contrite, particulièrement en cas de colère intempestive du pire professeur des potions depuis la création de Poudlard.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas eu coutume d'essuyer lesdites colères mais de deux choses l'une Premièrement, jamais le professeur n'avait été aussi énervé. Deuxièmement, d'habitude il se contentait de se prostrer dans sa colère muette, remâchant sa frustration et ruminant sur l'injustice dont il était victime. Jamais encore de toute sa vie, et encore moins de sa mort, il ne s'était senti aussi stupide. Coupable, frustré, en colère oui, ça lui arrivait souvent mais jamais il ne s'était dit à lui-même qu'il était d'une stupidité affligeante.

Difficile de faire pénitence lorsqu'on est le sauveur désigné de la race humaine… Oui bon du peuple sorcier quoi. Sans parler du fait que sa transformation vampirique n'avait en rien arrangé son nombrilisme latent. Voilà pourquoi l'humilité n'était pas à proprement parler un trait prégnant de sa personnalité.

En tout cas aujourd'hui il avait appris ce que c'était et d'ailleurs, Harry appliquait à la lettre cette toute nouvelle aptitude avec beaucoup de sérieux. Assis dans un canapé assez inconfortable, il tentait de se faire oublier. Tout comme Malfoy, il s'appliquait à ne pas bouger d'un cil tout en affectant l'impassibilité de la statue de pierre.

Il était bien obligé de constater que même si la contrition n'était pas le fort du blond, en revanche celui-ci le surpassait - et de loin - en matière d'impassibilité.

Les yeux rivés sur un point invisible, son visage n'exprimait rien de plus qu'un profond et complet détachement. Harry quant à lui se contentait de fixer le bout de ses chaussures avec beaucoup d'insistance, tentant de se convaincre que le monde se limitait à ça. _Si je ne le regarde pas, alors il ne me voit pas._ Tel était le mantra mental qu'il se répétait en boucle tandis qu'à deux mètres de lui, Severus Rogue, au paroxysme de la rage, s'était transformé en hydre à neuf têtes.

Son corps semblait comme pris de convulsion et son visage d'un rouge criard donnait à penser qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser sous la pression. Les bras au-dessus de la tête battaient l'air comme d'immenses fouets pris de folie. Le sermon avait commencé par une avalanche de récriminations contre le manque _total _de bon sens qui semblait les avoir contaminés.

Par exemple :

"_Par Merlin mais êtes-vous complètement stupides! Je peux savoir par quel miracle vous comptez sauver qui que ce soit en vous insultant de cette manière?! Je vous félicite pour votre__ intégration officielle aux erreurs génétiques dont la théorie de Darwin ne prévoyait même pas la survie. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande compacte de crétins accomplis! Pas étonnant que le Lord noir gagne dans ces conditions!"_

Ensuite il y eut un long discours sur le fait d'avoir des responsabilités, de combien il était déçu et d'à quel point ils allaient le regretter. Pour ce dernier point Harry se demandait bien comment il pourrait regretter _encore plus _que maintenant. En ce qui le concernait il n'avait jamais autant regretté quelque chose de toute sa vie.

Le professeur était ensuite monté crescendo dans les menaces de mort et de torture pour en arriver finalement au summum de l'inhumain. "_Tant de morts et ce uniquement par votre faute! Des dizaines d'enfants moldus morts dans d'affreuses douleurs et tout ça par votre seule faute et votre incapacité à mettre vos émotions de côté! Espèce de stupides, immatures et égoïstes gamins!" _

Ce sommet marquait chez Harry et Draco une overdose de culpabilité mais aussi le début d'une accalmie et, si tout allait bien, de la fin de la crise. C'était en tout cas vers quoi allaient toutes les prières de celui-qui-a-survécu.

En face de lui, bien droit dans son fauteuil, Draco n'en pensait pas moins, bien que sa mauvaise foi naturelle l'obligeait à penser que tout ceci était exagéré.

Puis aussi soudainement qu'il avait été rompu, le silence s'abattit sur le bureau comme une chape de plomb. L'ambiance était véritablement électrique personne n'osant faire le moindre bruit, comme pris entre deux feux. La plupart le visage tourné vers le sol. Rien qu'à son expression et à la crispation de sa mâchoire, le professeur Severus Rogue faisait en sorte qu'ils n'oublient pas de sitôt sa colère meurtrière.

L'air lui-même en devenait irrespirable et dans un instant de folie, Harry s'imagina mourir écrasé sous la pression. Pressé comme un citron dans ce salon bien trop petit pour contenir la colère de son ancien professeur. Au moment où Harry Potter allait finalement décider que le suicide était préférable à une seule seconde de plus dans cette atmosphère, Rogue ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus :

- En tout cas votre lien est tout à fait fascinant, c'est extraordinaire comme la personnalité de Potter vous a influencé M. Malfoy. S'interrompant pour faire le point il reprit quelques instants plus tard :

- Je me demande si les émotions fortes ont une incidence sur le phénomène et si oui dans quelles mesures...

Draco hocha la tête, il s'était également posé la question, dire de tels insanités n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En revanche, Potter s'était déjà adonné à de telles dérives verbales et par Merlin, c'était tellement Gryffondors comme mode de communication!

Le jeune aristocrate avait compris rapidement que cet échange d'horreurs n'était pas de son fait, pourtant il s'était laissé porté avec plaisir par le lien. Tout étonné qu'il était de découvrir à quel point hurler des insultes pouvait avoir un effet cathartique. En vérité il avait pris un réel plaisir à se laisser aller mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait.

- Un lien basé sur l'empathie donc, c'est intéressant, quoiqu'inattendu à un tel degré d'influence. Avança le professeur. J'imagine que c'est davantage lié à votre propre nature M. Malfoy.

- Oui l'hypothèse m'est apparue également acquiesça le jeune blond d'un air entendu.

De son côté Harry Potter était bien content que _quelque chose _soit apparu à Malfoy puisque quant à lui il nageait dans le noir total. Si les deux serpentards en puissance réussissaient à comprendre ce qui lui échappait totalement c'était probablement que les puissances divines en avaient décidé ainsi. Or Harry Potter n'était pas homme à remettre en question les décisions d'instances également capables de déclencher une pluie de météorites. Merci bien.

Non il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que son cerveau n'était pas conçu pour les longues réflexions. Il s'en contentait largement et n'allait certainement pas déranger les dieux avec ses propositions incongrues, préférant, et de loin, les laisser se concentrer sur la gestion des levers et couchers de soleil.

Aussi prit-il son parti de ne pas intervenir dans la discussion entre son lié et son ancien professeur des potions. De toute façon il n'avait plus faim pour le moment, son lié était à moins d'un mètre de lui et en plus il faisait bon. Harry Potter considéra quelques instants l'idée de piquer un petit somme.

* * *

><p>- Tu es sûr Malfoy? Tu ne veux pas boire un verre ?<p>

Le sus nommé Malfoy jeta un regard noir à son vampire personnel qui quant à lui commençait à être pas mal détendu. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, que déjà Potter s'était mis en chasse d'alcool, arguant que "_j'ai besoin d'un verre"._

Il était donc désormais affalé sans aucune classe dans le canapé et sifflait les verres les uns après les autres.

Tout ceci était de la faute de Rogue. Après leur avoir passé un savon mémorable, la terreur des cachots leur avait annoncé tout de go qu'en tant qu'espion, il n'avait pas non plus que ça à faire. Aussi ils étaient priés d'être sage pendant son absence et de réfléchir à leur comportement, voire même de parler entre eux et surtout de ne rien casser. De toute façon toutes détériorations leur seraient facturées alors ils n'avaient pas intérêt à déconner. Sur ce, salut et bon vent.

Un froufrou de robes noire et une sortie théâtrale plus tard et Draco rencontre Harry.

Enfin Harry rencontre surtout la bouteille de scotch soixante ans d'âge de tonton Severus et Draco rencontre Harry _légèremen_t grisé. A l'extérieur de la maison, la guerre semblait avoir décidé de se retenir encore un peu.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas loin de conclure que s'ouvrir les veines lui éviterait bien des souffrances à venir. Déjà que sa situation n'était pas franchement brillante, voilà qu'en plus Rogue s'arrangeait pour qu'il se sente coupable. C'était du grand n'importe quoi!

Franchement Draco n'était pas un expert en victimisation mais il était plus ou moins convaincu qu'à un certain seuil de merde entassée, on vous devait une forme de mansuétude automatique. Or pour l'instant il ne se sentait pas entouré par la mansuétude.

Rogue pour commencer l'avait carrément accusé d'être un égoïste fini… Tout ça parce qu'il se souciait comme d'une guigne de ce qui pouvait arriver au monde en dehors de sa petite personne! D'accord Draco Malfoy n'était pas un défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, ça se saurait sinon!

Alors pourquoi se permettait-on de lui faire des réflexions? Bon la réponse était évidente et c'était même le grand point négatif qui accompagnait son passage du côté de l'Ordre. Évidement avec les gentils il était de bon ton d'être un gentil… _A Rome fais comme les romains _comme on dit.

Dans la théorie, Malfoy Junior pouvait comprendre que pour avoir droit à la protection du phénix il devait de son côté faire un effort… Ne serait-ce que de ne pas les handicaper dans leur combat contre les forces du mal. Et d'accord, priver le sauveur de mondes sorcier de sa, _seule et unique,_ source de subsistance n'était probablement pas une bonne façon de ne pas les handicaper.

Un lourd tressaillement lui échappa.

Quoi qu'il se passe à présent, il serait perdant.

Si Voldemort vainquait, une fois qu'il aurait asservi l'espèce humaine, fait une couronne avec les os de Potter et prouvé qu'il pouvait être un empereur du mal bourré de stéréotypes, il finirait bien par se rappeler qu'il devait le tuer de façon horrible et très longue.

Si l'Ordre du phénix gagnait, il serait libéré du Lord mais pas de Potter et encore moins de la mère Weasley, ce qui était, rappelons-le, totalement inconcevable. Probablement qu'il serait jugé et que, face à la quasi inexistence de ses bonnes actions, il finirait avec la réactivité d'un radis bouilli.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était foutu.

- Alors la fouine? s'impatienta le vampire toujours la bouteille à la main.

- Évite ce surnom ridicule, Potter. Je ne te traite pas de crétin fini malgré ta propension à illuminer le monde par ta bêtise. Grogna le sus nommé plus par habitude que par réelle verve. Il était actuellement trop accaparé par son auto-apitoiement pour se consacrer de manière satisfaisante à l'activité délicate de la joute verbale.

- C'est tout mon charme naturel, ça. Sourit le vampire moins affecté par la remarque que par son troisième verre d'affilée.

- Donne-moi donc ce verre. Renifla le blond, qui pensa qu'au point il en était, ça ne serait jamais pire.

Harry servit donc un double scotch à son lié, sans être tout à fait conscient de ses actes ni de ses paroles.

- Tu sais que t'es dans une merde digne de figurer dans le palmarès Potter?

Draco Malfoy prit le verre d'un geste brusque et fit tourner le liquide ambré dedans un instant, comme pour s'assurer du bon fondement de la démarche puis avala une gorgée. L'alcool, bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu boire jusque-là, lui coula dans la gorge comme une trainée de lave. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas tousser comme un perdu. _L'alcool c'est nul._

- Crois-moi Potter, tu n'as jamais été dans une merde aussi profonde que moi actuellement. À ce niveau, tu n'es qu'un petit joueur. Contra le jeune Malfoy sans voir l'inquiétude momentanée de son vis à vis.

Cet alcool avait vraiment un gout affreux mais avait le mérite de détourner son attention de sa situation de merde.

Il engloutit le reste du verre en deux gorgées et, enhardi, s'exclama:

- Excellent ce petit alcool, Potter. Qu'est-ce donc ?

Un peu consterné de voir un scotch de 60 ans d'âge avalé comme du jus de citrouille, Harry attrapa la bouteille pour resservir le blond. De toute façon, foutu pour foutu…

- Du scotch…. Je crois que t'as pas vraiment suivi les événements Malfoy. On va exterminer tes copains, tuer, _encore, _ton maitre et te renvoyer en cellule avec un coup de pied majuscule dans le fondement.

Draco tendit son verre vide au vampire puis s'avachit au mieux dans le canapé tout en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait les connections neuronales un peu molles tout d'un coup. Sans doute le contre coup de retrouver son vampire après des semaines, il ne devait pas être très loin de l'anémie. L'alcool était d'ailleurs probablement aussi présent dans son organisme que son sang.

Agacé, Potter finit son verre puis les resservit tous les deux avant de s'insérer un peu mieux dans les coussins à côté de son ennemi en gardant la bouteille.

Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu.

Il avait attendu une agression de la part du vilain serpentard, pas cette décontraction tranquille finalement. Qu'est-ce que ce maudit serpent avait préparé encore ?

- Que soit du côté de l'Ordre ou celui du Lord c'est pareil. Tu vois Potter, du côté des méchants je suis un traitre et du coté des gentils je suis un méchant. Je vois pas l'ombre d'une solution. A présent, quoi qu'il se passe, je suis dans la merde.

Un petit hoquet lui échappa qu'il fit passer avec un nouveau verre de scotch.

Fasciné, Harry regardait son presque pire ennemi boire son White Spirit de 60° minimum comme si c'était du jus d'orange. Quelque chose dans le discours du blond lui parut important à relever mais, pour bien dire ce qui était, le sauveur était légèrement noir.

Draco posa son verre sur la table basse puis s'affala plus confortablement, les jambes grandes écartées.

Outré, Harry leva un sourcil et s'attaqua à son sixième verre, c'était digne comme position, tiens! Et le standing à la Malfoy alors?

Harry ne réussit pas à savoir s'il était déçu ou enchanté par la nouvelle position de son lié…

Bon sang, se frappa-t-il mentalement le crâne, non mais à quoi il pensait encore?

- Ça va ? Pas trop mal installé? interrogea-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait voulue moqueuse mais qui sortit vaguement vaseuse.

Le regard un peu vitreux à cause de la quantité d'alcool ingérée en trop peu de temps, Malfoy mit un instant à répondre.

- Mmm… pas trop mal… Mais ça ne vaut pas le canapé de mes appartements.

Un voile de nostalgie passa sur le beau visage du Serpentard.

- Nostalgique de ton chez toi, Malfoy?

- Je n'ai plus de chez moi, Potter. soupira doucement le jeune homme imbibé. Si je rentrais on me jetterait un Avada avant même que j'aie pu en placer une. On ne laisse pas les traitres rentrer en vie après tout. s'attrista le blond avant de se sentir obligé d'ajouter, Sauf s'ils sont utiles éventuellement.

La rancœur triste du blond interpella le Gryffondor. On ne feignait pas si facilement l'abattement, encore moins après trois verres cul sec et un quatrième gentiment entamé.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour le ramener à l'Ordre mais il estimait plus important de découvrir la vérité sur Draco Malfoy. S'il était aussi innocent que Remus l'avait sous-entendu, Harry voulait le voir de lui-même.

- Avec les conneries que tu as faites, j'aurais tendance à te traiter de pas mal de noms d'oiseaux, mais quand même pas te tuer, puis il y a tes parents, ils te protégeront.

Une petite moue d'enfant boudeur passa rapidement sur les trais de Malfoy qui s'enterra un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Mon p…Lucius a du te parler de la pureté absolue du sang des Malfoy? Et de l'importance qu'il y attache.

- Il a fait référence à la chose oui…

La rage incroyable qui brillait soudain dans les yeux du blond fit tressaillir Harry. Il marchait sur des œufs et il venait apparemment de mettre les pieds dans le chaudron. Autant pour sa légendaire subtilité.

Il resservit Malfoy lorsqu'il lui tendit son verre vide puis se resservit à son tour espérant faire avaler la pilule.

Il allait finir par saouler complètement le blond à ce rythme et… et pourquoi pas finalement ? Un Malfoy bourré était incomparablement plus sympathique et visiblement, l'alcool avait tendance à lui délier la langue !

- Tu devrais pas boire aussi vite…

- Je fais ce que je veux, Potter. grogna le Draco.

Comment prévu, il s'envoya son verre derrière la cravate d'un coup puis exigea un autre verre que Harry lui servit.

- Lupin nous a bien dit que tu es une sorte de créature magique mais je vois pas en quoi ça fait de toi un traitre.

- … C'est parce que tu es un abruti Potter, diagnostiqua le blond en roulant les yeux, mon Père ne supporte pas les questions que posent ma mutation. Grommela-t-il alors que ses joues pâles s'ornaient à présent de deux petites plaques rouges, signe évident que l'alcool faisait son office.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy? continua le brun passant par-dessus l'insulte. Même Hermione disait qu'il était un crétin de toute façon.

Draco soupira en dorlotant son verre. Il n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool.

Il retira ses chaussures puis replia ses jambes sur le côté, posant sans complexe ses pieds sur les genoux de Potter.

Harry resta incrédule une seconde avant de se reprendre. Pour se nourrir il avait fait bien pire comme contact.

A cheval donné on n'en regardait pas les dents.

Malfoy semblait de plus en plus parti pour sombrer dans un coma éthylique de qualité. Le survivant espéra juste que Rogue ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir complètement cuit son élève préféré.

- Je ne suis pas un sang pur, Potter. Je suis un… Je sais pas quoi… Un monstre…. Et mieux encore, j'ai été magiquement modifié par le Lord en personne! Je pense que ça fait de moi un bâtard entre la créature et la baguette magique… soupira Draco qui commençait réellement à se sentir mal.

Jusqu'ici il avait évité de trop s'appesantir sur ce qu'il ressentait et ce qui était en train de se passer prouvait bien qu'il avait eu raison.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Le cœur de Harry se serra une seconde.

Il pouvait compatir avec quelqu'un qui avait un gros passif avec ceux qui l'avaient élevé.

- Je comprends que tu ne sois pas du côté de Voldy, mais alors pourquoi tu t'es enfui du manoir de l'Ordre?

- Ha! Mais j'ai essayé d'être de votre côté! Mais la mère Weasley! Je voulais juste qu'on m'oublie mais elle avait toujours des milliers de trucs à me faire faire! Et…Et….. Et les transfusions! Non les transfusions sont vraiment trop horribles!

Les épaules du prince de serpentard alcoolisé se mirent à tressauter doucement de sanglots silencieux. Puis vint le déluge, de grosses larmes accompagnées de morve et de hoquets avinés envahirent l'espace vital de Harry Potter.

Lui-même moyennement sobre Harry se retrouva submergé par les pleurs de Malfoy qui, sur le moment, ressemblait d'avantage à un poupon en colère qu'à un prince des glaces.

Harry repoussa les petits pieds fins de ses genoux pour venir prendre le blond dans ses bras.

Ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait… ne pas penser…ne pas penser… Trop tard.

Draco enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry qui quant à lui se mordit la langue. Si on lui demandait plus tard ce qui lui avait pris de réconforter le type qui avait un jour tenté de le faire tomber de son balai en se déguisant en épouvantard, il nierait toute implication et mettrait tout sur le dos de l'alcool.

Mais comment ne pas compatir avec le blond devant cette bouille de petit garçon blessé!

D'accord, Malfoy était un menteur et un manipulateur, mais avec l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang actuellement, Harry doutait qu'il puisse manipuler ne serait-ce qu'un interrupteur, alors le grand Harry Potter?

Il lui caressa le dos.

- Allez, Allez… Ca va aller… Tu vas voir, On va rentrer à la maison tous les deux et je discuterais avec Mme Weasley. Je vais tuer Voldemort et je suis sûr que tout le monde sera d'accord pour te laisser balancer ton poing dans la figure de ton vieux pour le principe.

Cela attira un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres de Draco que Harry ne vit pas mais sentit sur la peau de son cou.

Il repoussa doucement son lié.

- Ca va mieux ?

Le fin sourire que lui dédia Malfoy lui déversa une sourde chaleur dans le ventre qu'il préféra ignorer pour l'instant.

- Oui… Merci… renifla piteusement Draco avant de s'interrompre pour faire une tête bizarre. Maintenant ne prends pas ce qui va arriver comme une réponse au fait que tu m'aies consolé. s'empressa d'ajouter Draco avant de se lever en vitesse et de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain où il vomit tout le contenu de son estomac.

Ce fut donc la tête dans les toilettes que Harry retrouva Malfoy Junior quelques instants plus tard. Réfrénant au mieux son hilarité, il lui tapota complaisamment le dos.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il verrait un Malfoy à genou.

Le petit bout d'homme qu'était Malfoy mit tout de même une bonne demi-heure avant de se purger complètement. Harry fut d'ailleurs impressionné par la quantité de choses dégoutantes que contenait un estomac.

Enfin calmé, Draco Malfoy tentait désormais de recoller les morceaux de son amour propre explosé en pièce sur le sol. Assis sur le canapé en tailleur et serrant un coussin contre lui, Harry trouvait pour sa part qu'il avait plutôt l'air de bouder. Aussi s'était-il avachi prudemment dans le fauteuil d'en face, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Le silence commençait à s'éterniser quand le jeune Malfoy décida qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour son image de marque alors autant se mettre à geindre.

- Ma vie et la plus pourrie de Grande Bretagne!

Interpelé par la phrase, Harry Potter se dit qu'il y avait là matière à redire.

- Excuse-moi, mais _j'ai_ la vie la plus pourrie de Grande Bretagne!

Contrarié de ne pas recevoir la commisération qu'il attendait du parfait Gryffondor qu'était Potter, Draco haussa les sourcils de la façon la plus méprisante possible.

- Je ne pense pas non, _ma _vie est bien pire que la tienne Potter. En fait, ce n'est même pas comparable. balaya Draco d'un revers de la main.

Vexé dans son honneur de martyre Gryffondor ainsi que (il fallait bien le dire) dans sa sensibilité d'ivrogne, Harry se redressa, bien décidé à défendre son titre du mec le plus malheureux du monde.

- Bien sûr que ma vie est plus nulle que la tienne! Je suis une créature magique et je dois boire du sang! assena-t-il en brandissant son verre comme d'autres brandissent un drapeau.

Également piqué au vif par la remise en question de son statut de victime arbitraire de l'univers, Draco Malfoy leva un sourcil empli de dédain et enchaina.

- Mais moi je ne sais même pas si je suis quelque chose qui a un nom!

- Un fou psychopathe a essayé de me tuer quand j'avais un ans!

- Mon père c'est Lucius Malfoy!

- Je n'ai pas de parents parce que le même fou psychopathe les a tués!

- Narcissia Malfoy est ma mère! Éructa Draco puis face au regard peu convaincu de Potter ajouta, Et Bellatrix Lestrange est ma tante!

L'argument sembla porter car le brun reprit l'échange comme s'il acceptait qu'avoir Bellatrix Lestrange dans sa famille valait bien la perte de ses parents.

- Depuis que j'ai onze ans quelqu'un essaye de me tuer au moins une fois par ans!

- Depuis que je suis né mon père m'a toujours dit que pour mériter son amour je devais faire tout ce qu'il me disait sans me poser de questions!

- Ma seule famille encore en vie ce sont des moldus magicophobes qui m'ont enfermé dans un placard toute mon enfance!

Choqué par cette dernière révélation, Draco papillonna des yeux, regardant son vis à vis différemment. D'un hochement de tête il lui accorda le point mais ne renonça pas pour autant.

- Mon père m'a jeté en cellule quand il a découvert que je n'étais pas humain!

- Le ministère a fait croire que j'étais fou quand j'ai dit que face de serpent était revenu, et tout le monde les a crus eux!

- Quand le Lord est revenu je me suis retrouvé en cellule à subir des expériences magiques!

S'échauffant de plus en plus, les deux jeunes gens continuèrent pendant un long moment de comparer leur vie, comptant les points afin de déterminer lequel des deux avait la vie la plus nul. En vérité il s'agissait probablement là de leur dispute la plus inconsistante. Ce qui, au vu du nombre exagérément élevée de ces dernières, était tout de même quelque chose.

Une heure plus tard chacun avait étalé toute sa vie devant l'autre sans qu'un champion n'ait été désigné. La bouteille de scotch avait rendu l'âme ainsi qu'une autre d'un excellent whisky pur feu.

A bout d'argument Harry sortit une de ses dernières cartes sans trop y croire.

- Je suis lié avec toi!

- Et moi avec toi! Répondit du tac au tac ledit lié étonné lui-même de ne sortir cette parade que si tardivement.

- Il y a une prophétie qui annonce qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut tuer Voldemort et que c'est notre destin de nous affronter dans un combat à mort! finit par lâcher le jeune vampire qui une fois de plus agit plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit. A sa décharge, il fallait bien dire qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre et que son jugement avait été passablement altéré par l'alcool.

Face à lui, Draco, dans un état proche de l'overdose éthylique, avait la mine de quelqu'un à qui un chaudron vient d'exploser au visage. Médusé devant une telle révélation, il ne parvenait pas bien à réaliser toutes les implications de sa découverte. D'un autre côté, le degré d'alcool que charriait actuellement son sang ne devait pas non plus être étrange à ses difficultés de réflexion.

Un long silence tendu s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à se regarder en chien de faïence.

C'était très embarrassant en fait.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à une telle situation lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur "jeu".

Ils avaient plutôt pensé qu'à un moment donné ils se foutraient sur la gueule ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas du tout à ce silence pesant où tout le monde était mal à l'aise, Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire une chose aussi _personnelle_ et douloureuse et surtout pas à Malfoy. Draco parce qu'il ne pensait pas découvrir quelque chose d'aussi intime sur Potter et surtout quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir un peu… _Triste _pour lui.

En fait il avait la même impression que lorsqu'on tombe par accident sur des photos cochonnes de ses parents. Maintenant il ne savait pas s'il devait faire comme si de rien était, au risque d'être mal à l'aise avec ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ou bien s'il devait en parler tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en servir pour se moquer et que cela risquait d'aboutir sur une discussion vraiment gênante.

Une discussion où il serait question de sentiments et de vérité.

Une discussion qui poisse le malaise et l'hypocrisie, le genre de discussion où quoi qu'on fasse on sait qu'on va morfler parce que c'est toujours le cas quand on parle de vérité et de ressenti. C'était typiquement le style de situation qui menait à des réactions parfaitement aberrantes comme, rougir, bégayer, éviter de croiser le regard et parfois même à _compatir._

Draco Malfoy détestait ce genre de situation, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire et il détestait vraiment la mine à mi-chemin entre la peur et la honte qu'affichait Potter.

Aussi dit-il la seule chose qu'il pensait être en mesure de détendre l'atmosphère :

- … Bon ok tu gagnes Potter, c'est toi qui a la vie la plus nulle de Grande-Bretagne.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. C'est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je trouve plus marrant de couper là.<p>

Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas donner vos avis et impressions.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toute.

comme toujours les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire sont de J.K Rowling. le reste est de moi. Entre autres dérives fantasmagoriques cette histoire introduit une romance homosexuelle entre Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy... Et maintenant que j'y pense il y en aura d'autre (au moment donné où je l'aurais décidée).

Vous voilà prévenue.

Bonne lecture et merci de me lire!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Ce matin-là ce fut un soleil de fin d'octobre bien frileux qui se leva sur Londres. Pour autant, certains londoniens ne s'en rendirent compte que bien plus tard, ouvrant les yeux sur un début d'après-midi pluvieux.

En vérité, la journée commençait pas plus mal, compte tenu des protagonistes en présence et surtout de leurs antécédents respectifs. Si l'héritier de la fortune Malfoy consentait à un peu plus d'objectivité, il admettrait certainement qu'elle n'aurait pas tellement pu mieux débuter que ça. Seulement, aussi sûr qu'il avait les cheveux blond platine, Draco Malfoy n'était pas un modèle d'impartialité, loin s'en faut.

Tout avait donc commencé ce matin-là par un petit déjeuner improbable chez Severus Rogue. Le maitre des potions avait apparemment prit son parti de faire comme si Potter n'était pas une des personnes qu'il aimait le moins au Royaume-Uni et avait fait du thé. Pour ce qui était de Draco et du dit Potter, la situation n'était pas loin d'être insupportable.

La veille ils s'étaient endormis sur le canapé dans des positions tout sauf confortables et désormais leurs corps le leur faisaient payer à grand renfort de crampes. Pourtant cette solution alternative, évitant en particulier le périlleux exercice de la marche, leur était alors apparue comme une idée extrêmement brillante. Preuve de plus que l'alcool pouvait sérieusement entamer toute tentative de réflexion et même le bon sens le plus primaire.

Or donc, Potter et Draco avaient cru judicieux de s'endormir sur les lieux même de leur déchéance éthylique, et ce dans des postures plus que grotesques.

Aussi lorsque le maitre des lieux avait réintégré ses pénates - un maitre des lieux tout de même capable de mettre le temps en bouteille si l'envie lui prenait, de distiller la mort ou encore de ressusciter les dinosaures, Merlin seul savait quoi d'autre -. Bref lorsque Severus Rogue rentra chez lui après une réunion harassante et usante pour les nerfs ce fut pour tomber sur un bien curieux tableau.

Peu habitué à abriter d'autres êtres humains chez lui et encore moins des ados, le professeur s'était contenté dans un premier temps de plisser les yeux tout en penchant la tête sur le côté. Un peu comme si une nouvelle perspective pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Or, ce qu'il voyait justement, ressemblait à un amas de bras et de pieds en tas sur son canapé Louis XV. Un amas pourvu de deux têtes, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, mais surtout un amas qui _ronflait. _Le professeur cilla et du se rendre à l'évidence deux de ses élèves avaient encore frappé.

Potter pour commencer était présentement étalé sans aucune classe sur le ventre du côté droit du canapé. L'accoudoir lui servant d'oreiller faisait former à sa nuque un angle curieux. En outre ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens faisaient penser qu'ils tentaient de s'échapper de sa tête. Un de ses bras coincé sous son corps, l'autre tendu au-dessus de sa tête avec une jambe qui avait glissé laissant son pied traîner sur le sol. En fait sa position donnait à penser qu'Harry Potter s'était subitement endormi alors qu'il tentait d'escalader le canapé par le côté.

Pour achever le ridicule il ronflait doucement, le visage comiquement écrasé contre l'accoudoir, la bouche entrouverte – merci Merlin il ne bavait pas.

Son autre jambe se trouvait quant à elle en travers du torse de Draco qui s'étalait sans plus de classe de l'autre côté du canapé. Il était sur le dos, affalé entre l'accoudoir et le dossier comme un boxeur sonné et projeté dans les cordes. Son pied gauche tenait chaud à l'épaule de Potter tandis que l'autre disparaissait sous leurs corps emmêlés. Enfin sa tête pendait mollement en arrière, suspendu dans le vide, avec un bras sur les yeux et l'autre en écharpe autour du cou. De temps en temps, il faisait de petits bruits et marmonnait.

Severus Rogue souleva un sourcil l'air de dire, _franchement?! _

Ce qui n'avait rien de très severusien admettons-le_. _Ceci étant, il était aux alentours de six heures du matin, peu de chance donc qu'il y ait des témoins

En tant qu'adulte responsable il devrait les réveiller et les envoyer au lit. L'homme fatigué médita quelques instants sur cette option… Puis le cadavre de sa bouteille de scotch 60 ans d'âge à mille cinq cent gallions le retint.

Ce soir, Severus décida que ça allait bien comme ça! Ces deux crétins méritaient de passer une nuit horrible. Aussi l'adulte responsable tourna les talons et s'en fut dans sa chambre y passer quelques heures tranquilles. _Merci bien._

Comme attendu, le réveil après une nuit à cuver en position de contorsionnistes ne fut pas sans geignements et plaintes. D'autant que le professeur prit un malin plaisir à faire le plus de bruits possible en préparant le thé puis en touillant sa tasse.

* * *

><p>Le réveil n'était, déjà à l'origine, pas une des activités favorites de Harry Potter, mais ce matin-là il envisagea d'aller éteindre le soleil par simple esprit de mesquinerie. Cependant la barre de plomb qui aplatissait son crâne lui permit à peine de se redresser en position assise tandis que son anatomie entière protestait vigoureusement sous l'effort.<p>

À côté de lui, Malfoy s'était lancé dans la même entreprise et pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, peinait également. Il avait les yeux vitreux et les cheveux bizarrement disposés. À savoir que le côté droit de sa coiffure tombait plus ou moins normalement autour de son crâne mais aussi, pour son plus grand agacement, devant ses yeux. Ceci étant, l'étrangeté capillaire du blond tenait davantage du côté gauche. En effet sur ce coté-ci les fines mèches blondes se tenaient droites sur sa tête, comme autant de petit soldat au garde à vous.

L'asymétrie qui en découlait mit un certain baume au cœur du survivant qui, quant à lui, avait renoncé depuis longtemps à un quelconque effort à ce niveau.

Il sourit donc benoitement jusqu'à ce que son lié, abandonnant toute retenue, s'affale contre son épaule dans un long râle d'agonie.

Draco avait vaguement conscience que son comportement était plus qu'inapproprié mais sur le moment, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il voulait mourir et sa tête lui semblait peser des tonnes. Son pauvre cou déjà bien malmené durant la nuit n'aurait pas supporté bien longtemps ce lourd fardeau. L'épaule de Potter lui avait donc paru un compromis acceptable. De toute façon ils avaient partagé, un canapé, deux bouteilles, et l'histoire de leurs vies, une épaule de plus ou de moins n'y changerait rien.

* * *

><p>Ainsi donc commença cette journée, du thé, deux gueules de bois et pas mal de honte.<p>

L'un dans l'autre ils avaient connu pire…

De toute façon, il était onze heures du matin et tout ce à quoi Draco Malfoy parvenait à penser était qu'il restait encore beaucoup trop d'heures avant qu'il puisse aller se coucher.

Face à la débandade neuronale dont il était témoin, Severus Rogue eut pitié et fournit la potion anti-gueule de bois. La guerre approchait il n'était donc pas temps d'être mesquin, mais par Merlin, le professeur n'était pas prêt d'oublier la mise à mort de sa précieuse bouteille de scotch!

Un jour, quand ils s'y attendraient le moins – et aussi que leur intégrité physique et morale n'aurait plus autant d'importance –, ce jour-là, ils le sentiraient passer!

Nonobstant, il était préférable pour le moment de les remettre sur pieds et de les envoyer… Loin. Très, _très _loin de chez lui.

Ce que Severus aimait particulièrement dans ce plan, c'était, certes, mettre Draco et Potter en sécurité tout en permettant sa réhabilitation auprès des membres de l'Ordre - Oui, tout ça était sans conteste _avantageux -_ mais le véritable bénéfice serait la ré-appropriation de son domaine privé.

En tant que célibataire endurci, sans enfants et notoirement asocial il prétendait pouvoir jouir comme il l'entendait de son espace vital! Toutefois, pour le moment il était loin d'avoir la latitude nécessaire pour se relaxer, harassé qu'il était par deux adolescents particulièrement peu paisibles.

Malheureusement, avant de pouvoir gouter à une quiétude amplement méritée il allait falloir convaincre Potter de l'écouter. Jusqu'ici le jeune vampire n'avait pas _trop _posé de problèmes. Seulement Rogue était raisonnablement convaincu qu'il n'allait pas être si accommodant encore bien longtemps. Aussi stupide que pouvait être le fils de James Potter, il finirait bien par se souvenir que l'homme qui lui avait préparé son thé était aussi censé être un vilain mangemort.

Tout du moins l'espérait-il avec ferveur. Sans quoi il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait sauver le monde aux seuls moyens de son travail et de la participation d'un scroutt à pétard bouilli identifiable à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

Il jeta un regard circonspect au Survivant, celui-ci avait la tenue d'un orang-outan grabataire et buvait son thé sans la moindre hésitation. Celui qui était connu sous le nom de "terreur des cachots" se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel de dépit.

Par le barbe de Merlin, comme diable le Lord avait-il réussi à ne _pas_ tuer Potter toutes ces années! Il était évident pour le maitre des potions que tuer ce demeuré ne présentait aucune difficulté particulière, du moment qu'on avait à disposition quelque chose de comestible et un bon poison.

À défaut, un poison ayant _l'air_ comestible.

Alors bien sur un empoisonnement n'avait pas le panache d'un duel de magie acharné… Mais au moins le boulot était fait!

Cette incompétence notoire avait le don de lui défriser les nerfs. En vérité toute forme d'incompétence quelle qu'elle soit l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Soufflant discrètement, il se rappela, avec justesse, que tout ceci ne le regardait pas et n'était en aucun cas de sa responsabilité. Lui,il était supposé veiller à la_ bonne continuation_ de l'espérance de vie de Potter. Au reste, résister à la tentation (quasi constante!) de réussir là où tant d'autres avaient échoué, lui avait paru infiniment plus ardu.

Il aurait été si simple de pousser à peine le fils Potter pour qu'il chute enfin dans l'abime sans fond que ce crétin s'acharnait à défier. Un effleurement aurait probablement suffi.

La préservation de l'activité cardiaque de celui qu'on avait pourtant bombardé Survivant avait été une tâche herculéenne et cependant une affaire rondement menée. À quelques détails près.

Une tâche qui, toujours était-il, s'avérait autrement plus délicate que simplement l'occire!

Severus Rogue : 1, Le reste du Monde : 0.

Savourant ce petit moment d'auto-congratulation l'homme en noir sourit discrètement à sa tasse. Bon joueur, il voulait bien convenir que le jeune Weasley aurait pu se révéler être un obstacle de taille pour empoisonner Potter.

Dans la mesure où le rouquin mangeait à peu près tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez cela aurait pu demander un certain travail logistique. Nonobstant, rien d'insurmontable si on lui avait demandé son avis… Pas que Severus Rogue, surnommé _Servilus _par nul autre que James Potter et sa bande, y ait pensé.

Non, bien sûr que non...

De toute manière, Potter avait pour hobby de recouvrir son corps du plus de cicatrices possible et ce depuis ses un an!

L'un dans l'autre, Severus décida qu'il avait l'avantage. Peu importait sur qui, cela lui faisait juste du bien de savoir que quelque part il gagnait.

Satisfait et inexplicablement soulagé, le professeur reprit corps avec la réalité. Face à lui, les deux jeunes hommes retrouvaient quant à eux progressivement l'usage de leurs cerveaux alors que la potion anti-gueule de bois faisait effet. Toutefois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arborait franchement un air qui aurait pu faire croire que : "Tout ira bien! Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je vais sauver le monde!". Ils avaient plutôt l'expression de la débilité légère que pouvaient avoir les malades sous morphine.

Tout ceci n'étant pas fait pour rassurer l'instinct de survie de Severus Rogue. Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'entrer dans l'Ordre déjà?

En se redressant, Draco s'était éloigné du vampire et recouvré son d'amour-propre, assez en tout cas pour que son air impassible fige de nouveau ses traits. Cette tentative fort louable de reconstruire un semblant de dignité à sa personne se trouvait malgré tout mise en échec par un teint légèrement nauséeux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer. D'essayer même très fort.

En fait ce matin-là, la plus grande partie de son énergie passa dans une tentative approximative de paraître suffisant. Le rendu était loin d'être à la hauteur de ses exigences.

De son côté, Harry Potter ne faisait aucun efforts pour cacher qu'il avait vécu des jours meilleurs et que d'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il irait directement se recoucher. Il fallait bien dire que Harry Potter ne faisait jamais d'effort pour cacher quoi que ce soit de son état d'esprit. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et à priori ça lui allait très bien.

Pourtant il était grand temps de parler car, n'en déplaise au professeur Rogue, Harry Potter n'avait pas oublié un seul instant qu'il était en présence d'un potentiel ennemi. Ceci étant dit, la veille lorsqu'il avait débarqué il n'avait pas jugé l'information importante. Il avait faim, voilà tout.

Ensuite il y avait eu le mémorable sermon, durant lequel le jeune vampire avait tout de même cru comprendre que son professeur honni n'était pas si mangemort que ça. Pour finir les confessions d'ivrogne de la soirée avaient achevé de semer ce que les juges appelaient un _doute raisonnable _dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

L'ancien Harry Potter serait sans aucun doute passé à côté de ces indices mais son côté vampire amenait tout de même quelques avantages.

Entre autre un certain sens pratique, fort appréciable en temps de guerre. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la seule chose que sa magie de vampire avait mise à jour…

Léonard lui avait expliqué que sa magie de vampire révèlerait des côtés de sa personnalité qu'en tant qu'humain il avait tenté d'étouffer ou de détourner.

Par exemple, cette façon qu'il avait eu de toujours croire que tout était de sa faute s'était avérée être, par certains aspects, du nombrilisme chronique. De même, sa volonté d'être aimé et reconnu par tous, le renvoyait également à un certain sentiment de supériorité.

Le vieux vampire, avec ses manières toutes particulières, ne lui avait rien épargné de ce que Harry appelait "son côté noir de la force".

Ainsi ce fut peu avant ses seize ans qu'Harry Potter découvrit qu'il s'aimait.

Étrange constat pour quelqu'un qui avait pour habitude de toujours se remettre en question. Pour être honnête il ne s'était _jamais _senti supérieur aux autres et il ne considérait pas le nombrilisme comme faisant partie de son caractère!

Perturbé, il avait alors fait part de ses interrogations à son mentor. Était-il possible que la magie de vampire lui ait inventé des traits de caractère?

Léonard avait juste souri de cette façon inimitable qu'était la sienne. _"Hé bien mon jeune ami pour un Gryffondor vous avez une personnalité bien proche d'un Serpentard." _Avait-il commencé par se moquer alors qu'Harry grimaçait intérieurement.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il avoue au vampire que le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard! Sans quoi il en entendrait probablement parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et Merlin savait que cela risquait d'être long ! Face à son mutisme gêné, Léonard s'était contenté d'étendre un peu plus son sourire comme pour dire que de toute façon il savait déjà tout sur lui et que, oui, ce dossier resurgirait un jour ou l'autre.

Il avait tout de même fini par enchainer.

_" Voyez-vous mon cher, cette tendance malsaine à vous considérer comme un raté que vous vous entêtiez à conserver n'était qu'une façon détournée qu'avait votre cerveau de refouler certains de vos défauts. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous avez jugé qu'être narcissique n'était pas acceptable pour vous et vous rabaisser sans arrêt était une façon de vous protéger." _

Face à l'air passablement peu convaincu du plus jeune, le mentor s'était senti obligé d'approfondir le sujet.

_" Pour faire simple si vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous en vouloir pour vos erreur au lieu de voir ce que vous aviez réussi c'était simplement parce que vous ne conceviez pas l'échec. Vous avez envers vous de très grandes exigences et vous visez l'excellence, aussi lorsque tout n'est pas parfait ça remet en cause votre toute puissance… Ce qui fait de vous quelqu'un de narcissique effectivement!" _

Sonné par le discours du plus vieux, Harry n'avait eu que le réflexe d'acquiescer pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

_"Ceci étant, je ne vois pas en quoi être narcissique serait un problème. Mon jeune ami, ce que vous appelez avec tant dédain du narcissisme, j'appelle ça, moi, de la confiance en soi. Croyez bien qu'avec ce qui vous attend ce ne sera pas du luxe!"_

Léonard et ses quelques centaines d'années savait de quoi il parlait et ne s'était pas gêné pour en rajouter une couche.

_"Ce n'est pas être prétentieux que d'être conscient de sa valeur, or, ne vous déplaise, M. Potter vous avez beaucoup de valeur! _assena-t-il en posant son doigt juste sur son sternum. _La fierté vampirique ne vous fera pas de mal, de même qu'une bonne dose d'amour propre. Je ne vous dis pas de vous regarder le nombril à longueur de temps mais un peu d'audace et d'orgueil ne vous nuiront pas je vous assure." _

Faisant une pose dans son discours afin de s'assurer que son disciple ait bien suivi, le vieux vampire acheva celui-ci par une phrase pleine du bon sens qui le caractérisait.

_"De toute façon il vaut mieux vous y faire, votre magie vampire ne vous laissera pas vous rabaisser sans cesse!" _

Là-dessus le vampire lui avait souhaité bien du plaisir et s'en était retourné à ses propres activités. Vider un corps de son sang ou alors trier ses bons de réduction, Harry Potter n'aurait su le dire.

Toujours était-il que depuis ce jour il avait fait de son mieux pour être ce qu'il était. Il s'avéra plus tard que ça faisait de lui un con de première catégorie dans certains cas.

Attendu que de son côté Serpentard avait émergé un sentiment de supériorité latent et une propension au sarcasme. Son coté Gryffondor avait quant à lui révélé – sous le vernis du courage et de l'amitié – un peu trop d'ardeur au combat pour que ce soit complètement innocent. De plus son côté vampire – buveur de sang – le mettait bien souvent dans un état d'exaltation frénétique légèrement morbide au milieu d'un carnage.

Cela ajouté à une pointe de machisme mêlant possessivité et protectionnisme exacerbé, de même qu'un entêtement frisant l'obscurantisme lorsqu'on le braquait.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que les changements de personnalité qu'avait apporté sa transformation en vampire n'avaient pas été totalement positifs. Néanmoins, tout n'était pas négatif non plus.

Déjà parce qu'il n'était plus _horcruxisé_, ensuite parce que le Harry qui avait toujours été petit et maigre pour son âge avec un visage mince et des genoux noueux, avait disparu. Disons pour faire simple qu'il était passé de la larve au papillon. Plus grand, plus musclé, plus fort aussi.

Il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes et même s'il n'avait pas forcément le physique d'un mannequin, il n'avait pas franchement à rougir de ce qu'il avait. Il n'était pas devenu _beau _à proprement parler. Comme le lui avait dit Léonard : _"La magie de vampire ne rend pas plus beau jeune homme, elle ne fait que pousser notre potentiel de base à son maximum. " _

Pour être honnête, Harry Potter était plutôt fier de son potentiel de base. De plus, ce qu'il n'avait pas en beauté il le compensait largement en charisme.

Outre cette indéniable amélioration physique, sa transformation l'avait rendu plus sûr de lui et instinctif. Cette confiance en lui et en ses instincts faisait de lui un redoutable adversaire qui demeurait complètement imprévisible.

La réflexion n'avait jamais fait vraiment partie de son mode de fonctionnement et c'était encore plus vrai depuis sa transformation. Malgré cela, ce n'était pas un imbécile, n'en déplaise à Rogue, en fait il avait juste développé une autre forme d'intelligence.

Une intelligence qui lui permettait aujourd'hui d'identifier Severus Rogue comme un potentiel allié plutôt que comme une menace.

Une bonne chose en réalité car si il avait fallu argumenter pendant des heures, probablement que le petit blond a ses cotés se serait suicidé en s'étouffant dans les coussins.

Au lieu de quoi, ce dernier pouvais siroter son thé, attendant patiemment que sa potion anti-gueule de bois fasse effet. Pendant ce temps, ceux qui n'avaient pas bu ou qui avait une constitution magique plus résistante à l'alcool que lui parlaient sans hurler. Là tout de suite Draco Malfoy ne demandait rien de plus.

Sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se disait, il laissa Severus expliquer à Potter qu'il était agent double et qu'il allait falloir l'aider pour entrer dans l'Ordre même si techniquement il en faisait déjà partie. Ensuite il y eut long passage franchement inintéressant où il était question d'une maladie qu'aurait attrapé Dumbledore et de son incapacité à intervenir pour le moment.

Le jeune homme n'était pas loin de se rendormir lorsque la question de retourner au manoir de l'Ordre fut mise sur le tapis.

Comme électrocuté, il se redressa soudainement, grimaçant mentalement en entendant ses os craquer. Même si consciemment il savait qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre retourner au manoir de l'Ordre, tout son être s'y refusait farouchement. Quelque part dans son esprit était inscrit au fer rouge le mantra mental qui lui avait permis de tenir.

_Je suis Draco Malfoy, je suis un sorcier, je dois m'enfuir d'ici. _

C'était irrationnel, absurde et probablement immature mais il se mit à trembler rien qu'à l'idée de devoir retourner dans cette chambre. De revoir la mère Weasley. De reprendre les prélèvements. Lentement il sentit la panique le submerger, laissant son esprit complètement blanc focalisé sur un seul mot.

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, NON!

* * *

><p>Quelque chose échappait à Harry.<p>

Draco Malfoy, Serpentard parmi les Serpentards et prince de glace devant l'éternel balisait à mort. Pire, il tremblotait se balançant d'avant en arrière comme pris dans le mouvement perpétuel d'un balancier imaginaire. En fait, il avait l'air d'un autiste en pleine crise en se serrant convulsivement lui-même.

Pourquoi mentir, ce fut un véritable choc pour Harry Potter, un choc si considérable qu'il en fut cloué sur place_. _Certes il avait déjà vu Malfoy dans des états autrement pitoyables. Certes il l'avait vu pleurer et trembloter comme de la gelée aux fruits.

Certes…

En fait, il l'avait même vu à genoux la tête dans les toilettes.

Mais ça avait toujours été dans des circonstances particulières. Ils étaient bourrés comme des coins ou alors le blond avait failli être bouffé par un loup-garou en colère…

Des situations où il paraissait, en quelque sorte, légitime de se laisser aller. Pourtant là on ne pouvait pas franchement qualifier la situation actuelle de _particulière. _Ils étaient bêtement assis à boire du thé.

Pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe!

Seulement Malefoy pleurait.

Pleurait vraiment!

Avec des larmes!

Et non contentes de se déverser sans raison apparente, celles-ci coulaient sur un visage blême et visiblement hanté. Enfin, pour parachever se tableau de science-fiction, le blond secouait la tête de gauche à droite avec obstination sans faire le moindre bruit.

C'était incompréhensible, rien ne justifiait un tel comportement et Harry n'était pas loin de penser que son lié avait finalement perdu l'esprit… Bon ou alors, il en avait un de trop, en train de le posséder.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre c'était clairement au-delà des compétences d'un Gryffondor largement désorienté par les événements.

Il allait d'ailleurs se tourner vers la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce dans l'espoir d'y trouver une explication. Ou tout du moins la confirmation que tout ceci était parfaitement obscur et abracadabrant.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, il s'agissait peut-être là d'une coutume de sang-pur extrêmement bizarre. Cependant il avait à peine détourné les yeux du petit blond en pleurs que celui-ci émit un faible, mais pourtant bien audible, gémissement.

Une toute petite plainte de désespoir, à peine un sanglot étouffé et pour être honnête l'un des bruits les plus pitoyables qu'il ait été donné d'entendre à Harry Potter. Ce qui était loin d'être insignifiant.

Alors, le sus-nommé Harry Potter oublia tout.

De la haine farouche qui les avaient lié jusque-là, à l'ascendance plus que douteuse de son lié, en passant par sa possible adhérence aux idées Mangemort. Il oublia les sorts et les moqueries foireuses qui avaient rythmé leur vie scolaire ainsi que leurs divergences drastiques d'idéaux.

Tout disparut d'un coup. Black-out total du réseau neuronal, blanc sur fond blanc de la pensée, indisponibilité de la conscience. En bref, court-circuit du cortex cérébral dans son ensemble, il n'y avait plus de pilote dans le corps de Potter.

Tout s'était évanoui, noyé dans le néant de son cerveau en mode instinct. Il n'existait désormais plus que son lié.

Son lié rien qu'à lui.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, Harry Potter comprit à quel point tout ça était sérieux. Il comprit finalement que Draco Malfoy était plus qu'une poche de sang ambulante doublé d'un potentiel Mangemort/source continuelle d'agacement.

Il comprit combien ce lien qu'ils partageaient avait changé les choses et que oui, ça comptait. Ça comptait énormément!

Vicieusement son inconscient résuma le tout par un Remus Lupin les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés et la mine un peu déçue, disant: _"Je te l'avais bien dit!"._

Son inconscient était un connard!

Un connard qui avait raison en plus! Draco Malfoy n'était pas quantité négligeable. Aussi, comme s'il tentait de désamorcer une bombe à main nue le vampire se rapprocha lentement de son lié, bougeant avec d'infinies précautions comme si des gestes trop brusques auraient pu déclencher quelque chose d'encore pire.

Merlin savait ce qui pouvait encore arriver!

Comme attendue, les choses glissèrent une fois de plus et prirent une tournure inattendue. Car si de prime abord les intentions de Harry Potter étaient on peu plus innocentes, elles ne le restèrent pas longtemps.

Instinct oblige, le vampire en lui voyait surtout que son lié, sa _propriété, _était mal. Pire, il était en position de faiblesse absolue. Autrement dit, là tout de suite le suceur de sang n'avait qu'une envie, celle de marquer sa proie.

Pour ne rien arranger, voir son lié si docilement offert lui avait donné faim. Pas une faim dévorante mais une faim gourmande.

Ceci dit, une faim quand même.

Aussi les yeux du vampire se teintèrent de rouge, se rivant sur la nuque pâle, qui tressautait sous les sanglots répétitifs.

À partir de là, le rapprochement se fit plus félin et sensuel, inexorable à bien des égards et pourtant d'une lenteur presque insupportable. Petit à petit, à la manière des grands prédateurs, il combla la distance qui régnait entre leurs deux corps.

Au moment où ils allaient enfin se toucher, Drago fut parcouru d'un long frisson, comme s'il avait senti soudain la chaleur d'un corps près de lui. Comme si le regard de son vampire lui avait piqué la nuque, envoyant des décharges d'énergie le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Électrisé malgré lui, il leva la tête tombant immédiatement sur les yeux rouges de Harry Potter. Son corps bougea d'instinct, percevant la menace avant son cerveau, et amorça un mouvement de recul.

Or, il fut immédiatement enserré par deux bras puissants qui l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre geste et le tirèrent en arrière. Il sentit alors distinctement le corps brûlant de Potter se coller contre son dos, plaquant son bassin contre ses reins.

Pris de folie, chacun de ses récepteurs sensoriels lui envoyaient des informations absurdes et presque indéchiffrables dans l'état actuel des choses. À titre d'exemple, sa peau, devenue hypersensible, avait dû prendre feu à un moment donné et pourtant n'envoyait aucun signal de douleur.

Drago Malfoy ne pouvait plus rien faire, perdu dans un flot d'informations incompréhensibles.

Il sentait une bouche brûlante dans sa nuque et un souffle chaud dans son cou qui le faisant frissonner et trembler à la fois. Une langue de lave en fusion avait même commencé à carboniser sa carotide.

Tout ceci relevait soit de la fantaisie soit de la folie pure et dure.

- Pott … Bordel Potter, haleta-il dans l'espoir de reprendre pied quelque part, qu'est-ce que...

- Shhhhsh Malefoy, murmura le sus-nommé, Potter tout contre son oreille expulsant par la même un souffle brulant sur sa tempe. Draco prit immédiatement la décision de se taire à jamais car si Potter lui répondait, il était convaincu de griller instantanément.

Indifférent à sa possible combustion spontanée, Harry Potter reprit son exploration du cou de Malfoy pendant que ses mains s'adonnaient elles aussi à de nouvelles découvertes. Se faufilant sous l'incommodante barrière de tissu que constituait la chemise de son lié, celles-ci purent goûter à loisir à une peau étonnement douce.

Soumis à un tel traitement, le Serpentard étouffa un gémissement alors que des doigts agiles se mirent à dessiner des arabesques brulantes sur son ventre.

Autant Draco Malfoy avait été tétanisé à l'idée de retourner au manoir de l'Ordre quelques minutes plutôt, autant désormais il était tétanisé par les réactions de son propre corps.

Il était devenu incapable de bouger. C'était bien simple, son corps refusait de lui obéir alors même qu'il était sur le point de se consumer de lui-même… De se consumer ou de fondre, à vrai dire il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que faisait un corps soumis à une trop grande chaleur. À son avis il était bien parti pour faire les deux à la fois.

Son cerveau, quant à lui, semblait ne marcher qu'à vitesse ralentie. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à se souvenir de _qui _au juste était Potter.

Potter bordel, il le haïssait, il était son ennemi depuis son entrée à Poudlard ! Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi se sentait-il terrassé par sa présence?!

Dévoré vivant par ce feu avide et ardent que Potter avait allumé, Draco se sentait si... _soumis_.

Et surtout, comble de l'humiliation, il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le repousser...

Preuve en était, dans son dos son dragon personnel semblait largement apprécier le traitement. C'était facile pour lui, probable que les dragons adoraient se frotter à des flammes où se rouler comme des bienheureux dans la lave!

Mais Draco était humain et assez convaincu que mourir toasté n'était pas agréable bien que jusqu'ici tout semblait indiquer le contraire. Résister devint encore plus difficile lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son tatouage faisait ronronner sa magie de contentement, rajoutant un doux vrombissement à la chaleur déjà quasiment insupportable.

Pourquoi lui?

Heureusement n'est pas Malfoy qui veut, aussi trouva-il la force de protester… Histoire de garder un semblant de dignité, vu qu'apparemment il était le seul ici à s'en soucier.

Il essaya faiblement – il fallait bien le dire – de se dégager de cette étreinte, tout en tentant de ne pas avoir trop l'air de supplier.

- Potter… laisse-moi partir.

La phrase s'était voulue froide et grinçante mais était sortie tout au plus plaintive et gémissante. Ici s'arrêtèrent donc les tentatives de communication de Draco Malfoy, il n'allait pas s'humilier davantage en geignant!

De toute façon, ledit Potter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

D'ailleurs il ne l'entendait pas du tout. Là tout de suite Draco aurait pu parler en russe que ça n'aurait pas fait tellement de différence. L'instinct avait définitivement pris le dessus et celui-ci semblait penser qu'une morsure était la solution à tous leurs problèmes.

D'une part, il n'aurait plus faim et d'autre part son lié penserait à autre chose, si en plus ça lui permettait de marquer sa dominance il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi s'en priver.

Calmant l'intensité de ses caresses, il resserra donc un peu plus leur deux corps. Puis il plongea vers la peau fine et si tentatrice se trouvant juste dans le creux formé par le cou et l'épaule. À la recherche du parfait point de morsure, il entreprit une fois de plus de lécher doucement la peau de sa victime si plaisamment offerte. Il embrassait et suçait tendrement tout ce qui passait à sa portée et qui finalement n'appartenait qu'à lui et ne tarderait pas à être marqué comme tel.

Face à cela, le possesseur originel du cou en question frémissait sous la douceur nouvelle que prenait leur échange. Sa peau réagissant sans qu'il le veuille, ne calmant en rien le feu qui s'étendait à tout son être.

Tout ceci devenait parfaitement indécent! Il dut même réprimer plusieurs gémissements en se mordant les lèvres, ce que le petit blond trouvait indigne de son rang. Un jeune homme ne gémissait pas et un Malfoy encore moins!

Mais… C'était si bon. Les baisers se firent plus précis, moins désordonnés, signe que la morsure n'allait pas tarder. Les yeux fermés, la tête jetée en arrière, Draco renonça et perdit complètement pied lorsqu'il sentit les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que Draco Malfoy ressentait lorsqu'il se faisait mordre. En grande partie car la plupart de ses facultés intellectuelles avaient été annihilées mais aussi parce que ce n'était pas tant la morsure qui apportait du plaisir. Non c'était plutôt le sentiment écrasant d'appartenir à son vampire qui le faisait se pâmer.

Or il n'était absolument pas question que Draco Junior Malfoy reconnaisse qu'il _appréciait _appartenir à qui que ce soit et encore moins à un Potter! Une bonne chose en vérité que ses capacités de réflexion se retrouvent hors service pendant les morsures. Sinon, le jeune homme se serait probablement crucifié lui-même.

De son côté Harry Potter commençait à se dire qu'il pourrait être i_ntéressant _de balader sa bouche ailleurs que dans ce cou maintenant qu'il était rassasié.

L'oreille peut-être pour commencer ou alors la mâchoire… Voir les deux. De même ses mains pourraient peut-être escalader un peu ce corps si ferme sur lequel elles se baladaient maintenant à leur aise. Le torse du blond paraissait être une destination tout indiquée.

Joignant le geste à la pensée, le vampire s'exécuta avant que la raison ait repris le dessus. Avec un peu de chance il atteindrait les lèvres de son lié avant que la prochaine catastrophe ne leur tombe dessus.

* * *

><p>Oui, oui je sais... Vous me haïssez. Honnêtement je me suis dit à moi-même que c'était vraiment cruelle d'arrêter ce chapitre ici... Mais que voulez vous, je <em>suis <em>cruelle... _  
><em>

Cela dit grande nouvelle! J'ai découvert que lorsqu'on me poste un commentaire je peux répondre directement! Moi je croyais qu'il fallait le faire au début et/ou à la fin des nouveaux chapitres... Ce que je suis bien incapable de faire après plusieurs semaines... Hum.

Enfin bref je m'excuse platement pour tout les commentaires aux quels je n'ai pas répondus... Je suis une quiche avec les ordinateurs!

Bon et bien je crois que c'est tout pour cette fois, laissez moi un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir!


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes!

Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre avec peut-être un peu de retard mais aussi beaucoup d'efforts et d'amour je vous l'assure! Donc une seule chose à dire: bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 <strong>

Severus Rogue soupira, franchement désabusé. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de 48 heures qu'ils lui faisaient le coup.

Face à lui, imbriqués comme des gâteaux au chocolat laissés trop longtemps au soleil, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter _échangeaient. _

Échangeaient quoi, très bonne question, du sang à priori. Mais étaient-ils obligés d'être aussi… _imbriqués?!_

Un nouveau soupir échappa au maitre incontesté des cachots de Poudlard : dire qu'il commençait déjà à s'y habituer! À n'en pas douter, Potter aurait sa peau ou sa santé mentale avant la fin de cette histoire.

Afin de remettre cette éventualité déplaisante à plus tard, le professeur décida d'agir. D'un geste désabusé, signe que l'ennui prenait déjà le pas sur l'agacement, l'hôte du jour saisit sa théière et la vida, une fois de plus, sur ses vis à vis.

Et c'était peut-être mesquin mais il regretta que le thé ne soit pas plus chaud.

Appréciant particulièrement l'expression de panique totale qui figea alors l'expression du visage du jeune homme à la cicatrice, il ne put ainsi retenir un léger ricanement sadique. Un ricanement qui muta rapidement en rictus alors que toute couleur désertait le visage de Potter lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte d'où _exactement_ se trouvaient ses mains.

En l'occurrence, l'une était en train de détacher l'avant dernier bouton de la chemise de Draco Malfoy tandis que l'autre caressait avec dévouement la peau pâle ainsi découverte. Pétrifié, le gryffondor n'osait pas esquisser le moindre geste de peur de mourir foudroyé dans l'instant. Heureusement, il avait cessé de mordiller l'oreille de l'autre lorsqu'ils avaient été aspergés, sinon la position aurait été encore plus embarrassante.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire, compte tenu du fait que, premièrement, il avait Draco Malfoy à moitié débraillé entre les jambes avec les mains visiblement en pleine exploration cutanée Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ces dernières étaient arrivées là au juste.

Pour ce qui était du jeune serpentard, celui-ci avait viré au vermillon avec une telle force que non seulement son visage semblait cuit à point, mais également son torse et le début de ses épaules. Tout aussi paralysé que le brun il osait à peine respirer.

Emmêlés comme des spaghettis trop cuits avec l'air de condamnés à mort, les deux ennemis semblaient supplier pour une délivrance rapide. Le tout était dégoulinant de thé avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et le teint pâle des fantômes de Poudlard. Severus Rogue savoura le tableau.

Honnêtement, il aurait été vil de les laisser indéfiniment dans la position, ô combien délicate, des amants surpris en pleine action. D'autant plus que la gêne se trouvait multipliée vu que dans la situation présente, les deux jeunes gens jouaient à la fois les rôles de témoins et de victimes. C'est-à-dire que les deux ennemis les plus célèbres de Poudlard venaient de se surprendre eux-même en plein batifolage.

Outre l'inextricable embrouillement de problèmes et questions que cela soulevait, il y avait en sus deux fois plus de malaise, poussant donc l'indisposition aux limites du supportable.

Non, il aurait été cruel de laisser mariner les deux infortunés acteurs de cette à peine drolatique situation digne d'une comédie burlesque.

En fait c'eut été mesquin et à dire vrai, fort peu digne d'éloges…

Oui, mais voilà, Severus Rogue n'avait que faire des éloges, de l'honnêteté ou même de la clémence. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne d'embarrasser les deux crétins congénitaux responsables du gâchis tragique de deux théières de très bon thé.

Pour être très clair, Severus Rogue _était _mesquin!

Aussi, une fois tout débordement hormonal écarté par ses bons soins, s'était-il rassis bien décidé à prendre tout son temps pour apprécier sa boisson. Si Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy mouraient étouffés par la honte entretemps, il ne voyait pas bien en quoi il pouvait en être responsable!

Peu de choses en ce monde, sont à la fois aussi longues en étant aussi jouissives que le fut cette tasse de thé le .

Ceux qui ont un jour lu _la madeleine de Proust, _auront une idée assez précise du calvaire que durent traverser les deux princes de Poudlard ce jour-là. Car tétanisés par leurs positions respectives, ce qui l'avait précédé et surtout les sensations qui en avaient découlé, aucun des deux n'avait bougé d'un cil.

Au bout de ce qui leur parut une éternité, le professeur reposa finalement sa tasse vide et s'absorba dans la contemplation édifiante des deux adolescents stupéfixés par leur propre bêtise.

Bien, tout ça n'allait pas être simple.

Car si, certes, les débordements hormonaux n'enchantaient pas franchement Severus, ils rendaient également compte d'un problème. Une malformation au niveau du lien pour être exact.

Bien sûr, il était naturel que deux jeunes liés aient du mal avec la gestion de leurs émotions au vu de leur intensité. Cependant, entre l'étrange empathie qui avait submergé Draco lors du _si mémorable_ concours d'insultes et la frénésie qui pouvait les prendre à tout moment, Rogue, n'était sûr de rien.

Ça plus le fait que le lien en question avait été fait dans des circonstances plus que douteuses, il n'était pas loin de penser qu'il y avait eu des complications quelque part.

En vérité, étant donné qu'il s'agissait tout de même de Harry-j'attire-les-emmerdes Potter, Severus préférait partir du principe qu'il y avait effectivement un problème. Peut-être pas un problème insurmontable mais un problème quand même.

En y pensant bien, cela venait probablement de ces _prélèvements, _dont lui avait parlé Draco. Une chose si peu naturelle que des perfusions ne pouvait qu'aboutir sur des problèmes, de toute façon.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux expressions figées d'horreur des deux plus jeunes le convainquit de la marche à suivre.

Réprimant un soupir las, Severus Rogue se dit avec un pincement au coeur que ce ne serait encore pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait jouir de son espace vital.

* * *

><p>Severus en avait de bonnes!<p>

"Discuter de ce qu'ils ressentaient", "Parler en profondeur de leurs sentiments"! Par Merlin mais à quoi le professeur de potions le plus effrayant de Poudlard pouvait bien penser en disant ça?! C'était absurde!

Absurde et irréalisable!

Parler de ses sentiments était déjà en soit une épreuve du point de vue de Draco mais en plus en parler avec un Gryffondor?! Un Potter par-dessus le marché! C'était une ineptie, blasphématoire… Dangereux!

Draco Malfoy laissa échapper un long soupir depuis son bout de canapé tout en affectant d'être seul dans la pièce. Les bras et les jambes croisés, les sourcils froncés et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, il n'aurait pas pu être corporellement plus fermé à la discussion que ça.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du canapé, Harry Potter cogitait.

Pas parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait ou parce qu'il ne l'acceptait pas, merci Merlin son côté vampirique lui épargnait cela.

Le déni devenait inenvisageable dès lors qu'on était une boule d'instincts aux sens hypertrophiés.

Non, il cogitait parce que faire part de ce qu'il ressentait à Malfoy ne lui paraissait pas très avisé. Voir même carrément imprudent.

En fait si le Pr. Servilus n'avait pas insisté avant de partir, dans un revers de robes du plus bel effet, il n'aurait même pas conçu l'option "en parler". Même s'il n'aimait guère Rogue ou encore qu'on lui dise quoi faire, Harry avait tiqué sur _l'urgence _de leur besoin de communication. Sans ce côté impératif de la situation qu'avait sous-entendu le professeur, il n'y aurait même pas réfléchi et se serait contenté d'un silence absolu.

Selon la chauve-souris, il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent de ce qu'ils ressentaient sous peine de se sauter dessus tous les quatre matins. Harry Potter n'avait objectivement rien contre l'idée de sauter sur Malfoy et tous les quatre matins encore moins. En fait jusqu'ici l'expérience s'était avérée plutôt agréable.

Non ce qu'il l'embêtait c'étaient les réactions légèrement violentes qui animaient son lié après lesdites sauteries. De plus, le jeune vampire n'aurait rien eu contre l'idée de se contrôler assez pour que tout ça se passe dans une chambre. Histoire de ne pas se faire asperger une troisième fois de thé tiède.

Sans parler du fait qu'il était préférable de demander son avis à Malfoy avant toute chose.

Le problème c'était qu'il ne voyait pas franchement comment aborder le sujet.

Venait ensuite sa deuxième préoccupation : l'avant-sauterie. Harry Potter était prêt à reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de tact. Mais il se rappelait également qu'à la base il voulait seulement consoler son lié. Or aucune explication n'était venue éclairer le comportement plus qu'étrange du blond.

Face à cette accumulation d'arguments, le brun en arriva aux conclusions que : premièrement, "parler de ses sentiments" n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, même si l'expérience serait somme toute inédite pour lui.

Deuxièmement, les discussions à cœur ouvert alors qu'ils étaient à jeun étaient apparemment une autre des traditions bizarres des serpentards.

Troisièmement, vu que c'était une tradition, Malfoy serait surement plus à l'aise que lui et saurait donc gérer la situation.

Au deuxième soupir exaspéré du sang bleu, Harry se dit qu'après tout ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Dans ces conditions autant tenter sa chance!

- Écoute Malfoy, commença Harry, je pense que Rogue a raison, il y a un problème et on ne résoudra rien sans en parler.

Dubitatif et vexé de se rendre compte qu'Harry Potter pouvait se montrer plus mature que lui, le jeune homme acquiesça.

- D'accord Potter, approfondissons nos sentiments respectifs. lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme avant d'ajouter mielleusement, je t'en prie commence.

Peu ému par la répartie du blond, qu'il avait connue en meilleure forme, Harry Potter commença donc. Avec l'inimitable délicatesse et subtilité qui le caractérisaient si bien, il résuma au mieux ce qui lui était apparu le matin même en se réveillant.

- J'ai envie de te posséder.

- Je te demande pardon? hoqueta le plus petit, choqué et pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il devait comprendre.

- J'ai envie de te posséder. répéta obligeamment Harry Potter pas le moins du monde embarrassé, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de son vis-à-vis. La déclaration fut suivie d'un silence de plomb durant lequel Draco Malfoy papillonna des yeux essayant de remettre les mots de Potter dans un sens acceptable pour son esprit.

Aussi, face au silence sidéré de son interlocuteur, Harry crût bon de rajouter un très constructif :

- Voilà quoi.

- Tu as envie de me posséder? répéta Draco Malfoy oscillant entre offense et abasourdissement.

- Ouais.

- Potter, tu n'as pas envie de me posséder, raisonna-t-il, en fait tu n'as envie de rien qui ait rapport avec moi!

- Oh si, je t'assure que là maintenant j'ai envie de plein de choses ayant rapport avec toi! le contredit Harry Potter, accompagnant sa remarque en hochant vigoureusement la tête comme pour démontrer la véracité de ses mots.

Draco Malfoy, qui n'était pas une boule d'instincts, n'eut aucun mal à s'enfoncer immédiatement dans le déni le plus total. Comme une autruche la tête dans le sable, le petit blond refusait catégoriquement que le vampire puisse vouloir quoi que ce soit de lui.

- Non. asséna-t-il donc en détournant la tête pour signifier la fin du débat. Ce à quoi Harry Potter répondit avec d'autant plus d'aplomb.

- Si.

- Non Potter, tu n'as pas ce genre d'envie. clarifia le serpentard certain que son argumentation porterait ses fruits. Tu me détestes! rappela-t-il juste au cas où, et parce qu'il pensait que ça valait le coup de le dire encore une autre fois…

- Je te déteste peut-être, accorda le vampire, mais j'ai envie de te faire crier que tu m'appartiens… En fait j'ai envie de te faire crier beaucoup de choses.

Après une légère réflexion il conclut en haussant les épaules :

- Peut-être même te faire crier tout court.

Estomaqué par la réplique et le ton désabusé de celle-ci, le jeune Malfoy ne put dans un premier temps que sentir les muscles de sa mâchoire se désolidariser du reste. Aussi tandis que son corps se tendait et que ses yeux s'arrondissaient d'effroi, sa mâchoire, quant à elle, pendait lamentablement.

- C'est parfaitement inconvenant Potter! s'écria-t-il une fois le choc passé.

- Oui hein? Convint ledit Potter, haussant une fois de plus les épaules, signifiant par là qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

- Continue comme ça et je vais effectivement crier… Hurler même. s'agaça rapidement le blond que tout cela ne faisait pas franchement rire. Foudroyant le Vampire du regard il se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était tendu et arborait une expression mêlant gêne et ennui. Un peu comme si ce dernier venait de recevoir une information inattendue et dont il ne savait que faire.

Comme le silence perdurait et que la patience de Draco s'évaporait rapidement, le petit serpentard craqua rapidement.

- Quoi? finit-il par aboyer.

Dubitatif, son allocutaire le regarda bien en face en fronçant les sourcils comme pour déterminer l'impact de sa révélation.

- Je crois que ce que tu viens de dire m'excite encore plus. expliqua le jeune homme prenant tout de même la peine de paraitre embarrassé.

- Tu crois que… Potter! s'outra bien évidement le serpentard qui avait dépassé le stade de l'embarras depuis un bon moment, affichant même une coloration de plus en plus marquée au niveau des joues. Tout ceci devait cesser et vite!

Indigné par la réaction de son lié, Harry Potter ne put malheureusement pas s'empêcher de protester.

- Hé, c'est pas ma faute!

- Ha non? Et c'est de la faute de qui?! explosa Draco déjà sur les nerfs.

- Ben la tienne! affirma avec impudence le brun, bien conscient de faire preuve de la pire des mauvaises foi. La réponse ne tarda pas, aussi catégorique que concise.

- Non.

- Si.

- Oh non!

- Oh si !

- Potter!

- Malfoy!

- Tu n'as pas envie de me posséder! trancha le blond, peu désireux de s'enfoncer plus en avant dans cette discussion terriblement incommodante.

- Non, c'est vrai. admit le suceur de sang, je n'ai pas seulement envie de te posséder. J'ai aussi envie de plaquer ton corps contre un mur ou une table ou un lit ou même un arbre! enchaîna-t-il se perdant peu à peu dans ses fantasmes au fil des mots.

De son côté, Draco avait pris une teinte tout à fait intéressante de rose fuchsia tirant petit à petit sur le rouge capucine si bien qu'il ne put que balbutier un pitoyable :

- Po.. Potter!

- Et j'ai envie que tu sois nu quand je le ferais. précisa un Potter en pleine fantaisie, détaillant à voix haute tout ce qu'on garde habituellement pour soi… Nu et rouge de gêne avec les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes.

- Quoi?! s'étrangla l'objet de la rêvasserie dont les joues avaient effectivement viré cardinal et les lèvres formaient un arrondi scandalisé. Une pose qui lui valut un regard incendiaire du brun qui avait apparemment trouvé là de quoi alimenter ses songes.

- J'ai envie de ces lèvres autour de ma queue… grogna-t-il, la voix rauque et les canines de plus en plus longues.

- Mais ça va pas?! s'étouffa le propriétaire des susnommées lèvres, indigné, passant par une nouvelle nuance dans le champ chromatique du rouge.

- Oh ouais! lâcha Harry Potter désormais complètement ailleurs et ronronnant presque de plaisir. Je te veux à genoux en train de me sucer et ce n'est qu'une toute petite partie de ce dont j'ai envie. conclut-t-il les yeux rivés sur son lié en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- He bien je propose que l'on arrête là cet approfondissement de nos sentiments respectifs! paniqua légèrement le plus petit, ayant la désagréable impression d'être un morceau de sucre devant un hypoglycémique en pleine crise.

Peu sensible aux états d'esprits du blond, Harry Potter ne parvint pas à s'arrêter là.

- Merde, ce dont j'ai le plus envie c'est de te prendre profondément dans n'importe quelle position. persista- t-il, fermant les yeux luttant visiblement pour garder un minimum de contrôle alors que ses crocs dépassaient désormais de sa bouche.

Ayant bien évidement noté ce _léger _détail, Draco commençait sérieusement à s'affoler.

- Cette discussion unilatérale doit s'arrêter! Maintenant!

Malgré lui sourd aux protestations de son auditeur, le Gryffondor ne prit même pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux.

- J'ai envie d'être en toi, de te soumettre et de te faire crier mon nom.

Irrémédiablement mortifié et gêné par les propos tenus par ni plus ni moins que le Survivant, Harry-nous-sommes-liés Potter, Draco Malfoy était à présent passé au pourpre. N'y tenant plus et voulant à tout prix arrêter ce monologue incommodant, inconfortable et surtout de plus en plus troublant, le fils Malfoy cria.

- Potter!

Stoppé dans son élan et finalement sorti de son fantasme, le susnommé Potter cligna des yeux.

- Je pensais plutôt à Harry en fait. finit-il par répondre, puis comme si une révélation venait de le frapper, il ajouta en gémissant presque :

- Merlin tu dois être tellement serré!

- Serré? Je ne vois… Dans un premier temps perdu par la dernière remarque Draco ne sut que répliquer. Il ne voyait pas bien le rapport avec… Un "Oh!" outré lui échappa. Oh non, non, non, non, non! Je ne vais _pas_ avoir cette discussion avec toi!

Persuadé de ne plus jamais retrouver une couleur normale, l'héritier du nom des Malfoy, mortellement gêné, fixait avec insistance le mur à l'opposé de son ennemi juré.

- Tu vois bien! J'ai envie de te posséder! lui fit valoir celui-ci, écartant les mains comme s'il venait de régler quelque chose. Piqué au vif, le blond se retourna vers lui, le visage en feu et le foudroyant du regard.

- En effet difficile de nier l'évidence lorsqu'elle se trémousse devant vous dans un costume à paillettes! cracha-t-il avec hargne, mortellement vexé que Potter ait osé lui parler aussi crûment et aussi d'avoir réagi si fortement à ces mots.

Apparemment content d'avoir réussi à ce qu'ils se mettent d'accord, le brun opina. Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors.

Tous deux perdus dans leurs propres ruminations, les jeunes hommes laissèrent s'écouler quelques minutes ainsi.

Draco Malfoy tentait de retrouver un teint, si ce n'était pâle, au moins rose. Parce que Merlin, ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy!

Pourquoi sa vie était devenue si embarrassante ces derniers temps?! À quel moment était-il passé de la torture physique à la torture mentale? Car ça ne pouvait être que ça! Une discussion civilisée avec son ennemi d'enfance ne pouvait pas tourner à _ça_ sans qu'il n'y ait une tentative de torture derrière!

À moins bien sûr que cette mascarade de discussion soit ce que les gryffondors sachent faire de mieux en matière de communication.

Ce qui entre parenthèses expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Harry Potter trouvait que pour une première "discussion sur ce qu'on ressent" il s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Tout de même il préférait la manière des rouge et or, à savoir l'action plutôt que de devoir tout mettre en mots. L'exercice avait été assez ardu rien que pour en arriver à faire admettre au blond ce qu'il disait depuis le début. Franchement les serpentards étaient d'un compliqué!

En parlant de compliqué, le vampire se tourna vers son lié, une question au bout de la langue.

- Discuter de ce qu'on ressent, c'est toujours comme ça? Parce que je trouve ça embarrassant.

Sonné par la question, Draco Malfoy ne put que soupirer en remuant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non Potter, ce n'est pas toujours comme… "ça".

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy coupa la carotte, qu'il tenait à la main, en rondelles sous le regard scrutateur et légèrement sceptique de Harry Potter qui, quant à lui, faisait revenir la viande. La raison d'un tel comportement était simple : ils avaient faim.<p>

Enfin, Draco avait faim alors que Potter voulait manger de la "vraie nourriture". Le Survivant étant le seul à savoir cuisiner, la place de commis avait échu au blond. Celui-ci n'y voyait pas de réel inconvénient, il avait l'habitude de préparer les ingrédients pour les potions, il était donc en terrain connu, bien que ceux-là soient pour la cuisine.

Après l'échec cuisant de l'activité _parlons-de-nos-sentiments, _l'un comme l'autre avaient préféré arrêter les frais. Aussi lorsque le ventre de Malfoy avait gargouillé protestant contre son manque d'entretien, Harry avait proposé une activité cuisine. Étonnement, le serpentard n'avait pas protesté, même pas pour la forme, trop heureux de pouvoir oublier au plus vite la _discussion. _

Voilà comment les deux princes de Poudlard se retrouvaient derrière les fourneaux dans un silence religieux.

Pas un bruit ne venait troubler leur travail si ce n'ést le tic-tac de la vieille pendule ou le tchac-tchac régulier du couteau sur la planche à découper. En fait l'ambiance était si studieuse que très vite Harry Potter, Gryffondor de son état, se sentit mal à l'aise.

Non, travailler dans un silence qui s'éternise ne faisait pas partie de ses activités favorites. Pour être tout à fait exact, il détestait ça.

Il détestait ça d'autant plus que rien ne venait le distraire des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Entre autre : si les discussions-sur-les-sentiments n'étaient pas toujours comme ça alors comment étaient-elles? Malfoy n'avait rien dit de très définitif sur le fait d'être pour ou contre l'option: _se faire prendre contre un mur_. Devait-il en déduire que ça se tentait? Est-ce-que si le blond se coupait le doigt il le laisserait le lécher? Avait-il déjà mis le sel?

Une multitude d'interrogations sans réponses donc.

La plus persistante d'entre elles restant tout de même la suivante : Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il pleuré ce matin? Une question bien légitime d'après le brun qui avait tout de même tenté de le consoler… Enfin qui avait tenté de tenter de le consoler à un moment donné.

Le vampire n'était pas du genre à se prendre trop là tête, on l'aura compris, pourtant cette incompréhension l'obsédait au plus haut point. Son lié était un être, par bien des côtés, étrange et perturbant, Harry l'avait même suspecté, passé un moment, de venir d'une autre planète. C'était un sang-pur plein de coutumes et rites bizarres, ses réactions étaient pour la plupart douteuses et le cours de ses pensées était au mieux tordu et obscur.

C'était un fait, Draco Malfoy était hors de son champ de compréhension. Une énigme.

Jusqu'ici Harry n'avait été sûr que d'une chose à propos du serpentard : il n'avait pas de sentiments.

Le problème posé par son récent lien avec ladite énigme, c'était qu'apparemment il _avait _des sentiments! Des sentiments humains par-dessus le chaudron. De ce fait, Malfoy, pouvait pleurer.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il le ferait, ça voulait dire qu'il le pouvait.

Or l'impossible était arrivé, Draco Malfoy avait pleuré, trois fois. Trois fois et devant lui.

Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas _du tout,_ avec son lié et le vampire en lui brûlait de savoir quoi.

Cependant, au vu des résultats catastrophiques de la dernière discussion, vampire ou pas, il se tâtait…

Est-ce-qu'il voulait vraiment savoir?

- Malfoy? Je peux te poser une question?

Tendu comme un arc le petit blond hésitait sérieusement entre lui balancer le couteau entre les omoplates et se le plonger directement dans le cœur. Une question? Et puis quoi encore? Leurs dernières tentatives de communication ne lui avaient pas suffi?

Bien décidé à ne surtout pas recommencer, Draco baissa la tête, gardant un silence hostile.

Malheureusement, le _gryffondorus sorcierus_ n'est connu ni pour sa subtilité ni pour son empathie. Prenant sa non-réponse comme un oui, celui qui était en présence enchaîna.

- Pourquoi tu t'es mis à trembler et à pleurer ce matin?

Ô doux merlin, pourquoi ce devait-il toujours être lui? Désormais mortifié sur place, le serpentard cherchait n'importe quel moyen pour éviter cette discussion.

- Je veux dire, persista le brun inconscient de la débâcle interne du plus petit, on était tranquillement en train de boire du thé. Enfin O.K c'était avec Rogue et tout, mais bon comme c'est ton parrain, ou un truc comme ça, ça devrait pas t'avoir gêné…

Toujours figé et sans la moindre solution à son problème imminent, Draco Malfoy ne put que secouer la tête en silence comme pour faire fuir ses souvenirs.

- …On était juste en train de parler en buvant du thé par Merlin! Pas de quoi en faire une jaunisse! s'acharnait Harry Potter, se perdant lui-même dans ses souvenirs en réfléchissant à voix haute, à la recherche d'un indice qui lui aurait échappé. Face à lui, de plus en plus paniqué, Draco fixait avec fascination les rondelles de carotte. Que n'était-il pas une rondelle de carotte?! Sa vie aurait été tellement plus simple.

- On a parlé du problème de Dumbledore mais je pense vraiment pas que ça t'ait touché plus que ça. se remémora Potter complètement insensible à l'état de douce épouvante de son lié. Pourtant ce dernier sentait le sang quitter son visage tandis que son estomac se transformait en pierre. Peu à peu une peur incontrôlable et insatiable prit possession de son esprit. C'était disproportionné et illogique étant donné qu'il ne risquait rien mais pourtant il ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- Cette histoire d'agent double n'a pas dû te surprendre beaucoup alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui a pu t'affoler à ce point. raisonnait, sans se rendre compte de rien, le jeune brun en secouant la tête et en haussant les épaules. Parce qu'à part ça on a seulement parlé de…

Terrassé par l'angoisse et la terreur que lui conféraient ses souvenirs, le petit blond sentit une vague de froid partir de son cœur pour s'étendre à tout son être. C'était comme si son âme venait de quitter son corps, expulsée par l'épouvante.

_Je suis Draco Malfoy, je suis un sorcier, je dois m'enfuir d'ici._

Finalement conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas Harry Potter releva la tête sur le visage figé d'angoisse du blond, mais ne put pourtant retenir ses derniers mots.

- …Notre retour au manoir.

Soudain ce fut le chaos.

Inconscient de ce qui se passait hors de sa tête et noyé dans sa panique Draco Malfoy laissa libre cours à sa magie. Comme déchainée par l'état émotionnel de son porteur, le dragon dans son dos se mit à rayonner de magie pure, réduisant en cendre la chemise qui le cachait.

Tombé à genoux le jeune sorcier avait la tête rejetée en arrière les yeux vitreux et les bras ballants le long du corps. Tout autour de lui la magie tourbillonnait, bouillonnante et sauvage!

Rien de ce qui était à sa proximité ne subsistait, repoussé sur un périmètre de trois mètres par la force destructrice et désespérée du petit blond. Harry Potter avait tout juste eu le temps de former une protection avant de se faire balayer contre le mur du fond. Encore un peu sonné, il crut d'abord à une hallucination lorsque la magie de couleur argentée de son lié se rassembla pour former quelque chose.

Les yeux écarquillés, le héros du monde sorcier contempla les volutes argentées prendre forme.

Un dragon!

Un dragon de magie remplissait à présent la bulle de trois mètres que Malfoy avait créée. Son long cou et sa queue battaient l'air devant le blond tandis que son corps et ses ailes l'entouraient d'une barrière protectrice. Légèrement transparent mais pourtant bien réel, le reptile semblable à de l'acier poli et tranchant brillait d'un éclat d'argent.

Un peu en avant du serpentard, deux pattes bardées de griffes labouraient le sol.

À ne pas s'y tromper le dragon n'était pas content.

Depuis son abri de fortune derrière la table renversée de la cuisine, Harry Potter jura. À tous les coups ça allait encore être de sa faute.

Comme pour le conforter dans son sentiment, le dragon tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de lâcher un rugissement à vous cailler le sang dans les veines. De cette façon le vampire eut tout le loisir de contempler les_ nombreux _crocs pointus _et_ acérés du monstre d'argent.

À côté, ses canines ne souffraient pas la différence.

Une bonne chose qu'il soit un vampire et donc techniquement déjà mort. Sinon, celui-qui-a-survécu-au-pire-mage-noir-de-tous-les- temps, aurait peut-être un peu paniqué.

Au deuxième rugissement, le dragon projeta sa magie avec une telle intensité que la table de cuisine ne tint bon que grâce à l'intervention du sorcier brun. Plaqué derrière ce maigre rempart, le survivant jura une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas près de reparler de ce qu'il ressentait avec qui que ce soit!

Soufflant un grand coup, il risqua un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de son lié. Celui-ci semblait toujours apathique, comme en transe alors qu'un dragon furieux semblait déterminé à le protéger de tout.

Y compris de la poussière.

Hé bien tout cela était parfait! C'était probablement le moment rêvé pour aborder cette histoire d'eux deux nus dans un lit avec si possible une partie de lui profondément enfoncée dans le corps de l'autre.

Pour être tout à fait honnête la situation ne se présentait pas extrêmement bien. Son lié était visiblement en pleine crise d'angoisse et le jeune vampire n'avait aucune idée de comme l'en sortir, pas plus que de ce qu'il l'avait provoqué. Pour ne rien arranger, un dragon d'argent, bouillonnant de magie et clairement de mauvaise humeur avait entrepris de le protéger en détruisant la cuisine de Rogue.

- Malfoy! Calme toi! Rogue va encore nous crier dessus!

Pour récompense de ses efforts le survivant eut tout juste droit à un nouveau rugissement enragé.

Bon.

Ce n'était donc pas la bonne approche.

Allons Harry réfléchis, qu'est-ce-qui peut justifier que Malfoy se mette dans cet état à la simple évocation du manoir de l'Ordre? Le Gryffondor était prêt à reconnaitre qu'ils n'avaient pas_ très bien _traité le blond mais de là à déchainer un dragon?

Allez, allez réfléchis! Merlin pourquoi Hermione n'était pas là quand il avait besoin d'elle!

Malfoy avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie ce qui voulait dire… Ce qui voulait dire que… Heu, il ne voulait pas y retourner?

Par Merlin il n'avait pas le début d'une idée pour expliquer un tel désespoir. En revanche ce qu'il savait, parce que son instinct vampirique le lui hurlait, c'était qu'il fallait calmer _son _lié.

Parfaitement _son lié!_ Un lié qui théoriquement ne devrait pas pouvoir le blesser… En tout cas pas avec sa magie.

En théorie.

Le dragon poussa un nouveau rugissement, encore plus puissant que les précédents, lui faisant penser aux cris des tyrannosaures dans _Jurassic parc. _La table de la cuisine trembla mais tint bon une fois de plus. Probablement la dernière par contre.

Allez, allez, allez s'encouragea Harry Potter, tenant fermement sa baguette, c'était pas son premier dragon!

Aussi sûr de lui qu'une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous galant, le jeune vampire sortit de derrière la table, face à la bête.

Apparemment folle de rage cette dernière enfonça un peu plus ses griffes dans le sol, l'enfonçant un peu plus de sa colère.

Ça allait être difficile de le cacher au Pr. Servilus.

Planté sur ses deux jambes, tous ses muscles bandés et le corps légèrement en avant, le sorcier à la cicatrice affronta du regard des yeux gris tempête déchainés.

Si les premiers pas vers le blond et son dragon furent difficiles à cause des rugissements et des flots de magie pure lancés contre lui, les derniers mètres furent un calvaire. Chaque foutue molécule de magie de son lié tentait par tous les moyen de le repousser.

- Malfoy! Bordel de merde! Calme toi!

Sourd à ses appels comme probablement à tout ce qui l'entourait, l'interpellé ne cligna même pas des yeux. Jurant plus pour lui-même que pour l'auditoire le vampire envoya sa propre magie contre celle du blond.

Le choc fut terrible.

Autant la magie de Malfoy semblait fière et indomptable, autant celle de Harry était sauvage et puissante. D'un rouge sang, sa magie de sorcier était zébrée de noir par son coté vampire.

Ardente comme un brasier, la magie d'Harry Potter n'était que substance et énergie, contrôlée par sa seule volonté. Une énergie qu'il lança contre le dragon de la même manière qu'on lance son poing dans le visage d'un adversaire.

Sans classe ni fioritures.

L'attaque ne plut pas du tout au monstre d'argent qui riposta d'un coup de queue vengeur. Aussi vite qu'ils étaient partis, les flux de magie rouge et noir se dressèrent tel des boucliers devant leur seigneur et maitre.

- Malfoy! Réveille-toi! C'est pas le moment de dormir connard! hurla le survivant tout en lançant une série d'attaque afin de repousser le dragon.

Celui-ci se contenta de se protéger avec ses ailes, avant de pousser un autre de ses rugissements dévastateurs.

- Mais putain de ta race d'enculé de ta mère! Calme toi connard! éructa le brun qui se laissait gagner par la frénésie du combat ce qui signifiait bien malheureusement aussi un langage peu châtié. D'un geste ample il se protégea du cri rageur du dragon pour immédiatement après lancer une autre attaque.

- Je te préviens que si tu m'obliges à venir te chercher ça va barder pour ton petit cul!

Comme outré à la place de son maitre, le grand reptile lui envoya directement sa queue formée de magie pure. La parant d'une main, le sorcier renvoya son propre flux en représailles.

- Malfoy! Réveille-toi merde!

La pression commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir et le jeune homme ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps à projeter sa magie comme ça.

- Petit branleur de merde! Je te jure que dès que je t'aurais mis la main dessus je t'explose le cul!

Suant à grosses gouttes sous l'effort il parvint finalement à percer les défenses du dragon, enveloppant enfin son lié par sa magie.

- Malfoy calme toi!

Épuisé par toute cette force déployée, Harry Potter ne fit pas dans la dentelle pour ramener son blond. La harponnant littéralement de sa magie, il le tira de son apathie comme on retire un bouchon de sa bouteille. S'étant désormais assez rapproché il enserra son lié entre ses bras bien décidé à le consoler… De force s'il le fallait.

- Draco!

Comme arraché du sommeil par une piqûre d'abeille, le blond sursauta, recouvrant par la même un regard normal. Immédiatement sa magie se calma et le dragon disparut avec elle.

Exténué, il se laissa aller dans les bras de son vampire sombrant presque sur-le-champ dans l'inconscient.

Ainsi Harry Potter se retrouva au milieu de la cuisine en ruine, avec son lié à moitié nu et inconscient dans les bras et lui-même largement débraillé.

Le visage contre son torse Draco gémit doucement.

Il fallait absolument qu'ils aient cette discussion sur l'alternative extrêmement plaisante où il serait autorisé à prendre le blond contre un mur. Ça aurait été, selon lui, une bonne façon de finir une journée bien remplie.

Puis le plafonnier s'écrasa à quelques centimètres d'eux. L'œil peu amène, le survivant fusilla du regard ce qui restait du luminaire.

Bien…

Bien, bien, bien.

Ils devaient donc se considérer comme chanceux après tout.

* * *

><p>Bon est bien, à suivre, comme on dit!<p>

Si vous avez quelque chose à dire n'hésitez surtout pas!


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui ne sera, j'en ai peur, pas forcément à la hauteur de vos espérances. En effet, je me sert de se chapitre comme une sorte de transition pour la suite donc il ne se passe pas grand chose d'extraordinaire. Enfin bon je vous laisse en juger.

Comme de bien entendu les personnages ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne sont pas de moi mais de l'excellente J. K. Rowling. L'histoire, en revanche, est bien de moi de même que les dérives caractérielles et amoureuse des protagonistes!

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11.<strong>

Lorsque Draco Malfoy revint à lui, deux heures s'étaient écoulées et la cuisine de Rogue avait repris un visage normal. Malheureusement, les deux trous causés par les griffes du dragon ou encore les profondes entailles dûes aux vagues de magie, seraient durs à cacher.

La tête lourde et les oreilles bourdonnantes il entreprit de se redresser. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et chaque centimètre de son corps suppliait pour plus de repos.

Drainé de toute énergie, il ne se souvenait de la matinée que par flashs successifs et embrouillés. L'enchaînement des événements jusqu'à ce que Potter retourne le couteau dans la plaie purulente de ses souvenirs était assez clair. Après par contre ça devenait plus compliqué.

Il se revoyait plus ou moins paralysé par l'angoisse mais c'était à peu près tout ce dont il était sûr. La suite lui apparaissait comme absurde. Dans son dos, le dragon l'avait chauffé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde complètement le contrôle de sa magie.

Après, il était à peu près certain d'avoir déliré puisqu'il avait eu l'impression que son tatouage s'était matérialisé autour de lui!

Son dernier souvenir était celui où il s'effondrait dans les bras de Potter, au milieu de la cuisine dévastée.

C'était extrêmement embarrassant, aussi, fermant les yeux avec force, il essaya de refouler ce souvenir au plus profond de son inconscient. Il dut lutter pour les rouvrir, harassé qu'il était par la fatigue.

Son esprit aurait bien cédé aux suppliques de son corps mais son ventre jouait une autre musique. Il avait assez faim pour manger un hippogriffe.

Avec les doigts!

Aussi se leva-t-il en gémissant du canapé où on l'avait installé et couvert d'une couverture de laine. Une fois debout, il l'enroula autour de ses épaules puis se dirigea précautionneusement vers la cuisine d'où il entendait Potter maugréer.

Apparemment il cherchait un sort pour réparer… Un lustre?

Aussi solide sur ses jambes qu'un fétu de paille dans la tempête, le trajet lui parut un chemin de croix et lorsqu'il parvint à destination il dus s'appuyer lourdement au battant de la porte. Au milieu de la cuisine, un Harry Potter furieux insultait un amas de ferraille et de verre, que Draco reconnut comme ayant été le plafonnier de la cuisine.

La tignasse brune de son vampire, posée sur son crâne en dépit de toute logique capillaire, était encore plus chaotique qu'à l'ordinaire. De plus, il portait un T-shirt troué et un pantalon en plus mauvais état encore. Pour un peu Draco l'aurait pris pour un clochard échoué là par il ne savait quel miracle.

Pourtant c'était bel et bien Potter qu'il observait de dos, en train de maudire le pauvre luminaire ainsi que tous ses ancêtres. Amusé malgré lui par le grotesque de la scène, le serpentard ne put retenir un rire léger. Rire qui ne tarda pas à s'amplifier, lorsqu'alerté par le bruit, l'enfant prodige du monde sorcier se retourna, un air mêlent frustration et surprise au visage.

Le survivant arborait alors la moue d'un gamin boudeur que l'on venait de prendre en train lutter pour ouvrir un pot de miel sans y parvenir.

Peut-être que la situation n'avait rien de particulièrement comique, pourtant le jeune sorcier ne parvint plus à arrêter son hilarité sous le regard de plus en plus vexé de l'autre.

C'était tout bêtement bien trop surréaliste pour ne pas en rire.

Le fou rire ne tarda pas à se propager et bien vite les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient les côtes à l'unisson, incapables de se calmer.

Merlin, qu'il était bon de rire!

Quand ils parvinrent enfin à cesser d'exposer leurs amygdales respectives, Draco se sentait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Peut-être même des années.

Il plongea alors les yeux dans ceux verts et pétillants de malice de son vis-à-vis sans ressentir de crainte ou d'agacement. Aujourd'hui il était bien et se sentait pour ainsi dire en sécurité.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, relâcher sa magie lui avait également permis de faire retomber la pression qui s'était accumulée au fil des jours.

Potter l'avait aidé, calmé et avait pris soin de lui pendant qu'il était inconscient. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus dans les cachots du Lord, le brun l'avait traité comme un être humain. Par ces simples gestes le vampire avait apaisé et renforcé leur lien.

Draco pouvait le sentir, profondément ancré dans sa magie, le lien qu'ils partageaient avait cessé de le torturer. Au contraire celui-ci vibrait de plaisir comme un gros chat enfoui dans des coussins moelleux.

Potter avait cessé de le combattre et sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi, lui aussi. Pour le meilleur et certainement pour le pire, Harry Potter était _son_ vampire.

Comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, ce dernier lui envoya un sourire éclatant et plein de dents. Avec plus de retenue le blond le lui rendit, juste avant que son estomac ne se rappelle à lui de façon bruyante.

À ce son, le sourire du gryffondor se fit plus grand.

- Y a des pâtes au beurre dans la casserole sur la table si tu veux, indiqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Je pense qu'elles sont encore chaudes.

Reconnaissant mais cependant encore trop serpentard pour le faire savoir, le jeune homme affamé hocha la tête et s'installa à table en silence. Les pâtes étaient tièdes et collantes, il y avait trop de beurre et pas assez de sel, pourtant il les dévora toutes sans exception. En quelques minutes son assiette était vide et il lorgnait sur ce qu'il restait dans la casserole.

Pouvait-il se permettre de finir le plat sans faire preuve de la dernière des impolitesses? À près tout, ce n'était pas comme si Potter ne se servait pas de lui comme plat de pâtes renouvelable.

Jetant un coup d'oeil du coté de se dernier Draco Malfoy prit la peine de détailler plus en avant son désormais compagnon de lien. En dépit d'un certain laissé allé capillaire et d'un insupportable désintérêt pour ses vêtements, Draco devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait du charme. Bon ce n'était certes pas la fine fleure des petits poids mais tout de même...

Pour commencer il avait de larges épaules relativement bien musclées et les bras qui allaient avec, or plus que pour n'importe quoi d'autre Draco se savait sensible à ce genre de chose. Ne savant pas quoi faire de sa découverte pour le moment il se contenta de la classer, se disant qu'il trouverait probablement un autre moment pour se torturer les neurones dessus.

Reprenant son _investigation _le serpentard passa rapidement sur le fessier du brun - il n'avait jamais compris en quoi celui-ci pouvait constituer une partie esthétique et prisé du corps humain -. Les jambes de Potter n'avait pas plus d'intérêt selon lui aussi se rabattit-il sur son son visage ne manquant pas de remarquer au passage que le brun le dépassait d'au moins dix bon centimètres.

Depuis la table de la cuisine Draco Malfoy n'avait accès qu'au profil du vampire. Comme pour le reste le jeune homme ne trouvait rien d'exceptionnel aux traits de Potter. Un nez droit et une mâchoire marquée, peut-être même une peu carré, les tempes n'étaient pas saillantes et pourtant visibles, d'épais sourcils couvant les fameux yeux verts du survivant légèrement enfoncé dans leurs orbites.

En fait analysa le blond, pris un par un les éléments du visage de Potter n'auraient jamais dus se retrouver sur le même visage.

À la fois en courbes et en creux, en bosses et en obliquité des lignes, ce visage était bordélique.

Surement qu'en créant Potter les puissance cosmique s'étaient trouvées en panne de matière première et avaient dues racler les fond de tiroir. Contre toute attente le résultat n'était pas catastrophique mais dans un soucis d'équité et parce qu'il y avait tout de même eut préjudice en sa défaveur les puissances cosmiques avaient également ajoutées une bonne dose de charismes.

Draco soupira, Potter ne faisait probablement déjà rien comme les autres alors qu'il n'était qu'à l'état de vague brouillon dans le grand plan de l'univers... Un emmerdeur de première catégorie rien que pour lui... Il adorait sa vie...

Sur sa gauche Potter s'était tourné vers lui à l'entente du soupire, puis voyant que le blond avait son air de _pourquoi-moi, _il se désintéressa rapidement du problème pour en revenir à sa tache première: Réparer se foutu-lustre-de-mes-deux!

- _Oculus Reparo! _

Étonné le sorcier blond se désintéressa de l'aspect de son comparse en faveur de ses actes qui, encore une fois, dépassaient toute logique. Est-ce-que ce crétin essayait de restaurer un lustre avec un sort censé réparer des lunettes?

- _Reparo! _s'entêta le survivant envoyant un jet de lumière violette sur le plafonnier.

Celui-ci vibra un instant et certains fragments se soudèrent entre eux. Pas les bons cependant. Dépité par son échec, le brun leva les bras en l'air, grognant un puissant "Putain!" extrêmement frustré.

Draco leva un sourcil aristocratique. Cet imbécile n'avait décidément aucune classe ni subtilité. Le sort était le bon mais exécuté avec tellement de grossièreté qu'il n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner. Les sorts de restauration nécessitaient doigté et finesse, or le Gryffondor balançait sa magie comme s'il s'agissait d'un seau d'eau sale.

Arrosé de magie mais sans schéma pour l'organiser, le lustre aurait tout aussi bien pu se couvrir de poils mauves.

Potter utilisait la magie comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se débrouille toute seule une fois lâchée dans la nature. Un deuxième sourcil vint rejoindre le premier en haut du front de Draco.

Potter avait le Q.I d'une carotte bouillit, l'affaire était entendue, mais une carotte incroyablement puissante. Car le serpentard ne s'y trompait pas, le brun pouvait parfois s'avérer bête à manger du foin mais pas au point de continuer à faire de la magie sans que ça ne marche depuis ses onze ans.

S'il continuait d'agir aussi stupidement c'était que vraisemblablement; l'évidence n'était encore jamais venue le frapper de plein fouet. Autrement dit, jusqu'ici la magie de Potter était assez puissante pour qu'il lance des sorts sans aucune préparation préalable et qu'ils marchent quand même.

La simple idée du potentiel nécessaire pour, ne serait-ce que réussir un _Wingardium Leviosa _rien que par la force de la magie, donna le tournis au blond.

À quel point ce demeuré était-il puissant au juste? Et pourquoi diable personne ne s'était-il donné la peine de l'éduquer un minimum?! C'était un véritable gâchis que de le voir saturer ce lustre de magie brute.

Soupirant, le sorcier se décida à intervenir.

Parfois, le parpaing de la réalité devait s'abattre sur la tartelette aux fraises de nos illusions. Et Draco était bien décidée à être le parpaing sur le crâne insupportablement vide de Potter.

- Potter arrête ça tout de suite!

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, l'expression peu amène, l'air de dire : fais pas chier Malfoy.

- Fais pas chier Malfoy!

Peu sensible aux états d'âme du plus grand, Draco Malfoy roula des yeux de désespoir. Non mais quel crétin prévisible.

Amer de ne pouvoir lui-même réparer le plafonnier d'un coup de baguette et ainsi clouer son bec à Potter, Draco se contenta de se rapprocher.

- Tu t'y prends mal crétin! asséna-t-il en désignant l'objet du conflit.

- Je t'emmerde! Fais pas chier!

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, le Gryffondor lui devenait franchement insupportable! Prenant une fois de plus sur lui, non sans adresser au passage un regard de pur mépris à son vis à vis, il haussa les épaules.

- Ta magie est presque épuisée, dans cet état tu ne peux pas réparer quoi que ce soit avec de la magie brute Potter, expliqua-t-il sur le ton trainant qu'il affectionnait de prendre pour rabaisser ses interlocuteurs.

Le brun grogna fronçant les sourcils. Soit il était sujet à une brusque crise de constipation, soit il ne comprenait pas ce que tentait de lui dire Draco.

Se trouvant des trésors de patience jusque-là totalement inconnus, celui-ci se mordit la langue, retenant la réplique acerbe qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. _Sa bêtise et son incompétence avaient-elles_ _une fin? Ou alors, tout comme l'univers, se trouvaient-elles en constante expansion? _

Peu désireux de rentrer dans les détails tout de suite en faisant un cours détaillé et non exhaustif sur la magie, il se contenta du côté pratique. Pour le moment.

- Ça ne marchera pas si tu continues de balancer ta magie à l'aveugle Potter, explicita-t-il en détachant bien les mots. Avant de jeter le sort il faut que tu imagines dans ta tête ce que tu veux qu'il fasse. Quel morceau doit à aller à quel endroit, quels bouts doivent se ressouder.

Face au silence suspicieux du vampire, Draco prit peur. Une carotte bouillit, d'accord mais peut-être pas un pot mayonnaise quand même!

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire au moins?

Acquiesçant d'un geste sec, Harry Potter ne se départit pourtant pas de son mutisme avant que plusieurs secondes extrêmement gênantes ne se soient écoulées.

- Je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude. lâcha le brun l'air de dire qu'il n'avait pas confiance et qu'on ne la lui faisait pas.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière indubitablement sarcastique.

- Oui, et ça fait de toi le sorcier à la fois le plus puissant et le plus incompétent de la création! C'est grave Potter. Se sentit-il obligé de souligner.

Dans un premier lieu vexé par la remarque du blond, Harry Potter prit finalement le temps d'étudier dans son entièreté la réponse de son lié. Apparemment quelque chose lui échappait sur la magie et ça avait l'air de sidérer le serpentard au point qu'il admette à haute voix que son rival soit le plus puissant.

Il décida donc de passer sur l'insulte pour cette fois.

- Explique.

S'il fut surpris par la réaction non agressive de l'autre, Draco Malfoy ne le montra pas, se contentant d'expliquer le plus simplement possible comment jeter un sort. Heureusement qu'un _Reparo _n'était pas trop complexe sinon il aurait été impossible de l'expliquer sans passer par les détails autrement plus ardus des théories magiques.

- Lorsque tu lances le sort essaye de ne pas envoyer ta magie comme un boulet de canon et ne la relâche pas tout de suite.

Appliqué et concentré l'élève Potter tentait sans grand succès d'appliquer les directives de son professeur. Il parvenait à ne pas relâcher tout de suite le sort mais n'intégrait absolument pas le concept de "laisser couler doucement la magie".

Pas plus étonné que ça par cet échec, le sorcier blond haussa les épaules.

- Bah, ça marchera aussi comme ça. Maintenant tu imagines ce qui doit être réparé sur le lustre.

Une fois de plus les morceaux de verres et de ferrailles, nimbés d'une couleur violette, tremblotèrent quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser. Le lustre ressemblait toujours à une sculpture de Picasso.

Potter lui jeta un regard noir comme si c'était ça faute.

- Je parie que tu as directement imaginé le lustre réparé. conclut le blond pas impressionné le moins du monde.

Le regard soudainement confus puis fautif de son élève valait tous les discours. Croisant les bras, le blond se contenta pourtant de réexpliquer la méthodologie.

Il y avait un seuil de déchéance où la moquerie ne valait plus rien si ce n'était sombrer avec l'autre.

- Il faut que tu y ailles petit à petit, d'abord tu penses à redresser ce morceau de verre puis à souder ces deux bouts de verres et ainsi de suite.

Il fallut plus d'un essai à Potter pour arriver à un résultat à peu près convenable mais Draco trouvait que pour une première fois c'était pas mal. Par contre il aurait fallu qu'on menace de le tondre pour qu'il l'avoue à haute voix.

Quand ils sortirent de la cuisine, l'après-midi avait bien avancé et leur relation aussi. Somme toute ce n'était pas une mauvaise journée.

Ce n'était pas encore l'entente cordiale mais il y avait du mieux…

Enfin si on oubliait les envies de plus en plus concupiscentes de l'un et les crises d'angoisse entrainant l'apparition d'un dragon de l'autre.

Ceci étant, d'un accord tacite les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé qu'à chaque jour suffisait sa peine. Pour le moment ils allaient sagement somnoler sur le canapé en attendant le retour du Professeur des potions et heureux propriétaire d'une cuisine défigurée.

Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à sombrer dans un semi-coma de qualité quand l'impensable arriva.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean crasseux, Fenrir Greyback, oreilles velues et queue poilue au vent s'écrasa comme une merde devant la cheminée.

Éjectés du canapé comme s'il était en feu, les deux anciens ennemis le regardèrent pour le moins estomaqué. Apparemment pas mal esquinté, le loup-garou grogna férocement en se mettant à quatre pattes. Toussa, grogna de nouveau et pour finir cracha du sang. C'était d'une délicatesse!

Bien conscient que dans l'état actuel des choses il était aussi voir moins efficace qu'un moldu, Draco se recula derrière le canapé.

Mais pourquoi lui, par Merlin?

De son côté, Harry Potter avait déjà saisi sa baguette et affrontait l'intrus du regard. Celui-ci avait les yeux voilés de douleur et de fureur mêlées. Grognant à n'en plus finir, le mangemort se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir.

Conscient du danger le survivant s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter les griffes acérées de son assaillant. Dans le même geste, il se retourna baguette en avant et cueillit le garou d'un éclair bleu en plein sternum.

- _Petrificus totalus!_

Son action fut d'autant plus salutaire que le monstre s'était déjà relevé et retourné, de toute évidence prêt à l'attaque.

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors sur l'appartement qui, décidément, en avait vu de belles.

Interloqués, fatigués et vaguement terrifiés, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre. Figé au milieu du salon dans une position qui avait l'air tout sauf confortable Fenrir Greyback les fusillait du regard. Coupé dans son attaque, il se tenait à demi-relevé la main gauche à quelques centimètres du sol et la droite, toutes griffes dehors, à quelques centimètres de là où s'était trouvée la jugulaire de Potter.

Son expression arborait les stigmates d'une rage désespérée ainsi qu'un rugissement en devenir le cou tendu vers l'avant, les crocs largement en exposition et la bouche grande ouverte, prête à mordre ou à hurler.

Cependant bloqué dans son élan et immobilisé comme une statue de cire, Greyback ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

En revanche il bavait.

Super une cuisine bancale et un loup-garou figé dans son salon, Rogue allait les écharper vivant!

Draco Malfoy grimaça lorsqu'un filet de salive tomba au sol. Dans un éclair de lucidité il ne put que remercier Merlin pour que le _Petrificus _ne demande pas franchement de doigté.

Nimber leur assaillant d'une lumière bleue n'aurait de toute évidence pas été très efficace.

Fenrir Greyback!

Fenrir Greyback venait de débarquer dans le salon de Severus Rogue et à priori ce n'était pas pour boire le thé!

Retenant leurs respirations dans l'attente d'un débarquement de mangemorts en force, les jeunes sorciers avaient l'air tout aussi figés que le garou.

Comme dix bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, chaque personne en mesure de le faire se détendit légèrement.

Mais il y avait toujours un loup-garou en colère au milieu du salon.

Le vampire tournait autour de la table basse comme un lion en cage, jetant de temps en temps de furieux coups d'œil au garou toujours figé. Tout en le suivant du regard, Draco se demanda distraitement si le brun allait finalement uriner sur Greyback afin de marquer son territoire.

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le petit blond ne voyait pas bien comment la situation pouvait être pire.

- Fais quelque chose! s'agaça Potter, au bout d'une autre seconde de patience.

Interdit, Draco Malfoy fusilla son comparse du regard.

- Comment ça "fais quelque chose"?! C'est toi qui dois faire quelque chose!

- Mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire! Je te signale quand même qu'il y a Fenrir Greyback figé au milieu du salon! s'égosilla Potter qui était peut-être bien en train de faire une crise de nerf.

Il fallait dire pour sa décharge que risquer de se faire bouffer pouvait s'avérer légèrement traumatisant. Malheureusement, les nerfs de Draco n'étaient pas en meilleur état, aussi sa répartie ne calma en rien la situation.

- Comment ça t'en as aucune idée?! Mais t'es quand même vachement plus habitué que moi aux situations merdiques! Tu t'entraines depuis que t'as onze ans aux situations merdiques! Bien sûr que tu sais ce qu'il faut faire!

Scandalisé par les propos tenus par le blond, Harry Potter ne se retint qu'à grand peine de bouder.

- Je ne me suis pas entrainé! C'est ma vie entière qui est un vrai merdier!

- Il n'empêche que toi, quand un merdier cosmique te tombe dessus, tu secoures la fille, bats le méchant et sauve le monde à l'occasion!

- Je sauve pas le monde! rectifia le jeune homme.

Ça ne lui été arrivé qu'une fois et il ne s'en rappelait même plus! On allait pas continuer à en parler toute sa vie par Merlin!

- Si! Tu sauves le monde et à la fin tu gagnes même la Coupe des Quatre Maisons! s'indignait Draco Malfoy aussi mauvais perdant qu'à son habitude. Puis il ajouta d'un air blasé :

- Moi quand un merdier me tombe dessus je me fais enfermer et je me lie avec un vampire! Tu vois bien qu'il faut que ce soit _toi _qui fasses quelque chose! conclut-il d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, sûr de sa démonstration.

- Mais je fais rien d'habitude! s'inquiéta Harry Potter, en gros je fonce dans le tas et tout s'arrange!

Stupéfaits le serpentard oscillait entre abattement et colère. Qui lui avait fichu un pareil crétin?

Un héros, tu parles!

S'il avait survécu jusque-là c'était uniquement à cause du plus grand des hasards!

Le même genre de hasard qui avait permis un jour que de minuscules bactéries décident de se regrouper pour former un poisson et ainsi de suite.

Ça ne pouvait qu'être du hasard de compétition pour que le survivant ait effectivement survécu! D'autant qu'il avait non seulement survécu au pire mage noir de l'histoire mais aussi à l'expansion constante de sa connerie!

Une seule explication venait éclairer la débâcle présente.

- Merlin, crois-tu que je porte la poisse? Peut-être que je déteins sur toi! s'alarma Draco Malfoy en regardant son vampire droit dans les yeux.

Dubitatif quant à l'attitude à adopter celui-ci fronça les sourcil en dévisageant son lié. Au bout de quelques instant le brun se rendit à l'évidence: Oui…

Il était sérieux.

* * *

><p>Merlin, pourquoi lui?<p>

En effet pourquoi, était une question qu'il était en droit de se poser. Il connaissait plus ou moins la réponse, bien sûr, mais pour être honnête, elle ne l'avait absolument pas aidé.

Quelques heures plus tôt il avait vu débarquer Fenrir Greyback dans sa vie déjà bien chaotique, le tout avec la délicatesse d'un… Hé bien d'un loup-garou! Dire qu'à ce moment-là, il avait été persuadé d'avoir touché le fond!

Que nenni mon bon seigneur!

Deux heures après cette apparition en fanfare, ça avait été au tour de Rogue de passer le seuil de la cheminée. Il avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête et la robe partiellement carbonisée. Pourtant il était apparu comme si tout était parfaitement normal et que ses longues jambes blanches n'apparaissaient pas aux yeux de tous.

Draco n'avait pu que lui envier son flegme lorsque ses yeux noirs charbons étaient tombés sur le spectacle grotesque de Fenrir en train de baver sur le tapis.

Après être resté quelques instants en stase devant le tableau surprenant qu'offrait Greyback, le regard du Professeur avait dévié sur eux. Sagement assis, occupé à prétendre que tout allait très bien Draco lui avait adressé un hochement de tête tandis que Potter lui sautait dessus pour des explications.

Peu sensible à leurs émois, l'homme en noir s'était contenté de jeter un regard glacé au survivant avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Il en était ressorti presque aussitôt en les fusillant du regard.

Bon, leur petite expérience magique n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Sans ouvrir la bouche, le se contenta de disparaitre de nouveau quelques minutes dans son laboratoire.

Pris au dépourvu par la tournure des évènements, Draco et Harry s'étaient alors retrouvés seuls, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard. Que se passait-il par Merlin ?

Quand Rogue réapparut, il ne fournit pas de plus amples explications et se dirigea directement sur Greyback qu'il libera du sortilège d'un coup de baguette. Celui-ci s'écroula à terre, inconscient, comme un pantin à qui on avait coupé les fils.

Apparemment, même pour un loup-garou, tenir la même position pendant des heures alors qu'il était visiblement blessé, n'était pas recommandé.

- Hey mais qu'est-ce-que vous foutez?! s'insurgea le survivant, qui n'avait pas pour ambition dans la vie de finir dévoré par un garou. Draco le comprenait, il n'avait pas non plus ce genre d'attente vis-à-vis de son avenir.

Rogue en revanche n'en avait apparemment pas grand-chose à faire, puisqu'il leur lança un regard plus noir que l'âme du Lord.

- Taisez-vous! Assis! Pas bouger!

Ce furent là les seuls mots qu'il consentit à lâcher avant un certain temps.

Se rappelant juste à temps qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'un homme qui par jeu pourrait probablement mettre son essence de vie en bouteille, Harry Potter préféra obéir pour le moment.

Ce n'était pas une fuite, c'était une retraite stratégique.

Ce pourquoi Draco lui fut fort gré, étant donné qu'il n'était pas sûr que le professeur ne soit pas capable de leur jeter un Impardonnable. Surtout après la découverte de ce qu'ils avaient fait de sa cuisine.

Aussi assistèrent-ils en silence à la prise en charge des blessures de Greyback à grand renfort de potions.

D'une façon ou d'une autre et sans qu'ils sachent comment cela fut ne serait-ce que possible, le loup-garou avait apparemment rendu sa cagoule de mangemort. Potter en était visiblement arrivé à la même conclusion à en juger par l'air de profond désarroi sur son visage.

Comme ils avaient saccagé la cuisine de Rogue et semblerait-il, laissé mourir un potentiel allié au milieu du salon, les deux jeunes gens préférèrent se faire oublier quelques instants.

Après presque une heure de soin, de jurons grommelés et quelques regards noirs jetés par-dessus l'épaule, Rogue rangea son matériel. Greyback, toujours inconscient, fut envoyé au lit par lévitation d'un coup de baguette autoritaire.

Vinrent alors les explications, mais avant tout une tasse de thé.

Que Merlin les protège et les garde de se retrouver une fois de plus aspergés par la mixture.

Ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

La discussion fut ardue, en grande partie parce que Potter hurlait au blasphème à chaque nouvelle information, mais aussi parce qu'en bon espion qui se respecte le Pr. Rogue rechignait à lâcher lesdites informations.

Ce qui ressortit au bout du compte et après une bonne demi-heure de cris et de regards noirs n'était pas encore très clair. Pour une raison encore inconnue Greyback avait subitement décidé de troquer sa carrière de mangemort sanguinaire pour celle autrement moins bien payée de traitre/balance/future mort.

Draco ne voulait pas s'avancer mais _à priori _ce n'était pas parce qu'il était lui aussi une créature magique. De toute évidence ce fait n'avait pas échappé au Lord et jusqu'ici ça n'avait pas semblé le déranger outre mesure.

Assis bien droit dans son fauteuil, Rogue sirotait son thé, indifférent aux gesticulations de plus en plus désordonnées de Harry Potter. Celui-ci se trouvait à deux doigts de l'apoplexie et Draco se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux pour tout le monde qu'il s'évanouisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Cela dit, il comprenait le _léger désappointement _de son vampire, puisque tout ce qu'ils avaient pu tirer de l'espion jusqu'ici c'était que Greyback n'était plus un mangemort. Il avait également consenti à leur dire que, oui, les blessures du garou étaient dues à sa soudaine rébellion. Parce que, non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas bien pris la nouvelle.

De plus, effectivement, cette rébellion ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, cela faisait un mois que le garou croupissait en cellule. Et enfin, oui, l'état déplorable de sa robe venait bien de sa participation à la fuite du loup-garou.

Pourquoi et comment ne reçurent aucune réponse étant donné que pour citer le professeur : _"il ne lui appartenait pas de répondre à la place de Greyback." _

Toutes ses non-réponses étaient bien évidement venues à bout du peu de patience de Harry Potter qui n'avait jamais brillé pour sa retenue. De son côté, Draco n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

À partir du moment où Greyback n'essayait pas de le manger il n'avait aucun problème avec lui personnellement. Pour être honnête, ça l'arrangeait plutôt en tant que monstre Greyback était quand même pire que lui. Avec un peu de chance, il occuperait assez la mère Weasley pour qu'elle l'oublie!

- Donc si je résume Greyback est un gentil? demanda Harry Potter d'un ton acide et résolument désapprobateur. De son point de vue on nageait en plein délire.

Face à lui, imperturbable avec ses cheveux toujours dressés sur sa tête, Severus Rogue hocha la tête.

- On peut dire ça comme ça oui… Bien que "gentil" n'est peut-être pas le qualificatif qui convienne.

- Il est du côté de l'Ordre en tout cas? voulut éclaircir Draco qui voyait avec inquiétude les yeux de son vampire tourner au rouge.

Super, ça allait encore être pour sa pomme.

- Aussi troublant que ça puisse paraître, oui. affirma l'espion en portant une fois de plus sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Mais il a mangé des enfants! hurla le survivant en bondissant du canapé et désignant d'un geste approximatif la chambre où dormait le loup.

Pas impressionné pour deux sous, Rogue haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Allons bon, grignoté tout au plus.

Bon peut-être que son presque père de substitution s'était cogné la tête un peu trop fort cette fois-ci. Parce que, Draco était prêt à reconnaitre que Potter était agaçant à hurler tout le temps, mais ça c'était comme jeter du _bézoard _dans une potion instable!

Abasourdi par la répartie du plus vieux, la fureur du brun s'était pourtant calmée pour un temps.

- Il a "grignoté" Remus en tout cas! fit-il valoir en se rasseyant les yeux d'un rubis inquiétant.

- Ho, oui certes…

- Certes? grinça le vampire dont les dents commençaient gentiment à dépasser de ses lèvres.

Parfait! Tout ça était parfait! Son vampire allait être d'une humeur massacrante et ce serait à lui de réparer les pots cassés! Refusant fermement de participer à cette discussion, Draco Malfoy s'enfonça dans les coussins, bien décidé à ignorer le reste du monde.

- Hé bien il ne m'appartient pas d'expliquer ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… Il semblerait qu'il y ait un truc. se contenta de lâcher le professeur d'un air las.

- Un truc? répéta bêtement Potter pas sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

- Entre Lupin et Greyback. précisa obligeamment Rogue devenant étrangement plus prompt à lâcher des informations tout d'un coup.

Draco n'était pas dupe, son maitre de maison était en train de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Le "truc" en question devait – au choix – soit être un sacré truc, soit rien du tout mais dans les deux cas quelque chose lui disait que Potter n'allait pas apprécier du tout.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était probablement le but de cette discussion.

À tous les coups Rogue était en train de se venger pour la cuisine.

Évidement Potter sauta à pieds joints dans le piège, grognant à moitié sa question.

Foutu Gryffondor incapable de savoir quand s'arrêter.

- Il y a un un "truc" entre Remus et ce monstre?!

Impossible pour Draco de manquer le petit rictus sadique qui étira l'espace d'un instant les lèvres du professeur des potions.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça ne me regarde pas vraiment… dit-il mielleusement du bout des lèvres avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- Il a tourné en garou des dizaines d'enfants innocents! s'exclama Potter toutes canines dehors. Il ne peut y avoir aucun truc, d'aucune sorte, entre lui et Remus! cracha-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une menace de mort.

Aussi sucré et huileux qu'une pâtisserie arabe, Severus Rogue se fendit d'un sourire hypocrite.

- Encore une fois ce n'est pas à moi d'expliquer cela mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus énervant qu'une personne qui vous dit de ne pas vous inquiéter alors que de toute évidence, le monde autour de vous est en train de s'écrouler. Draco savait cela très bien et Rogue aussi, probablement parce que Potter s'était carrément mis à grogner.

Merlin il était tellement foutu.

- Et bien moi je vous assure que je m'inquiète quand même!

Un autre sourire sans joie étira les traits de Severus Rogue alors qu'il jetait un regard sadique au petit blond engoncé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans les coussins du canapé.

- Vous êtes trop mélodramatique Potter. lâcha-t-il d'une voix trainante, poussant le vice jusqu'à lever les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite imitation du parent désabusé.

Cela ne loupa pas et ce fut un vampire rouge de rage qui se jeta sur Rogue dans l'intention évidente de l'étrangler.

Malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci s'y attendait et dans un geste fluide et rapide comme l'éclair il sortit sa baguette et jeta le sort _Petrificus._

Stoppé dans son élan, le survivant tomba au sol comme foudroyé.

Rogue sourit et Draco s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans les coussins.

Pourquoi lui?

* * *

><p>Voilà, il en était sûr, ça lui retombait dessus… Encore!<p>

C'était franchement pas juste parce que si on y regardait bien, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait c'était suivre les conseils qu'IL leur avait donnés.

Ils avaient discuté!

Ce n'était pas sa faute si cette discussion avait tourné au débordement magique et à l'anéantissement d'un très beau service en porcelaine de Limoges!

Rogue exagérait!

Il exagérait et lui il se retrouvait coincé une fois de plus dans une petite salle avec un vampire aux yeux rouge sang! D'accord la salle en question n'était plus une cellule miteuse mais une chambre d'amis… En théorie il pouvait également en sortir quand il voulait…

En théorie oui, mais comme l'avait si vicieusement fait remarquer Rogue : _"Un vampire affamé et frustré n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait faire attendre". _

Draco était théoriquement d'accord, lorsqu'il se réveillerait Potter serait d'une humeur de chien et il était préférable de tenir à sa disposition sa source de nourriture. Théoriquement Draco était entièrement d'accord… Dans la pratique et en tant que source de nourriture il trouvait ça pas juste!

D'autant plus injuste qu'il avait la certitude absolue que Rogue avait fait frire les nerfs de Potter volontairement pour se venger. Ce vieux serpentard vicieux avait insinué quelque chose de vraiment dégoutant ente Lupin et Greyback dans le seul but d'énerver le vampire!

Ce qui était à la fois du pur génie et quand même super dégueulasse!

Du coup lui, Draco Malfoy, il ne savait plus combientième du nom, se retrouvait avec un lié affamé sur les bras… Dans une chambre minuscule…

Et même si rester dans cette chambre était le mieux à faire, franchement qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire là maintenant tout de suite?!

En fait une cellule bien glauque aurait été probablement mieux parce qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de lit. Or ce lit justement le troublait au plus haut point.

Ce lit posait problème.

Ce lit était le diable!

Parce que dans un lit on ne faisait pas obligatoirement que dormir. Draco le savait, il avait seize ans, il savait comment on faisait les bébés. Il savait même comment ne pas en faire!

Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais testé _ça_ en personne mais il _savait_ ce qui pouvait arriver dans un lit.

Et après la discussion de ce matin il avait même une idée très précise de ce qui risquait de _lui _arriver dans _ce _lit!

"_Ce dont j'ai le plus envie c'est de te prendre profondément dans n'importe quelle position." _Voilà ce qu'avait dit Potter.

Pour être honnête Draco Malfoy paniquait quand même un peu rien qu'en y pensant et maintenant il se retrouvait enfermé avec Potter dans une chambre.

Avec un lit.

Un lit avec des draps, des oreillers et une couverture. Un lit deux places.

Draco ferma fortement les yeux puis les rouvrit.

Le lit était toujours là.

Potter aussi.

Il était allongé sur le lit toujours figé mais plus pour longtemps.

Maudit lit, foutu Potter!

_"J'ai envie de te posséder."_

Quel genre de personne était capable dire ça à une autre sans ressentir la moindre gène?! Harry Potter évidemment. Toujours ce foutu brun, incapable d'agir de façon sensée ou même raisonnable! Et lui, Draco Malfoy, se trouvait lié à lui.

Pourquoi lui?

Parce que s'il y avait une chose de sûr, c'était que lui était bien incapable de dire à haute voix ce que lui inspirait Potter sans en mourir de honte! D'ailleurs même en pensées il n'était pas persuadé d'y survivre…

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, le blond ne se serait même pas penché sur l'improbable tas de sentiments ambivalents et enchevêtrés qu'était le "cas-Potter". Malheureusement, il n'était plus aux commandes de sa vie depuis un moment déjà et se retrouvait forcé de faire face à ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il ressentait _véritablement _par-dessus le chaudron!

Aussi, au lieu de les enfermer à double tour dans une cave sombre au plus profond de son inconscient, Draco Malfoy tenait du bout de ses doigts dégoutés ses pensées envers Potter.

Une chose était sure, il ne s'était pas mis subitement à apprécier le brun. Nonobstant, il ne pouvait pas franchement dire qu'il le haïssait non plus.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés tous les deux dans la petite cellule du Lord, Draco avait su qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment haï le survivant. Jusque-là leur antagonisme tenait plus de l'habitude et de la pression sociale exercée sur lui que d'un réel sentiment.

Quand on était enfermé dans les oubliettes de son propre manoir on se devait de mettre les choses en perspective.

Ainsi au moment où il avait proposé son sang au vampire, Draco était assez sûr qu'il ne ressentait pour Potter qu'une sorte de solidarité voir même de l'affection nostalgique.

Ceci dit, après le coup de l'esclavagisme à peine justifié et des prélèvements, l'ancien Serpentard ne voyait plus les choses de la même manière. Il était clair que, pour Potter, leur "haine" était bien réelle et ancrée en lui.

Donc d'une certaine façon Potter et lui étaient ennemis, ou en tout cas leurs sentiments respectifs l'un envers l'autre étaient pour le moins hostiles…

Une fois de plus, si on lui avait demandé son avis, Draco en serait resté là. Détester Potter pouvait sans problème rentrer dans ses attributions!

Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, Potter se nourrissait en plantant ses crocs dans son cou. Or, c'était loin – _Merlin très loin ! – _d'être déplaisant comme expérience. En fait il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'état dans lequel ils se retrouvaient tous les deux la dernière morsure en date. Elle avait tout de même finit - rappelons le - par un déluge de thé tiède!

Dans ces moments-là Draco oubliait à peu près tout pour se fondre dans leur lien et n'arrivait même pas à culpabiliser pour ça.

La culpabilité n'avait de toute façon jamais fait partie de ses activités favorites. Alors culpabiliser à cause de _Potter! _

Tout ça pour dire qu'il était difficile d'exécrer quelqu'un quand, dans le même temps, ce quelqu'un vous faisait prendre votre pied comme pas permis!

_"Je te déteste peut-être, mais j'ai envie de te faire crier que tu m'appartiens."_

Potter avait étonnamment bien résumé le problème…

Par Merlin, c'était tellement… Tellement… Inapproprié!

Se prenant la tête à deux mains, Draco poussa un gémissement de désespoir en s'asseyant par terre.

Et maintenant il y avait ce maudit lit!

La situation serait moins insupportable si une partie de lui n'était… _intéressée, _par la perspective qu'offrait le lit...

Par l'enfer il haïssait ce lit!

Draco Malfoy avait bien envie de se rouler en boule au fond d'un trou pour n'en ressortir que dans quelques centaines d'années. Fermant les yeux avec force, il tenta de se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible rêve.

Sur le lit, Harry Potter grogna et ouvrit les yeux… Il avait faim.

Sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience, Draco se retrouva plaqué au mur à l'opposé du vampire. Il était maintenant clair que le sortilège de Rogue n'avait pas laissé de lésions irrémédiables au cerveau du vampire. Celui-ci retrouvait même ses capacités plus rapidement que prévu…

_Foutue vie!_

Le jeune serpentard ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à ce qu'il adviendrait de… _son intégrité physique_ s'il y avait débordement libidineux entre Potter et lui. Outre le fait que le vampire le dépassait quasiment d'une tête et qu'il avait vaguement l'air du prince des fées, les suceurs de sang n'étaient pas franchement connus pour leur docilité…

Alors, non, Draco n'avait pas honte de son corps, même si un peu plus de muscle et de centimètres n'auraient pas été mal accueillis, mais là c'était tout de même la merde! Le blond ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de… Heu… dominé!

Dans les quelques couples homosexuels qu'il avait un peu côtoyé, il avait remarqué que la place du "dominé" sexuellement était une place déterminée par les rapports de force dans la relation. Alors s'il s'en fiait à cette seule connaissance il était mal parti!

Clairement ce con de Potter était plus fort que lui physiquement et probablement magiquement… Enfin tant qu'il n'aurait pas maitrisé son dragon en tout cas.

Bon bien sur intellectuellement le brun n'équivalait que difficilement un tire-bouchon mais franchement, Draco ne pensait pas que cela jouerait beaucoup en sa faveur!

À quelques centimètres de lui, Harry James Potter entreprit de se redresser. Il avait les yeux rouges sang et fixés sur le joli blond en face de lui.

Draco Malfoy Junior déglutit, cette histoire ne se présentait pas franchement bien pour lui et surtout ses fesses...

* * *

><p>Bon voilà, une fin qui vous laisse probablement légèrement frustré... Hahaha!<p>

Je vous abandonne donc la-dessus, la suite dans un mois si tout ce passe bien parce que pour ne rien vous cacher je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration en ce moment. Enfin bon, j'espère que ça me passera vite!

Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez. Bye!


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, bonsoir, à tous! **

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas de moi mais à J. ... Le reste si. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Contre toutes attentes Harry Potter avait fini par accepter que Fenrir Greyback rejoigne l'ordre du Phénix.

Enfin accepter…

Il avait pesté, vitupéré et insulté à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Pour finir il avait levé les bras en l'air en hurlant : "De toutes façon vous êtes tous complètement fous!"

Puis il était parti faire un tour, laissant Draco seul avec un Severus Rogue très certainement vexé et qui le fixait avec insistance….

Bon d'accord, Severus Rogue ne le fixait pas _lui_ en particulier. Non il fixait l'énorme suçon enflé et violacé qu'il avait dans le cou.

Parfaitement, un _suçon..._

Un enorme.

Enflé.

Et violacé...

Dans son cou.

Rogue avait rivé son regard dessus dès qu'il était entré dans le salon ce matin et depuis ne l'avait plus lâché des yeux. Même quand Potter s'était mis à hurler. Même pour boire son thé. Même maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer.

Un silence lourd et pesant_ et_ inconfortable au possible s'installa. Draco Malfoy eut envie de s'enterrer dans un trou très, très, _très_ profond et ne jamais en sortir.

- Donc. finit par dire Severus.

- Donc…

Donc, quoi? C'était quoi cette entrée en matière?

Il avait un foutu suçon dans le cou par Merlin! Un foutu suçon rouge et gonflé dans le cou! Donc quoi?!

Oui, Draco Malfoy était peut-être un peu hystérique mais il avait un _putain de suçon dans le cou! _

Et non, il ne se l'était pas fait tout seul! Et oui, Harry Potter était le garçon avec lequel il avait été enfermé toute la nuit! Et encore oui, il n'avait pas de suçon la veille!

Donc quoi?! Il n'y avait pas de donc! Il y avait un _foutu suçon _fait par ce _foutu Potter! _Et Merlin, non! Non, il ne voulait pas en parler!

- Donc vous avez utilisé la magie… Dans ma cuisine? susurra Rogue l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas près de passer l'éponge.

Oh… Oui, il y avait ça aussi… Merlin que ça lui semblait loin… Merlin qu'il se sentait stupide. Merlin qu'il se détestait pour être aussi retourné pour un _foutu suçon, _alors qu'il avait des choses autrement plus importantes auxquelles penser.

Sa fin imminente pour commencer.

Se composant au mieux un visage de marbre, l'héritier de la prestigieuse famille Malfoy leva un sourcil qu'il espérait hautain.

- En effet, il semblerait que mon état d'esprit… légèrement perturbé, ait fait s'activer ma magie, résuma-t-il.

Ne paraissant pas surpris, Rogue acquiesça.

- Et? Que s'est-il passé?

Que s'était-il passé? Hum, bonne question en effet. Draco y avait bien réfléchi, entre deux prises de tête avec le dossier Potter, et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Ça plus le fait que la cuisine du professeur était défigurée par d'immenses traces de griffes…

Conclusion logique : un dragon en colère apparaissait lorsqu'il se sentait en danger pour bouffer tout le monde. Bien…

Point positif : le dragon le protégeait.

Point négatif : un _dragon en colère apparaissait lorsqu'il se sentait en danger pour bouffer tout le monde!_

- Un dragon en colère est apparu pour avaler Potter. finit par répondre Draco Malfoy aussi impassible que possible. Sans ne serait-ce que ciller, Severus but une courte gorgée de son thé.

- La brave bête, approuva-t-il d'un sourire sardonique.

Évidement il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, pensa son ancien élève, on lui disait qu'un dragon apparaissait pour bouffer les gens et lui ne retenait que le fait qu'il veuille _aussi _tuer Potter. Typique.

Décidant de ne pas relever, le petit blond poursuivit:

- Cela nous éclaire-t-il en quoi que ce soit sur sa nature ou la mienne?

- En effet mon cher, je peux désormais affirmer avec certitude, savoir ce que le lord vous a fait…

Suite à cette déclaration pleine de promesses le se contenta de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil et de boire son thé.

Oui, le était en train de se venger.

Oui, le était rancunier.

Bien conscient que la force ne lui serait d'aucun secours, Draco ne put que subir l'interminable attente que lui infligea son hôte.

_Foutue vie._

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'homme en noir consentit enfin à partager sa science d'une voie docte et indéniablement hautaine.

- Votre tatouage a été développé au XIXe siècle par un certain David Dreyfus. Un homme plein de talents qui mourut prématurément en se suicidant d'une balle dans le dos mais ceci et une autre histoire.

Ô comme tout ça le passionnait! La vie et la mort d'un parfait inconnu avait toujours su captiver l'attention de Draco. Ceci étant, il n'aurait rien contre une petite ellipse temporelle pour en arriver à son _putain de dragon de merde!_

Pourtant ravalant sarcasmes et ironies à s'en déclencher un ulcère, le petit blond se teint coït, supportant avec courage la revanche de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci sourit à sa tasse avant de prendre une micro-gorgée de la boisson chaude et de reprendre.

_-_ Comme je le disais, ce brave homme avant de passer de vie à trépas, travaillait sur l'art délicat du contrat magique. Vous y connaissez vous en folklore yiddish ?

La magie juive? Non on ne pouvait pas franchement dire qu'il s'y connaissait. Aussi le jeune Serpentard secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier son ignorance. Curieusement, cela amplifia l'air sadique de son professeur.

- He bien, c'est fort regrettable mais pas incurable. Une bonne chose en vérité qu'il y ait encore quelques remèdes à la bêtise, sinon il ne nous restait plus qu'à faire le deuil de votre cerveau.

Bon, au moins ça expliquait l'air sadique.

- Vous saurez que la magie, dite juive, s'appuie en grande partie sur l'écriture. Ce sont eux qui ont développé la plupart des techniques runiques modernes.

Passionnant, c'était renversant comme information, Draco était plus que transporté de pouvoir ajouter cette nouvelle information à sa longue liste de connaissances inutiles… Super! Donc s'il devait un jour se battre contre un sorcier de confession juive, il lui confisquerait sa plume avant sa baguette… À condition bien sûr que son dragon ne l'ait pas bouloté tout court.

Serrant les dents, il se contenta encore une fois d'afficher un visage neutre tout en attendant la suite.

Tout cela n'allait pas arranger son ulcère juvénile.

- Mais la question n'est pas là. Dites-moi M. Malfoy, savez-vous ce que sont les golems?

Des tas de boue vivants?

- Des géants de glaise animés par la magie?

- Pas exactement M. Malfoy, ce sont des êtres humanoïdes, artificiels, fait d'argile et animés momentanément de vie grâce à un contrat magique. Mais par quel moyen selon vous?

Par la force de l'amour bien évidement! Par Merlin Rogue allait-il le traiter comme un débile jusqu'à la fin de ses jours? Ce n'était jamais qu'une cuisine!

Bon okay... et un service en porcelaine du XVIIe siècle… Ainsi que peut-être une table en bois massif.

D'accord, il en aurait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Un contrat magique de rune j'imagine. grinça le jeune blond.

- Un contrat runique oui mais pas seulement. Il existe plusieurs façons d'animer un golem mais la plus répandue consiste à tracer sur son front le mot EMET.

- C'est donc bien un contrat runique non? Ce sont les symboles tracés sur le front du golem qui le lient à la magie par contrat et lui permettent de bouger. argumenta le jeune homme peu enclin à se faire spoiler d'une bonne réponse.

Il était narcissique et alors?!

Agacé de s'être fait interrompre, le professeur envisagea un instant d'envoyer promener son insupportable disciple. Sa vengeance allait être… Hé bien, il faudrait probablement inventer un nouveau mot pour la qualifier!

- C'est un contrat runique, oui, répondit Rogue acide. Mais pas seulement, les runes ne sont pas faites pour tenir sur le long terme et de toute façon leur principal défaut est qu'elles ne sont pas dynamiques. Le contrat runique ne permet pas les sorts aussi compliqués que ceux nécessaires à l'animation de matières inertes.

S'interrompant un instant pour se saisir d'un gâteau sec, Severus apprécia d'autant plus l'expression de frustration intense qu'affichait Draco Junior Malfoy. En s'y prenant bien il parviendrait surement à le rendre fou de rage juste pour le retour de Potter!

- Ce qui anime les golems est donc un astucieux mélange entre contrat runique et de sorts de baguette. Cela autorise à la fois la complexité qu'amène les sorts d'un sorcier ainsi que la force et la pureté des contrats de rune.

Réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible, Draco tenta de formuler de tête toutes les implications que cette révélation amenait. Tout comme son dragon, les golems étaient le produit d'un mélange de contrats magiques.

Il devait réellement avoir été contaminé par Potter, puisque les seules conclusions auxquelles ils parvint furent affolantes de stupidité :

_Merde! Est-ce que son héritage magique était celui d'un golem? Si oui, lequel de ses ancêtres s'était reproduit avec un tas de boue? (Probablement le grand-grand-père Bartélémus en y pensant bien). _

_- _Comme vous l'avez probablement compris tout seul M. Malfoy, enchaina Rogue non moins acerbe qu'à son habitude, les golems comme votre dragon sont d'intéressantes interactions de différents contrats magiques.

Super...

Et donc, devait-il en conclure qu'il était un golem? Ou alors Severus Rogue se contentait d'approfondir sa culture par esprit sadique?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le jeune homme grinça des dents, adieu belle retenue.

Le sourire en coin du professeur des potions fut loin de passer inaperçu et provoqua une autre série de grincements.

- Ce qui nous intéresse en particulier ici, ce ne sont pas tant les runes qui animent les golems mais plutôt le procédé qu'ils sous-tendent.

- Si je vous suis bien, vous pensez que mon dragon et une sorte de rune qui me lie à la magie de la même manière que les golems y sont liés?

Quelque part c'était vexant, insultant même. Il valait quand même mieux qu'un tas de boue! Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le rictus de Rogue s'agrandit un peu plus, faisant passer son expression sadique à carrément malfaisante.

- 20 points pour Serpentard! approuva-t-il avec sarcasme. La terre mélangée à l'eau qui forment les golems sont des matériaux parfaitement malléables et c'est ce qui permet en grande partie l'implantation de magie. La terre permet l'ancrage de la magie, l'eau la fluidité et la dynamique nécessaire à un enchantement. Enfin les runes forment un lien durable avec la magie. C'est un contrat des plus basiques mais aussi des plus purs quoi qu'extrêmement complexe.

De la pureté, évidement que le Lord avait dû adorer l'idée! Ce type était un obsédé de la pureté, se dit Draco légèrement blasé.

Super, il avait été golemisé…

- Ce qui se trouve dans votre dos fait partie du même genre de contrat… Plus pur en fait. rajouta le potionniste en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Ô joie, Ô félicité… Sa magie était plus pure que celle d'un tas de boue. Mais c'était géniale comme nouvelle, sa vie s'en trouvait bouleversée! Il fallait absolument qu'il note ça quelque part pour le dire à son père. Voyons, ça devrait ressembler à : _"Père! Grande nouvelle ma magie est plus pure que celle de tas de boue! Est-ce-que je peux récupérer ma chambre?" _

Face au silence de son élève, Severus jugea préférable de poursuivre. L'art de la torture consistait avant tout à faire durer le plaisir.

- Dans la mesure où les runes - ici votre dragon – sont directement gravées dans la chair et les os, il est certain que votre contrat de magie et un des plus purs qu'il soit.

- Pourquoi?

- La chair et les os sont de bien meilleurs ancrages que la terre et le fait même que vous soyez humain…

S'interrompant un instant en fronçant les sourcils, Rogue reconsidéra ses paroles ainsi que l'expression amère de son pupille. Oui, enfin presque, admit-il d'un haussement d'épaules.

L'insouciance dont faisait preuve le professeur vis-à-vis de sa _situation _resta en travers de la gorge du plus jeune. Un haussement d'épaules, hue? Le bouleversement de toute une vie balayé d'un haussement d'épaules! Par Merlin, Rogue devait _vraiment _tenir à son service en porcelaine!

- Peu importe, continua l'homme,insensible à l'aura de rage qui émanait du blond. Le fait que vous soyez _quasiment _humain vous rend encore plus dynamique. Quant à votre héritage magique, je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'est ce qui a permis le lien entre la magie de rune et un corps humain. Une magie adaptable et malléable permettant ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de greffe magique.

Se censurant lui-même, Draco Malfoy tenta difficilement de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

- Donc si je résume, mon dragon et une sorte de rune spécial « corps humain » qui m'a été "greffée" grâce mon héritage magique? Un héritage magique modulable…

Bien calé dans son fauteuil, le eut un sourire supérieur.

- Heureux de voir que vos capacités cérébrales ne sont pas complètement perdues pour l'humanité …

Celui-ci ne put en tout et pour tout que grogner sa réponse, faisant par la même s'agrandir un peu plus le sourire de son professeur.

_Foutue vie. _

La discussion continua encore une petite heure le temps de mettre bien à plat tout ce qu'ils savaient et ce qu'ils en concluaient.

La technique de contrat magique impliquée dans la _pose_ du dragon nécessitait trois étapes distinctes. Premièrement, de nombreux sorts et enchantements étaient jetés dans le seul but de faire fusionner la magie de rune et le sujet. Il fallait conditionner le sujet à l'aide de plusieurs rites tous plus ou moins douloureux, tous plus ou moins saturés en Magie Noire et tous sans exception nécessitant du sang et de la chair.

Le jeune homme avait été ravi d'apprendre que ces longues heures de torture, attaché sur le ventre, n'avaient pas été pas pur esprit sadique!

En même temps, il s'agissait également de fabriquer le produit argenté utilisé dans la deuxième étape.

Le sujet avait malheureusement la mauvaise habitude de mourir au court de l'étape en question.

Celle-ci impliquait la pose et l'enclenchement du contrat de rune.

Apparemment, il n'était mentionné nulle part l'implication d'un quelconque dragon. Conclusion, le Lord avait raté sa vocation de tatoueur et exprimait son âme artistique à travers les runes.

Franchement, au point où il en était, Draco préféra oublier cette partie de la question. Le Lord avait une passion cachée? Grand bien lui fasse! Tout Seigneur des ténèbres qu'il était, le Lord avait probablement besoin aussi de relâcher la pression… Un hobby servait souvent à éliminer les pulsions meurtrières, non?

Peut-être qu'en sacrifiant son dos, Draco avait sauvé des familles entières, se consola-t-il comme il pouvait.

Enfin bref, Ces deux premières phases expliquaient le massacre de son dos ainsi que le dragon. En fait, le Lord était en train de lui greffer un contrat de runes à coup de sortilèges.

La troisième étape n'en était pas une à proprement parler puisqu'il était surtout question de trouver un sujet suffisamment flexible pour survivre à une greffe de magie.

Car en définitive ce qu'on lui avait fait était peu ou prou du même niveau que la création d'un golem ou d'une baguette. C'est-à-dire implanter de force une source de magie, quelle qu'elle soit, dans un réceptacle afin de pouvoir l'utiliser par la suite.

Au lieu d'implanter la magie dans un objet ou dans de la matière première, le Lord l'avait directement ancrée sur le sorcier. Comme l'avait dit Rogue, Draco était tout simplement un nouveau type de contrat magique.

La bonne nouvelle était qu'il n'avait ni été golemisé, ni été baguettisé… Non, il était une innovation magique mélangeant les runes et la baguette! Franchement de quoi se plaignait-il?

Pour finir, _the last but not the less, _comme ils l'avaient deviné, c'était sa nature magique qui lui avait permis de survivre à tout ça.

Quelque part dans toute cette merde il devait bien avoir un bon côté, mais franchement là maintenant Draco n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre!

OOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOO<p>

Draco Malfoy roula des yeux et retint de justesse un soupir.

Il était en quelque sorte coincé. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait assis dans le salon de Severus Rogue aussi mal à l'aise qu'on puisse l'être.

En revanche pas de thé cette fois ci. Rogue avait vraisemblablement jugé préférable de ranger tout objet susceptible d'être brisé pour cette discussion.

Draco le comprenait.

Les fauteuils avaient été mis face au canapé, de sorte que les quatre belligérants présents dans la pièce se regardaient dans le blanc de l'oeil.

Ingénieuse technique de déstabilisation.

Draco pour sa part était sur le canapé face au professeur Rogue, à ses côtés Harry Potter et en face de celui-ci Fenrir Greyback. La disposition n'était surement pas des mieux inspirées.

Apparemment, le sens de la diplomatie avait disparu de l'esprit de Rogue en même temps que son service en porcelaine.

Aussi le vampire et le loup-garou se retrouvaient confrontés avec quelques mètres seulement pour les séparer. Greyback s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt et Potter rentrait à peine de sa longue "balade-reposante".

Tout le monde s'était alors assis et depuis un silence hostile planait dans l'air.

Quelque part sur leur plan astral, les puissances cosmiques de l'univers devaient bien rigoler.

Un top départ silencieux fut donné et le salon si calme jusque-là, se transforma en début de match de catch.

Ding! Ding!

Dans le coin gauche, Potter, six victoires à son actif, sous le nom du Survivant! Dans le coin droit, Fenrir Greyback un passé sanguinaire qui ne nécessite pas d'éclaircissements supplémentaires! Enfin l'homme qu'on ne présente plus, Severus Rogue arbitre et bourreau!

Hurlements de rages, insultes et grognements volaient allègrement dans la pièce comme autant d'objets qu'ils n'avaient pas sous la main et de coups qu'ils se retenaient d'envoyer. Très vite les crocs et les griffes furent surexposés, les torses étaient bombés et pour un peu ils se seraient sans doute frappés la poitrine.

Draco roula des yeux, il était à peu près certain d'avoir lu que des comportements semblables existaient chez les babouins…

Houha! En voilà des pensés positives! … En même temps, on disait que l'Homme descendait du singe, peut-être bien que les Gryffondors ne descendaient du singe que depuis moins longtemps que le reste de l'humanité.

Se recroquevillant dans son coin de canapé, Draco lança un regard torve vers son lié. Il avait les canines largement sorties et les cheveux quasiment dressés droit sur la tête par l'énervement. Il était penché en avant, la main droite serrée à s'en blanchir les phalanges sur l'accoudoir, et ses sourcils se touchaient presque au milieu de son front.

La ride du lion formait ainsi un profond sillon qui donnait au blond l'envie d'appuyer dessus pour qu'elle disparaisse.

Draco Malfoy détourna le regard mal à l'aise. C'était stupide, il voulait enlever la ride de Potter alors que celui-ci était en plein débat menaçant d'un instant à l'autre de virer au pugilat. C'était n'importe quoi!

D'un autre côté, il se foutait comme de son premier pot de gel de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Greyback. En revanche, cette petite ridule entre les deux yeux de Potter commençait sérieusement à l'agacer!

D'autant plus que s'il n'y prenait pas garde et laissait ses yeux dériver un peu, il tombait directement sur ceux bouillants de colère du vampire. Des yeux qu'il connaissait bien maintenant…

Il les avait connus haineux et ardents de colère refoulée, rageurs et frustrés, tristes ou emplis de détresse. En fait, jusqu'à récemment, Draco avait été persuadé de connaitre toute les facettes des yeux de Potter. Ils étaient verts voilà tout jusqu'à l'année dernière, Draco ne leur avait même pas trouvé d'intérêt particulier.

Verts, quoi.

Puis il les avait découverts rouges sang dans les cachots du Lord, chargés de faim, avides. À ce moment-là, Draco s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre sur les yeux de Potter. Parfois verts émeraude et parfois rouges rubis, franchement c'était déjà pas mal pour des yeux! La plupart des gens se contentait très bien d'une seule couleur!

Seulement Harry Potter n'était - et ne serait probablement jamais - la plupart des gens. Il ne se contentait déjà pas d'une seule couleur mais arrivait également à en faire varier le spectre chromatique.

Lorsqu'ils étaient verts, ils pouvaient être ombrageux ou bien éclairés selon ses humeurs. Potter pouvait faire varier la couleur de ses yeux du vert bouteille au vert menthe en passant par l'émeraude et le jade.

De plus, lorsqu'ils étaient rouges, ces mêmes yeux changeaient également. Bon évidement s'ils étaient rouges cela voulait dire que Potter avait faim. Draco n'était cependant pas assez bête pour ignorer qu'il existait plusieurs sortes de faim.

Alors d'accord il y'avait la faim, _faim_ mais il y avait aussi la faim, faim. L'appétit de Potter avait une couleur rouge écarlate, sa convoitise assombrissait à coup sûr ses pupilles vers le bordeaux et son… _Désir _était rouge sang.

Et par Merlin, oui, il connaissait la couleur des yeux de Potter lorsqu'ils brillaient de désir…

À quel moment sa vie horrible et dramatique avait viré à la comédie romantique?!

Dans le salon c'était toujours la guerre du feu ou quelque chose de pathétiquement semblable et pourtant lui s'en fichait éperdument, hypnotisé qu'il était par la ride de Potter.

C'était ridicule, inapproprié et ridicule. Il se retint à grande peine de se prendre la tête à deux mains pour la presser comme un citron et geindre misérablement. L'un dans l'autre son amour propre n'y survivrait pas…

Une grande partie de ce qu'il ressentait venait du lien, il le savait parfaitement. Les gens ne passaient pas bêtement de la haine à l'amour comme l'estomac d'une boulimique du plein au vide. Les sentiments ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça!

Pas les siens en tout cas. Les siens étaient compliqués, la plupart du temps incompréhensibles et toujours emmêlés les uns aux autres. D'autant plus dès lors qu'on touchait d'un peu trop près à la sphère sémantique "Potter".

Au prix d'un réel effort, Draco reporta son attention sur la discussion en cours.

Potter grognait que lorsqu'on mange des enfants on était définitivement pas un gentil. Greyback répondait que tout ça n'était qu'une question d'idéologie. Rogue semblait regretter que ce débat n'ait pas lieu ailleurs que dans son salon…

De toute évidence ils s'en sortaient très bien sans lui.

Apparemment lancé sur un de ses sujets de prédilection, le loup-garou s'était mis en tête d'expliquer son point de vue sur le "grignotage d'enfants".

Draco ne s'était, pour ainsi, dire jamais demandé s'il était pour ou contre le fait de transformer des enfants contre leur volonté en garou mais au risque de paraitre étroit d'esprit, il avouait trouver l'idée complètement stupide.

Ceci dit il n'était pas objectif, il venait lui-même d'une famille ou son père avait tenté de le plier à ses attentes. A priori, Potter partageait son point de vue sur les figures paternelles par trop intrusives puisqu'il grinçait des dents depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Les loups-garous ont droit au sang, rugit Greyback en tapant du poing sur la table. Moi et mes compagnons devons prendre notre revanche sur les gens normaux!

Le prêche du garou semblait mieux huilé qu'un discours d'homme politique et à défaut d'être convainquant, était incarné par le feu de son déclamateur. Malheureusement, l'auditoire était constitué d'un Harry Potter à une-demi baguette d'exploser et d'un Severus Rogue dardant un oeil rageur sur la grosse paluche de Greyback malmenant sa table basse. Pas franchement ce qu'on faisait de mieux en terme d'espace cérébral disponible.

Quant à Draco, le garou l'avait largué aux mots "droit" et "sang". Pour sa part il en avait plus que soupé de ses deux expressions et nourrissait un préjugé fort défavorable envers les individus qui les combinaient dans des discours de propagande.

Si Greyback considérait que c'était sa mission de_ "mordre et de contaminer le plus de gens possible afin de créer suffisamment de loups-garous et que leur nombre l'emporte sur celui des sorciers_", grand bien lui fasse mais ce serait sans lui!

Il n'avait rien contre les loups-garous mais se couvrir de poils tous les mois pour aller se rouler dans la forêt? Non merci très peu pour lui.

Potter n'avait malheureusement pas la retenue de son lié et se trouvait déjà en train de grogner toutes sortes d'insanités.

À défaut d'être constructif, ce débordement langagier eut le mérite de sortir Draco de sa transe hypnotique fixée sur la ride du vampire. Il n'était certes pas pour la conversion de masse de la population sorcière mais à son humble avis, la mère de Greyback ne méritait pas tous ces reproches.

Considérant un instant la situation dans son ensemble, le Serpentard prit conscience que Potter n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que disait le garou. Sans pour autant être d'accord avec Greyback, Draco était au moins familier du débat qui se jouait ici. Severus Rogue également, s'il en jugeait par son air de total désintérêt.

Le débat garou _versus _sorcier n'avait franchement rien de nouveau et n'avait de tout façon pas de fin. Tous les sorciers de sang pur le savaient. Dans les deux camps les arguments s'avéraient fondés et pertinents.

Les loups-garous étaient plus rapides, plus forts et plus résistants que les sorciers ordinaires. Ils ne souffraient quasiment d'aucune maladie et un seul combat entre chefs de meutes évitait une guerre.

On ne pouvait pas dire que, vu sous cet angle, Greyback avait tort en clamant sa supériorité sur les autres races.

Pourtant, même le problème de fourrure mis de côté, rester un être humain à part entière présentait certains avantages. La liberté d'opinions et d'actions pour commencer, la possibilité pour chacun de devenir ce qu'il voulait sans oublier un statut égal pour les sorciers et les sorcières. Car on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait mais les meutes de garous n'était pas des diplomaties, loin s'en faut!

Bien évidemment, lorsqu'on est sujet à de brusque pulsions morbides poussant à déchirer et engloutir tout ce qui passait à notre portée, il valait mieux avoir un alpha en mesure de vous imposer le calme. De même, s'il était donné à tout à chacun de devenir alpha on ne s'en sortirait plus avec les luttes de dominance.

Non, l'un dans l'autre cette organisation était plutôt bien pensée. Sur ce coup on ne pouvait pas dire que les puissances cosmiques avaient merdé.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que dans les familles de sorciers on était en général bien conscient des tenants et des aboutissants d'une transformation et dans les plus ouvertes, le choix était laissé à chacun de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Bon, dans la famille Malfoy en particulier ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ça. Ceci dit, Draco était bien conscient que son père - au même titre que Greyback pour les garous - était un extrémiste pour la suprématie sorcière.

Bref, pour en revenir à la discussion en cours, Draco était assez certain que Potter ne voyait pas le côté "affrontement de deux idéologies aussi stupides l'une que l'autre" mais seulement "Greyback veut tourner de force des enfants".

Draco soupira discrètement. Voilà, c'était exactement pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants de moldus. Ils débarquaient dans le monde sorciers pleins de leurs certitudes et préjugés, s'attendant à ce que le monde se plie à leur propre vision des choses. Dans leur ignorance, ils avaient même l'arrogance de remettre en question les règles fondamentales d'un monde dont ils ne savaient rien. Pire, ils ne faisaient même pas l'effort de se renseigner avant de se lancer dans la soi-disant croisade bien-pensante.

C'était incroyablement stupide et dangereux. Et c'était pourquoi Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas les enfants de moldus.

Devenir un garou ou non était une question de croyance, de vision des choses. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonnes réponses étant donné que tout dépendait d'opinions personnelles.

Bien sûr, comme dans toutes les croyances, il y avait des extrémistes, comme Greyback ou son père, mais les enfants de moldu ne voyaient que le côté "transformation monstrueuse".

Pour Draco, la transformation n'était même pas une composante du problème, tout était question de croyance et de choix personnel!

_Foutu moldu! _

Se mordillant l'ongle du pouce pour se calmer les nerfs, il prit alors conscience de silence inhabituel qui planait dans la pièce. Potter, Rogue et Greyback le fixait, les yeux agrandis d'étonnement.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la situation lorsqu'une queue écailleuse et translucide entra dans son champ de vision.

Par Merlin, il ne s'était pas énervé au point de faire sortir son dragon tout de même?!

Pourtant si. L'air fier de lui, un dragon un peu plus grand qu'un cheval se dressait au-dessus de lui.

D'accord, là tout de suite il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir manger qui que ce soit n'empêche que le blond ne se sentait pas en confiance. Et s'il décidait que finalement son porteur ferait un excellent déjeuner?

Dans un élan de survie extrêmement étrange et définitivement stupide, Draco se retrouva presque sans s'en rendre compte sur les genoux de Harry Potter.

Un Harry Potter qui luttait visiblement entre deux instincts primaires. Le premier étant de protéger son lié et le deuxième celui de préserver son intégrité physique personnelle. Sur son visage cela donnait quelque chose d'approchant le ridicule consommé. Un peu comme un homme qui apprenait en même temps la mort de sa belle-mère et le prix des funérailles.

De l'autre côté de la table basse, Severus Rogue ne se trouvait heureusement pas sur les genoux de Greyback mais regrettait de ne pas avoir un peu de thé… Voire même un peu de cognac pour faire passer la pilule. Enfin Greyback, qui n'avait vraisemblablement jamais trouvé le temps de soigner ses bonnes manières, regardait le spectacle les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche pendante.

Le Dragon ayant disparu en même temps que les ruminations de son porteur, chacun put donc se reprendre assez rapidement.

Tout du moins le loup-garou referma-t-il la bouche avant de la rouvrir pour lancer telle une boule dans un jeu de quille :

- Ha, donc la greffe a fonctionné? Je ne pensais pas que ton héritage suffirait pour que tu survives… On dirait que je me suis trompé, tu as moins de sang humain que prévu.

* * *

><p>Etttttttt, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Alors je sais ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il pourrait l'être... Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et j'en ai vraiment bavé pour l'écrire! Je l'ai tellement lu et re-lu qu'il me sort par les trous de nez! Donc heu... Désolé mais il faudra faire avec...<p>

Sur ce, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez sur le coeur!

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	14. Chapter 13

******Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes! **

**Désolé pour ce retard, je suis légèrement débordé en ce moment! Ceci dit, je tiens à préciser (pour les âmes inquiètes) que je ne compte absolument pas abandonner cette histoire! Mine de rien j'y tiens! Donc, oui, je ne suis pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait qualifié de ponctuel mais je fais des efforts... Si, si. **

**Enfin bon bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Monsieur Draco Malfoy n'appréciait pas sa soirée. Une _discussion _entre Gryffondors hurlants et jurants, n'était jamais que moyennement distrayante pour un jeune Serpentard. D'autant plus, s'il était le centre de ladite discussion. Non en vérité, Draco Malfoy ne tirait pas beaucoup de plaisir de la situation présente.

Pour mettre les points sur les "i": il avait battu en retraite dans la bibliothèque, alors que son vampire personnel avait commencé à sérieusement vouloir détacher la tête de Madame Weasley du reste de son corps.

Honnêtement, toute cette situation n'était _pas_ de sa faute!

Premièrement, il n'avait pas fait _exprès _de s'enfuir du manoir de l'Ordre! C'était _Moony junior_ qui l'avait embarqué! Contre son gré!…

Oui, d'accord il _voulait _s'enfuir du manoir… Certes… Mais pas à dos de loup-garou! Certainement pas! Ça avait probablement été la pire évasion de tous les temps!

Deuxièmement, si Harry-je-vais-sauver-le-monde-Potter, était parti à sa recherche SANS en informer _personne, _hé bien ce n'était pas son problème. Potter était un crétin, incapable de réfléchir aux possibles conséquences de ses actes, ce n'était pas nouveau! Et surtout ce n'était nullement de _sa _responsabilité!

Troisièmement… Bon troisièmement, il était plutôt content que Potter veuille arracher la tête de la mère Weasley. En fait, il avait trouvé jouissif l'expression qu'avait faite cette vieille serpillère rousse lorsque le brun lui avait grogné dessus.

Quatrièmement, il avait faim!

Malheureusement pour lui, Potter :_"Emmerdait tout le monde et ceux qui n'étaient pas content pouvaient aller se faire frire le cul en enfer…"_

On reconnaissait bien évidement là le tact légendaire du survivant dans le plan : retournons-joyeusement-au-manoir!

Draco soupira, on ne pouvait décemment pas demander à un _Gryffondor _d'avoir autant de vocabulaire qu'un Serpentard. Le problème étant que la _discussion _risquait de durer encore des heures et qu'il était hors de question qu'il y prenne part!

Non, mon bon monsieur, non, non, non!

Il n'allait pas perdre son temps à parler à des gens dotés d'une si forte dose d'entêtement qu'ils pourraient probablement donner des leçons aux mules et instruire les pierres!

De plus, force était de constater que, pour y être, ils y étaient, au manoir!

Et une fois n'était pas coutume, Draco Malfoy se trouvait étendu de tout son long sur le sol à regarder d'un œil vague le plafond tout en ruminant ses problèmes. Bien sûr, il s'agissait là de traiter des tracas tout à fait inédits et il ne se trouvait pas aussi mal installé que dans les sombres prisons du Lord. Non, il fallait bien reconnaitre que le tapis persan sur lequel il se trouvait étalé était infiniment plus confortable. De même, le plafond ne comportait pas de tâche de moisissures, et même sans cela, se trouvait bien plus agréable à regarder - Toutes proportions gardées bien entendu, on parlait tout de même ici de plafonds - .

Tout cela pour dire que si, certes, ses conditions matérielles s'étaient grandement améliorées, la profondeur de son émoi n'avait quant à lui, pas évolué d'un iota.

_"Je les emmerde tous!"_ avait dit Potter! Non mais il lui en ficherait lui de la déjection!

En quoi calmer le bon fonctionnement de ses intestins pouvait être d'une quelconque aide dans la situation présente?!

Bon, s'il regardait les choses du bon côté, il savait à présent qu'il ne descendait pas d'une union contre nature, entre un humain et un golem…

Youpi!

Ça c'était quand même une sacrée bonne nouvelle! Et amenée avec tant de tact, qui plus est.

Draco soupira… Hé bien surement que c'était ce qu'il pouvait attendre de mieux en terme de délicatesse, de la part d'une personne qui considérait comme distingué, la nuque longue et les crocs apparents!

Greyback était ce qu'il semblait être, à savoir, une brute dénuée de toute classe ou distinction.

Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Severus Rogue pour revenir à ce que Draco appelait, dans son petit cœur, _le purgatoire, _où _pire-endroit-sur-terre…_

Le manoir de l'Ordre, hein?

La base secrète des forces du bien, le Q.G de la lumière, ou comme le disait Potter: "_la bat-cave". _Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y'avait de drôle derrière cette appellation et pour être honnête, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il était de retour, au milieu de cette horde de Gryffondors bien-pensants, dégoulinant de loyauté et de principes. Donc, oui, il était on ne peut plus emmerdé!

La tournure de phrase était d'autant plus judicieuse, qu'on ne pouvait être, par définition, emmerdé que par de la merde.

Draco Malfoy ricana doucement. Il risquait figurativement de se noyer dans une merde majoritairement rousse et, figurativement ou pas, ça le faisait chier!

_Quel humour! Mon grand si tu tombes plus bas, ça devient carrément une concession minière!_

En plus il se mettait à se parler à lui-même! Quelque part il avait dû perdre la tête!

Probablement récemment, parce qu'il était à peu près sûr d'avoir eu des pensées raisonnables il y avait encore quelques jours… Du genre _"Potter et un crétin fini.", "Le roux est vraiment une couleur dégueulasse pour des cheveux innocents.", "foutue vie". _Or depuis peu, la plupart de ses pensées - quand elles n'étaient pas sujettes à un humour plus que douteux - étaient d'une vacuité totale.

En fait, Draco commençait à suspecter la formation d'un trou noir quelque part dans son esprit qui aspirerait tout son intellect. Et, au milieu de se vacuum cérébral, planté là, tel une bannière de la bêtise : Potter!

Ce brillant et fier crétin, allégorie vivante de la stupidité, se dressait droit et solidement ancré en plein milieu de son moi conscient.

Voilà, c'était dire à quel point Potter était nocif! Il était à l'intelligence ce que le trou noir était à l'astrophysique : Le stade ultime d'un effondrement intellectuel, un corps dont le champ gravitationnel était si intense qu'il empêchait toute forme de pensée ou de raisonnement de s'en échapper!

Draco gémit de plus belle, Pourquoi fallait-il que ce crétin galactique soit venu squatter sa conscience? N'était-ce pas tellement mieux lorsqu'il n'était qu'un affect refoulé parmi tant d'autre, bien enfouis dans son inconscient?

Non! Bien sûr que non! Cet abruti avait fait exploser toutes ces défenses pour se coller comme de la mélasse à chacune de ses _foutues pensées! _

Depuis, Draco avait l'impression de l'avoir sans cesse dans son champ de vision ou, à défaut, dans la moindre de ses réflexions.

C'était… C'était inadmissible! Potter n'avait rien à faire dans ses pensées! Potter n'avait pas le droit de foutre en l'air son cerveau!

Sur cette pensée, le jeune blond décida qu'il était plus que temps de pousser un autre gémissement de désespoir.

Il était revenu au manoir de l'Ordre quelques heures plus tôt et depuis Potter discutait/hurlait/menaçait de mort les autres membres de l'Ordre. Entretemps, tout ce beau monde avait glissé de l'entrée à la cuisine pour finir au salon. C'était sur ce dernier glissement que Draco avait été prié de vaquer à ses propres occupations…

Le blond n'en était nullement vexé… Pas du tout… Il ne _désirait _de toute façon pas, assister à ce que les gryffondors qualifiaient présomptueusement de "discussion". Absolument pas!

D'ailleurs, il se foutait de savoir où était Potter… Il ne voulait _même pas _savoir où il était… Non…

Ce qu'il _voulait_, par Merlin, c'était que ce grand crétin mal coiffé soit _là! _Et là, désignait un périmètre d'au maximum de trois mètres autour du blond.

D'accord c'était irrationnel, d'accord il ne comprenait même pas comment il en était arrivé à souhaiter la présence de Potter, d'accord! Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Au début, lorsque Potter n'avait disparu que depuis une heure le jeune serpentard avait nié farouchement tout velléité de retrouver le vampire.

C'était incongru, stupide, inapproprié et complètement indigne de lui! Potter ne pouvait en aucun cas lui manquer!

Cette ligne de conduite avait tenu une petite heure, après quoi, même en essayant très fort, Draco n'arrivait plus à se dire que Potter ne lui manquait pas. Maintenant, cela faisait plus de quatre heures que _son vampire, _n'était pas là et Draco commençait doucement à se dire qu'il devenait complètement fou.

Étendu de tout son long sur le sol à regarder le plafond il avait envie de hurler.

Comment en était-il arrivé là au juste? Il s'agissait bien évidement, d'une question rhétorique! Il _savait _comment il en était arrivait là. On oubliait pas un big-bang quand on en vivait un! Or si sa vie avait subi pas mal de chamboulements dernièrement, un seul avait été suffisant pour annihiler toute cohérence de son esprit.

Un seul évènement était à l'origine du fameux effondrement gravitationnel de son système cognitif créant ainsi un trou-noir-Potterien.

Soulevant le livre qui se trouvait ouvert sur son ventre, Draco l'amena au niveau de ses yeux, dans une tentative assumée de fuir la réalité. Cela ne marcha pas du tout. En équilibre sur son nez, l'épais ouvrage ne lui offrait comme tout horizon que l'obscure ligne formée par la séparation des pages 112 et 113. Pas franchement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ce changer les idées en réalité.

Entrainé bien malgré lui, par le champ gravitationnel du Harry Potter chimérique de son cerveau, Draco fut bientôt submergé par ses souvenirs.

Il se revit, quelques jours plus tôt, dans la minuscule chambre d'ami de Rogue, tétanisé par le réveil imminent de son vampire…

Potter avait été _Petrificussé _par Rogue suite à un léger dérapage du vampire, face à un changement possible d'allégeance de Greyback. Pour couper net à tout débordement, Severus Rogue et son sens inné de la négociation, avait jeté un sort à Potter et l'avait enfermé en compagnie de Draco dans une chambre minuscule.

Ledit Draco n'avait alors plus eu qu'à attendre le réveil de son vampire, maudissant au passage, le monde entier.

Et par Merlin il _savait _que ce lit allait lui apporter des ennuis!

Là-dessus, Harry James Potter avait ouvert les yeux en grognant.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry Potter reconnut immédiatement la sensation de soif qu'il avait au creux du ventre. C'était <em>la <em>Soif! La soif du vampire, la soif du sang… La soif de Drago Malfoy.

Pour faire bonne mesure Harry grogna.

Un rapide coup de langue lui apprit que ses crocs étaient déjà largement sortis et il soupçonnait ses yeux d'avoir viré au rouge.

Après quelques instants d'immobilité il se redressa sur le lit où on l'avait apparemment jeté sans ménagement. S'il se rappelait correctement, Rogue était à l'origine de sa perte momentanée de conscience.

Cette vieille raclure de bidet lui avait lancé un _Petrificus! _

Sentant la colère attiser un peu plus sa faim, le vampire tourna la tête sur le coté à la recherche de son lié.

Il le trouva plaqué contre le mur opposé luttant apparemment entre l'envie de partir en courant et celle de lui offrir son cou tendu.

Son coté vampirique ronronna de bonheur autant que d'impatience.

Son lié et lui enfermés dans une chambre… Avec un lit!

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur le visage du survivant.

Sautant du lit d'un mouvement fluide, il braqua ses yeux dans ceux gris perle de son vis à vis.

Il se rapprocha de sa proie comme s'il glissait sur le sol, preuve de plus que son coté vampirique avait pris le dessus.

Toujours contre le mur, Draco Malfoy sentait son sang pulser dans ses tempes et la sensation de fourmillement dans sa nuque prit de l'ampleur. C'était comme si son sang appelait le vampire, le suppliant de le boire.

Ce qui était à la fois foutrement effrayant et incongrûment excitant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait Potter se rapprocher, Draco se sentait comme projeté dans une dimension parallèle. Une dimension que les puissances cosmiques avaient jugé bon de limiter à leurs deux seules personnes.

Le monde autour d'eux, devint complètement flou puis disparut totalement lorsque le corps d'Harry Potter enveloppa celui de Draco Malfoy.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans leur propre petit système solaire que Draco se surprit à appeler le Malfoy-Potter-Land…

Sans en avoir conscience il avait penché la tête sur le côté afin de dégager son cou tout en se laissant aller dans les bras de l'autre. Les yeux à demi clos et la respiration haletante, complètement indolent contre le torse de Harry Potter.

Malfoy-Potter-Land était probablement un endroit assez sympa où vivre. Il faisait chaud et Draco s'y trouvait incroyablement à l'aise. Bien sûr il fallait partager son espace avec Potter mais par un curieux hasard le jeune serpentard ne parvenait plus à se rappeler pourquoi exactement ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Leur proximité rapprochée lui montait à la tête comme si l'odeur de Potter avait été créée pour l'enivrer. Chaque respiration de cette flagrance musquée et sauvage le grisait aussi bien qu'un verre d'alcool.

Il poussa un petit gémissement plus proche du soupir que d'une plainte quelconque. L'attraction qu'exerçait sur lui le vampire ainsi que l'étourdissement de ses sens avaient eu raison de ses derniers neurones ainsi que de ses scrupules.

Doucement, Potter enfouit son visage dans le cou dégagé de son lié qui sursauta légèrement mais le laissa faire. Tout son corps, son âme et sa magie n'attendaient qu'une chose : la morsure.

Soudain la bouche du vampire fut sur sa nuque, juste un peu trop bas pour lui permettre de se nourrir.

Une légère plainte franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes - ce qui, s'il avait été dans son état normal, l'aurait mortifié -.

Seulement là, il sentait les crocs de son vampire sur sa peau alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était les sentir dans sa chair.

Dans un sourire carnassier Harry Potter se contenta ouvrir la bouche, comme pour mieux aspirer la peau si tendre de son lié.

La magie semblait saturer la pièce et s'immisçait dans leurs organismes, les enivrant autant, si ce n'était plus, que la bouteille de scotch de Rogue.

Tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches plus fines du blond, Potter approcha un peu plus leurs deux corps et déposa un baiser sur la peau qui le tentait tant.

En sentant les lèvres sur sa peau, Draco se tendit légèrement c'était agréable, alors il le laissa faire, penchant même un peu plus la tête sur le côté. Il regretterait probablement cela plus tard mais si on lui posait la question Draco Malfoy était bien décidé à tout nier en bloc.

Collé comme ils l'étaient, Harry ne put manquer le long frisson qui traversa le blond lorsqu'il vint titiller sa nuque du bout de la langue.

Prenant cela comme une invitation, il fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses du jeune Malfoy pour l'obliger à enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Un nouveau gémissement échappa au blond désormais soulevé du sol.

Son cerveau était totalement embrumé et il se surprit à lever les bras pour aller caresser les épaules du vampire.

Merlin qu'il aimait ces foutus épaules! Fermes et puissantes, larges et robustes… Il avait toujours eu un truc avec les épaules, ce n'était pas sa faute si celles de Potter étaient si… Si… _ô Merlin, si parfaites!_

_- Haann… _

Par les dieux, faites que ce gémissement ne soit pas venu de lui! Le brusque arrêt des sucions dans son cou ne le rassurèrent pas trop sur ce point.

Etonné ou pas, Potter poursuivit pourtant ses petites caresses avec tendresse et, comme pour le calmer, aspira un peu plus fort la peau pâle tout en prenant garde à ne pas encore la percer.

Perdu dans un monde qui tournait autour de la bouche de Harry Potter - et qu'il avait dû par conséquent renommer Potter-Land -, Draco Malfoy ne gardait son équilibre mental que par miracle.

S'accrochant désespérément aux épaules de son porteur, ses mains se mirent en mouvement sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Même s'il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise de la soif de son vampire et submergé par leurs magies déchainées, il aurait probablement eu le cerveau aussi liquide que de la gelée de groseilles.

Les mains du brun étaient étonnamment, parfaitement à leur place sur son postérieur et chacune des caresses qu'elles prodiguaient lui envoyait de merveilleux frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher Draco, poussa un nouveau soupir et resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Potter.

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs surpris lorsque, au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit les mains du blond se balader sur ses omoplates puis remonter vers sa nuque.

Haletant, le Gryffondor s'avisa qu'il était à quelques pas d'un lit, et alors, du fin fond de son cerveau embrumé, un éclair de génie le frappa.

- Le lit? demanda-t-il à l'oreille d'un Draco Malfoy pantelant et à des années-lumière d'un quelconque raisonnement logique.

- L… lit ? fut la seul chose que parvint à formuler le blond.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir.

La magie de Potter qui l'enveloppait, la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien, le toucher sensuel du brun, le perdaient et le laissaient incapable de réfléchir. Il se sentait à sa place et incroyablement bien à Potter-Land et une seule chose était sure, il ne voulait pas repartir. Aussi, il poussa un petit son d'envie et d'agacement mêlé, sa main venant appuyer sur la nuque d'Harry Potter pour qu'il reprenne ses attentions.

Celui-ci recommença alors à mordiller doucement la peau du blond tout en se déplaçant vers le lit.

Tenir son lié frissonnant et gémissant entre ses bras commençait doucement à avoir raison de sa belle maitrise. Il n'avait jamais été autant excité de toute sa vie.

Il ne voulait pas brusquer le blond mais celui-ci avait l'air assez partant pour un peu plus de… _sport. Bon sang! Il avait même gémi! _

Lui-même n'étant pas loin de craquer adressa une rapide prière à Merlin.

Il promettait d'être gentil si on le laissait tranquille pour une fois!

Comme il arriva jusqu'au lit sans que Rogue n'ait surgi une théière à la main, il en conclut qu'ils avaient un marché.

Draco gémit en ondulant légèrement et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent à l'horizontale.

Coincé sous le brun, Draco n'eut qu'à peine conscience d'avoir changé d'inclinaison par rapport au sol. Il aida même le gryffondor, se calant au mieux dans le matelas un peu dur. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était les _mains_ de _Potter _en train de remonter sous son T-shirt et la_ bouche de Potter _qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son cou.

Afin de prolonger un peu plus son plaisir, le blond poussa une plainte si peu Malfoyenne que Harry Potter faillit bien s'arrêter pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Pourtant, la pression de leurs bassins respectifs lui redonna le sens des priorités et le fit bouger lentement.

Ce fut, pour commencer, un mouvement presque hésitant, compte tenu du fait que : _Par les couilles de merlin! Il s'agissait tout de même de Draco-putain-de-merde-Malfoy qui était abandonné sous lui! _

Pour se redonner un peu de contenance, Potter aspira plus franchement la peau blanche entre ses lèvres.

Ce qui eut pour effet de lancer férocement le bassin de Malfoy contre le sien.

Ils se mirent alors à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, l'excitation déjà bien présente semblant s'agrandir et les submerger.

Et ils poussèrent un même gémissement de désir.

Quelque part dans un coin reculé du cerveau de Draco Malfoy, une sonnette d'alarme tentait désespérément de se faire entendre. Conciliant Draco amorça un infime mouvement de recul :

- No… Nooooon, souffla-t-il dans une semi plainte.

- Je sais, répondit Potter qui aurait tout aussi bien pu répondre clafoutis ou boite à thé tellement il ne savait pas.

Fondant sur sa gorge pour recommencer à lécher la peau, il se désintéressa rapidement de la question. Un _"Ooooh continue ça!" _le conforta même dans sa décision.

Aussi rapidement que lui permirent ses capacités vampiriques, Harry arracha presque son propre t-shirt avant de reposer sa bouche sur la peau déjà malmenée du blond.

Draco l'enlaça, incapable de résister. Il ignorait que sa gorge était à ce point sensible!

Il gémissait maintenant sans discontinuité, les bras fermement serrés autour du cou de son brun.

Pourtant, la chaleur et la pression entre leurs jambes commençait doucement à le déranger.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Draco perdit son haut et il ne put que constater l'évidence quand il se retrouva torse nu, pressé contre la peau toute aussi nue de Potter.

Il la regarda avec curiosité pour un vampire la peau de Potter était bien trop halée, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Où allait le monde si son vampire s'avérait plus bronzé que lui!

Draco écarquilla les yeux face aux muscles bien découpés dudit vampire. En plus, ce crétin était plus musclé que lui!

Ce n'était pas juste! Potter n'était pas fair-play! Il avait une peau couleur miel, un torse musclé et des épaules… _Merlin, des épauuuules! _

Alors que Draco s'absorbait dans le contraste saisissant entre leurs deux épidermes, Harry Potter fit glisser ses crocs le long de son cou pour arriver à la place de la morsure.

Un gémissement particulièrement bruyant de Draco, que Harry jugea horriblement sexy, acheva finalement ce qu'il restait de sa retenue.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il plongea donc ses crocs dans la chair de Malfoy et reprit le mouvement de leurs hanches, arrachant au passage une longue plainte à l'homme qu'il dominait.

Le sang qui envahit sa bouche lui parut aussi jouissif que le cri de pur plaisir de son lié qui ondulait de lui-même en haletant.

Excité, Harry n'en oublia pas pour autant sa découverte tactile du corps pâle et frémissant entre ses doigts en caressant les cotes d'un Draco extatique.

De surprise, Draco cessa momentanément de bouger et de respirer… Il oublia même pourquoi il devait le faire.

Harry Potter ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, surtout qu'il sentait déjà la respiration du blond reprendre avec un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu.

Finalement, Draco se rappela également comment se servir de ses mains et se remit à caresser Son vampire. Ses mains passaient encore et encore dans son dos et sur ses épaules, comme si elles avaient retrouvé une vie propre.

Sous ce traitement Harry Potter dut se faire violence pour garder un semblant de sang-froid.

Draco, quant à lui, avait complètement perdu toutes ses inhibitions et ne paraissait pas près de les retrouver de sitôt.

Collé à son vampire comme une moule à son rocher, il ne tentait même pas de retrouver un peu son calme. A contrario, il couinait de moins en moins discrètement tout en se cramponnant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Harry jugea ce comportement comme hautement perturbant, après tout il n'était qu'un homme… Qu'un vampire!

Atteignant du bout des doigts l'un des tétons qui trônaient sur le torse pâle, il commença doucement à le taquiner.

Sous lui, Draco geignit sa satisfaction, son désir était trop grand. Potter-Land prenait peu à peu des allures de four à bois, surtout depuis qu'une des mains du brun malaxaient avec fièvre ses fesses.

Potter avala une nouvelle gorgé du si précieux sang des Malfoy et gronda tout en pinçant le téton qu'il taquinait.

Surpris, Draco poussa un petit cri, assez proche du gémissement pour que le vampire décide qu'il était temps d'accélérer les choses.

Aussi il eut tôt fait de déboutonner le pantalon du blond qui se cambra sous les nouvelles caresses.

L'atmosphère qui n'était pas jusque-là des plus sages se chargea en phéromones et bien vite le frottement de leur corps devient contre-productif à la tâche que s'était donné Harry Potter.

Peau contre peau, grognements pour gémissement.

L'air était lourd et moite tandis que peu à peu leurs épidermes se couvraient d'une fine pellicule de transpiration rendant les mouvements plus fluides et sensuels.

Difficile dans ces conditions de prendre assez de recul pour retirer le moindre vêtement.

N'y tenant plus, Harry s'arracha du corps de son lié et se redressa avec la ferme intention de faire disparaitre leurs derniers vêtements.

L'état d'excitation qu'était le sien et la volonté inébranlable de Draco de sentir de nouveau le corps de son vampire rendit l'entreprise extrêmement complexe.

Cela dit Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui… Après une lutte acharnée et très certainement épique du point de vue du brun, le survivant considéra d'un œil noir son adversaire. Comme un majestueux doigt d'honneur à sa fierté, la fermeture éclair de Malfoy, refusait de céder.

De rage, Harry finit par évaporer le pantalon du blond d'un geste de la main.

C'était d'autant plus remarquable qu'il venait d'utiliser un sort non formulé alors qu'il ignorait même l'existence d'un sort permettant d'arracher son pantalon à un ennemi.

S'il avait été relativement maitre de lui-même, Harry Potter se serait inquiété de l'utilité d'un tel sort sur un champ de bataille. Malheureusement, ce fut précisément le moment que choisit son lié pour émettre un son des plus excitants.

En fait, le simple fait de le voir nu, le boxer déformé par ce qui semblait bien être un trop plein de… _plaisir, _déclencha une excitation telle qu'il se jeta sur la gorge découverte de son lié.

Draco grogna en sentant tout son corps se faire embrasser par celui de Potter. Sa peau était chaude et douce… et il adorait ça ! Et sa magie l'entourait, semblant presque l'enlacer des pieds à la tête.

Les crocs toujours enfoncés dans le cou de sa victime, Harry laissait le sang emplir sa bouche sans l'aspirer, savourant simplement sa saveur.

Il reprit également son mouvement du bassin entre les cuisses maintenant nues du blond, qui s'étaient naturellement écartées.

_- Oh oui, Merlin oui… _murmurait le jeune serpentard incapable de se retenir._ Oui… hummmmmmm!_

À un moment donné le cerveau de Draco s'était tout simplement évaporé sous les assauts de son vampire qui mettait le feu à tout son corps.

Le brun grogna en l'entendant. Une partie de lui suintait la satisfaction d'être largement le dominant de l'échange, tandis que le reste de lui-même ne se retenait qu'à grand peine de baver devant l'apparence de Malfoy.

Son visage était rougi par le désir et ses yeux avaient viré opaque face au plaisir. Ses lèvres, mordillées pour tenter de contenir ses gémissements, étaient gonflées et humides.

Et mieux que tout, il avait dans le cou une marque rouge dont lui seul était responsable.

Le monde de Draco Malfoy s'était considérablement agrandi puisqu'à présent, en plus de la bouche et des mains de Potter, il comptait aussi son torse, son ventre musclé et ses incroyables épaules larges et fermes.

Son instinct lui criait haut et fort qu'il y avait plus et que ce serait tellement mieux encore. Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir en supporter d'avantage sans partir en combustion spontanée.

Soudain une des mains du brun - il aurait bien été incapable de dire laquelle - se glissa contre son aine. Toute la chaleur qu'il avait accumulée se concentra alors dans son bas ventre, le rendant hypersensible.

Sans pouvoir résister, Draco écarta d'avantage les cuisses et ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés.

Ce fut pour tomber directement sur le rouge incandescent de ceux de Potter. Il avait la respiration hachée et ses cheveux bruns légèrement collés à ses tempes. Apparemment le vampire avait fini de se nourrir sans que Draco ne s'en soit aperçu. Dans une plainte suppliante, Draco projeta son bassin à la rencontre des doigts légèrement rugueux du brun.

Harry Potter ne retint pas le grognement qu'il poussa, électrisé par le comportement de son lié. Satisfait de ses réponses, Harry reprit ses attentions lubriques. Chaque son que produisait le Serpentard le confortant dans son sentiment possessif.

Prenant finalement et fermement en main le sexe de blond, il commença de lents va et vient sur toute sa longueur, lui arrachant au passage quelques miaulements d'extase

Une des cuisses de Draco était passée autour de son bassin et l'autre bougeait sur le lit, presque incontrôlable.

Ses sens hypertrophiés ne laissaient à Draco aucun répit alors même que la main du survivant accélérait ses mouvements de pompe.

Il se trouvait tout juste capable de crier. C'était si… si bon, si violent, si intense…

D'instinct, Draco adopta le même rythme avec ses hanches, ondulant et gémissant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de la montée du plaisir.

- S'il te plait, murmura Draco, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son vampire. S'il te plait, dépêche-toi…

Une fois encore Harry Potter grogna et sourit, victorieux. Le vampire en lui hurlait de satisfaction face à la supplique et il accéléra le rythme.

Dans un ultime effort, Draco se cambra au maximum, épousant le corps de son vampire à la perfection, pour finalement atteindre le plus bel orgasme de sa jeune vie. Haletant comme après un sprint de deux cents mètres, l'héritier de la famille Malfoy aurait juré qu'il était en train de ronronner.

De son côté, Harry Potter commençait à se dire qu'il allait peut-être ne même pas avoir besoin d'aide pour venir tellement la vision qu'offrait son lié l'excitait.

Les joues rouges et les yeux vitreux de la langueur post-orgasmique, Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais était aussi beau que sur ce lit. Ses cheveux emmêlés formaient une auréole autour de sa tête tandis que dans son cou, bien visible, il portait la plus belle des marques. Un suçon des plus visibles, rouge et gonflé mais surtout sa marque à lui. Sans conteste Draco Malfoy lui appartenait!

D'ailleurs, si les choses continuaient ainsi - Et Harry Potter comptait bien qu'elles le restent - il n'allait pas tarder à se l'approprier de façon plus profonde et définitive.

Doucement, il retira sa main du boxer que le blond avait encore sur lui.

Draco laissa échapper une plainte suppliante puis il couina littéralement lorsque la bouche du brun plongea une nouvelle fois dans son cou, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de contestation possible.

Grognant de contentement, il se redressa au bout d'un petit moment, constatant avec plaisir que son lié se remettait à peine de son précédent orgasme.

Sans perdre de temps, il s'attaqua à un de ses tétons, aspirant et mordant avec délectation la petite boule de chair.

Draco papillonna des yeux, tout surpris de cette nouvelle source de plaisir et poussa des petits soupirs de plaisir qui ravirent son amant.

Cela commença comme une simple caresse mouillée, mais après un moment, la sensation l'excita et il se crispa dans le lit, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément aux draps.

Alors même qu'il posait ses lèvres sur ce qu'il considérait désormais comme lui appartenant, Harry Potter fit dériver lentement sa main entre les fesses du blond.

Le vampire en lui était plus qu'impatient, mais il savait qu'il devait prendre grand soin de la personne en dessous de lui. Il ne devait surtout pas le blesser, c'était important.

Quelque part dans son inconscient flottait toujours, menaçante, une théière pleine de thé tiède.

Lentement, il caressa le haut de la cuisse droite tout en faisant des petits cercles vers l'intérieur.

Après un moment, incapable de supporter l'attente, Harry se redressa les yeux fixés sur son objectif. Alors que sa main agrippait avec envie un des globes de chair ferme, il fit descendre sa bouche vers le nombril du blond.

Ce dernier semblait ne plus du tout savoir où il se trouvait. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et il tentait désespérément de se concentrer.

Les sourcils froncés, Draco se redressa sur ses coudes, l'air de ne pas bien comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sans précipitation, Harry glissa une main sous le boxer encore poisseux du blond. Il fit alors passer son majeur entre les deux fesses, sans pour autant forcer le passage. Un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa aussitôt et une douce chaleur commença à s'allumer dans sa poitrine.

Il touchait finalement au but!

Sous lui, Draco ne put que regarder le vampire sourire de toutes ses dents, les yeux brillants.

Harry allait se pencher pour mordre la cuisse de son lié lorsqu'une chose franchement inattendue se produisit.

Balayé en plaine action, le brun eut tout juste le temps de se préparer à l'impact avant de se prendre de plein fouet le mur du fond.

Durant le court instant que dura le vol, Harry Potter, ne put que se dire que Merlin avait un foutu sens de l'humour!

* * *

><p>OOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Rouvrant les yeux sur l'interstice entre les pages 112 et 113, Draco Malfoy, laissa de nouveau échapper un long soupir. En regardant les choses du bon côté, il ne voyait que la tête de Potter après s'être fait faucher comme une mouche.<p>

Draco ne put réprimer un gloussement. _Parfaitement un gloussement!_ Merlin, la tête qu'avait fait le brun égaierait probablement sa vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours!

Car malheureusement pour le survivant qui lui, avait été encore pris dans… _le feu de l'action,_ ça n'avait plus été exactement le cas pour son vis à vis.

En effet, lentement mais surement, les neurones de Draco Malfoy s'étaient reconnectés entre eux et le rendu n'était pas fameux. Pour être tout à fait exact, pendant que le brun tirait des plans sur la comète, et plus particulièrement sur les fesses de son lié. Ce dernier tirait des conclusions quant à sa situation actuelle, et rien ne laissait présager qu'ils allaient tomber d'accord sur la suite à donner à cet échange des plus inattendus.

En fait, Draco n'avait pas été loin de la crise d'angoisse lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que, non seulement il était à presque nu sous un Potter largement aussi dévêtu, mais qu'en plus la main du dit-Potter se dirigeait vers un point bien précis de son anatomie!

Aussi, à un moment Potter avait été _littéralement _à un doigt du cul de Draco, et à la seconde d'après, il se prenait violemment le mur de la chambre.

Un grognement de frustration intense lui avait échappé alors qu'il se redressait pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, _bordel de merde!_

Un dragon.

Un dragon translucide et nimbé d'agent, voilà ce qui s'était passé! Un dragon qui le toisait actuellement l'air méprisant et moqueur.

Harry Potter avait grogné… _Putain de Dragon!_

Après ça, autant dire que le survivant avait dû être pris avec des pincettes. D'autant, qu'il avait été absolument hors de question, pour Draco de continuer quoi que ce soit dans l'état actuel des choses.

Plus précisément, une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté entre les deux jeunes hommes. L'un enroulé dans les draps et ce qui lui restait de dignité, l'autre debout au milieu de la chambre, nimbé de frustration et de pas grand-chose d'autre.

- Putain de connard de merde! Malfoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain?! hurla le survivant qui, soyons honnête, ne méritait peut-être pas tant de haine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous toi Potter! répondit l'autre d'une voix tirant dans les aiguës, révélatrice d'une certaine perte de contrôle, voire d'un début d'hystérie.

- Putain! Ça se voit pas peut-être?! s'égosilla le survivant écartant largement les bras dévoilant son état, plus qu'il n'était nécessaire selon le blond. Je suis putain de frustré, à poil et sacrément en colère! rajouta-t-il, prenant à parti le monde entier.

Se reculant dans le lit, Draco leva un sourcil méprisant.

- Je m'en bats l'œil Potter! renchérit-il mordant. C'est de l'abus de faiblesse!

Un instant sonné par la répartie de son lié, Harry Potter grogna, puis, faute de trouver une meilleure réplique, plaida :

- Je suis à poil Putain!

Depuis le lit, Draco se retint de justesse de hocher la tête. Oui, effectivement, Harry Potter était à poil.

Semblant se rappeler pourquoi exactement il se retrouvait à poil et frustré, le Gryffondor le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

- Et je me rappelle pas t'avoir beaucoup entendu protester!

Puis, afin de faire bonne mesure, il ajouta un nouveau et puissant, "Putain!"

Mortifié, le blond resserra le drap autour de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus avoir beaucoup protesté… En fait il se rappelait assez bien de tout mais pas d'avoir protesté.

Prenant finalement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, Draco Malfoy vira immédiatement au rouge ocre.

_Pourquooooooooi?!_

Les gémissements et les plaintes qu'il avait poussés se mettant à passer comme une bande sonore dans sa tête.

Ô Merlin!

Ô_ Merlin-ôMerlin-ôMerlin!_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris! C'était… C'était tellement… Inapproprié! Avec Potter en plus!

Oui, enfin… Bien sûr avec Potter! Qui d'autre franchement?! Qui d'autre que ce crétin pathologiquement nocif pouvait le mettre dans des états… _Situation! _Dans une situation pareille!

- J'étais sous l'emprise de ta soif! s'exclama le jeune blond comme une révélation qu'il se faisait à lui-même, en même temps qu'au reste du monde. Nous sommes liés, enchaîna-t-il, quand tu as soif mon sang et ma magie ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de te réclamer!

Dubitatif, Harry Potter fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Ça pour réclamer, ils réclament! assentit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Depuis le lit Draco serra la mâchoire. Mais quel crétin!

- Tu sais que dans mon état normal je ne serais jamais d'accord pour… Pour….

Ô doux Merlin, comment formuler _ça_, sans en mourir de gêne?

- Pour te faire prendre violemment par derrière? offrit joyeusement le brun en haussant les sourcils.

_He bien, merci Merlin pour ton aide si… _Précieuse, _je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je vais me débrouiller tout seul! _

_- _Entre autre oui! hoqueta Draco après un court silence mortifié où sa peau avait repris une couleur rouge vif.

Malheureusement, la compréhension ne vint pas illuminer le visage de Harry Potter qui se contenta de prendre un air boudeur.

- Oui je sais! C'est pour ça que j'en profite quand tu n'es _pas _dans ton état normal. expliqua lentement le sauveur comme s'il suspectait Draco d'être devenu un peu con.

De son côté, le blond n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Était-il permis d'être aussi stupide!

Pour faire bonne mesure, le Dragon balaya les jambes de Potter et en un éclair le vampire se retrouva sur le dos, surplombé par un blond en colère et un dragon translucide au moins aussi belliqueux. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que l'évidence entra en collision avec les neurones de Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas qu'on profite de lui.

Harry soupira. Ça n'allait pas être simple de rattraper cette connerie là. Aussi, autant commencer tout de suite en laissant le dragon l'assommer… Au moins comme ça il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper de l'excitation douloureuse qui subsistait entre ses jambes. Il aurait été franchement horrible de se faire surprendre par Severus Rogue, sur le trône, la bite à la main.

Non, tout bien réfléchi, un bon coup de queue… d'appendice dorsal de dragon sur la caboche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter prit un revers _d'appendice dorsal_ en pleine face et s'abandonna avec joie au noir intersidéral de l'inconscient.

Draco Malfoy, cligna des yeux.

Ça avait été étonnement facile, on aurait presque dit que Potter s'était laissé assommer. Il considéra l'idée quelques instants…

Potter était-il assez stupide pour croire que son sacrifice suffirait à se faire pardonner? He bien, c'était un gryffondor après tout… Pourquoi pas.

Bon, il verrait ce détail là plus tard. Car là tout de suite il y avait plus intéressant à voir que les états d'âme de Potter!

D'une manière ou d'une autre il avait contrôlé son Dragon!

Après ça? Toujours allongé sur le tapis persan de la bibliothèque de l'Ordre Draco fit la moue. Comme résumer la situation en quelques mots?

Hé bien, Potter s'était réveillé et s'était contenté de grogner… Ce dont Draco lui avait été gré, attendu qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie de revenir sur "l'incident" de la morsure.

De même, il y avait eu des insultes et cris de rage mais Greyback et Potter s'étaient trouvés un terrain d'entente. Ils détestaient tous deux Voldemort, ils aimaient tous deux la viande saignante, ils trouvaient tous deux Rogue insupportable.

Avec ces bases solides d'une entente virile, lycan et vampire avaient décidé de mettre de côté leurs désaccords pour un temps.

Greyback était donc officiellement un membre _périphérique_ de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le statut ne semblait pas très clair à Draco mais Potter comme Greyback avaient insisté.

Il devait probablement s'agir d'une de ces subtilités propres aux simples d'esprits que Draco ne serait jamais à même de comprendre.

Une fois ces légers détails réglés, ils étaient donc retournés au manoir. Draco pouvait être fier de lui cette fois, il n'avait ni pleuré ni libéré son Dragon… Non il s'était tout bêtement évanoui.

Loin de s'inquiéter outre mesure pour lui, tout le monde avait alors décidé d'en profiter. Ce fut donc ainsi que Draco Malfoy se réveilla au milieu de l'Ordre du Phénix en pleine guerre civile.

Chacun hurlant et grognant dans le plus parfait des chaos. Probablement que la mère Weasley pestait contre les poils que Greyback allait mettre de partout dans la maison…

Ce n'était donc peut-être pas le moment idéal pour annoncer à la cantonade qu'il était une expérience magique qui pouvait faire apparaitre un dragon en colère… Ou encore que tout cela n'était possible que parce qu'il était, selon Greyback, _un enfant de la lune…_

- Ces loup-garous! Ils avaient un vrai problème avec la lune! -

Pourtant, Harry Potter, jugea _lui_ que c'était, entre tous les moments possible, le meilleur qu'il puisse trouver.

Et depuis, son vampire s'était enfermé dans le salon avec plus ou moins la totalité de la population rousse de Grande-Bretagne.

Toujours allongé sur le dos Draco gémit…

_Foutue vie! _

_O_

_O_

_O_

_O_

* * *

><p><strong>He bien voilà! Mon tout premier lime (de toute l'histoire de ma vie!) J'espère que ça vous à plus. Dans tout les cas n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire par de vos impressionscritiques/envies...**

**La suite dans plus ou moins (plutôt plus que moins j'en ai peur...) un mois! Merci à tous de me lire, de me suivre et mieux encore de supporter mes posts chaotiques! Quand à ceux qui vont carrément jusqu'à me laisser des message de soutiens et des reviews super sympa... He bien selon moi ils méritent ni plus ni moi qu'une statue à leur effigie et probablement d'être canonisé!**

**Donc merci beaucoup et à... Le plus vite possible! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous! **

**Alors pour commencer: désolé pour le retard (c'est quand même moins pire que la dernière fois, non?) **

**Donc la suite, j'espère que ça ira, comme je l'avais prévu j'ai eu _beaucoup_ de mal à écrire mais bon maintenant ça va mieux donc pas d'inquiétude pour la suite! **

**sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Harry Potter grogna. Dans sa tête ça ne s'était pas du tout déroulé comme ça! Dans sa tête, ils revenaient au bercail, tout le monde était content et il plaquait Malfoy contre un mur pour fêter ça.

Hé bien pas du tout!

Non mon bon monsieur! Pas du tout.

Qui l'aurait cru, personne n'avait été très content et alors pour ce qui était de Malfoy et du mur, ce n'était même pas une option.

Pourtant les choses n'avaient pas trop mal commencé : Draco-putain-de-beau-cul-Malfoy était tombé dans les vapes juste avant le départ.

Harry avait dardé un œil suspicieux sur la tasse de thé que le blond venait _à peine _de finir, mais bon qui était-il pour accuser le bon professeur Rogue sans preuve? Innocent jusqu'à ce qu'on ait prouvé le contraire ou un truc comme ça. Ouais, Rogue avait droit à un procès équitable… et à la présence d'un avocat.

De toute façon, ça l'arrangeait bien, il avait juste eu à charger son blond sur son épaule et direction le Q-G sans crise d'hystérie ou de Dragon intempestif.

Une balade quoi!

Bon, puis ça avait merdé.

D'abord, à peine avaient-ils mis un pied au manoir que la totalité de ses habitants leur étaient tombés dessus à bras raccourcis. Pas super content, donc.

Effectivement, il aurait peut-être dû laisser un mot… Parce qu'apparemment ça faisait déjà quelques jours que l'Ordre du phénix remuait ciel et terre à sa recherche. Le tout dans un état de panique avancée…

C'était, comme qui dirait, ballot…

Derrière lui, Severus Rogue n'avait pas émis le moindre son mais Harry avait presque pu l'entendre le traiter de crétin en pensée.

Une chance que Greyback ne les ait pas accompagnés ça aurait carrément était la fin du monde!

Au début, Harry avait décidé qu'il allait prendre sur lui. Aujourd'hui il allait être un adulte responsable. Aujourd'hui il n'allait nullement grogner sur les gens parce qu'ils l'énervaient.

Bon, puis ça avait,_ encore_, merdé.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute cette fois! C'était celle de Madame Weasley qui avait commencé à s'en prendre à son lié. Son lié _rien qu'à lui! _Son lié dans les vapes! La personne qu'il avait sous _sa _responsabilité… Et également la personne qui faisait apparaitre des dragons en colère lorsqu'il se sentait agressé.

- C'est lui le principal responsable de tout ça! avait hurlé la maitresse de maison en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur Draco Malfoy. Sans lui Harry ne se serait jamais mis en danger!

Le Harry en question n'avait pas franchement apprécié l'amalgame. Que ce soit bien clair: Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de Draco Malfoy pour se mettre en danger! Merde, il n'avait même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour être en danger! Une putain de prophétie l'avait mis en danger _avant même _qu'il naisse!

Sans parler du fait que, techniquement, Draco ne s'était pas enfui mais avait été kidnappé…

Okay, peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'un avocat.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Weasley avait continué à accuser le blond de tous les tords. Allant même jusqu'à le suspecter d'avoir ensorcelé Remus pour que celui-ci prenne sa défense.

À partir de là les choses avaient commencé à gravement merder…Et l'adulte responsable qu'il était décida que grogner valait le coup si ça l'empêchait de frapper sur quelque chose… Voir quelqu'un.

- Assez! Draco n'a rien fait à Remus et il n'est peut-être même pas du côté de Voldemort! lâcha le vampire en fusillant du regard quiconque voulait le contredire. Voyant Molly Weasley ouvrir une fois de plus la bouche, il la coupa sèchement. Et vous! Ne me forcez pas à dire ce que je pense de votre harcèlement ma _bonne Molly! _grogna-t-il, un reflet pourpre au fond des yeux.

Harry n'était peut-être pas le mec le plus doué qu'il soit pour comprendre toutes les subtilités des interactions sociales, mais ce n'était pas un demeuré non plus… Oui bon, il était parfois un peu lent, okay. Ceci dit, il avait passé une partie non négligeable de sa vie en compagnie des Dursley! Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il ait des difficultés à gérer tout ce qui nécessitait autre chose que des cris et des insultes.

- Harry?! Tu… Tu ne m'as jamais parlé ainsi?!…

L'expression de Molly Weasley pouvait laisser croire que, de façon totalement inattendue, elle s'était pris de pleine face un pigeon saoul.

- Il y a un début pour tout, suffisait d'insister! grinça Harry acerbe.

Pour que son lié ait réagi de façon si violente à un possible retour au manoir de l'Ordre, il avait fallu qu'il y passe de sacrément mauvais moments. Or, la personne qui avait pris en charge son "insertion" était justement la mère de famille rondouillarde qui le regardait désormais comme s'il s'était fait tatoué une bite sur le front.

Harry Potter grogna.

Son blond, avait repris plus ou moins conscience de ce qui l'entourait et à priori, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Malgré la retenue dont il faisait preuve, Draco se cramponnait à son bras droit comme à une bouée dans la tempête. Pire, il n'avait pas tenté d'ordonner ses cheveux, qui étaient actuellement adorablement bordéliques.

Preuve, s'il en ait, qu'il n'était franchement pas bien.

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui il se comportait comme un adulte responsable sinon il aurait déjà entreprit de soit :

1) Secouer Madame Weasley comme un prunier pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé_ par les couilles du grand barbu!_

2) Molester son lié aux cheveux embrouillés et qui lui donnaient envie _d'embrouiller _un peu plus le blond pour voir ce que ça pouvait donner.

Non, en tant qu'adulte responsable il allait mettre son lié quelque part en sécurité puis il secourait Mme Weasley… Après seulement il l'embrouillerait.

Il avait donc envoyé Malfoy aux étages et entraîné les membres de l'Ordre au salon. Et par Merlin!… Par Merlin qu'il regrettait!

Ça faisait bien quatre heure qu'ils étaient là.

Les explications s'enchainaient et chaque mot prononcé était décortiqué à n'en plus finir. C'était long, c'était chiant, c'était pire qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie!

En plus de sa petite fugue, il avait fallu expliquer ce que foutait le nez crochu de Rogue dans leurs affaires. Déjà qu'il avait lui-même du mal avec ledit nez crochu, il fallait en plus qu'il le défende?!

Basiquement, il avait compté sur la présence de Dumbledore mais comme à son habitude le viel homme n'était pas disponible lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui.

Harry Potter se retrouvait donc seul contre tous – Oui seul, car on ne pouvait pas accuser Rogue d'être d'une quelconque aide ! – à plaider sa cause.

Non, Malfoy ne l'avait pas drogué, non, il n'était pas, autant qu'il sache, un Mangemort, non, il ne l'avait pas surpris à tuer des chatons lors d'un rituel noir. Oui Rogue était un espion à la solde de l'Ordre, si Ron, c'était toujours un sale con, oui, il était du côté des gentils…

Greyback? Greyback était un… un membre périphérique de l'Ordre. Ça voulait dire qu'il était contre le seigneur noir et que si, par hasard, il se retrouvait à travailler ensemble, il n'aurait rien contre. Oui, Hermione, il avait inventé ce titre. Non, Hermione "partenaire" n'allait définitivement pas!

Quatre heures donc à parler alors qu'il n'était franchement pas doué pour ça. Il s'embrouillait dans ses explications, n'utilisait pas les bons termes techniques, avait envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

L'un dans l'autre, on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas encore un adulte mature et responsable parfait…

Sans parler du fait que quatre heures loin de son lié, ça n'allait pas du tout. C'était désagréable et énervant. Il était nerveux et à fleur de peau, il avait très envie de mordre quelqu'un et pas pour se nourrir hein! Non, non, juste pour se passer les nerfs.

Désappointé au dernier degré, Harry lança un regard accusateur à la pendule. Trois heures vingt… Il n'était pas d'accord!

Il commençait à se dire que finalement vivre chez Rogue et sa théière de l'enfer n'était pas une si mauvaise chose quand un bruit sourd coupa court à toutes discussion.

À l'étage au-dessus, à en juger au bruit, un chat était tombé dans un tuba et griffait les parois pour en sortir. Le son strident produit était au limite du supportable mais constituait une alternative acceptable à la continuation de cette réunion.

Trop heureux de cette distraction, le sauveur se précipita pour sauver la pauvre bête.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber, non pas sur un malheureux matou mélomane, mais sur Ginerva Weasley hurlant à plein poumons fasse à un Malfoy se retenant visiblement de se protéger les oreilles.

Dès qu'elle vit le brun, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui en sanglotant et désignant le blond du doigt.

- Ce sale Mangemort vient de m'attaquer! Il a voulu me jeter un sort avec sa baguette! Il a essayé de me tuer! s'égosilla-t-elle, bien trop près des tympans sensibles du vampire.

- Ginny, dit Harry, Malfoy ne peut pas utiliser la magie avec une baguette. tenta-t-il de raisonner sa cadette tout en l'éloignant.

Le blond qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange et qui pour être honnête n'appréciait que très moyennement voir son vampire collé à une Weasley, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- T'as bien fait de hurler Weasley, fit Draco de sa voix trainante, j'aurais pu te dessiner des moustaches extrêmement disgracieuses! ajouta le serpentard en dévoilant à tous l'arme du crime : un stylo feutre.

- La ferme sale pute de Mangemorts! cracha la rousse.

S'ensuivit un long silence durant lequel Rogue qui était arrivé entre temps et Draco, ainsi que probablement toute les personne présentes, à l'exception de Ginny, purent méditer à loisir sur l'amplitude de la connerie de ladite Ginny.

Et une fois de plus, Harry Potter grogna.

C'était quoi leur foutu problème?!

Comme de bien entendu, la situation avait une fois de plus merdé… Merdé dans les grandes largeurs en fait.

OOOOOOO

* * *

><p>OOOOOOO<p>

Hermione Granger ne se sentait pas tellement à l'aise.

Déjà parce que dans la pièce adjacente son meilleur ami menaçait d'éviscérer et pendre avec leurs intestins à peu près tout le monde.

Ensuite parce que ledit meilleurs ami en question n'utilisait pas exactement le plus châtié des langages.

Or Hermione Granger, sans être complètement coincée, avait tout de même été élevée dans une famille assez à cheval sur les bonnes manières.

Enfin car face à elle, le regard perdu dehors et l'air aussi inconfortable qu'elle, se tenait Draco Malfoy.

Outre le fait qu'il la traitait de Sang de bourbe il y avait encore quelques mois et qu'il avait passé beaucoup d'énergie et de temps à faire de sa vie scolaire un enfer, c'était aussi la raison de la rage de Harry. En conséquence de quoi, la jeune femme se sentait comme un funambule débutant en équilibre au-dessus d'une gigantesque piscine de merdes.

Pourquoi diable, se retrouvait-elle seule dans cette pièce en compagnie de Malfoy? Où était Ron lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui?

Oppressée par le silence, elle tenta un sourire crispé en direction du blond. Contre toutes attentes, celui-ci le lui rendit dans une version un peu plus cynique.

Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours.

Décidant qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'un encouragement, elle s'accrocha à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil d'une main tout en essayant de retenir son courage fuyant de Gryffondor de l'autre.

Après tout elle avait une mission : parler à Malfoy et tenter de savoir s'il constituait une menace.

Merci du cadeau franchement!

Si elle avait su que devenir un membre de l'Ordre de phénix l'amènerait à devoir tirer sur les moustaches du dragon qui dort, elle aurait considéré plus sérieusement la question.

Se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son vis-à-vis, Hermione Granger ouvrit la bouche… Et la referma presque immédiatement sous le regard perturbant d'argent en fusion.

He bien, à l'impossible nul n'est tenu! Si quelqu'un d'autre voulait s'y coller il aurait tout son soutien!

Depuis la bergère sur laquelle il avait pris refuge, Draco considéra d'un œil perplexe les tentatives maladroites de la jeune femme pour lancer la discussion.

Les gryffondors ne se lassaient de l'étonner.

Il n'avait jamais vu d'interrogatoire où aucune parole n'était échangée.

Depuis son retour au manoir, et après le malheureux incident "rousse-vulgaire", personne ne lui avait directement adressé la parole. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il n'était pas convaincu d'être capable d'interagir de façon satisfaisante avec les indigènes Gryffondor.

Pourtant il lui avait semblé que Granger pouvait être l'exception _cérébrée_ du lot.

Seulement à en juger par son silence prolongé ainsi que ses sourires crispés, il avait dû faire fausse route. En tout cas, cette ambiance lui mettait les nerfs en pelotes.

Il se refusait à parler de la rage de son vampire qu'il ressentait avec d'autant plus d'acuité que celle-ci menaçait de le submerger. Non, c'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait intégrer sereinement pour le moment!

Après sa retraite stratégique dans la bibliothèque et ses… dérives mentales érotico-traumatiques, il avait bien réfléchi. De toute évidence son lien avec Potter n'était du genre platonique. Suite à cette acceptation de l'évidence, le serpentard avait voulu mettre les choses à plat…

Quoi de mieux dans de pareilles circonstances qu'une liste de pour et de contre?

Dans la situation présente il lui faudrait bien évidement plusieurs listes différentes mais il avait été bien décidé à commencer par celle intitulée :

_"Pour ou Contre s'envoyer en l'air avec Harry Potter?"_

Selon ses analyses et en vertu des récents développements, c'était sans conteste la plus pressée des questions.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il était parti à la recherche d'un stylo et qu'il était malencontreusement tombé sur Ginerva Weasley.

La suite était des plus déconcertantes. La rouquine s'était mise à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge puis Potter-je-suis-un-héros avait débarqué. Suite à un bien malheureux mot de la Weasley, ledit héros avait alors laissé place à… Eh bien, quelque chose qui n'était définitivement pas héroïque ou heureux.

Bref, Après moults insultes, cris, menaces de mort, les membres de l'Ordre avaient, une fois de plus, disparu pour discuter et lui s'était retrouvé en compagnie d'Hermione Granger.

Sa liste devrait donc attendre, bien qu'il ait une idée assez nette des éléments présents dans les deux colonnes.

Plus le temps passait, plus il pensait qu'il n'aurait vraisemblablement pas besoin _d'écrire_ cette liste. Pas si Granger continuait de le fixer sans émettre le moindre son encore longtemps.

De toute façon, dans la liste des Contre il n'avait pour le moment qu'inscrit : _C'est Potter. _

Mis à part ce terrible défaut, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée soit mauvaise ou particulièrement désagréable. La dernière fois avait été… He bien, _passionnante. _

Draco devait l'admettre, l'expérience s'était avérée tout à fait sympathique, bien que probablement incomplète.

Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que serait ce "encore plus" qu'avait laissé entrevoir cette première tentative.

D'accord, c'était Potter mais apparemment ce dernier n'était pas un crétin incapable dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait… En plus quitte à être coincé avec le vampire, autant prendre du plaisir, non?

Qui pourrait venir le lui reprocher?

Oui, bon à part Madame Weasley, mais de toute manière il était assez sûr que cette femme désapprouverait à peu près tout ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Ce détail mis à part, après tout le brun prenait bien son sang, Draco pouvait bien avoir son corps en contrepartie? Ça semblait acceptable comme arrangement non?

Enfin bref… Pourquoi pas?

Une autre question le taraudait sur ce même sujet. La dernière fois il n'avait… Hé bien, il n'avait pas franchement participé. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était, pour ainsi dire, laissé emporter!

La question était donc de savoir s'il pouvait lui aussi mettre Potter dans _cet _état?

À la pensée d'un Harry Potter pantelant, les yeux brillant de ce rouge si excitant et émettant des râles de plaisir indistincts, Draco se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Bon, c'était un peu tôt pour ce genre de pensées peut-être.

- Malfoy?

L'interrompant net dans ses pensées, Hermione eut la surprise de voir le blond devenir rouge écrevisse.

Papillonnant des cils afin de dissiper une possible hallucination, la jeune femme retint à grand peine sa mâchoire de tomber au sol. La vision d'un Draco Malfoy rougissant, le regard coupable, était un spectacle des plus singuliers.

Par Merlin, à quoi pouvait-il être en train de penser? Se doutant qu'une telle question ne trouverait, au mieux, qu'un puissant mépris, elle s'abstint toutefois de la poser.

- Granger? répondit Draco, après avoir retrouvé une contenance.

Heureuse et surprise de ne pas se faire insulter ou tout simplement ignorer, la gryffondor s'empressa d'appliquer son plan infaillible pour lancer la discussion.

- Je me demandais si tu avais des questions, fit-elle avec autant d'aplomb qu'elle put, sur l'organisation, les membres, ce genre de truc… ajouta-t-elle, perdant de sa confiance à chaque mot, sous le regard scrutateur du blond.

Sa phrase se termina en murmure indistinct, comme si en court de route les mots s'était senti mal et s'excusaient pour leur ineptie.

- Ça fait un mois que je suis coincé dans ce manoir Granger, si j'avais _encore _des problèmes avec l'organisation ça voudrait dire que je suis une carotte bouillie. répondit d'ailleurs Malfoy, aussi venimeux qu'à son habitude.

Définitivement douchée dans son élan, Hermione avait envie de se frapper le front de sa paume pour sa propre stupidité. Elle ne le fit pas d'une part parce que ça ne la rendrait que plus pathétique aux yeux du blond, d'autre part parce qu'elle préférait garder ses forces pour frapper sur Ron qui l'avait abandonnée.

- Je ne suis pas une carotte bouillie. Se sentit obligé d'ajouter Draco, face au silence de sa compagne.

Avec les gryffondors on était sûr de rien… Ce n'était pas parce que celle-ci était plus douée pour cacher son handicap, qu'elle était pour autant apte à comprendre l'humour.

Le regard perdu d'un chien qui découvre sa queue que lui lança la brunette le conforta dans cet état d'esprit.

De son coté du petit salon, Hermione se pinça discrètement le bras. Etait-ce-que Malfoy vienne de faire de l'humour?

Non! Impossible! Peut-être que "carotte bouillie" était une expression de Sang pur pour dire débile? Qu'elle était l'autre option?

Un Malfoy qui faisait de l'humour?

Inimaginable! Impossible, risible, grotesque… Terrifiant!

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Hermione se dit que tout compte fait ça ne s'était pas si mal passé.

Depuis la fenêtre, Draco laissa une fois de plus son regard dériver dans le vide avant de faire basculer ses jambes vers l'intérieur.

Dans cette position il se retrouvait parfaitement en face de la jeune gryffondor. Les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, il l'observa alors avec intérêt.

Quelque chose lui était revenu et il savait que la demoiselle pourrait plus que probablement l'éclairer.

Balançant ses jambes pour masquer son inconfort face à cette situation, somme toute inédite, il finit par se lancer.

- Granger? Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Interloqué de se faire interpeller poliment par le blond, la petite brune se contenta dans un premier temps de papillonner des yeux quelques instants.

Cette journée était vraiment très étrange!

- Oui… Heu qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? finit-elle par demander à moitié convaincue qu'elle était en pleine hallucination.

- C'est sur un livre que j'ai lu dans la bibliothèque…

De plus en plus étonnée, Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraitre complètement retournée. Hochant la tête comme un petit chien enjoué sur la plage arrière d'une voiture, elle tentait maladroitement de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Apparemment convaincu par sa prestation, le blond continua, non sans lui jeter un regard sceptique.

- Le personnage principal, Marie je crois, est incroyablement nulle pour les études et pourtant elle s'acharne pour rentrer dans cette école moldue très difficile.

Comprenant finalement de quoi il retournait, Hermione Granger fit un mini arrêt cardiaque et se retint à grand peine de se lever en hurlant "Quoi?!".

Malfoy était ni plus ni moins en train de lui parler comme si de rien n'était du roman moldu qu'elle avait laissé trainé dans la bibliothèque. Draco Malfoy/littérature moldue…

Tout allait très bien, elle allait parler bouquin avec DRACO MALFOY! Ça ne choquait personne non? Parce qu'elle allait parler _bouquin_ avec _Draco Malfoy_!

Personne non?

Bien donc la fin du monde était proche, pas la peine de paniquer pour rien apparemment!

Secouant la tête et repoussant au fond de son inconscient sa petite voix intérieure devenue hystérique, Hermione sourit dans l'espoir de se donner une contenance.

- Harvard, c'est aux États-Unis, et alors?

- Hé bien je ne comprends pas! s'exclama Draco, Pourquoi elle fait ça? Elle se rend malade en travaillant pour finalement n'avoir que la moyenne! C'est stupide!

Emporté par sa verve, le serpentard avait commencé à agiter ses mains autour de lui comme si ses mouvements pouvaient mieux faire passer son incompréhension.

En premier lieu abasourdie par un comportement aussi humain, le cerveau d'Hermione finit néanmoins par traiter l'information contenue dans les paroles de son vis à vis.

- Ce n'est pas stupide Malfoy! s'agaça-t-elle, C'est un livre qui défend le fait que les efforts finissent par payer!

Fronçant les sourcils autant d'incompréhension que de contrariété, Draco décida qu'il allait une fois de plus passer sur les bizarreries des gryffondors.

- Mais c'est faux! éclaircit-il, La preuve, elle n'a que la moyenne en travaillant très dur alors que sa pire ennemie, Janne, a de bien meilleurs notes sans efforts!

- Peut-être mais si tu finis le livre tu verras que la situation s'inverse!

Définitivement irrité, le serpentard se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

Merlin qu'il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un demeuré!

- Je l'ai fini, fit-il avec le plus de mépris qu'il était possible d'insinuer dans des mots. Elle devient avocate et retourne dans sa famille pour les aider.

Un instant déstabilisée par l'idée saugrenue selon laquelle Draco Malfoy, puisse lire un livre moldu et le finir, Hermione en oublia un instant son agacement.

- Donc… Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

Depuis la bergère le blond jeta un regard acéré à sa comparse… Il n'y avait aucun doute cette fille était définitivement une gryffondor! Par Merlin pourquoi lui?

- Pourquoi? détacha-t-il lentement, Pourquoi elle fait tous ces efforts alors que, de toute évidence, elle serait meilleure en pâtisserie!

Quelque part entre un prodigieux agacement et une petite voix devenue hystérique face à la situation complètement folle, Hermione trouva le temps de se demander comment tout ça était-il possible?

Comment un livre de seconde zone, acheté dans une gare pour tromper son ennui, pouvait déboucher sur une discussion avec Draco Malfoy?! Une discussion sur la méritocratie et l'ascenseur social qui plus est!

C'était tellement étrange que son cerveau avait du mal à se re-connecter de façon satisfaisante.

- Toi, tu penses qu'elle aurait dû faire ce que ses parents attendaient d'elle plutôt que de poursuivre son rêve? finit-elle par demander histoire de se donner un peu de temps pour sauver ses derniers neurones encore viables.

- Son rêve c'était de partir de chez elle et que ses parents soit fiers d'elle. contredit Draco croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oui, en devenant avocate! répondit la brunette laissant de côté tous ses questionnements internes pour se concentrer sur le débat.

- Si elle avait ouvert une pâtisserie ailleurs elle aurait moins souffert et ses parents auraient aussi été fiers d'elle! fit valoir le jeune homme, non sans faire clairement passer tout son désaccord d'un haussement de sourcil aristocratique.

- Elle ne veut pas devenir pâtissière elle veut devenir avocate! protesta Hermione écartant largement les mains afin de probablement appuyer son argument.

Ce ne fut toutefois pas suffisant face à un Draco Malfoy définitivement pas prêt à se rendre sans combattre.

- Elle adore faire des gâteaux! objecta-t-il. Elle ne veut pas être pâtissière juste parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'y être obligée.

- Donc tu penses qu'on doit faire ce qu'on nous dit juste sous prétexte que c'est pour ça qu'on est doué?! questionna la jeune femme sans réellement chercher une réponse.

Dieu que ce garçon lui sortait par les yeux! Voilà, c'était pour _ça_ qu'elle l'avait frappé en troisième année et également pour ça qu'elle considérait ce souvenir comment un de ses meilleurs!

Pourtant sans se démonter un instant, son ennemi scolaire déclara sur le ton de l'évidence un tonitruant :

- Évidemment! Il faut faire ce pour quoi on a été fait sinon c'est n'importe quoi! clarifia-t-il. Regarde, cette Marie est devenue avocate et la première chose qu'elle fait c'est monter des dossiers comme des recettes de cuisine!

La chose lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Des recettes de cuisine par Merlin!

Qui donc pouvait être assez désespéré pour faire appel à une avocate pareille?

- Elle adapte son environnement à ce qu'elle connait! Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait n'importe quoi! le rembarra Hermione que la discussion exaspérait au plus haut point.

Non mais c'était qui cette vision archaïque? Bientôt il allait lui sortir que la place des femmes était à la cuisine pas dans une école!

Par Merlin, qu'il essaie seulement et elle l'accrochait au plafond par les cheveux!

- Mais ce n'est pas à l'environnement de s'adapter à l'humain, c'est aux humains de s'y adapter! riposta Malfoy, inconscient de la menace capillaire qui planait au-dessus de lui.

Face à cette dernière réplique Hermione Granger ne sut trop quoi répondre sans déclencher une bataille rangée. Elle voyait ce que voulait dire le blond pas ce qu'elle devait en penser.

Devait-elle comprendre que le Serpentard était écologiste ou un truc dans le genre? Parce qu'honnêtement, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir sereinement appréhender une telle réalité.

Aussi prit-elle le temps de réfléchir à la discussion avant de formuler sa réponse.

- Hum oui, j'ai déjà remarqué ça chez les heu… disons les sorciers ayant des parents sorciers également, Vous ne comprenez pas bien les concepts de choix de vie et d'égalité des chances…

Les sourcils de Draco Malfoy se retrouvèrent une fois de plus tout en haut de son front. C'était quoi ces trucs encore?

- Égalité des chances?

Se retenant à grand peine d'user de condescendance, Hermione expliqua rapidement le concept.

- Ça veut dire que où qu'on naisse, qui qu'on soit on devrait pouvoir devenir ce que l'on veut… C'est être tous égaux quoi!

- C'est n'importe quoi! On est _pas_ tous égaux! Ça se saurait sinon! répondit le blond, balayant d'un geste l'argument sans faire l'effort de dissimuler sa propre condescendance.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Hermione acide et douchée dans ses bonnes intentions, voyant ressortir là, le couplet pro-sang-pur. Certains sont meilleurs que d'autre c'est ça?

La réplique eut au moins le mérite de faire redescendre le jeune homme à un degré d'arrogance plus acceptable.

La fixant songeusement il se demanda d'où pouvait bien sortir cette idée absurde. Les gryffondors étaient définitivement des êtres étranges.

- Ce que tu dis est stupide Granger, finit-il par lâcher comme un constat décevant. Ce n'est pas une question de meilleur ou pas.

Le silence s'éternisant suite à cette dernière objection, Draco comprit qu'il lui faudrait éclaircir son point s'il voulait poursuivre plus en avant cette conversation.

- Je veux dire, continua-t-il donc, personne ne peut dire si un avocat est meilleur qu'un pâtissier ou qu'un langue de plomb et meilleur qu'un médicomage! C'est différent voilà tout. Ça demande des compétences et des dons différents et on ne verra pas un médico-mage tenter de devenir un langue de plomb!

- Ouais et alors?! On est destiné à devenir ci ou ça? On a aucun choix? répliqua la brunette oubliant qu'elle venait de décider que le blond pouvait bien aller se faire pendre ailleurs pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire!

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le destin mais, non, on a pas le choix. acquiesça Malfoy sans se départir de cet étrange calme qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt. Je suppose qu'un sorcier bon en soins pourrait devenir langue de plomb mais il serait médiocre alors qu'en étant médicomage il aurait sauvé des vies! développa-t-il encore, paraissant réfléchir en même temps qu'il parlait.

- Ce que tu dis est tellement réactionnaire! Que fais-tu de la liberté? contre-attaqua Hermione bien loin de ressentir le calme qu'affichait son interlocuteur.

- Tsss, je croyais que c'était une question d'égalité? fit le blond, levant un sourcil dédaigneux. C'est ce que je n'aime pas avec le moldus, vous voulez être tous égaux et en même temps faire ce que vous voulez! Vous êtes tellement sûrs de mériter le meilleur sans penser aux conséquences. Des droits mais aucun devoir c'est ça? C'est tellement égoïste!

Le calme laissant place à un réel sentiment, Hermione comprit alors que cette histoire tenait vraiment à cœur au blond. Malheureusement sa bouche réagit plus vite que sa tête et sa réplique acerbe était déjà lancée. Or il est un fait dument établi qu'une fois les paroles sorties il devenait bien difficile de les récupérer.

- Je le crois pas ça! Ce sont les moldus les égoïstes alors que Voldy veut les réduire en esclavage!

Comme de bien entendu, les sourcils de Draco Malfoy se froncèrent au milieu de son front et tout dans son langage corporel hurlait "Espèce de stupide Gryffondor! N'as-tu pas le moindre neurone en état de marche?!".

- Ne mélange pas tout Granger! grogna-t-il d'ailleurs comme s'il venait de la traiter de carotte bouillie. On parle de la société sorcière dans son ensemble, ne prends pas que les extrêmes!

Ne sachant plus quoi penser ou même quoi ressentir, Hermione Granger, majeure de sa promotion cinq ans de suite, ne put qu'articuler un fort peu spirituel :

- Le société sorcière?

- Oui, tu croyais quoi? l'interrogea Malfoy caustique, Les sorciers ont aussi leurs propres coutumes, leurs propres modes de vie et bien sur une vision globale du monde! Un sorcier est un sorcier depuis la chasse aux sorcières on est tous d'accord pour dire que nous nous valons les uns les autres.

Et pour la seconde fois en quelques secondes Hermione ne parvint pas à utiliser son cerveau pour autre chose qu'un pathétique :

- Quoi?

- Hé bien Granger, toi qui aimes l'histoire tu devrais le savoir, se moqua le serpentard, lorsqu'il y a eu les grandes purges au XVIIème siècle il a bien fallu survivre! Chacun avait son rôle et personne n'était meilleur.

Clignant des yeux comme une guirlande de Noël, ladite Granger eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

Premièrement, il n'était pas complètement impossible qu'elle soit actuellement en train d'avoir une discussion constructive avec Draco Malfoy! Ce qui était déjà passablement déstabilisant. Mais en plus de tout, aucune insulte n'avait été échangée!

Deuxièmement, l'argumentation du serpentard révélait une zone noire dans ses connaissances, ce qui, outre le fait d'être parfaitement inadmissible, lui donnait au moins partiellement raison.

-… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Effectivement les sorciers ont leurs propres modèle de société c'est logique. J'imagine qu'avec la magie, un don est un plus déterminant dans une vie qu'une simple aptitude particulière dans le monde moldu. convint-elle du bout des lèvres, se disant qu'elle allait profiter du calme relatif qu'avait pris leur échange.

Ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas prêts pour un vrai débat mais dans quelques temps pourquoi pas? Ainsi Hermione Granger prit sur elle d'abdiquer, pour cette fois, et peut-être permettre un début d'entente.

- Oui, peut-être que c'est ça, assentit également Draco bien conscient des efforts consentis par la jeune femme dans cette histoire et se disant que si un gryffondor pouvait le faire alors lui aussi. On nous apprend tout petit à être reconnaissant pour notre magie et qu'il faut l'utiliser au mieux.

- Ça explique pourquoi le monde sorcier n'est pas tellement soumis à la lutte des classes, réfléchit-elle à haute voix s'extasiant sur les champs de recherches que cela lui ouvrait. C'est une société qui s'appuie d'avantage sur le mérite et l'hérédité sans pour autant tomber dans une monarchie ou un système de caste.

Désormais ravie de ce petit entretien, les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'excitation à l'idée de tous les livres qu'elle pourrait bien consulter pour se renseigner.

Laissé légèrement dubitatif par cette nouvelle ambiance, Draco Malfoy se dit que les Gryffondors avaient de drôles d'intérêts. Cependant, il restait quant à lui toujours sans réponses.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, annonça-t-il l'air de dire qu'il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas savoir. Et je ne comprends toujours pas le comportement de Marie!

Sortie de ses réflexions un court instant, Hermione eut une idée géniale.

Une idée qui lui permettrait non seulement d'en apprendre plus sur le blond mais en plus d'approfondir ses connaissances. Parfois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'adorer!

- Les moldus ne pensent pas de la même manière, répondit-elle rapidement pour clore le débat et passer à ce qui l'intéressait réellement. Pour eux la réussite passe par l'ascension sociale. Or, si un avocat est une position considérée comme valorisante, ce n'est pas le cas pour une pâtissière.

- Ah… C'est stupide, déclara le blond qui sentait qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure réponse avant un moment. Un don n'est pas quelque chose à mépriser, sorcier ou pas! renchérit-il tout de même.

- Hé bien je comprends ton point de vue même si je continue à penser que Marie a eu raison, opina la gryffondor, tout à coup d'excellente humeur. J'imagine que cette façon de penser ne s'applique pas forcément au monde sorcier…

- Nous avons donc un compromis? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco pour qui ce brusque revirement ne disait rien de bien naturel.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, la seule représentante de la gente féminine du trio d'or, planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis. Celui-ci se demanda s'il risquait quelque chose et si il était le seul dans toute cette foutue baraque à posséder tout son esprit?!

- Malfoy on a même mieux! On a un marché.

Et voilà, il le savait! Les gryffondors étaient tous complètement fous! Je vous le dis mon brave monsieur, on ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde!

- Quoi? fut la seule chose qui lui vint sur le coup, trop abasourdi par tant d'inconstance d'humeur chez les rouges et or. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se fixer une bonne fois pour toute?

Soit ils le détestaient, soit ils l'acceptaient par Merlin!

- Je t'apprends ce que je sais du monde moldu et toi tu m'expliques la position socio-culturelle, économique et politique du monde sorcier. s'expliqua la jeune femme, visiblement très fière de son idée lumineuse.

Draco était sur le point de l'envoyer se faire peigner ailleurs lorsqu'une idée le percuta.

De toute évidence il s'agissait là d'une tentative d'intégration et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de refuser c'était bien ça. Sa position d'ennemi de tout le monde lui donnait des aigreurs et pour être totalement juste, ne favorisait en rien la bonne continuation de sa vie.

Alors si cette fille acceptait, pour il ne savait quelle raison, de le laisser s'exprimer, il n'y voyait aucune objection.

Ce fut ainsi qu'un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres et la main tendue en avant, Draco Malfoy répondit un simple.

- Deal.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOO<p>

Harry Potter avait besoin de parler avec sa meilleure amie.

Il avait bien tenté d'expliquer son problème à Ron mais… Bon il aimait beaucoup Ron, qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise, cependant pour ce qui était de démêler une situation déjà complexe, son ami roux ne valait pas grand-chose.

En fait, en règle générale, Ron n'était pas plus doué que lui pour comprendre ce qui semblait si clair à Hermione.

C'était pourquoi Harry la cherchait depuis un bon quart d'heure dans tout le manoir, suivi de près par Ronald Weasley. Ils sortaient tous deux de ce qui avait failli être un meurtre de masse de l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre.

Ils étaient alors tombés sur la salle où ils avaient laissé la jeune fille et le blond complètement vide. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas beaucoup amélioré son humeur.

Mais ce qui énervait surtout le vampire c'était qu'il n'avait rien appris de vraiment intéressant. Tout au plus quelques confirmations de la part de Remus et Sirius quant à l'état déplorable dans lequel s'était trouvé son lié lorsqu'il était au manoir.

Loin de le calmer, l'information l'avait mis en rage et il en avait fallu d'un cheveu qu'il se jette sur son parrain.

Le pire dans cette histoire était que la personne à qui il en voulait le plus était sans conteste lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser le blond sans surveillance… Enfin sans _sa_ surveillance!

C'était son rôle! Son devoir!

Maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et Draco faisait des crises d'angoisses rien qu'à l'idée d'être au manoir. Il l'avait laissé tout seul et c'était inacceptable pour un vampire!

Grognant de rage, Harry frappa violemment contre le premier mur qu'il croisa, y faisant un gros trou. Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient que ça n'allait pas du tout et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

Pour être bref, c'était la merde!

À ces côtés, Ron se disait que si son ami recommençait à frapper sur les murs sans prévenir, il allait probablement couiner de façon pitoyable. Autant éviter ça le plus longtemps possible, aussi tenta-t-il une intervention.

- Mec…

Le mec en question lui répondit par en grondement sourd et menaçant alors qu'il était toujours tourné contre l'innocent mur.

Bon sang, mais où était Hermione?

Ravalant une fois de plus l'embarrassant couinement qui lui était remonté dans la gorge, le plus jeune des frères Weasley réfléchissait à toute allure.

Un "Ça va aller mec." ne suffirait vraisemblablement pas sur ce coup-ci. De même que, "Courage mec" ou "Chuis là mec"… En fait toutes phrases pré faites contenant le mot "mec" ne seraient probablement pas une bonne idée.

Ce qui était quand même vachement dommage parce que c'était vaguement tout ce que contenait le répertoire de Ron Weasley.

Merde alors, Hermione n'était jamais là quand il fallait!

Jetant un coup d'œil à son ténébreux ami, le jeune roux se prit à regretter de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Bien sûr il serait passé sous le magicobus pour Harry mais de toute évidence une telle action n'aiderait en rien dans la situation présente.

Ce qu'il fallait maintenant c'était des mots et de la réflexion… Ce qui était normalement le domaine d'Hermione et absolument pas le sien.

Avec lui les mots s'emmêlaient et sortaient avant qu'il soit sûr de vouloir les dire.

Combien de fois avait-il ouvert la bouche une seconde avant que son cerveau ne lui dise de ne surtout pas le faire? Le problème c'était qu'une fois sortie… Il ne pouvait alors plus que regarder impuissant l'impact de sa bourde s'étaler sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs…

Alors que tout son cerveau hurlait: _"Attendez! Revenez, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire!". _

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'était pas doué avec les mots.

Pas comme Hermione, qui non seulement en possédaient vraiment beaucoup et savait ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais en plus savait très bien les ranger dans des phrases intelligentes.

Oui, il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent Hermione.

- Mec, reprit Ron, grimaçant en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire "mec". Hum… On est pas encore allé dans la bibliothèque.

À défaut de le soulager, l'information sembla traverser le cerveau de Harry comme un éclair. Ce fut donc extrêmement satisfait que Ron vit son ami se diriger à grand pas vers la bibliothèque.

Et après on disait qu'il n'était pas une lumière!

Pfff, il était un foutu génie oui!

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à destination qu'il ne put qu'admettre que tout génie qu'il était, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir ça.

Tranquillement installée à boire du thé, Hermione parlait tranquillement avec Draco Malfoy.

Le couinement qu'il avait brillamment réussi à contenir jusque-là, profita d'un moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir.

Bien évidemment, Ron ne put plus alors que contempler, une fois de plus, ses gaffes verbales lui gâcher la vie.

Hermione, Malfoy et Putain même Harry le regardaient à présent les sourcils froncés, comme s'il avait annoncé sa mort imminente.

Il était un foutu génie incompris!

Merde mec!

Bien sûr il se contenta de lever les mains en haussant les épaules dans le signe universel du : "Ouais bon ça va hein!".

Heureusement pour lui, Harry ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder sur son étrange comportement puisqu'il s'était presque immédiatement après jeté sur Malfoy.

Hermione et lui avait échangé un coup d'œil gêné se demandant s'ils n'allaient pas devoir évacuer les lieux en quatrième vitesse.

Un _"Potter, par Merlin calme toi!" _leur apprit qu'il n'y aurait vraisemblablement pas d'attentat à la pudeur pour le moment.

Même si Ron s'en trouvait assez heureux, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de Harry. Après quelques grognements de sa part et une bonne dizaine de regards noirs de la part du blond, la paire bizarrement bien assortie parut trouver un compromis.

Ainsi Malfoy se retrouva assis entre les jambes de son vampire tandis que celui-ci lui ceinturait le ventre de ses deux bras.

L'un dans l'autre Ron trouvait cette vision largement aussi perturbante que s'ils avaient été en train de se rouler des pelles…

Hermione avait l'air de penser de la même façon s'il en jugeait par sa façon d'essayer de se cacher dans sa tasse de thé.

En fait, le seul que la situation ne semblait pas mortifier était Harry parce que du point de vue de Ron, lorsqu'on était aussi rouge que l'était Malfoy on ne pouvait surement pas être à l'aise!

Hermione se racla la gorge et une fois de plus trouva un moyen de désamorcer la situation.

- Tu me cherchais Harry?

Ron avait coutume de penser que s'il était un génie, elle, elle était carrément une déesse et une fois de plus, il ne fut pas déçu.

Aussi pour preuve de sa foi inébranlable ainsi qu'une offrande à sa toute-puissance le jeune roux lui envoya un sourire éblouissant avant de venir s'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

Il eut la surprise de la voir rougir mais se dit que même les déesses seraient gênés face à un Malfoy et un Potter aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Reprenant un air sérieux, Harry se reconcentra sur sa meilleure amie plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ouais, j'aurais des questions à te poser… S'interrompant un instant pour regarder son lié, il ajouta dans ce qui était clairement un accès de rage contenu.

- Il y a certaines choses que je voudrais comprendre.

Durant le silence qui suivit cette déclaration, plusieurs choses plus ou moins problématiques apparurent.

Premièrement, Harry voulait parler à Hermione, très vraisemblablement de Draco… Ce qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas enchanter ce dernier.

Deuxièmement, cela impliquait donc de laisser Malfoy sous la surveillance de Ron.

Troisièmement, cette perspective s'avérait peut-être ne pas une idée géniale.

Tandis que toutes ces déductions logiques s'imposaient à _presque _tous les présents, Ron quant à lui rata une nouvelle occasion de se taire.

- Vous avez qu'à aller dans le petit salon, tout le monde est parti!

L'idée était loin d'être stupide si on la prenait _stricto sensu, _malheureusement Ron n'avait pas pris en compte tout ce qui s'était immédiatement imposé aux autres… Pas _encore. _

Nonobstant, il eut tout le temps d'intégrer ces informations durant le long silence qui suivit sa proposition. Ronald Weasley, comprit qu'il avait éventuellement mis une fois de plus les pieds dans le plat quand il se vit devenir le centre de l'attention de tous.

Le problème de Ron n'était pas seulement qu'il parlait parfois plus vite qu'il ne le devrait… Il y avait aussi qu'il ne supportait pas extrêmement bien la pression.

Aussi au lieu de fermer la bouche et chercher à se faire bolier comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui, le jeune roux, lui, s'enfonça un peu plus. Dans l'idée de détourner l'attention, il lança donc un extrêmement peu diplomatique :

- Ah au fait, on a rien trouvé du tout sur des "enfants de la lune". Lâcha-t-il presque candidement, apparemment ils n'existent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tantan tannnnn! hou quel suspens n'est ce pas? <strong>

**Bon je sais que j'ai déjà fait mieux, mais... Bon ok je n'ai aucune excuse je ferais mieux promis! **

**Bien évidement je vous invite à me donner vos impressions, critiques, remarques... Même vos suggestions si vous en avez! **

**À très bientôt, j'espère! **

**Bises! **


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toute! Tout va comme vous le voulez?

Bref, sans transition voici la suite de mon histoire! (qui contient, rappelons le, une romance ou deux entre hommes), bien entendu les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne sont pas de mon invention.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture!

O

O

O

* * *

><p>O<p>

O

O

Hermione se sentait un peu mal pour Ron.

Parfois son ami était un peu… Heu, un peu _balourd_. Il n'était pas bête, n'en déplaise à certain, c'était seulement que parfois il ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences de ses paroles.

Oui bon, évidement il lui arrivait, à elle aussi, de se dire qu'il ne pensait pas du tout… Qui n'en aurait pas fait autant lorsqu'il vous sortait des petites perles aussi magiques que : "_Ah au fait, on a rien trouvé du tout sur des "enfants de la lune". Apparemment, ils n'existent pas." _

Elle revoyait encore le visage de Malfoy suite aux paroles du roux. Un mélange savant entre l'abasourdissement et - soyons honnêtes - un peu de pitié.

Hermione ferma les yeux comme pour se cacher elle-même de ce que cette réplique lui avait inspiré. Il faudrait qu'ils reviennent sur cette histoire "d'enfant de la lune".

Quand la situation se serait un peu décantée à l'évidence, disons dans un ou deux siècles.

De suite n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Oui, la gryffondor ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète du sort que l'héritier Malfoy réservait à son maladroit d'ami.

D'ailleurs, probablement que le jeune Weasley s'inquiétait aussi de son sort, à en juger par le regard désespéré qu'il leur avait lancé alors qu'ils sortaient, le laissant seul avec le blond.

Hermione soupira discrètement et remit une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille en suivant son autre ami à travers le manoir.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour cela de toute façon. Ron était Ron, et probablement qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons à cela…

Bien, elle avait de toute façon ses propres problèmes. Harry ne paraissait pas de très bonne humeur et comme il le lui avait dit plus tôt, il avait des questions.

_A priori _ça n'augurait rien de bon. Elle connaissait bien le brun et savait pertinemment qu'il ne se posait des questions qu'en tout dernier recours… La seule bonne nouvelle dans cette histoire c'était qu'elle aussi se posait des questions.

Ce qui lui faisait peur, en revanche, c'étaient les réponses qui pouvaient ressortir. Quelles étaient les chances qu'Harry prenne les choses calmement et sereinement?

Le cerveau de la jeune femme calcula rapidement une réponse… Ce n'était pas très encourageant, à l'évidence.

Arrivés au petit salon, ils trouvèrent la pièce vide - comme quoi Ron n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le laissait croire - et Harry s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises présentes autour de la petite table ronde située au centre de la pièce.

Ce ne serait donc pas une discussion légère et confortable qui les attendait.

Bah, elle l'aurait parié.

Jetant un regard mélancolique aux deux fauteuils décharnés et pourtant indéniablement confortables qui trônaient dans le coin gauche, elle s'obligea à rejoindre le brun à la table.

En temps normal, ce salon faisait partie de ses pièces favorites dans le manoir.

Bien que passablement démodée, la décoration et l'ameublement donnaient un coté douillet et confortable très propice à ses pérégrinations littéraires. L'éclairage n'était pas au mieux mais la seule fenêtre présente donnait sur un jardin aux allures de conte de fée. De plus, les épais rideaux ainsi que la multitude de bibelots, tableaux et tentures qui surchargeaient la salle lui donnaient l'agréable sentiment d'être dans un cocon. D'être en sécurité…

Ce qui en temps de guerre faisait prendre, à ses yeux, toute son importance et son charme au petit salon.

Une fois assise face à son ami, Hermione ne put retenir un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Tout vampire et sauveur qu'il était, Harry Potter avait toujours besoin de son amie _rat de bibliothèque _pour dés-embrouiller l'épais fouillis que constituaient ses pensées. Cette seule idée la faisait à la fois sourire et la rassurait.

Depuis sa transformation Harry avait beaucoup changé. Il était plus sûr de lui, plus fort, à l'évidence… Mais il était également, par certains côtés, devenu arrogant et plus colérique aussi.

Elle avait vu tous ces changements se produire sans savoir quoi en penser et sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir peur de perdre son ami. Harry était devenu plus renfermé et plus sombre d'une certaine manière.

Bon nombre de membres de l'Ordre s'étaient inquiétés de ces évolutions, jamais devant lui bien sûr, mais les faits étaient là.

Pour certains, la métamorphose du Survivant avait été une terrible erreur qui pourrait bien leur coûter la victoire. Il avait changé désormais, il n'écoutait plus ce qu'on lui disait ou que très rarement et superficiellement.

Que se passerait-il s'il décidait également de changer de camp? Quelqu'un avait-il pensé à ça, avant de lui permettre de se faire mordre par un _monstre?!_

Oui, les discussions étaient allées bon train ces derniers mois. Puis Draco Malfoy était apparu.

Hermione ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement mais le violent rejet du vampire en avait rassuré beaucoup.

_"Il déteste toujours autant ces saletés de mangemorts, c'est bien." _

En réalité ça avait rassuré tout le monde, elle y compris.

Il était difficile d'échapper à la tension ambiante et aux doutes lorsqu'on vivait tous sous le même toit, même dans un endroit aussi grand que le manoir des Black. Alors toutes les craintes et les interrogations s'étaient reportées sur le blond, faisant de lui le bouc émissaire idéal. Le fils d'un des plus proches mangemorts du Lord noir, lié de façon suspect au fils prodige de la lumière…

Par Merlin, Shakespeare n'aurait pas fait mieux!

Il n'empêchait que l'arrivée du serpentard avait apaisé tout le monde, étouffant dans l'œuf la scission qui menaçait… Tout cela au détriment de Malfoy, à l'évidence.

Se mordant la lèvre, Hermione commençait à se dire que la situation était pire encore que ce qu'elle avait estimé. Comment était-elle censée expliquer cela à Harry?

Certes, depuis quelque temps il semblait avoir repris un peu de plomb dans la tête mais serait-ce au point d'écouter attentivement ce qu'elle avait à dire tout en gardant la tête froide?

Non, elle en doutait fortement.

D'autant qu'un autre problème se profilait à l'horizon.

Si les tensions présentes s'étaient apaisés, elles n'avaient pas pour autant disparu. Pour être franche, la petite escapade du vampire et de son lié ainsi que l'apparition du professeur Rogue n'avaient pas aidé!

En sus de tout cela et ce qui inquiétait le plus la petite brune, était sans conteste la position de Dumbledore dans cette histoire. Il ne jetait pas, pour ainsi dire, d'huile sur le feu, mais était resté inexplicablement en retrait dans chaque débat…

Elle n'aurait pas trop su dire pourquoi, mais Hermione s'était mise à se méfier de ce vieux bonhomme souriant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, à chaque fois qu'il y avait eu une discussion sur Harry, le vieil homme avait été présent. Suivant tout ce qu'il se disait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

D'accord, il n'avait pas penché du côté de ceux qui s'inquiétaient mais il n'avait pas non plus soutenu son protégé comme Hermione s'y était attendu.

Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille et pour être sincère elle n'avait aucune idée de la man!ère dont elle pouvait aborder le sujet avec le principal intéressé…

Si en plus Malfoy transformait Ron en carotte avant de le faire bouillir elle ne répondait plus de rien!

_Et il fallait que ce soit elle qui explique tout ça, au versatile vampire et accessoirement sauveur de la lumière! À l'évidence… _

De l'autre côté de la table, Harry s'ingéniait à retrouver son calme ainsi qu'une formulation correcte de sa principale question… Une formulation autre que :

_"Pourquoi mon lié se pisse dessus rien qu'à l'idée de revenir ici bordel de merde?! On est les gentils putain! Merde! Chier!"_

En fait, son principal obstacle consistait à ne pas insérer d'insultes dans ses phrases. Ce qui était putain de dur!

- Pourquoi Draco fait des crises d'angoisses? Put… Comment ça se fait qu'il ait eu peur de revenir au manoir? finit par questionner difficilement Harry, se retenant de grogner mais ne pouvant retenir un ultime: "Bordel".

Consciente de l'effort fourni par le brun pour ne pas jurer, presque, Hermione se dit qu'elle lui devait bien la vérité. Regrettant tout de même ce côté loyal et courageux typiquement Gryffondor, elle se lança dans des explications qui, elle le savait par avance, seraient fort mal reçues.

Comme elle l'avait estimé, le survivant ne prit pas très bien les réponses fournies. En revanche, il n'explosa pas comme un volcan en furie.

Au fur et à mesure de son exposé, Hermione le voyait se murer derrière un masque inexpressif que seuls ses yeux venaient démentir. Ceux-ci brillaient de rage leur vert habituellement si lumineux était devenu aussi sombre que menaçant et teinté, autour de la pupille, d'un rouge ocre sinistre.

En accord avec elle-même, la jeune femme avait d'ailleurs décidé de ne plus regarder le brun dans les yeux.

L'expérience était par trop déstabilisante et elle avait besoin de toute son ingéniosité pour poursuivre son compte rendu sans déclencher d'hécatombe.

Elle fixa donc son regard sur ses mains et parfois le laissait dériver sur les cheveux de son vis-à-vis mais pas plus. Elle ne put toutefois pas passer à côté des vagues de magie rageuses que laissait échapper le vampire. Ni la terrifiante froideur de ce dernier qui ne faisait que s'intensifier de minute en minute.

_Courage ma fille tu en as presque terminé!_

Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait que Harry ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal… Cependant, la partie superficielle de son être n'avait pas accès aux même certitudes.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, ce fut pour se tasser sur sa chaise, la tête basse, s'attendant à moitié à se faire foudroyer par la colère divine.

L'attente fut incroyablement longue et pénible mais à aucun moment la jeune gryffondor n'envisagea de lever la tête pour voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Courageuse oui, mais comme sa grand-mère disait,_ à chaque jour suffit sa peine!_

Contrairement à ce que pensait la brunette, Harry Potter n'était pas en colère… Enfin si, il était en colère, furieux même, mais pas seulement. Il n'était pas stupide, tout ce que venait de lui révéler son amie n'était pas complètement une découverte.

Il n'avait jamais mis de mots dessus pourtant les doutes et les craintes il les avait ressentis. Il les avait enregistrés et fait de son mieux pour les apaiser.

Il n'avait par contre pas envisagé que les membres de l'Ordre aient pu reporter leur frustration sur Malfoy.

C'était logique, quelque part, compréhensible même comme comportements.

En réalité c'était humain… Le problème étant qu'Harry Potter n'était plus humain. Pas complètement tout du moins.

Du coup, l'argument de _"l'erreur est humaine"_ passait difficilement.

Ceci étant, le vampire n'était pas seulement en colère, non il était aussi tétanisé par l'inquiétude.

Une inquiétude qu'il savait venir directement de son côté vampirique et plus précisément de son lien avec un certain blond. En écoutant ce que lui racontait son amie, une alarme silencieuse avait retenti dans son esprit. De façon totalement irrationnelle il s'était alors mis à imaginer le pire.

Que les membres de l'Ordre se soient en quelque sorte vengés sur son lié était une réalité qu'il avait d'ores et déjà intégré. Ce qui le bloquait… Non, ce qui le terrifiait réellement et de façon tout sauf rationnelle, c'était _"_comment exactement ils s'étaient vengés_"._

Qu'avait subi le blond alors qu'il l'avait laissé seul à la merci d'un groupe de personnes en colère?

Chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque cellule, chaque étincelle de sa magie s'étaient figés de terreur à l'énoncé de cette question.

Tout son être lui hurlait qu'il avait merdé dans les grandes largeurs et honnêtement ça n'avait rien d'agréable comme sensation.

À l'heure actuelle, Harry Potter luttait désespérément contre l'angoisse qui lui broyait le cœur et les poumons. Il avait l'impression que son âme avait été arrachée de son corps, le laissant vide et gelé par la crainte.

Ça n'allait pas! Ça n'allait pas du tout!

- Hermione? Comment… Comment se sont-ils… S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de formuler correctement ce qu'il avait en tête.

_"_Qu'est qu'ils lui ont fait?_ "_ lâcha-t-il en un souffle, plantant son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci commença par ouvrir la bouche et la refermer plusieurs fois… Elle comprenait parfaitement la question, il n'y avait nul besoin de lui faire un dessin.

De toute manière, elle s'était renseignée de ci de là pour comprendre ce qui avait poussé le blond à la fuite. Les réponses n'avaient pas fait remonter la race humaine dans son estime.

Alors elle lui parla des listes de tâches interminables, du harcèlement quotidien de certains et de la froide indifférence des autres. Elle n'oublia rien, du repas à peine suffisant, au sommeil agité de son lié. De l'épuisement apparent de celui-ci et de son regard complètement vide à certain moment.

Comme si son esprit s'était brisé en chemin.

Elle mit même des mots précis sur ce qui s'était produit durant les semaines avant la fuite de Draco Malfoy. _Torture psychologique, _ni plus ni moins.

Certes il n'y avait pas eu de violence physique mais lors de la seconde guerre mondiale les prisonniers des camps n'étaient pas torturés tous les jours non plus… Et quelque part ça revenait au même.

Malfoy s'était enfui mais d'une certaine manière, ça n'avait été que de la légitime défense contre ce qui aurait pu devenir à la longue, une mort certaine.

Hermione s'interrompit un instant, voyant le brun trembler à la fois de rage et de douleur.

Elle s'était bien renseignée sur les liens entre créatures magiques. Si elle comprenait bien, le vampire aurait dû prendre soin de son lié. Alors ce que ressentait son ami à cet instant ne devait pas être folichon.

En fait sa magie de vampire devait être littéralement en train de le torturer en se retournant directement contre lui.

Nerveuse, elle se mit à mâchouiller une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il lui restait encore un point à aborder et elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : ce serait surement le pire à entendre pour Harry.

- Il y a… Il y a aussi cette histoire de prélèvement sanguin par perfusion… Je, inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage Hermione Granger se lança enfin. C'était pour que tu n'aies pas à le mordre, tu te souviens? C'é… C'était mon idée et heu… Je crois que ce n'en était vraiment pas une bonne…. À l'évidence.

OOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOO<p>

Ron Weasley, soupira d'une façon qu'il pensait discrète. Et comme pour beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, Ron Weasley se trompait.

Nonobstant, l'autre occupant de la bibliothèque fit comme si de rien était et ainsi Ron n'en sut jamais rien.

Il avait compté les carreaux aux fenêtres puis les carreaux au plafond, il avait même calculé le nombre approximatif de lattes de parquet qu'il pouvait y avoir au sol.

Maintenant, il comptait les petites fleurs imprimées sur le canapé où était assis Draco Malfoy… Et il venait de perdre le fil.

Il avait bien essayé de faire comme le blond et lire un livre mais… Bon, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

Ensuite, il détestait lire! Il ne lisait que quand Hermione, la grande déesse du savoir, le fusillait du regard en le menaçant silencieusement de le retenir durant le temps du repas s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu.

Du coup il s'était mis à compter, mais ça devenait franchement chiant! Il commençait même à se dire qu'il aurait préféré que Malfoy lui parle.

À cette pensée le roux se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se défendre contre d'éventuelles remarques.

Quoi? Le serpentard valait quand même mieux que mourir d'ennui non?

C'était nul, la journée n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de trucs pourris de toute façon! Il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça s'améliore.

Franchement! Il avait dû sauter un repas! Or, sauter un repas dans sa vision du monde c'était ni plus ni moins qu'une punition de Merlin lui-même.

C'était tellement injuste! Lui aussi il voulait parler à son pote, lui aussi il pouvait répondre aux questions…

Okay, il ne pouvait probablement pas répondre aux questions. Surtout qu'il ne voyait même pas quel genre de questions pouvait se poser Harry.

En tout cas, il espérait que Hermione allait lui dire ce que les membres de l'Ordre avaient dit dans le dos de son pote, parce que sinon, c'était lui qui allait le faire! Et personne n'avait envie que ce soit _lui,_ qui annonce la nouvelle… S'il était à la place d'Harry, il préfèrerait aussi que quelqu'un d'autre lui annonce. Parce que, okay, autant Ron se savait être un bon ami, autant il se savait également être un mauvais messager.

La vérité c'était qu'il était pas doué avec les mots.

Pourtant s'il le fallait, ce serait lui qui s'y collerait! Il n'était pas une balance mais mec, Harry était son pote! Il devait bien y avoir une loi quelque par qui l'obligeait à tout dire au brun.

De toute façon, tous ces connards pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre! Il le savait bien lui que Harry n'avait pas changé tant que ça! D'accord, il s'était mis à boire du sang et à se prendre pour le roi des mouches mais c'était pas grave ça.

Ron serra les points, il ne comprenait pas aussi bien qu'Hermione ce qui se passait mais _Harry était son pote_ et rien ne changerait jamais ça. On pouvait se disputer avec un pote, on pouvait refuser de lui parler, on pouvait même lui piquer ses chocogrenouilles à l'occas'.

Il le savait, il s'était déjà engueulé avec Harry et des fois il était un peu jaloux de lui. Mais jamais il n'avait douté de son pote!

Mec, Harry était son meilleur ami depuis ses onze ans, il l'avait vu risquer sa vie pour les autres chaque année alors il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse remettre ça en question.

En fait, ça le faisait carrément chier!

Harry c'était comme son frère, un frère qu'il aurait choisi pour une fois. Okay, un frère qui n'arrêtait pas de se mettre dans la merde mais un frère quand même! Et la famille mec, c'était super important!

Ça voulait pas dire qu'on se blessait jamais, au contraire, ça voulait dire qu'on s'en faisait plus baver que la moyenne. D'un autre côté, ça voulait dire qu'on pouvait passer au-dessus, et être là les uns pour les autres.

Ron ne savait pas beaucoup de choses avec certitude, il l'avouait facilement. Mais _ça_ mec, il en était archi sûr! Alors que ce vieux taré de Diggle Dedalus la ramène, ça lui foutait les boules!

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'était mis à ruminer tout bas, attirant sur lui l'attention vaguement sceptique de Draco Malfoy.

_Qu'est ce qui arrivait encore à ce demeuré? _

Comme il ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter de lui-même, le serpentard s'apprêtait à lui asséner une réplique bien sentie lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par le Dong assourdissant de l'antique horloge au fond de la pièce.

Tétanisé sur place, le blond compta les sonneries sans plus penser à rien d'autre que la terreur qu'il sentait se diffuser dans tout son être. Par tous les mages, faites qu'il ne soit pas quatre heures!

Malgré toutes ses prières, rien n'y fit, on ne bloquait pas si aisément la course du temps et au bout de quatre coups, les aiguilles reprirent leur chemin. Brusquement tendu comme un arc, le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même fixant son regard sur la porte de la bibliothèque.

Comme une vieille rengaine son esprit avait retrouvé le rythme ternaire de son épouvante : _Je suis Draco Malfoy, je suis un sorcier, je dois m'enfuir d'ici._ _Je suis Draco Malfoy, je suis un sorcier, je dois m'enfuir d'ici._ _Je suis Draco Malfoy, je suis un sorcier, je dois m'enfuir d'ici._ _Je suis Draco Malfoy…._

Inconscient de ce qui se jouait dans la tête de l'autre, Ron avait tout de même remarqué son subi changement de comportement. Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, le roux suivit le regard de Malfoy pour tomber sur la porte de la bibliothèque.

Ben quoi? C'étaient des portes tout ce qu'il y avait de normal. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au blond, Ron secoua la tête.

Merde alors, les serpentards étaient encore plus fous qu'il ne le pensait.

- Mec… débuta-t-il dans l'intention de partager son point de vue, quand il fut suspendu dans son élan par l'arrivée de sa mère.

Chose encore plus surprenante, son apparition sembla mettre le blond dans tous ses états.

De tendu il était passé à blanc cul tout tremblotant. Un peu comme si on avait mis une pichenette dans un flan au citron.

C'était bizarre, parce que d'où il se trouvait, il aurait juré que Draco Malfoy était terrifié par sa mère. Pas qu'il pense qu'on n'avait pas de raisons d'être terrifié par sa mère, hein!

Non, non, le roux connaissait des dizaines de raisons _excellentes _qui pouvaient expliquer qu'on soit mort de peur face à Madame Weasley. Le truc mec, c'était que le blond, lui, ne les connaissait pas.

- M'an? Qu'est ce qui y a?

- Rien Ronny, c'est juste l'heure des prélèvements. lui répondit sa mère, un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Le rouquin tiqua, premièrement il détestait que sa mère l'appel "Ronny", surtout quand Malfoy était là pour l'entendre. Deuxièmement, il connaissait bien ce sourire, c'était le sourire spéciale "Fred et George ont encore fait une connerie, je vais les tuer, toi tu es mon gentil petit garçon".

Le problème c'était que Fred comme George avait désormais une licence les autorisant à faire toutes les conneries qu'ils voulaient légalement et que de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas là en ce moment.

Un regard sur Malfoy lui confirma que quelque chose lui échappait. Il s'était enfoncé dans les coussins et tremblait comme une feuille.

_Comme un flan au citron, qui tente de s'enfuir de votre assiette. _

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, m'an. Je crois qu'il est pas très bien. fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Si on lui demandait pourquoi il était intervenu il dirait que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'en disait Harry. Ouais, c'était un foutu bon plan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin, assura Mme Weasley. Il fait toujours tout un cirque de toute façon mais il faut bien que Harry mange le pauvre chou.

Le poussin en question était sur le point de protester sous l'appellation quand un sanglot étranglé lui parvint de sa gauche.

Les yeux en soucoupes, Ron sentit sa mâchoire tomber mollement alors qu'il tombait sur le spectacle le plus improbable qui soit. Draco Malfoy, pleurant doucement en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde?

- Tu vois bien! Tout ce cinéma qu'il nous fait pour une malheureuse piqure! s'exclama sa mère en attrapant le blond par le bras et en le trainant vers la sortie.

Par les couilles de Merlin! C'était quoi ce délire! Si c'était du cinéma alors Malfoy méritait probablement une médaille ou un truc dans le genre.

Se sortant de son hébétude, le jeune homme se précipita sur les pas de sa mère, persuadé que cette histoire n'allait pas bien finir.

- Attends maman! Je crois vraiment qu'on devrait pas…

- Je sais ce que je fais! Il n'y a plus de réserve de toute façon. répliqua la mère de famille en poussant une porte tenant toujours un Draco Malfoy apathique par le bras.

Définitivement inquiet, Ron le regarda se laisser trainer comme une poupée de chiffon, les yeux complètement vides, et les larmes coulant librement sur son visage devenu inexpressif.

D'accord, la situation puait la bouse de dragon!

- Maman… tenta une fois de plus le jeune roux, qui n'osait pas non plus interdire quoi que ce soit à la femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

- Ça va je te dis! s'agaça cette dernière, tu peux rester si tu veux comme ça tu verras que tout va bien.

Pas rassuré pour deux sous, Ron regarda donc son ex-pire ennemi/flan au citron, s'allonger docilement sur un petit lit, les yeux vitreux et les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges. La situation déjà bien sordide vira carrément à l'insupportable lorsque la femme sortie et installa tout un nécessaire à perfusion.

Le blond s'était remis à gémir et sous les yeux ébahis de Ron il suppliait même sa mère d'arrêter. C'était surréaliste!

Dans quel univers étrange Draco Malfoy suppliait sa mère de le laisser tranquille?

Paralysé par le dégoût que lui inspirait la scène et abasourdi également, Le jeune homme écouta le blond promettre d'être gentil et de faire tout ce qu'ils voudraient pourvu qu'on ne le pique pas. Comme dans un cauchemar il vit sa mère imperturbable l'attacher au lit en expliquant que sinon il bougeait trop.

La vision en devenait insoutenable.

Attaché à un petit lit un blond en pleurs gémissait pour un peu de miséricorde, le peu de lumière fournie pas l'unique et minuscule fenêtre de la chambre ne faisant qu'accentuer l'horreur du tout.

Ce fut finalement lorsque Molly Weasley sortit l'aiguille stérilisée que les choses atteignirent un nouveau degré dans le sordide.

Sorti de son apathie comme un animal traqué Malfoy, se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, pleurant et criant tout à la fois.

Okay, jusque-là Ron n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'empathie pour les flans aux citrons - pour tout ce qui était dans son assiette en règle générale - mais il était assez convaincu que si un jour son repas le suppliait de ne pas le manger il aurait pitié. Peut-être même qu'il le relâcherait pour qu'il vive une vie paisible de heu… Flan…

_Mec, c'était pas le moment!_

- Maman! Ça suffit ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne fait pas de cinéma! Détache-le! réagit enfin Ron que les cris avaient réveillé de son cauchemar debout.

S'approchant pour intervenir, il faillit bien ne pas voir venir la patte griffue et translucide qui tenta de l'éventrer.

Par Merlin c'était quoi encore que cette merde?!

Se retrouvant allongé, il ne savait trop comment, sur sa mère pour la protéger, il regarda vers l'autre côté de la petite pièce.

Protégeant de son corps le lit où se trouvait toujours allongé Malfoy, un Dragon d'argent grognait sourdement sa colère - et selon Ron sa faim -.

- Mec… gémit le roux comme un ultime mot pour exprimer sa confusion.

Il le savait que cette histoire allait mal finir! Mais un Dragon? Un putain de Dragon?!

Non mais oh! Fallait pas pousser non plus!

Sous lui sa mère gémissait de peur, se plaquant au sol comme pour y disparaitre. Ce plan n'avait pas l'air de marcher des masses.

Déterminé à ce qu'on ne l'oublie pas, le Dragon poussa un puissant rugissement tout en projetant une violente vague de magie. S'agrippant à tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas s'envoler, Ron tentait par tous les moyens de trouver un plan.

Se battre? Un nouveau rugissement le fit s'écraser lourdement contre le mur du fond.

Non, pas se battre.

S'enfuir? Rageur le dragon battait l'air de sa queue comme un énorme tigre en colère, et la porte se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Impossible de s'enfuir donc.

Rester là et prier jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent? _Ouais mec, super plan._

Malfoy plus pâle que jamais semblait être en transe, les yeux révulsés et le corps tendu comme un arc.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Risquant un nouveau coup d'œil vers le dragon, Ron se fit la réflexion qu'il était toujours en vie. C'était certes une très bonne nouvelle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi?

Qu'attendait le dragon pour les boulotter tout cru?

Il n'était pas exactement un spécialiste des dragons, ceci dit, le roux était à peu près sûr que comme tous les animaux sauvages, ces derniers adoraient manger de la viande.

Or ce dragon-ci, se contentait de tourner autour de Malfoy en poussant des grognements et en brassant l'air avec sa queue. Ron n'avait vu ce genre de comportement que lors de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers quand la dragonne voulait protéger ses œufs.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas un œuf aux dernières nouvelles? À moins que ce soit cette histoire d'enfants de la lune? Les œufs ça ressemblait un peu à la lune non?

Un nouveau rugissement ravageur l'interrompit net dans sa réflexion. Mec, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Le dragon ne paraissait pas vouloir les attaquer mais juste les tenir loin de Malfoy. Franchement, il trouvait ces conditions tout à fait acceptables…

Il espérait juste que sa mère ne s'obstinerait pas à vouloir piquer le blond. Ce n'était pas impossible, sa mère faisait de trucs plus fous parfois.

C'était quand même elle qui avait élevé Fred et George!

Un coup d'œil vers sa génitrice lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, elle faisait le flan dans un coin.

Ce ne serait pas d'une grande aide mais au moins elle n'aggraverait pas la situation.

Près du lit, le dragon paraissait un peu calmé et tournait autour de Malfoy comme une chatte autour de ses petits.

Bien, bien, bien… Si avec ça il ne ratait pas également le diner de ce soir…

Puis tout d'un coup, Harry Potter fut là.

Un instant il n'y avait eu que Ron, sa mère et le dragon en colère et l'instant d'après Harry était apparu.

Mec, c'était de la putain de magie!

Dans un premier temps ravi de voir son pote débarquer, le rouquin ouvrit la bouche dans une velléité d'exprimer son soulagement d'un joyeux : _"Mec!". _

Ceci étant, l'euphorique apostrophe se coinça à mi-chemin lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état dudit pote.

Toutes canines sorties et griffes apparentes, Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être interrompu. Ses cheveux noirs se dressaient sur sa tête avec fureur au rythme de sa magie en ébullition et pour finir, un grognement sourd vibrait dans sa gorge.

Okay mec, peut-être qu'il allait attendre un peu avant de faire remarquer sa présence.

Les yeux fixés sur son lié, le vampire donnait l'impression de vouloir égorger quelqu'un. Ron se disait juste qu'il préférait autant que ça ne soit pas lui.

Bordel, est-ce-que Harry allait se battre avec le dragon? Parce que franchement il avait déjà trouvé ça flippant quand il était assis en sécurité dans des gradins, alors dans une aussi petite pièce… Mec, quelle journée pourrie!

Désespéré, Ron chercha une échappatoire à la situation. Il ne trouva rien mais tomba sur Hermione qui lui faisait signe depuis le couloir. Merlin soit loué! La grande déesse du savoir devait surement avoir une solution…

Okay, la grande déesse du savoir lui faisait signe de ne pas bouger… Peut-être qu'Hermione était malade parce qu'il lui avait connu de meilleurs conseils que ça!

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter s'était rapproché du lit où se trouvait son lié. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi le blond se trouvait il en crise tout d'un coup?

Est-ce que c'était sa faute? Son lié avait peut-être ressenti sa fureur à travers leur lien et avait pris peur?

Le brun fronça les sourcils en projetant sa magie vers le dragon d'agent.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Hermione lui expliquait que cette histoire de sang sous plastique avait probablement eu de sales conséquences mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bien s'expliquer. Sans comprendre pourquoi, en entendant parler de ça, sa magie de vampire s'était mise à hurler de rage et Harry avait eu le plus grand mal à ne pas sauter sur la brunette pour l'égorger.

Le temps qu'il se calme, elle s'était mise à pleurer et s'excuser ne lui laissait pas d'occasions pour exprimer sa totale incompréhension de la situation.

Alors que l'atmosphère redevenait normale il avait soudain ressenti que la panique submergeait son lié et il s'était immédiatement précipité à sa recherche. Ne le trouvant pas dans la bibliothèque, il s'était alors laissé envahir par sa magie de vampire courant comme jamais vers Draco Malfoy.

Il prendrait le temps plus tard de s'interroger sur ce sentiment d'urgence impérieux qui le poussait à être avec ce blond insupportable Pour l'instant il avait un dragon à calmer.

Celui-ci lui paraissait d'ailleurs bien plus tangible que dans ses souvenirs. Si l'on n'y regardait pas à deux fois on aurait pu croire qu'un véritable dragon se trouvait dans la pièce.

Comme à leur première rencontre, le reptile lui renvoya une vague de magie rageuse et instinctive. Toutefois, le vampire la ressentit plus comme un reproche de son absence que comme la colère pure mêlée de terreur perçue dans la cuisine de Rogue.

Risquant une autre approche, Harry encaissa cette vague de magie, l'acceptant pour ce qu'elle était : un réquisitoire concret de toute sa bêtise.

Cela parut marcher, puisqu'au bout d'un moment la pression magique exercée diminua.

Le dragon avait dès lors plus eu l'air d'avoir peur que d'être en colère.

Projetant une fois de plus sa magie, Harry y mit le plus de douceur et d'apaisement qu'il put compte tenu des circonstances. Une fois de plus la stratégie s'avéra payante puisque le dragon reprit une apparence translucide avant de disparaitre dans un dernier grognement d'avertissement.

Aussitôt le brun à la cicatrise se précipita sur son lié qu'il eut la très désagréable surprise de trouver attaché. Comme de la lave en fusion un rugissement haineux jaillit de son cœur avant de remonter dans sa gorge pour finalement exploser au grand jour.

_Qui!?_ Qui avait osé?!

Il y avait peu de chose dans la littérature sur les vampires et leurs magies. "Il était difficile de les tuer et ils buvaient du sang", résumait assez bien ce que tous s'accordaient à leurs attribuer. Pour le reste, les théories les plus folles existaient, allant de leur immortalité à leur haine de l'ail en passant par un fétichisme du cuir ou de leurs tendances masochistes.

Cependant, un autre consensus moins connu émergeait du lot.

Les vampires étaient extrêmement possessifs. Or, si personne n'avait envie d'énerver un vampire en temps normal, alors c'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agissait de toucher à ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur appartenant.

Quel dommage qu'il fut pratiquement impossible à Hermione Granger de faire passer tout cela par signes, car _à l'évidence _elle savait tout ça. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de Ronald Weasley qui, curieux malgré tout, attira sur lui l'attention d'un vampire furieux.

- Mec?

Un deuxième rugissement vrilla l'air, figeant tout le monde sur place. Légèrement penché en avant, les bras écartés et la bouche entre-ouverte, le brun suintait littéralement le prédateur en chasse.

De plus, un bruit sourd, semblable à un grognement emplissait le silence d'un climat de rage primitive.

Tous les grands prédateurs avaient ce pouvoir de clouer leurs proies de terreur en un regard. Et de tous les tueurs, les vampires étaient probablement les plus habiles à distiller l'épouvante chez autrui.

Il était affligeant qu'il faille que ce soit justement dans les yeux de Ron que vinrent se planter ceux de Harry Potter. Car dans l'état actuel des choses le brun ne voyait pas son meilleur ami, non, il voyait un être potentiellement responsable de l'entrave de son lié.

Honnêtement le roux se serait avantageusement passé d'une telle attention. Aussi le :

- Mec?… Qui suivit fut nettement plus plaintif que son prédécesseur et indéniablement plus désespéré.

À l'extérieur de la salle Hermione avait cessé de respirer, oubliant que pour fonctionner, son cerveau avait besoin d'oxygène… Ainsi qu'accessoirement, son cœur.

La situation aurait pu terriblement mal tourner si, depuis son lit, Draco Malfoy ne s'était pas mis à s'agiter. Bien qu'inconscient d'avoir sauvé la mise à un Weasley, il n'en reçut pas moins tous les remerciements et la reconnaissance éternelle mais silencieuse, de ce dernier.

Distrait de ses projets d'éviscération, Harry retrouva brusquement un semblant de raison, lui permettant tout du moins de se re-concentrer sur le blond.

D'un geste emporté il arracha les liens qui maintenaient le serpentard à son lit, avant de le soulever et de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Abasourdi, tous les personnes présentes le suivirent des yeux, se gardant bien d'intervenir.

Dans le couloir s'étaient peu à peu ajoutés Sirius et Remus ainsi que Rogue et plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre qui s'écartèrent prestement sur le passage du vampire.

Nul ne dit mot longtemps après le départ des deux liés, laissant en suspens les milliers de questions que chacun se posait. Figés comme des santons dans une crèche de Noël, les membres de l'Ordre ressassaient avec effroi la colère de leur "_divin enfant". _

Aussi silencieux qu'à un enterrement, tout le monde attendait que quelqu'un fasse le premier geste pour se sortir de leur état de statues de sels.

Comme un de bien entendu, ce fut finalement Ron Weasley qui craqua le premier, résumant les pensées de tous en lançant un interrogatif et à demi étouffé par l'étonnement :

- Mec?

* * *

><p>O<p>

O

O

O

**Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois! Je sais que ce chapitre (bon ok mon histoire en général) manque un peu d'action mais j'essai de remédier à ça! Sinon qu'avez vous pensé de Ron et Hermione?**

**Je me suis beaucoup amusé à re-fasonner leurs personnalités à ces deux là, du coup j'espère que vous les appréciez également!**

**À par ça n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vous parait pas clair, bancal ect... Bien sur si vous avez particulièrement apprécié quelque chose je vous invite égalment à me le faire savoir!**

**Bon sur ceux je vous embrasse et, rentré oblige, vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage!**


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard mais je suis vraiment, mais alors _vraiment, _débordée! À titre d'exemple, sachez que le D.S de 4h30 que j'ai tout les lundi matin, est ressemant devenu le truc le plus cool de ma semaine... Voilà ma vie ressemble un après-midi boutiques alors qu'on a même pas deux euros!

Bref! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez malgré tout! Sinon pour ce qui est du chapitre en lui même... Sans surprise j'ai franchement lutté pour l'écrire et quand je dit lutter, c'est dans le sang, les larmes et la sueurs (oui enfin bon presque quoi). En tout cas le voilà, bonne lecture!

Ps: Ceci est une histoire contenant des relations sentimentales et (un jour ou l'autre) physiques, si vous faites une allergie le mieux est donc de s'arrêter là! Bien évidement l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Première constatation : il allait bien!

C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, cela l'encouragea donc à ouvrir les yeux.

Deuxième constatation : Harry Potter se tenait au-dessus de lui dans une position que les bonnes mœurs auraient fortement réprouvé.

C'était… Perturbant, effrayant, inapproprié… Excitant. Draco Malfoy referma les yeux.

Bon et maintenant? Il aurait bien fait semblant de dormir - pour toujours - mais il venait de tomber sur le regard en fusion de son vampire, difficile dans ces conditions de faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais réveillé.

Au-dessus de lui, le brun ricana et se plaqua plus fortement à son corps. D'accord, il était plus que temps de mettre un frein à tout cela!

Aussi Draco rouvrit ses yeux, bien décidé à tuer son vampire d'un seul regard.

Le problème avec ce genre de tentative, c'était qu'elle marchait assez rarement.

Aussi, le bien mal avisé Draco Malfoy, se perdit une fois de plus dans le regard rubis hypnotique de Harry Potter.

Par Merlin, pourquoi lui? C'était parfaitement injuste! Franchement, il venait à peine de sortir d'une crise majeure là! Est-ce-que ce crétin de Gryffondor ne pouvait pas lui lâcher deux secondes la baguette?

Pour le moment il avait juste envie de s'apitoyer sur son sort et certainement pas de gérer les hormones en folie du brun… Les siennes non plus, pour tout dire!

Ouvrant la bouche, bien déterminé à exprimer son vif mécontentement, il ne put que la garder grande ouverte, figé par la surprise. Au lieu de se mettre à grogner et tenter de le molester - comme il en avait pris la mauvaise habitude -, Harry Potter se contenta de le serrer étroitement dans ses bras.

Éberlué par ce retournement de situation des plus inhabituels, Draco se laissa faire, rendu indolent par l'ébahissement.

La tête brune et extraordinairement mal coiffée de son lié s'était enfouie dans sa nuque tandis que ses grandes mains l'enserraient avec force. Quelque chose d'assez important dans la fonctionnalité cérébrale de Potter avait dû fondre et dégouliner par ses oreilles, il ne voyait que ça.

- Tu vas bien, merci Merlin tu vas bien! se mit à chuchoter le vampire contre son cou, resserrant encore un peu plus son étreinte.

Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon… Qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement? Évidement qu'il allait bien! Il allait toujours bien!

Incapable de faire le moindre geste, Draco rassemblait au mieux ses neurones dans une tentative désespérée pour comprendre la situation.

Aussi, il allait falloir que Potter se calme, parce que déjà d'une, il n'était pas sûr qu'un corps humain puisse supporter beaucoup plus de pression que ce que les bras de du brun lui faisaient subir.

Et de deux, sentir le souffle du vampire dans son cou avait un curieux effet sur son épiderme ainsi que, par cause à effet, sur son cerveau.

Non, Monsieur! Non! Il ne ressentait aucun frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale!

- Hum, Potter? Comme tu l'as si brillamment remarqué, je vais bien. Donc si tu pouvais ne plus m'écraser, je ne le vivrai pas plus mal. souffla le blond, au bout de quelques instants de flottement inconfortables.

Loin de s'éloigner, comme l'avait espéré le serpentard, le brun se contenta de relever la tête afin de planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?

Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension Draco scruta les prunelles de son vis-à-vis à la recherche d'un indice. De quoi exactement aurait-il dû parler?

Semblant comprendre son silence, le vampire développa sa question, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son lié.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour les prélèvements? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que ça te faisait?

Écarquillant les yeux sous le choc, Draco Malfoy ne tarda pas à sentir dans son ventre une boule d'angoisse, mêlée de rage, remonter dans sa gorge.

- Et te dire quoi espèce de crétin? Que je ne supportais pas les prises de sang? Que je préférais que tu me mordes? Est-ce-que j'aurais dû te _supplier _pour que tu m'accordes ce privilège? cracha le blond hargneux et les yeux bouillants de colère.

Comme s'il avait reçu une claque, Harry se recula assez pour permettre au blond de se redresser et d'échapper à son étreinte. Seule la sensation, de plus en plus familière, de sa magie le submergeant et l'entourant, lui permit de ne pas se mettre à hurler.

Froid comme la hache d'un bourreau et aussi rigide qu'une statue de pierre, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Lâchant son ressentiment en une avalanche de mots tranchants, plus glacés que le coeur de l'hiver. Chaque reproche sifflant et venimeux allant s'infiltrer directement dans l'esprit de sa cible.

- Que voulais tu que je te dise Potter?! insistait-il alors que sa magie le nimbait d'une aura de colère et de peine. Que je n'étais pas un Mangemort? Que je n'avais rien fait de mal? Que c'était pas juste?

Vindicatif autant que terrifié, le jeune homme sentit plus qu'il ne vit son dragon commencer à se former. Sans vraiment y penser il le renvoya, dissipant sa formation avant même qu'elle ne débute réellement.

Il n'était pas temps pour se battre. Il était fatigué, en colère et triste. Qu'est-ce que voulait Potter au juste? Non ce n'était pas juste! Non, il n'avait probablement pas mérité tout ça! Et alors? La vie n'était pas juste et on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre cela.

- Dis-moi! Tu voulais quoi? Que je te demande de l'aide? finit-il par lui demander les yeux pleins de rages. Mais merde Potter on est en guerre et j'étais l'ennemi! Tu m'as toujours détesté! Que voulais-tu que je fasse?

Épuisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement, le blond respira lentement à la recherche d'un calme relatif. A quoi bon hurler ou s'énerver? Ce qui était fait, était fait. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de plus à dire?

Qu'aurait-il fait à la place de Potter? Comment se serait-il comporté si le brun avait était amené au manoir et emprisonné? L'aurait-il aidé à s'enfuir? Lui aurait-il apporté à manger?

Non, bien sûr que non! Il aurait détourné la tête voilà tout. Difficile de rapprocher aux autres ses propres faiblesses.

Plus serein maintenant qu'il avait mis les choses au clair avec lui-même, Draco Malfoy, jeta un coup d'œil à son crétin de lié.

Celui-ci avait l'expression la moins esthétique qui soit. Un mélange détonnant entre la rage et une furieuse envie de pleurer. C'était ridicule, on aurait dit un bébé monstre en proie à une poussée de dent.

- Écoute Potter, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment à toi… C'est… C'est compliqué pour le moment mais je ne crois pas que je t'en veuille. Juste… Juste ne les laisse plus me piquer. Bafouillant ces derniers mots, Draco espérerait seulement n'avoir pas eu l'air trop suppliant.

Fixant son regard sur ses mains avec une détermination à ne pas s'en douter infaillible, Le jeune homme ignora délibérément la sensation fort désagréable de chaleur se répandant sur ses joues. Par Merlin, il n'allait pas, en plus de tout, se mettre à rougir?!

Misère, il avait la vie la plus nulle du monde!

- Je suis désolé.

Relevant la tête si brusquement qu'il entendit presque ses cervicales l'insulter sous le traitement, Draco contempla abasourdi son rival d'enfance. Venait-il de dire qu'il était désolé?

Repoussant fermement l'envie de se pincer - ce qui aurait été très loin de l'indifférence que se devait d'affecter un Malfoy - le blond senti sa mâchoire béer de manière ridicule.

Apparemment, trop concentré sur sa propre flagellation, Harry Potter ne se rendit pas compte du traumatisme psychique qu'il était en train d'infliger au blond.

- Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais je suis vraiment désolé, continua le brun, les épaules et la tête basses, signe universel de culpabilité. Je ne sais même pas comment te dire à qu'elle point je m'en veux et je suis désolé pour ce que tu as subi.

Sidéré par ce changement de discours à 180°, et tout serpentard qu'il était, Draco ne put rien faire contre la bouffée d'affection qui lui explosa au visage. Sûrement qu'une bonne partie de ce sentiment venait de son récent lien avec le vampire mais cela restait _très _inattendu.

Pourtant les faits étaient là. Perdu face aux remords et l'affliction de Potter, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu étouffer l'envie grandissante qui lui soufflait de lui tapoter gentiment la tête. C'était ridicule mais à l'instant présent, le Survivant, ce sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin, redresseur de torts et empêcheur de tourner en rond notoire, lui faisait penser à un gros chien malheureux.

Ses poils tout fous pendant lamentablement et ses grands yeux de canidé stupide brillant de peine. Voilà, Harry Potter lui donnait l'impression d'un chiot encore tout pataud qui chouine sous la pluie pour qu'on le laisse entrer, même s'il vient à peine de saccager toute la maison.

C'était déloyal parce que, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute, Draco avait également pitié des araignées malchanceuses qui tombaient parfois dans la baignoire. Ça titillait ses instincts protecteurs et il se retrouvait toujours à se demander si ce n'était pas un peu cruel de les jeter tout simplement dehors.

Dans ces conditions comment était-il censé résister à l'envie impérieuse de consoler ce gros toutou stupidement stupide de Potter?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner mais je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant je te protégerai et plus personne ne te fera de mal! Je... Je te jure que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et… déclamait ledit Toutou, emporté dans une spirale de _tout-est-ma-faute-ma-très-grande-faute. _

Oulala, il l'avait laissé un peu trop longtemps se fustiger tout seul ! Potter en était carrément venu aux grandes déclarations, gryffondores, stupides et inadaptées.

Roulant les yeux dans un grand moment Malfoyen de cynisme, Draco se dit qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne. Parce que si le brun continuait ainsi dans la niaiserie, il allait se créer du diabète et mourir d'overdose.

- Potter, par Merlin arrête ça! l'interrompit-il donc, ça va j'ai compris que tu es désolé! Le problème n'est pas de te pardonner ou pas!

Visiblement secoué par la dernière déclaration de son lié, le vampire devint _franchement _pitoyable, tellement que ce qu'il disait partait dans l'absurde.

- Je… oui, bien sûr, je ne mérite surement pas ton pardon mais je te jure que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à tenter de me rattraper!

Par Salazard! Était-il seulement permis d'être aussi bête? Gryffondor n'était pas une maison, c'était une classe spéciale pour les élèves retardés voire carrément dépourvus de matière grise!

C'était quoi ces histoires de "je ne mérite pas..", "le reste de ma vie"… Blablabla. Non mais il se croyait dans un conte pour enfants en bas âge ou quoi? Quel genre de crétin international fallait-il être pour sortir des choses aussi embarrassantes et disproportionnées sans être mortifié de honte?

- Potter! Mais bon sang arrête! Pour te pardonner il aurait déjà fallu que tu me trahisses triple andouille, or je te rappelle pour mémoire, qu'on est pas amis! Tu me détestes espèce de demeuré! Et je te le rends bien, pardessus le chaudron! Arrête de t'excuser et de me promettre des écailles de dragon bleu!

Okay, il était prêt à reconnaitre qu'il avait peut-être manqué de tact dans sa manœuvre pour rendre à Potter un semblant de raison. Ceci étant, son intervention avait eu le mérite de river son clou au brun, qui affichait désormais un air renfrogné, la bouche finalement close.

- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te promettre des écailles de dragon bleu? finit par interroger le vampire après un court silence de réflexion.

Oh par… De tout ce qu'il lui avait dit c'était, _ça,_ qui le préoccupait?! Blasé au-delà de ce qu'il pensait possible Draco se dit qu'il aurait détesté se balader dans le monde avec un intellect aussi dramatiquement atrophié.

- Parce que les dragons bleus n'existent pas espèce de cloche! soupira-t-il en se massant l'arête du nez. Cette discussion s'annonçait par avance laborieuse.

Hochant la tête comme pour dire, qu'effectivement, ça lui paraissait une raison suffisamment valable, Harry Potter prit enfin le temps d'analyser le reste du discours de son lié. Après un silence de quelques minutes il rétorqua donc :

- Je ne te déteste plus.

Décidant qu'il n'allait plus être choqué à _chaque foutue _paroles du brun, le serpentard laissa son regard revenir sur son interlocuteur. Et il était sérieux en plus!

Potter était si imprévisible qu'il devenait exténuant d'avoir une conversation avec lui!

- Je ne déteste plus, non plus. lui accorda tout de même le plus petit, à moitié surpris lui-même par cette annonce. Nous sommes liés de toute façon, dans ces conditions, ça serait parfaitement contreproductif. ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules comme pour dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Marquant son assentiment d'un hochement de tête, le vampire jugea toutefois préférable de garder par-devers lui ses sentiments, autres que la non-détestation. Ses envies de plaquer le blond dans ce lit et s'enfouir profondément dans sa chair, pour ne citer que cela.

- Donc avant toutes choses, et Draco insista bien sur le _toutes_, je pense qu'on pourrait devenir… Heu en quelque sorte ami. proposa-t-il ne pouvant retenir un rictus au mot "ami".

_L'amitié_ était à des années-lumière de ce qui pourrait qualifier sa relation avec Potter, malheureusement c'était également la seule expression qu'il acceptait d'utiliser pour le moment.

Harry Potter, n'était quant à lui, pas du tout d'accord sur l'emploi de ce terme, qu'il jugeait dangereusement platonique.

- On ne peut pas être amis Malfoy, nous sommes liés.

- Et alors, on ne peut pas avoir de rapports amicaux lorsqu'on est liés peut-être? renvoya un Draco d'une mauvaise foi absolue, parfaitement conscient de ce que voulait dire son vampire et positivement terrifié par ce que ça impliquait. Pour certaines choses ce crétin congénital oubliait d'être bête!

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Malfoy, gronda ce dernier pas dupe un instant du manège du blond.

Grimaçant intérieurement, le jeune homme frotta l'arête de son nez dans un geste machinal, tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Bon, il devrait faire quelques concessions s'il voulait que sa vie s'améliore.

- D'accord Potter, alors qu'est-ce-que tu proposes?

Étonné mais ravi de la soudaine coopération de son lié, le vampire se rappela à temps des conseils de sa meilleure amie quant à son comportement avec le blond. _"Vas-y doucement Harry, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que tout le monde se laisse autant guider pas ses instincts que toi, 'Qui trop se hâte, reste en chemin', comme disait ma grand-mère. À l'évidence". _

Harry n'avait honnêtement pas compris ce qu'avait voulu dire la grand-mère d'Hermione, en revanche il avait bien compris que la précipitation risquait d'attirer les flammes du dragon… Littéralement.

- Hé bien, on pourrait commencer par agir comme des liés, je ne sais pas, parler un peu plus… Apprendre à se faire confiance, ce genre de trucs. offrit le brun du bout des lèvres. Il n'avait pas la moindre _foutue idée_ de ce qu'il avançait, mais ça sonnait assez bien.

Agréablement surpris par la retenue dont faisait preuve le Gryffondor, Draco s'étonna lui-même en hochant la tête pour montrer son accord.

Prudemment il ajouta tout de même, d'une façon qu'il espérait détachée.

- Donc pour heu… Te nourrir? On fait comment?

Parfaitement conscient que si la question était posée de façon badine, il n'en était absolument rien pour son lié, Harry retint un grognement possessif. Il était hors de question qu'il inflige de nouveau les prélèvements au blond. Tout son corps tremblait encore de colère à la simple évocation de cette idée.

Toutefois la seule autre option, était la morsure et il n'était pas, ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'exactement sûr, de la réaction du blond face à cette éventualité. Lui, il la trouvait des plus attrayantes, mais il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit ce à quoi se référait Hermione lorsqu'elle disait : "_rester en chemin". _

Aussi, malheureux comme les pierres, il se décida à proposer au blond un _repos_ de quelques jours. Ça allait être frustrant et pas agréable du tout, mais si ça n'excédait pas une semaine il pensait pouvait tenir.

Contre toutes attentes sa noble proposition ne reçut pas l'émoi escompté.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une expression positivement condescendante au visage, Draco Malfoy commença en premier lieu à le fusiller du regard.

Comment un petit bout d'homme comme lui, qui ne devait pas peser plus de soixante kilos tout mouillé, pouvait se montrer si intimidant par un simple haussement de sourcils aristocratique?

- Potter cesse immédiatement de faire le crétin qui subit en silence. On est pas dans un conte de fée! Si tu as faim il faut que tu manges, on est en guerre tu n'as pas le temps de jouer les martyrs!

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas son pareil pour démonter une tentative initialement de bonne foi et louable, pour en faire quelque chose qui paraissait incroyablement stupide, quelques secondes après. Harry se renfrogna, merde alors, s'il ne le laissait même pas faire, comment était-il censé y aller doucement?!

Levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de Gryffondorisme primaire, le serpentard n'en était pas moins secrètement ravi, que le vampire ait proposé de se sacrifier. D'accord, c'était absurde et dangereux mais c'était également… Plutôt mignon.

Secouant la tête pour en chasser toutes pensées parasites et hautement inconvenantes, Draco Malfoy se décida à prendre les choses en main.

- Écoute Potter, nous sommes liés et on a décidé d'agir en tant que tels. Tu as besoin de mon sang pour te nourrir alors… alors tu n'as qu'à me demander! Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage il ajouta rapidement. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on ne me pique plus… Plus jamais!

Comprenant finalement quelles étaient les craintes de son lié, le vampire acquiesça sans dire mot, de peur de sortir quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Le silence tomba donc sur la petite chambre, rendant encore plus pesant le malaise de ses deux occupants. Agir en tant que lié, Ok, mais comment, par Merlin, étaient-ils supposés s'y prendre?

Au bout d'un long moment, où chacun prit douloureusement conscience que ça n'allait pas être facile facile, Harry Potter se décida à intervenir.

- On pourrait commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms? offrit-il incertain.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Draco trouva cette idée parfaitement impudique. En fait, il était assez convaincu d'en être incapable. Même en pensée il appelait Potter, Potter!

- Draco?

Le brun lui, n'eut évidement aucun mal à s'y mettre, ce qui déclencha des rougeurs extrêmement malvenues chez son vis-à-vis. Non, ça n'allait pas le faire, il n'allait pas appeler Potter, Harry! Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non!

Non!

- Draco, allez essaie.

Son prénom dans la bouche du vampire, sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles et bizarrement il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Cela donnait un coté presque indécent à un prénom qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'ici tout à fait asexuel.

Ne voulant pas perdre, face à son ancien rival, mais aussi par fierté mal placée, le sus-nommé Draco tenta l'expérience.

- Ha… Harry.

Rien d'extraordinaire en soi, pourtant inexplicablement le blond trouva l'expérience déraisonnablement charnelle et sensuelle.

Ce n'étaient que des prénoms par Merlin!

Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvé cela curieusement intéressant. À l'entente de son patronyme dans la si délicieuse bouche de son lié, savoir que chaque son qui constituaient son nom avait été formé par ces lèvres rosées et la langue de _Draco…_

Harry, avait trouvé ça à la limite de l'érotisme.

Résultat, tirant doucement son lié dans son giron, il annonça d'une voix rauque :

- Draco, j'ai faim.

Surpris de se faire soudainement attirer, ce dernier se laissa faire sans résister et se retrouva, sans bien comprendre comment, à califourchon sur les cuisses de son vampire.

Tout en tenant son lié d'une main ferme, Harry se recula dans le lit pour s'adosser contre le mur et releva légèrement les jambes afin de faire glisser les hanches du Serpentard plus près des siennes.

Interloqué par la tournure des évènements, qu'il avait crue relativement sous contrôle, Draco se retrouva assis, d'une manière qu'il jugea obscène, tout en haut des cuisses du survivant.

Son aine frôlant l'entrejambe du vampire.

Les joues irrémédiablement rougies.

Était-il bien nécessaire qu'ils se trouvent dans une telle position franchement?

Peu sensible au malaise de l'autre, Harry Potter avait, quant à lui, beaucoup de mal à se raccrocher aux paroles de sa meilleure amie. Le blond n'en avait surement pas conscience, mais il venait de pousser un petit hoquet de stupeur et le survivant s'était dangereusement senti faiblir en l'entendant.

Parfois être du côté des gentils impliquait des sacrifices… D'énormes sacrifices.

Aussi, le vertueux champion de la lumière, repoussa-t-il vaillamment ses propres pulsions, s'infligeant à lui-même des visions de cauchemars afin de tenir ses hormones en respect.

Curieusement, une image mentale de Servilus armé d'une théière fonctionna au-delà de toutes espérances.

Légèrement apaisé, Harry plongea son regard dans les deux étendues d'argent liquide de son lié. Aussi délicatement qu'il put, il fit remonter l'une de ses mains vers la nuque du blond, tout en effleurant doucement sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts. Il posa l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, appuyant doucement de manière à approcher un peu plus leurs deux corps.

Toujours perdu dans l'immensité argentée des prunelles de la magnifique créature qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il avait peut-être besoin qu'on le rassure. Respirant lentement par le nez pour trouver l'inspiration et calmer son lié, il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par une voix tranchante.

- Quoi que tu t'apprêtes à dire, _Potter, _je te le déconseille fortement. Irradiant de toute sa suffisance de Malfoy _et _de Serpentard, les yeux, qui lui avaient inspiré quelques secondes plus tôt des envolées lyriques, s'avéraient en réalité, brillant d'ironie.

Harry, grogna, L'instant aurait _pu_ être romantique, chargé de théâtralité et de grandes musiques, comme dans un film américain où tout le monde pleure sans aucune raison. Mais voilà, Draco Malfoy ne vivait pas dans les films américains et se serait probablement senti insulté qu'on puisse le penser.

Le jeune homme vivait bien ancré dans la réalité et _à priori,_ il voulait y demeurer. Harry caressa du regard le visage fin mais renfrogné de cet homme qui allait partager sa vie.

Ça n'allait pas être simple et très certainement loin d'un script hollywoodien.

Harry sourit, il devait virer complètement fou parce qu'il trouvait ce côté rationnel à l'extrême qu'affichait Malfoy, adorable.

Certain qu'il finirait carbonisé par un dragon psychique s'il formulait cette idée à voix haute, le vampire agrandit un peu plus son sourire. Ce qui ne manqua évidemment pas, d'agacer son blond.

Une fois de plus le Gryffondor, trouva que son expression butée, prêt à cracher son venin, le rendait extrêmement et illogiquement mignon.

Merlin lui vienne en aide, il était en train de perdre la tête.

- C'est quand tu veux Harry, râla d'ailleurs le délicieux petit poison, qui, pour se donner une contenance, avait croisé les bras sur son torse. À moins bien sûr qu'il faille que je te rappelle comment on fait? ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

S'il croyait que ça allait suffire à lui faire oublier qu'il l'avait appelé Harry, il se fichait la baguette dans l'œil!

Se penchant vers la nuque gracile, le vampire laissa pousser ses crocs en inspirant profondément l'odeur de son lié.

Qui aurait voulu d'une stupide créature, fleur bleue, belle à se damner, douce, gentille et docile, de toute façon?

Plongeant ses dents dans la veine palpitante de vie du plus petit, il grogna de plaisir en avalant la première gorgée de ce délicieux nectar.

Non seulement Harry Potter n'était pas homme à contrarier les puissances divines lorsqu'elles avaient décidé quelque chose, mais en plus, il n'allait pas bouder son plaisir lorsqu'il recevait une compensation!

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOO<p>

OOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p>Enfoncé le plus loin possible dans les coussins, Ron Weasley essayait de disparaitre aux yeux du monde. La tâche s'avérait vouée à l'échec, compte tenu du fait qu'il mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt et que sa masse totale n'était pas sans rappeler qu'il avait tendance à beaucoup aimer manger.<p>

En plus il avait les cheveux orange et partiellement dressés droit sur sa tête. Même lui avait remarqué depuis longtemps que cela nuisait grandement à sa furtivité.

Aussi, engoncé dans un des fauteuils du grand salon, il avait plus l'air d'un gros ours roux se cachant derrière une feuille de pommier, en priant qu'on ne le remarque pas.

En vérité, il aurait été moins ostensible s'il ne s'évertuait pas, avec tant d'insuccès, à prétendre qu'il était invisible.

Hermione soupira discrètement elle non plus, ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, mais y parvenait avec bien plus de résultats que son infortuné comparse, à l'évidence.

La raison de ce brusque besoin de disparaitre se trouvait actuellement face à eux, nappée dans sa toute puissante fureur.

Ils n'étaient, bien heureusement, pas les seuls à vouloir se fondre dans le décor. Ainsi une dizaine d'autres personnes étaient présentes, prétendant être des natures mortes.

Sauf, Severus Rogue, évidement, qui paraissait presque s'amuser comme un petit fou, aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, dans cette atmosphère à peine respirable. Ron se demanda si l'ancien professeur était ne serait-ce qu'en _partie_ humain, pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

Dire qu'il ne voulait pas être là, revenait à dire que Voldemort avait peu d'intérêt pour les points de croix et la confiture se groseille. Mec, il aurait préféré être à un cours de potion plutôt que là!

Le « là » en question ne désignait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Non, non, Le grand salon de l'ancien manoir Black n'était, certes, pas des plus accueillants. Ses murs plaqués de bois sombres, son antique carrelage aux motifs compliqués et son absence oppressante de fenêtres, ne contribuait pas à le rendre agréable, bien entendu. Il ne parlerait pas des affreuses et terrifiantes têtes d'animaux empaillés accrochées un peu partout dans la pièce, ça lui foutait des aigreurs.

Mec, Ron n'aimait pas beaucoup le grand salon, c'était sûr, mais alors le grand salon _plus_ son meilleur pote en rage? Ça rentrait directement dans son top 10 personnel des endroits où il ne voulait pas être. Juste entre, se retrouver coincé dans le placard à robes du Lord noir et expliquer à Hermione qu'il voulait arrêter l'école pour faire du Quidditch.

En plus il avait faim.

Risquant un rapide coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami, Ron se dit qu'il allait garder pour lui ses récriminations. Ce n'était visiblement pas le bon moment.

Planté comme Exqualibur dans son rocher, Harry Potter bouillait d'une rage corrosive et insatiable, au milieu du salon; les yeux vides de tous les trophées de chasse rivés sur lui. Ron frissonna, Il avait l'habitude des explosions de colères du brun, tout du moins il s'y était fait. Mec, comme disait Hermione _"Ce sont les chiens qui aboient le plus fort qui mordent le moins." _

Le roux aimait bien cette citation, d'une car il l'avait tout de suite comprise, - ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas avec les proverbes que pouvait sortir la jeune fille - et aussi parce que, s'il se le répétait en boucle dans sa tête quand Harry laissait filtrer sa magie et sa rage, alors il avait moins envie de partir en courant.

Sauf que là, mec, personne n'aboyait. En fait il était convaincu que même les mouches avaient fui la scène.

Aujourd'hui, contrairement à son habitude, Harry Potter ne hurlait pas. Il n'avait pas fait pousser ses crocs et ses griffes. Il n'avait même pas grogné une seule fois.

Il était entré calmement dans le grand salon, interrompant net le débat brulant qui s'y déroulait.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée Malfoy avait explosé son chaudron, et quand il disait « _explosé son chaudron », _il ne parlait pas d'un petit _Bam, _à la Neville Londubat.

Oh non mec! Il parlait de l'apparition d'un dragon! Un foutu, putain, de bordel de dragon!

Il le savait, il y était!

Du coup, depuis qu'Harry était apparu, avait calmé le blond et avait disparu dans le lointain, tel un mage solitaire dans le soleil couchant, ça y était allé fort. Chacun y allant de son commentaire et de son analyse pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Ron s'était bien gardé d'intervenir de même qu'Hermione. Il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui dirait à tout le monde que la responsable de la crise du blond était sa mère.

Non, non, non, hors de question mec!

Rogue n'avait pas décroché un mot non plus, sirotant son thé dans un coin et regardant d'un œil froid et détaché les autres s'agiter en tous sens.

Ron n'avait pas de preuves absolues, mais il était assez convaincu qu'en réalité le professeur était en train de mettre à jour sa liste mentale de personnes à éliminer. Du coup, il prêtait une attention particulière à ne pas rester plus que nécessaire dans le champ de vision de cet homme au sourire sadique.

Puis Harry était entré et en un regard avait fait taire tout le monde.

Comme Ron l'avait déjà dit, il s'était habitué aux explosions coléreuses du brun. En revanche cette froideur quasi-mortelle que son ami dégageait c'était tout nouveau. Et il était persuadé qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

En un instant le salon bourdonnant de voix et de cris était devenu plus silencieux qu'un tombeau et à peu près aussi chaleureux.

- Il faut qu'on parle. avait raisonné comme une sentence de mort et Ron avait senti un filet de sueur froide lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Pas de grognements, même pas un haussement de voix, Juste un ton à enrhumer un glaçon, dévastateur comme un hippogriffe en colère. Même si rien dans l'attitude de brun ne montrait qu'il était dans un rage folle, seul un crétin fini ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'il était à deux doigts d'égorger tout le monde.

Personne dans le salon n'avait d'ambition morbide, aussi, le silence s'était installé de longues minutes avant que le vampire ne reprenne la parole. Une fois encore, il parla sans hurler, toutefois la crispation de sa mâchoire ainsi que la hargne au fond de ses yeux trahissait son état d'esprit réel.

Mec, Ron aurait tout donné pour ne pas être ici. Et bordel, ce qu'il avait faim.

- Qui savait?

La question claqua comme un fouet et le roux regretta une fois de plus de ne pas être plus discret. Tous les présents se tendirent comme des arcs, les muscles bandés dans une réaction instinctive de survie face à un prédateur : la fuite.

- Qui avait compris, ce qui se passait? réitéra Harry Potter tout aussi glacial, si ce n'était plus, face au manque de réponses.

Curieusement, cela n'encouragea nullement les confidences et à _contrario_ incita tout le monde à se tasser un peu plus sur eux même.

- J'ai dit : _Qui savait? _

Étrange comme une phrase aussi banale pouvait prendre des allures de menace de mort lorsqu'on y mettait assez de volonté. Même s'il n'avait pas hurlé sa question, le résultat était le même, faisant tressaillir toute la salle.

_Quelqu'un _devrait se résigner à intervenir… _Quelqu'un _devait faire quelque chose avant que le vampire ne décide finalement de tous les faire rôtir à la broche.

Oui, _quelqu'un…_ Mais pourquoi lui?!

Ron trouvait cela parfaitement injuste! Il devait être l'un des seuls de la salle à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait et pourtant ça avait l'air d'être lui qui allait devoir s'y coller. Merlin, sa vie était franchement nulle en ce moment!

- Mec… Qui savait quoi?

Comme attendu, son intervention attira sur lui toute l'attention - et la colère - d'Harry Potter.

Meeeec…

Se retenant visiblement de commettre un meurtre le brun se contenta dans un premier temps de le fusiller du regard.

- Qui savait ce que les perfusions faisaient à _mon_ lié!

Oh, comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir de forme animagus… C'était putain de terrifiant de regarder son meilleur pote dans les yeux, mec!

- Moi, je savais pas.

Ron cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte mec! Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher mais même…

Instinctivement, il avait donné la réponse d'un gamin qu'on accuse d'avoir mangé tous les bonbons "non, c'est pas moi.".

Mec, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose pour cette histoire de parler plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait, ça devenait handicapant.

Le naturel et la franchise de sa réponse eurent au moins le mérite de détendre légèrement le sauveur, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard sur sa meilleure amie.

Hermione n'avait jamais autant souhaité disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Sa situation était pire encore que ne pas connaitre la réponse à la question d'un professeur, pire que rendre parchemin vierge à un examen, pire qu'être dernière du classement des élèves de Poudlard.

Les yeux d'Harry la traversaient de part en part, semblant directement lire son âme.

- Écoute je… Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite Harry! Entre nos recherches pour trouver les reliques, Poudlard et tout le reste… Je n'y ai pas réfléchi je te jure!

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, elle en avait bien conscience. Oh, bien sûr elle ne savait pas _exactement _ce qui se passait, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait un problème. Elle s'était contentée de ne pas y prêter attention.

Elle n'avait pas voulu s'intéresser au sort de Draco Malfoy, elle avait juste détourné les yeux, prétendant n'avoir rien vu.

Ça avait été si facile, si naturel quelque part. Pourquoi aurait-elle dû s'inquiéter pour Malfoy ? Ce n'était qu'un petit con arrogant qu'elle ne supportait pas de toute façon. Quelqu'un d'autre agirait si c'était si terrible que ça!

Oh, Hermione détestait cette partie d'elle qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Elle connaissait les mécanismes psychologiques derrière ce type de raisonnement, elle avait lu à ce propos.

_"Le mal triomphe par l'inaction des gens de bien", _elle connaissait cette citation depuis ses dix ans et n'aurait jamais cru faire partie de ces "gens" passifs, qui préféraient détourner le regard.

Elle était intelligente par Merlin! Elle était celle qui prenait les bonnes décisions! Comment en était-elle arrivée là? La guerre l'avait-elle changée à ce point?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher des larmes de colère et de dégout de soi se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Je suis désolée Harry, je suis tellement désolée…

Les sanglots de sa meilleure amie ne semblèrent pas émouvoir un instant le vampire qui la fixait toujours de son regard de glace. Harry Potter, n'aurait pas de pitié ce soir.

Assis un peu plus loin, Sirius Black commençait à s'agiter à coté de Remus. Contrairement au Lupin qui avait eu un éclair de compréhension au mot "perfusion", Sirius nageait en plein brouillard. Pourquoi Hermione pleurait et s'excusait sous le regard impitoyable de son neveu? C'était quoi cette histoire avec le petit Dray-Dray?

Sans réel surprise, Sirius Black était le seul dans la salle, avec Ron Weasley, à ne pas comprendre la raison de tout ce drame. Un regard vers Remus lui apprit que ce dernier était en pleine séance d'autoflagellation. Ce comportement n'avait rien de bien prégnant en soi, Remus avait tendance à se reprocher beaucoup de choses.

Aussi, Sirius se tourna-t-il vers Severus Rogue.

Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, mais il était à peu près certain que l'ancien serpentard comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Il eut droit à un roulement d'yeux à la fois méprisant et dépité.

Ça devait quand même être grave.

- Je suis désolé Harry mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe… intervint l'animagus, recevant ainsi en pleine face la colère quasi divine de son filleul.

- Il se passe que, ici, dans cette maison, on a torturé _mon _lié, pendant plusieurs mois! Toujours aussi froid Harry balaya de regard la salle plongée dans le silence.

- C'est impossible Harry! On a jamais torturé Dray-dray enfin! nia Sirius, bien conscient tout de même, d'avoir perçu un problème à propos du jeune Malfoy.

À ces mots, la maitrise que le vampire exerçait sur lui rompit, et sa magie mêlée de colère explosa telle un ouragan au milieu du salon.

Terrifiée par ce tourbillon de rage magique Hermione gémit de plus belle, expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Comme Draco et Harry sont liés, le sang de Malfoy est, en quelque sorte "réservé", à son vampire. Du coup lorsqu'on prélevait son sang sa magie et son corps luttaient de toutes leurs forces contre la perfusion… Ce qui a dû être extrêmement douloureux.

Achevant son explication sur un hoquet à peine retenu, Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même laissant un lourd silence s'installer.

Toujours bien droit au milieu de la pièce, Harry irradiait de magie, écrasant tous les autres sous sa fureur.

Personne n'osait parler, personne n'osait respirer.

Tout le monde ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : C'était Madame. Weasley qui faisait les perfusions!

- Madame Weasley?! interrogea Harry Potter.

Comme crucifiée sur sa chaise, la mère de famille rondouillarde regardait avec obstination la pointe de ses chaussures.

- Madame Weasley!

Toujours silencieuse, la femme rousse tressaillit mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Concentrée sur ses chaussures, les lèvres plissées et le corps crispé.

- Madame Weasley, s'entêta Harry, C'est vous qui vous occupiez des prises de sang! Vous avez dû voir qu'il souffrait! Il a même dû vous supplier!

Prostrée sur elle-même, la sus-nommée se mit seulement à marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à : _"Pas ma faute… cinéma…". _

À ce stade, la fureur du vampire n'avait pas de limites. Chaque personne présente se trouvait harassée par les vagues successives de sa magie déchainée. Écrasée, sous le poids des reproches et de la culpabilité.

- Comment avez-vous pu continuer! s'enflamma le jeune brun, Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille?! Nous sommes les gentils! Nous sommes ceux qui luttent contre les tueurs et les monstres!

Comme seul le silence lui répondit le vampire ne put plus s'arrêter. Sa colère et son incompréhension bloquant sa respiration et son calme.

- Mais bordel de merde! Vous allez parler oui! Comment?! Pourquoi?!

C'était comme si l'invraisemblance d'une telle situation obscurcissait tout jugement. Désormais hors de contrôle, les canines et les griffes largement sorties, le vampire haletait et grognait dans un effort désespéré de se contenir.

L'apparente indifférence, de la mère Weasley n'aidant en rien pour le calmer. Tous les présents étaient figés, terrorisés, par ce qu'il n'allait pas manquer de se produire et incapables du moindre geste pour l'empêcher.

Avançant d'un pas dans la direction de la mère de famille, le vampire ne cessait de demander "pourquoi?", sa magie se déployant autour de lui comme d'immenses fouets noirs et rageurs.

Comme si elle refusait la conversation, Madame Weasley détourna simplement la tête, fuyant son interlocuteur aussi bien que ses accusations.

- Rhâaaaaa!

Finalement arrivé à bout de sa patience, le vampire poussa un cri de rage pur. Les doigts largement écartés, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux révulsés par la fureur.

Il allait en faire du carpaccio de cette bonne femme! Lui casser toutes les dents et lui arracher les cheveux par poignées! Il allait enfoncer son nez si profondément dans son visage, que celui qui le retrouverait serait appelé le roi Arthur!

Par Merlin il allait lui arracher les bras et les jambes sans la tuer! Il allait lui arracher la peau du dos en formant un plateau d'échec et jeter du sel sur les plaies! Il allait pendre ses yeux pour faire de la marmelade et les lui faire manger et la marquer au fer rouge du signe de la honte sur les joues!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était mis à parler à voix haute, poussant de plus en plus loin sa réflexion et ses idées.

Ho! Et il allait lui enfoncer des aiguilles sous les ongles et…

- Potter, ça suffit! Tu vas finir par faire vomir quelqu'un!

* * *

><p>Et bien voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Je ne vous promet pas une suite très rapide mais je vais vraiment essayer de publier d'ici un mois, (allez courage, croisez les doigts pour moi).<p>

Je ne vais pas m'étendre d'avantage sur à quel point je hais ce chapitre... Si vous avez quelque chose à en dire, en bien comme en mal, n'hésitez surtout pas! Sans rire c'est grâce à des suggestions de ma béta (gloire à elle au plus haut des cieux) que je suis parvenu à boucler ce chapitre! Donc si vous avez des idées, plaintes ou même des compliments allez-y! (C'est permis... Oui je sais, je vais me coucher...)


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

**Bonjour, bonsoir! **

**He bien déjà je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour tout ce retard accumulé... Surtout que ça ne risque pas vraiment de s'arranger d'ici Noël! **

**Bref, histoire de quand même ne pas vous abandonner lâchement voici la suite de mon histoire, les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne sont pas de ma création (les dérive homosexuelles si, par contre)! **

**J'ai fait pas mal de changement... Je ne vais pas vous spolier mais bon... Ça risque de faire un peu bizarre, surtout que ma béta et plus que débordé et n'a donc pu ni corriger le faute ni procéder à une prés lecture... Bref, ça va faire mal! Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous ne comprenez pas ou si c'est vraiment trop bizarre. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p>Planté à l'entré du salon Draco Malfoy, encore un peu pale, fixait son vampire avec ce qui ressemblait à du dépit. Un peu comme une mère exténuée face à son enfant capricieux et hurlant pour avoir un bonbon. Un sourcil relevé et les bras serrés sur son torse. Le serpentard soupira en voyant l'expression de chiots perdu que lui lança alors son lié.<p>

Cette expression allait lui apporter des ennuis, il le sentait.

- Potter tu parles à haute voie. Précisa-t-il au brun, figé dans son monologue sanglant, les bras à demi levé au ciel.

Un rapide tour de salle, permis à Harry de comprendre ce que voulait dire son blond. Les visages pâles, voir légèrement verdâtres pour certain, ainsi que les yeux d'animaux traqués lui firent comprendre son erreur.

Toujours furieux malgré tous, le survivant grogna et fit la moue. Oui, bon il s'était légèrement laissé emporter par la chaleur du moment… Et peut-être que faire de la marmelade avec des globes oculaires c'était pousser la punition.

Comme s'il avait lu directement dans ses pensé Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Par Merlin, il n'était pas aidé.

Rendu mal à l'aise par tout les regards braqués sur lui et poussé par un instinct irrépressible il se rapprocha de son vampire et posa une main sur son bras.

- C'est… gentil, de vouloir me défendre Potter mais planter de aiguilles dans le corps d'autrui n'est pas très productif, tu comprend?

Sans y faire attention, le serpentard essayait de calmer son lié tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui était reconnaissant… Bien que cette histoire de damier en peau humaine n'était pas franchement ce qu'il aurait qualifier de gentil.

Il n'aimait pas se répéter mais, une fois de plus, il était prouvé que les gryffondors étaient des grands malades!

Tout aurais pu en rester là, la vie continuant à s'écouler dans un grand bouillonnement post-apocalyptique, si madame Weasley n'avait pas choisi cet instant précis pour rappeler à tous son existence.

D'un puissant crie, à mi-chemin entre le couinement et le chat à qui on coince la queue dans une porte, la mère de famille s'était levée, le doigt tendu vers le blond.

- C'est lui! Tout est la faute de ce sale petit morpion! Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive!

Évidement la réplique ne fut pas accueillie sous les bravas d'une foule en délire. Le silence glacé qui suivit n'arrêta pas pour autant la mère de famille.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal! Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il devait être fait! Harry avait besoin de manger!

Désespérée de ne trouver aucun soutient autour d'elle, Molly tournait sur elle même, regardant tour à tour tous ceux qui étaient présent. Ne rencontrant que dédains et expressions froides.

Pourquoi la regardaient-ils ainsi?

De quel droit la jugeaient-ils?

Elle n'avait rien fait!

Harry refusait de se nourrir sur ce sale parasite de Malfoy! Il _fallait _que ce soit fait! Pourquoi la regardait-on avec ces yeux si froids? De quoi l'accusait on? Elle n'avait fait que ce qui lui semblait juste!

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, hurla-elle! C'est injuste je n'ai fait que ce qu'on m'avait dit de faire!

Qu'est que vous auriez fait à ma place?

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire!

Au bord de l'hystérie et aussi des larmes, la mère de famille ne savait plus vers qui se tourner pour se justifier. Tout cela était trop injuste!

Elle n'avait fait que suivre ce qu'on lui avait demandé!

Le sentiment écrasant d'injustice combiné au poids des regards accusateurs la rendait peu à peu folle. Prise en tenaille par ses actions d'un coté et ce qu'elle pensait être juste de l'autre Molly Weasley se sentait lentement partir.

Les yeux vitreux et dégoulinant de larmes, comme deux grosses glaces à l'eau en plein soleil. La femme rousse se prit la tête à deux main et ferma les yeux avec force, comme pour fuir une réalité par trop insupportable.

Un cris sinistre s'échappa de sa bouche, pareille à mille soupires de personnes disparus.

De son coté, le jeune serpentard, que la vue d'une folle furieuse en peine crise d'angoisse ne paru pas s'émouvoir plus que ça et s'approcha de son ancienne tortionnaire.

Avant que quiconque n'ai pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, il lui décrocha une puissante gifle, envoyant sa tête voilement sur le coté et stoppant net ses plaintes de mort-vivant.

La claque résonna si fort, qu'elle en arracha une grimace de douleur emphatique à beaucoup de gens et sans comprendre, ni comment ni pourquoi, la mère Weasley se retrouva assise par terre à se tenir la joue.

Comme s'il avait s'agit d'écarter une mouche agaçante, Draco Malfoy secoua sa main, ses yeux gris orages posés sur la femme à ses pieds.

Les gryffondors n'avait décidément aucune éducation! Il en était réduit lui même à devoir faire preuve de violence physique!

Où sa relation avec Potter le conduirait-elle ensuite?

Se teindre les cheveux? Cracher par terre? Boire du _café? _

Que Merlin l'en préserve!

- Cela suffit! Madame Weasley il est clair que je vous déteste au moins autant que vous me méprisez mais pour la bonne continuation de votre… Ordre… Commença Draco, butant sur l'appellation, criante d'ironie, que s'était donné ce ramassis se crétins lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois.

- Bref, pour que chacun puisse vivre au mieux toute forme de collaboration, je vous serrais gré de ne plus tenter de me tuer.

Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de rationnel, il ne se laissait pas influencer par ses sentiments et il s'avait que pour survivre avec l'ordre du Phénix il lui faudrait mettre de coté sa haine pour un temps. Nonobstant, Draco Malfoy n'était pas non plus du genre à se laisser marcher dessus par qui que ce soit.

Aussi après un petit discours sur la nécessité, de laisser les animosités et les vielles rancoeurs de cotés, s'adressant aussi bien à tout les membre de l'ordre qu'a son vampire personnel, le jeune serpentard se pencha vers Molly Weasley.

L'attrapant par le colle de sa chemise, il la tira vers son visage de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Toutefois, rajoutent-il d'une voie sifflante et en laissant son dragon apparaitre en aura autour de lui, Je vous conseille vivement de limiter à leurs strictes nécessaire vos interactions avec moi.

Ménageant, un court silence dans sa phrase afin de resserrer sa prise sur la chemise, Draco se laissa envahir par sa haine quelques instant.

- Prenez cela comme un conseille avisé, Madame Weasley, un conseille que je ne vous donnerait pas deux fois. Continua-t-il d'une voie qui charriait autant de glaçon que de fureur.

- Car je vous hais, Je vous hais de toute mon âme et de tout mon coeur, la simple vue de votre visage fait bouillir ma magie et donne à mes mains l'envie irrésistibles d'écraser votre cou. Je vous hais comme je ne pensais pas possible de haïr, cela me prend les tripes et me retourne l'estomac juste de vous voir respirer…

Les yeux toujours planté dans ceux de sa vis-à-vis, la voie du blond se faisait tremblante de colère tandis qu'autour de lui le dragon devenait de plus en plus perceptible.

- Que ce soit donc clair, je ne vous pardonne pas, je ne vous pardonnerais jamais! Je vous haïrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et j'irais danser sur votre tombe!

Relâchant légèrement sa prise, alors que la ménagère commençait à suffoquer, Draco Malfoy pris une lente inspiration puis se redressa, faisant disparaitre le dragon comme s'il n'était jamais apparu. Détournant finalement le regard de son interlocutrice il acheva son monologue.

- Je ne vais pas me venger car ça ne servirait à rien; à part se retourner contre moi et parce que, de toute évidence, vous n'êtes mauvaise que dans le sens où vous préférez vous enfouir la tête dans le sable et faire ce qu'on vous dit aveuglément plutôt que de prendre vos responsabilités et réfléchir sur ce qu'il convient de faire. Qui plus est, la bêtise et la lâcheté n'étant pas passibles de mort et étant si universellement répandue, ce serait une terrible perte de temps et d'énergie.

Sur ces dernier mot, Draco Malfoy sorti de la pièce emportant avec lui un vampire balançant entre admiration et ahurissement.

Telle une chape de plomb le silence s'abattit alors dans le salon, pendant que chacun tentait à grand peine de ce remettre de ses émotions.

Pour une fois ce ne fut pas Ron qui brisa la glace, mais Sirius Black, qui en terme d'indélicatesse, disputait la palme au roux.

- Moony, tu vu ça? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus terrifiant que Dray-dray quand il est en colère!

Le tintement d'une cuillère contre le bord d'une tasse se fit entendre, Severus Rogue était vexé.

Pourtant force était de constater que pour un petit blond d'un mètre soixante-cinq à tout casser, sa colère faisait froid dans le dos. N'empêche qu'ayant eut le monopole de la terreur sur autrui jusque là, Rogue digérait mal la concurrence! En fait il n'avait même pas remarqué que son mouvement d'humeur avait amené sur lui tout l'attention de son ennemie de classe.

- Dit Servi, tu sais toi pourquoi il était si en colère Dray-dray?

Relevant la tête et quittant ses sombres pensées, Severus Rogue resta un instant interdit, ne sachant sur quel partie de la phrase devait il s'offenser le plus.

Était-ce le si inapproprié "_Servi", _le tutoiement intempestif ou encore le ridicule consommé du surnom _"dray-dray"? _Ne parlons même pas du fait, qu'encore une fois le profondeur de stupidité que pouvait atteindre ce sale cabot le laissait complètement coi.

La pression de tout les regard fixé sur lui, remirent toutefois, à plus tard, une explication avec Black pour ce qu'il s'agissait des familiarité inopportunes.

Severus Rogue étant ce qu'il était, et ne vivant quasiment que pour des moments comme celui qui allait suivre: À savoir un déluge de culpabilité, de colère et de débâcle gryffondorienne. Le professeur des potions se resservi une tasse de thé et entreprit d'expliquer par le menu "_Pourquoi dray-dray était-il en colère". _

Il n'épargna aucun détaille clouant sur place d'un regard quiconque respirait trop fort. Prisonnier dans la toile métaphorique de l'homme en noir, les membres de l'ordre dure subir et écouter jusqu'au bout ce qui leur était reproché.

Or, croyez en Sirius, quand il vous dit qu'il est mille fois préférable de se faire accuser de quelque chose par le diable lui même plutôt que par Severus Rogue. Ce dernier ayant l'art et la manière de faire passer vos actions et vos pensées pour d'infâmes machinations, vous faisant croire à vous même, que vous n'être en définitive, qu'un pervers sadique et immoral.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Deux mois s'étaient passé depuis "l'incident de la perfusion" et Sirius Black se remettait à peine du discourt de Severus Rouge. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu l'intervention de celui-ci pour que l'ancien maraudeur cesse de s'enfoncer dans la dépression et ne créé son propre trou noir.<p>

La vie avait plus ou moins repris son court, dans le sens où chacun faisais de son mieux pour prouver aux autres qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. En revanche, le reste du monde aurait bien eut besoin d'un discourt du Professeur des potions, tant il paraissait évident que les gens avait perdu la tête.

Il y avait de plus en plus d'apparition de mangemorts et d'action anti-moldu et de moins en moins de déclaration de ministère contre cela. Rufus Scriogeour qui avait remplacé Cornelius Fudge à la tête du ministère brillait par son absence d'efficacité. De fait, chacune de ses apparitions publiques se résumait à une longue listes de raisons pour lesquels il faillaient s'inquiéter accompagnées de la conclusion: "mais pas d'inquiétude la situation est sous contrôle". Ou quelques variantes du genre.

En fait, les membres du ministère, sautillaient de droite à gauche avec une sérénité dans l'incompétence qui forçait le respect. Bien évidement, Harry Potter ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière et les incessantes relances du ministre pour qu'il leur serve de mascotte commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot!

Dans le même temps, la recherche des Horcuxes n'avançait pas d'un iota et Dumbledore se la jouait courant d'air.

Pour faire simple, Harry Potter était assez frustré pour avoir l'impression que taper sur tout ce qui bougeait pourrait être une bonne façon de passer le temps.

Heureusement, sa relation avec son lié n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie… Épanouie certes, mais dramatiquement platonique! À l'exception des morsures les deux liés agissaient comme s'ils étaient juste bons amis.

Pour l'un, c'était à cause d'une culpabilité galopante ainsi qu'une volonté de bien faire. Pour l'autre c'était, à l'origine, par nécessité de préparation psychologique ainsi qu'une étude approfondie de la question, passant par une recherche conséquente d'informations. Depuis quelque temps pourtant, c'était devenu, essentiellement, une source de distraction et d'amusement de voir le vampire faire des efforts pour coller à son image de bon Gryffondor.

Pour finir, les relations entre le jeune Malfoy et la plus part des membre de l'ordre du phénix s'étaient grandement améliorée. Ceci étant peut-être d'avantage due à son retour à Poudlard qu'autre chose, mais Sirius lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres pour lui raconter en détaille à quel point il s'ennuyait.

Pour faire d'une longue histoire courte, ça n'allait pas trop mal pour une période de guerre.

On était à quelques jours de Noël, et les étudiants qui le pouvaient était rentré chez eux pendant les vacances. Enfin la plus part était rentré chez eux tandis que quatre autres, dont un blond de fort mauvais humeur, crapahutaient dans la neige.

Pourquoi ils marchait dans la neige? Parce qu'ils étaient montés tellement au nord du royaumes unis que Draco était convaincu qu'ils se trouvaient désormais en écosse!

Pourquoi étaient-ils là? Par Merlin il n'en avait aucune foutu idée!

Il y avait quelques jours, Granger était arrivée toute excité dans la salle sur demande et pour une raison que Draco ne s'expliquait pas ce petit voyage avait été organisé.

C'était une infamie! Il avait froid au pied et au nez, ils était au fin fond de nul part et en plus de tout ils ne devait pas utiliser la magie sous peine d'attirer l'attention. Ce qui, apparemment, il fallait à tout prix éviter!

Tapant des pieds pour éviter qu'ils ne gèles et qu'ils tombent, Draco reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il neigeait.

D'horribles petites boules de froids tombaient du ciel colonisant peu à peu la terre entière.

Il haïssait puissamment cet endroit! Il haïssait chaque millimètre carré de ce troue paumé au milieux de nulle part.

Qu'avait dit le panneau déjà? Ha oui, _Penselwood._ Un village si petit que son nom ne figurait même pas sur les cartes. Même pas celle de la région!

Frigorifiée et maussade, Draco regardait les flocons s'entasser bêtement les uns sur les autres. À priori il allait mourir là, gelée sous un mètre de neige…

Quelle fin atroce.

Remontant le col de sa veste il se renfrogna un peu plus dans son manteau avec l'espoir futile de garder la chaleur. Tout en se frottant les mains il laissa une fois de plus son regard dériver sur le paysage d'une blancheur hostile qu'était devenu le monde.

Adossé à une devanture d'épicerie fermé, légèrement abrité du vent et de la haine de la nature à son encontre, Draco se tenait serré à coté d'Hermione qui semblait au moins autant souffrir que lui.

C'était bien fait, c'était _sa _faute s'ils se retrouvait là!

Même si le serpentard avait appris à apprécié l'intelligence et la finesse de la jeune fille il n'était pas près d'oublier que tout ça partait d'une de _ses_ découvertes!

Une découvertes que personne n'avait jugé utile de partager avec lui, alors même qu'il se gelait avec eux!

Le paysage était certainement magnifique, mais honnêtement il ne se sentait pas l'âme assez objective pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que son thermomètre interne affichait moins dix et que le soleil disparaissait déjà alors qu'il était à peine cinq heure de l'après midi…

Que faisait Potter? Cela faisait bien une demi heure qu'il était partis en compagnie de Ron, et que donc Draco et Hermione les attendaient en grelottant.

Se laissant emporter par ses ruminations, Draco sursauta voilement lorsque une doudoune verte pomme couverte de neige et surmonté d'un bonnet bleu à pompon se plaqua contre le mur à coté de lui, amenant avec elle une petite tempête de flocon.

Ronald Weasley retira son bonnet, laissant ses cheveux roux se dresser tout autour de sa tête par électricité statique. Son visage rougie par le froid était éclairé d'un immense sourire, tandis qu'il se débarrassait au mieux de la neige le recouvrant. Derrière arriva Potter, surgissant de la tempête de neige comme si elle ne l'atteignait pas, aussi insensible au froid que le Yéti.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean du sweet à capuche gris et d'une veste demi saison noir, Draco haïssait le vampire de toutes ses cellules frigorifiée.

_Foutu mort-vivant insensibles aux changement de températures!_

D'une mine interrogative face à tant de haine, le brun vains se mettre face à son lié avant d'expliquer ce qui leurs avaient pris autant de temps.

- Les gens ici son vachement méfiant! Il m'ont posé pleins de questions pour savoir se qu'on venait faire là .

Soucieuse, Granger jeta un regard à la porte du bar-tabac-restaurant-épicerie-poste que venait de quitter leurs ami. Un homme des plus louche, à la barbe de trois jours les regardait à travers la vitre. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Ron lui, évidement exultait:

- J'en étais sur! Ils cachent forcément quelque chose!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et remis en place son bonnet, oui, par exemple une secte de cannibale! Ça ou autre chose d'encore plus sinistre et toutefois autrement plus probable qu'une gentille congrégation de résistants anti-Voldemort.

Complètement insensible aux découvertes visiblement _renversantes _des deux Gryffondors, Draco ramena le sujet à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment:

- Et sinon, tu as trouvée où on allait dormir?

Vu qu'à la base c'était pour ça que Potter et Weasley étaient rentrés dans le bar. Et que par Merlin, il n'allait pas tarder à perdre une partie de son corps si ça continuait!

Harry hocha la tête et tendit le doigt en direction de la sortie du village.

- oui, y a un petit chalet pas loin que le patron loue aux touristes… J'ai les clefs. Continua-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche de sa main gauche avant de brandir un porte clefs, sous le nez de son lié.

Celui-ci les attrapa avec une œillade peu amène, semblant dire que s'il s'attendait à une récompense il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

Sans rien ajouter, le vampire prit donc les devant, amenant sa petite troupe en direction du fameux refuge.

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy était trop fatigué pour être en colère. Il avait la sensation d'avoir passer toute sa vie à marcher dans la neige et qu'en plus il allait aussi la terminer ici.

Il y avait des arbres, de la neige et encore plus de neige. Par Merlin qu'il détestait la neige!

Cinq minutes de plus furent nécessaire avant que les quatre jeunes gens se tiennent devant une petit cabane en bois dans le genre Davy Crokett.

Draco se serait bien plein, mais il avait trop peur que sa langue ne gèle. Aussi, il releva légèrement sa capuche et regarda autour de lui, de la neige, des sapins, de la neige, un tas de bois coupé et encore de la neige… super!

Derrière le chalet une forêt de pins, rendue encore plus sombre par le crépuscule, s'étendait certainement durant des kilomètres.

Courant à moitié pour les dernier mètre les quatre étudiants se mirent l'abris sur le perron du chalet, ils étaient couverts de neige et morts de froid.

Sautant à pied joins pour faire tomber le plus de matière blanche possible Hermione, Draco et Harry regardaient, Ron batailler avec la serrure afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Au bout de cinq minutes de lutte acharnée, plusieurs jurons et une ou deux plaintes désespérée, la lourde porte de bois consentie à s'ouvrir. Tel un courant d'aire qui s'engouffre dans une brèche ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Pendant que Potter inspectait leur abris, Ron s'était portée volontaire pour aller chercher du bois dehors. Le brun fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire.

Le chalet était composé de deux étages, le premier faisait office de salle à vire, un poêle à bois carré en fonte trônait tel un maitre au milieux du mur du fond. Une table en bois brute et quatre chaises se disputaient le mur gauche tandis qu'un vieux fauteuil rendait son dernier soupir sur la droite sous l'échelle/escalier qui menait au premier. Juste à coté de la porte se trouvait une cabine, qui s'avéra, au plus grand dame de Malfoy et Hermione, être la douche.

Frénétiques, ils s'étaient alors mis à chercher les toilettes priant tout les saints qu'elles ne soit pas à l'extérieure. Ils finirent par les trouver à l'étage dans une autre petite cabine. Il y avait en outre deux lits doubles d'allure antédiluvienne et une énorme armoire pas particulièrement récente non plus, en bois.

En l'ouvrant ils eurent le plaisir de la trouver remplie de couvertures et mirent même la main sur un bon stocke de bougies.

En redescendant , il trouvèrent Ron déjà revenue avec du bois, du charbon et du papier et qui s'activait pour le moment à ouvrir la porte du poêle.

Hermione et Draco entreprirent alors d'allumer rapidement une dizaine de bougies qu'ils disposèrent un peu partout dans la pièce pendant qu'Harry sortait les provisions de leurs sac à dos.

Une fois, le feu bien prit, la température redevint vite acceptable. Ils purent retirer leurs vestes et investir petit à petit leur foyer pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Enfin pour le moment ils se contentèrent de faire chauffer de l'eau pour des pattes et s'emmitoufler dans des couvertures autour du poêle. Finalement elles n'étaient pas si mal prés du poêle à manger des nouilles alors qu'il faisait un temps à ne pas laisser un ours polaire dehors. Les considérations des simples mortels reléguée au loin face à la neige et au plaisir d'une bonne flambée.

Lentement le cerveau de Draco commença à décongeler, permettant à ses pensées de circuler librement… Sa langue aussi d'ailleurs.

- Bon est-ce-que vous allez finalement me dire ce qu'on fou là?! S'insurgea le petit blond, qui aurait pu paraitre plus menaçant s'il n'avait pas été emmitouflé dans un patchwork multicolore.

Pour seul réponse il eu droit au regard halluciné de Granger avant qu'il ne dévie sur le vampire du groupe.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'as rien dit? S'exclama la seule femme du groupe.

Les expressions d'incompréhensions puis de brusque illuminations passèrent rapidement sur le visage du brun.

- Merde! J'ai complètement oublié! Je croyais que tu lui avait dit! S'exclama-t-il l'air vaguement fautif.

Pour une fois, Ron résuma admirablement bien la pensé de chacun d'un:

- Mec… consterné, soufflé depuis l'épaisse couverture de laine dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé.

Même lui trouvait que parfois son meilleurs ami manquait cruellement de bon sens.

Fusillant du regard le vampire, Hermione prit sur elle d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait là, à des kilomètres de toutes civilisations.

- Sais tu ce que sont les Horcruxes? Commença par interroger la jeune femmes, particulièrement au fait de la cultures étrangement colossale que pouvait posséder Malfoy sur la société sorcière.

Se creusant la tête à la recherches de bribes d'informations qu'il possédait sur le sujet Draco Malfoy mit quelques instants à répondre.

- Pas vraiment, il me semble que se sont des sortes de réceptacles issus de la magie noir mais je ne connais presque rien la-dessus.

Impressionné malgré elle par cette connaissance, même approximative, d'un sujet aussi secret que celui-là la jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête.

- En fait ce n'est pas exactement cela. On utilise le terme Horcruxe pour désigner les objets, animés ou non, dans les quels une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme. Récita-t-elle comme si elle avait la définition sous les yeux.

La grimace de dégout qu'affichait le Serpentard lui apprit qu'il avait bien compris ce que cela impliquait.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a des gens assez fou pour découper leur âme en petits bouts et les ranger dans des boites?! S'outra le blond.

Comprenant parfaitement son mal aise, Ron se permis d'intervenir.

- Ouais, et en plus cette technique à été assez utilisée pour qu'on juge utile de trouver un nom particulier aux réceptacles.

Aspirant plusieurs de ses spaghettis d'un coup dans un gros bruit de succion, le roux poursuivis, sans noter la moue légèrement répugné du blond.

- Mec, y a franchement des gens qu'aurais besoin de se trouver d'autres passe temps! C'est pour ça que je dit que le Quidditch…

- Merci Ron! L'interrompit Hermione, bien consciente que s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait durer des heures avec le roux c'était bien le sport.

Elle enchaina donc avant que Harry ne sente obliger d'abonder dans le sens du jeune Weasley.

- D'après ce que nous à dit Dumbledore, une créature vivante peut faire office d'Horcruxe, mais cette pratique est risquée, puisque l'animal ou la personne peut alors penser et se déplacer par lui-même, et ce indépendamment de la parcelle d'âme qui l'habite.

S'arrêtant un instant pour vérifier que Malfoy suivait toujours, Hermione ne pue que se féliciter intérieurement de la présence du blond. Il était extrêmement plaisant de pouvoir expliquer quelque chose sans avoir recoure à des dessins!

- Enfin bref, en théorie, un Horcruxe sert à protéger le fragment d'âme qu'il renferme et tant qu'il est en sécurité, la personne peut continuer à exister même si son corps est abîmé ou détruit.

La coupant un instant Draco Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de se demander à voie haute quel genre de grand malade pouvait vouloir vivre avec une âme déchirée et dispersée à tout les vents.

Cette fois ce fut son lié qui lui répondit, passant une main protectrice dans son dos.

- Le même genre de malade qui fait des expériences sur des embryons et qui après leurs naissances les modifient magiquement.

Comprenant finalement où tout ça les menaient, Draco ne put contenir un frisson de peur. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce que lui avait fait le Lord noir, le jeune Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifié par tout ce que ce dont cet être était capable.

Si en plus de cela venait s'ajouter des mutilations d'âme il n'était pas sur de vouloir en savoir d'avantage.

Ressentant la détresse de son lié, le vampire se déplaça et tout en ouvrant la couverture du blond il le prit contre lui avant de se rasoir, Draco Malfoy sur les genoux.

Oh, il allait payer cet insolence plus tard. Le serpentard n'était pas du genre à se laisser materner sans rien dire et encore moins devant témoins!

Probablement, qu'il allait se venger en mangeant de l'ail ou tout simplement en lui criant dans les oreilles… Ceci étant Harry Potter s'en fichait… Pour le moment… Il le regretterait très certainement plus tard et se verrait obligé de s'excuser pour "son comportement cavalier", mais pour le moment il profitait. La journée avait été longue il était fatigué et la proximité directe avec son lié le calmait toujours autant.

De son coté, mortifié, Draco Malfoy ne savait plus s'il devait être reconnaissant envers Potter de toujours prendre soin de lui ou alors l'émasculer pour le traiter comme une petite chose fragile!

Ron et Hermione, quand à eux, évitait avec soin de de prendre un air abasourdit. Surtout Ron d'ailleurs, qui ne pensait pas s'habituer un jour à la relation de ces deux là.

Aussi quand ce genres de comportements arrivaient, il prétendait ne rien remarquer. Agissant, contre toute logique, comme si un éléphant en tutu rose et monté par un singe cracheur de feu ne se trouvaient pas au milieu du salon.

Désireuse de ne pas s'étendre sur les sentiments mitigés qu'elle ressentait lorsque son meilleurs ami et son lié s'adonnait à des marques d'affections, Hermione s'empressa de poursuivre son exposé.

Tout de même, elle trouvait leur couple bien assorti et les voir si proche lui donnait des bouffés de chaleurs!

- Donc comme tu t'en doutes, Voldemort à eu recours au Horcruxes pour survivre. Déclara-t-elle d'une traite. De ce que nous savons il y en auraient sept, dont un qui se trouvait dans le corps de Harry.

Sursautant en entendant cette dernière information Draco se tourna vers son vampire, le regardant comme s'il lui avait brusquement poussé une deuxième tête.

- Potter! Tu as un bout du Lord Noir en toi?! Glapit-il. C'est parfaitement dégoutant!

Grimaçant, tant à cause de l'image mentale qu'amenait les mots _"Lord Noir en toi", _que parce qu'effectivement c'était assez peu ragoutant, le dit Potter se dépêcha de le détromper.

- Non! non, _j'avais, _un morceau _d'âme_ de Voldemort coincé en moi… Et par erreur en plus! Se sentit obligé de se justifier le brun, que l'idée n'avait jamais franchement enthousiasmé de toute façon.

- Ce n'ai de toute façon _pas_ ma faute! Continua de s'indigner le brun. Je n'ai jamais voulu me faire Horcuxiser!

- Horcuxiser? Est-ce que ce mot existe vraiment? Interrogea Draco septique au plus haut point.

S'entant que la discussion risquait de dégénérer en un débat de vocabulaire, Hermione repris rapidement les chose en mains.

- Par définition pour réaliser un Horcruxe, le lanceur de sort doit avoir mutilé son âme. Asséna-t-elle d'un ton docte. L'implantation ce fait en deux temps, la "séparation", qui s'effectue en commettant un meurtre qui déchire l'âme. Et l'implantation elle même qui nécessite une formule, que nous ne connaissons pas…

- Et ne voulons pas connaitre. Rajouta Ron, qui lorgnait d'un oeil triste sur son assiette désormais vide et celle encore pleine de sa voisine.

Éloignant la dite assiette du gouffre sans fond qu'était son ami, Hermione hocha la tête avant de continuer.

- Dumbledore nous en a parlé parce qu'il avait découvert que Harry était un Horcruxe. Il ne nous a pas parlé des autres mais en faisant des recherche j'ai découvert qu'ils existaient et qu'il fallait tous les détruire pour pouvoir tuer le Lord.

- C'est aussi pour ça que Harry est devenu un Vampire. Renchérit Ron dont l'attention était retombé sur le plat du blond. Il fallait qu'il meurt pour que qu'il se débarrasse du morceau d'âme parasite.

Lucide quand à la menace qui planait au-dessus du repas de son lié, Harry tira vers lui l'assiette à demi pleine en lançant un regard menaçant à son ami.

- Exactement, je ne suis donc plus Horcuxisé! Conclut-il, ignorant délibérément le regard blessé du roux.

Se retrouvant il ne savait trop comment avec une assiette de pattes sous le nez, Draco en avala quelques une en hochant la tête.

- Donc j'imagine que si on est là c'est parce qu'on est à la recherche d'un de ses Horcuxes? Voulu-t-il clarifier.

Hermione qui s'était empressée d'avaler elle aussi son repas, marqua son assentiment d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, pour lui laisser le temps d'avaler.

- La bague d'Elvis Gaunt, articula Hermione dés que sa gorge fut suffisamment libre pour parler. C'est une grosse chevalière, apparemment en or, ornée d'une grosse pierre.

- Franchement m'as-tu-vu si vous voulez mon avis, intervint Ron, qui boudait un peu dans son coin.

- He bien ne peu pas dire que le seigneur noir soit ce qu'on appel un féru du bon goût, fit remarquer Draco concentré sur son plat. Je pense qu'on peu même dire qu'en matière de mode et de style il est tient plus de l'ogre des montagne que de l'être humain.

Bien que pas vraiment drôle, la remarque du blond détendit l'atmosphère tendue et amena même quelque sourire autour de la table.

- Effectivement, renchérit Hermione, imaginez un peu la collection automne-hiver par Lord Voldemort! Se pinçant le nez pour imiter avec un certain talent Rita Skeeter, la jeune gryffondor joua les commentatrices de défilé: _Un défilé dans le pur style baroque avec ces tête de morts, ses serpents vivants et clou du défilé le mannequin sans nez qui parade dans une maaaaagnifique robe de mariée noir et déchirée! C'est teeeellement novateur et brillant! Cette absence de nez symbolisant de toute évidence le refus d'un dictâaaat de la norme! Quel génie! _

Démontrant d'un réel don pour limitation, tant par la voie que par les gestes Hermione parvint à tirer quelque rires et gloussement lorsqu'elle se mit à décrire avec force de détail des tenus aussi fictives qu'incongrues.

La fatigue et la tension aidant, les fou rire furent bien vite incontrôlables, rythmé par les "Mec, tu me tues", d'un Ron Weasley rouge comme un cul de babouin.

Quand le calme revint chacun se sentait beaucoup mieux et le explications purent reprendre avec plus de légèreté.

- Comme l'as fait si judicieusement remarqué Malfoy, reprit Hermione lançant un grand sourie au blond au passage. Voldemort aurait plutôt tendance à choisir des objets qu'il juge "dignes" de renfermer une partie de son âme. Or en feuilletant les anciens albums photos de l'époque de Jedusor, j'ai remarquée que Tom arborait une bague. Après recherche il s'est avérée qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Elvis Gaunt. Je ne sais pas comment Voldemort jeune se l'ai procurée mais il a brusquement arrêté de la porter à l'époque ou Dumbledore le suspectait d'avoir fait des recherche sur les Horcuxes!

Hochant la tête pour monter qu'il avait comprit Draco résuma donc:

- Vous pensez donc que cette bague est un Hurcuxe et que pour une raison ou un autre le Lord l'aurais caché ici, au milieu de nul part?

Dire qu'il était septique quand à cette dernière assertion aurait été sous-estimer le degrés de pessimisme qu'abritait pour le moment le serpentard.

Souriant de toutes ses dans Hermione le corrigea.

- Au milieu de nul part certes, mais juste à coté de l'ancienne maison de Gaunt!

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant trois jours, qu'ils se gelaient dans un chalet et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de trace de l'ancienne maison d'Elvis Gaunt. Fatiguée et démoralisée la petite équipe avait décidée de s'accorder une après midi de pose et c'était ainsi que Draco s'était retrouvé de corvées de courses avec Ron.<p>

Qu'il doivent participer à la vie collective ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça. Non le principale problème qu'avait Draco avec ces corvées c'était qu'il se retrouvait plus souvent qu'a son tour coincé avec Ronald Weasley.

Que se soit clair, Draco avait réussis à passer outre les différences de classes sociales il y avait quelque temps déjà. De fait il lui arrivait même de trouver le roux plutôt supportable à l'occasion…

Non, ce à quoi il n'arrivait vraiment pas à faire avec, c'était cette tendance du Gryffondor, à dire tout ce qui lui passer par la tête. Sans censure d'aucune sorte, comme si ses phrase ne passaient pas par la case analyse avant de sortir.

C'était ainsi qu'il se trouvait actuellement en compagnie du roux, dans une épicerie Moldu, les regards hallucinés de toutes la pièce braqués sur eux. Pourquoi?

C'était simple, alors qu'ils étaient parvenus à prendre tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans trop se faire remarquer, puis à passer au guichet et même payer! Le tout sans esclandre, Il avait fallu qu'au dernier moment Ron se retourne et lance à la cantonade:

- Vous connaîtriez pas des hommes portant des robes noires avec des masques de tête de morts qui traineraient dans le coins par hasard?

Un long silence avait suivit, tandis qu'inconscient de sa propre bêtise _Ronald _attendait sa réponse. À ses coté Draco aurait voulu disparaitre ou plus simplement attraper les oreilles du roux fermement dans chaque mains et tirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrachent!

L'air pas commode, le patron derrière son bar, fini néanmoins par répondre, les fixant d'un air suspicieux.

- On a une congrégation de sataniste à Boudler. Cracha-t-il. Des gars en robes noires dessinant des étoiles à cinq branches sur les murs et buvant de la bière en rotant des citation latines à l'envers. M'est avis que si Satan existe il n'en à rien à faire de ce genre d'adorateurs.

Draco ne pouvait être que d'accord avec cet homme plein de bon sens, d'ailleurs si Satan existait il devait probablement mourir de honte d'avoir de tels servants.

Mais comme là n'était pas la question il attrapa Weasley par le bras le tirant vers la sortie avant que sa bouche ne laisse tomber par inadvertance d'autres absurdités.

Remerciant et saluant tout à la fois le patron et les habitués du bar/épicerie, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à marcher dans la neige en un clignement d'yeux.

- Weasley tu es un crétin! Rugit Draco en faisant de grands enjambé dans la neige.

- Sur le coup ça m'avait paru une bonne idée, ce justifia la doudoune vert pomme qui le suivait de près.

Levant le yeux au ciel Draco soupira. Le roux manquait à tel point de subtilité que parfois s'en était inquiétant.

- Écoute Weasley je vais te donner le même conseil que j'ai donner à Crabe et Goyle il y a quelques années. Quand tu veux dire quelque chose tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. D'accord?

Comme il n'eu en retour que du silence Draco se tourna vers son compagnon le trouvant entrain de faire tourner sa langue dans sa bouche.

Merlin lui vienne en aide, il le faisait vraiment!

En arrivant au chalet, Draco avait finalement cédé au potentiel comique de la situation, riant à gorge déployé derrière un Ron Weasley rouge et vexé, bougonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il tombèrent sur Hermione en train de lire et Harry en train de les regarder les yeux tirant sur le rubis. Calmant son hilarité Draco déposa les cours sur la table avant de ce diriger vers son vampire.

- Potter, tu n'avais pas faim ce matin! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Le regard fuyant le vampire se contenta de grogner une vague, "s'que j'en sais moi".

Qui ne convainquit personne, même pas lui. Supposant qu'il y avait derrière cette attitude une autre de cet étrangeté de Gryffondor le Blond se tourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière c'était avéré, au cour des dernier mois, une inestimable traductrice des humeurs de Gryffondors, évitant au deux liés bien des drames et des mal entendus.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ce contenta de hausser les épaule marquant son incompréhension de la situation.

Il allait donc falloir user de la manière forte, à savoir questionner Harry Potter…

Draco Soupira, après les morsures il préférait largement s'offrir une petite sieste, il faudrait donc que la discussion est lieu avant. Soupirant de plus bel, le jeune Serpentard monta au premier suivit par le vampire grognon.

Alors que Draco préparait un petit discourt dans sa tête, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se retrouvait plaqué sur le lit, surplombé par un vampire totalement éveillé.

- Potter! Tu ne peu pas avoir si faim que _ça! _Protestais le jeune homme lorsqu'il fut coupé net par une paire de lèvres aussi exigeantes que bestiales.

Potter l'embrassait! Potter l'embrassait!

Comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là? Hier encore le Gryffondor jouait les preux chevalier, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trop le "brusquer". Draco n'était pas idiot il avait bien compris que son Vampire rêvait littéralement de le… Heu, bref.

De le prendre quoi.

Mais jusqu'ici, embourbé dans la mélasse de ses bon sentiments de héros de la veuve et de l'orphelin, le vampire n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste tendancieux. Ce qui amusait plutôt Draco, pour être honnête.

Alors comment par Merlin en était arrivé à ce que le vampire se jette littéralement sur lui?

Pas que ça ai quoique se soit de désagréable, non, comme Drago l'avait vite découvert Potter était très doué quand il s'agissait de donner du plaisir. Et sans vouloir se venter, Draco se trouvait assez fort pour en recevoir.

Pour dire la vérité Draco n'avait plus vraiment d'appréhensions quand à une éventuelle évolution de leur relation… De fait il était plutôt curieux de la chose.

Aussi, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui arrivait au vampire, il se laissa faire. Décidant même de mette en pratique ce qu'il avait lu de ça et de la.

Passant ses bras autour du coup de son lié, le jeune blond se mit alors à répondre timidement au baisé, sortant un petit bout de langue curieux. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le brun ouvrant la bouche laissa passer un langue bien plus expérimenté et agile.

_Interessant._

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il convenait exactement de faire lorsque la langue de votre partenaire envahissait votre bouche, Draco se laissa aller avec plaisir.

Fermant les yeux, il n'apprécia que d'avantage la force des main de son vampire, lui caressant le dos et remontant sa chemise. L'effleurement de la peau légèrement rugueuse de mains du brun sur ses tétons envoyant de délicieux frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

S'accrochant aux épaules si larges du vampire Draco recouvra suffisamment de maitrise pour décider qu'il était temps de lancer une nouvelle expérience.

Aussi, doucement, il se mit à onduler des hanches, se frottant avec indécence contre son vampire.

Cette fois pourtant l'expérimentation ne fut pas un franc sucé, si dans un premier temps Harry avait paru apprécier le traitement.

Allant même jusqu'à grogner de contentement.

Il s'avéra qu'au finale il se décolla du blond brusquement, tombant carrément du lit dans la manœuvre.

Encore embrouillé et complètement débraillé, Draco se demanda s'il n'aurait pas due augmenter le rythme de ses ondulations à un moment donné, afin d'obtenir un meilleurs résultat.

Enfin, alertés par le bruit sourd de la chute du vampire, Ron et Hermione déboulèrent dans la chambre, pour en ressortir rouge brique et sous les grognements de Harry Potter.

- Potter mais qu'est ce que tu fou! S'insurgea Malfoy tout en remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

De nouveau debout, le vampire le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est que je fou moi?! s'écria-t-il. Merde alors! Qu'est que tu fou toi, tu veux dire! Putain! S'égosilla le brun de sa voie roque et grondante tout en désignant son lier d'un doigt inquisiteur.

Draco cligna des yeux de surprise. Est-ce-que cette cervelle de pigeon neurasthénique l'accusait sérieusement de la débâcle actuel?

- Je te signale que _tu _m'as sauté dessus! rappela donc le blond d'une vois trainante ou perçait l'indignation.

- Oui et _tu _t'es _frottés! _Tu t'es frottés contre _moi!_ Glapit presque Harry Potter comme s'il l'accusait de boire le sang de bébés innocents en cachette.

Abasourdi, Draco fronça les sourcils, tentant de donner du sens à ce que lui disait le Gryffondor.

- C'est un problème que je me frotte contre toi Potter? Finit par se vexer le blond.

D'accord il n'était pas très au fait des tendances en matière de relations corporelles mais l'expression scandalisé du brun en devenait carrément insultante.

- OUI! Commença par hurler ce dernier avant de se reprendre d'un, Non! Tonitruant, pour finalement ce prendre la tête à deux mains dépité et se mettre à grogner.

Depuis le lit où il se trouvait toujours, Draco commençait à comprendre la situation. Repoussant un mèche derrière son oreille il leva les yeux au ciel.

Il était presque inquiétant, pour sa santé mental, qu'il puisse déchiffrer le comportement chaotique des Gryffondors.

- Potter, est-ce-que par hasard le problème viendrait du fait que tu ne voulais pas _vraiment _me sauter dessus à la base? Questionna le Serpentard le plus calmement possible.

Redressant la tête comme un diable sortant de sa boite, Potter hurla un NON puis un OUI, tour à tour reconnaissant puis paniqué.

Draco Malfoy, se massa l'arrête du nez.

Il voyait ce que c'était à défaut de le comprendre. Les Gryffondors pouvaient ce compliquer la vie de façon totalement irrationnel parfois.

- Potter, appela-t-il doucement, tapotant doucement le matelas d'une main pour lui demander de venir s'assoir. D'abords craintif puis suspicieux, Harry vint finalement s'installer prés du blond, lui lançant au passage une oeillade de chiot perdu.

Roulant des yeux une nouvelle fois, le blond prit sur lui de rester calme.

Il _savait _que ces yeux de chiots serait un problème!

D'une voie lente et en sur-articulant, il entreprit alors de désamorcer la situation.

- Potter tu es un crétin! Commença-t-il.

Le dit crétin se contenta de grogner, il commençait à être habitué aux "mots doux" de son lié.

- Pour une raison ou une autre tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me sauter dessus, mais comme tu es un imbécile doublé d'un Gryffondor, maintenant tu culpabilise et tu te dis que tu es un monstre. Résuma le blond, énonçant ce qui savait être la réalité avec détachement.

Stupéfait par le raisonnement de son lié, Harry voulu l'interrompre afin d'expliquer à quel point ses intentions était nobles et que, oh grand jamais il ne s'en prendrais à sa vertu.

D'un regard sarcastique le serpentard le fit taire.

- C'était très marrant de te voir te casser la tête à tenter de jouer au prince charmant mais je pense que ça suffit. Annonça le bond, ignorant délibérément le visage outré de son lié.

- Premièrement Potter, je ne suis _pas_ une princesse, clarifia-t-il en braquant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Deuxièmement, tu l'auras peut-être remarqué, mais j'étais plutôt partant tout à l'heure.

Les yeux toujours rubis du vampire, s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de cette dernière information.

Par Merlin que les or et rouge étaient lent! Il allait décidément falloir qu'il fasse tout lui même.

Se penchant vers le vampire tout en se servant de sa main droite pour se sur-élevé légèrement, Draco Malfoy embrassa un Harry Potter au bord de l'apoplexie.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! <strong>

**Bon j'attend avec impatience et angoisse vos réactions! **

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais faire la suite, je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas de vacances... Bref à très bientôt j'espère! **


End file.
